special mini inuyasha stories: version 2 !
by Maru-sha
Summary: Ch.41 up! The whole Inu gang is back for a reuion that the ever troublesome serenity had put together. Full of laughs, explosions, parodies and fun with cold water ! Laugh and enjoy ! Offically Co written with Randall Flagg2000.
1. the begining

Author note: HEY !! I'm back with more ideas then ever my fans ! may have taken down my script stories, but that's not gonna stop me ! Not now, not ever !! Ok, enough of that. This story is the sequel to Special Mini Inu-yasha Stories. As many of my fans know, all requests are taken at all times. There is a huge cast of characters that appeal to any anime lover. Most of them live under the same roof, and chaos always ensues ! As my star motto goes, Laugh and enjoy !!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or any of the Inu-yasha characters. (This includes Haruko a.k.a. Vespa) I wish I did, but im only human. However, I do own the characters: Serenity, Mimi, Kamatari, and Hank, and any other characters that may appear later.

We meet the long gone member of the Inu-house, Hank. He left without saying a word and was now living in a crazy apartment household. "Come on Hank !! Put down your books for one second and have a drink with us !!" shouted woman who was half drunk. Hank was a Ronan, you know, a person who couldn't pass the college entry exam the first time, so now he has to study for another year. Hank's neighbors always hung around in his apartment whenever they wanted to have a drinking party, which was every night. "whatcha doin' Hank-san ? Why don't you wanna party with us ?!" shouted a man. Hank was desperately trying to study, but the noise was so loud, he broke his pencil in pure anger. This continued all night long, and into the early morning. Then, Hank couldn't take it anymore. "MY GOD !!!! DON'T YOU PEOPLE EVER STOP ?!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted hank at the top of his lungs. All got quiet. "I have a big practice exam later on today and im trying to study for it so if you don't mind...GET OUT !!!!!!" yelled Hank. Then, Hank was hit in the back of the head with various things thrown by outside neighbors.

"Keep it down !"

"Do you know what time it is ?!!"

"My kid has school in a few hours, he needs his rest !!!"

Hank laid flat on the floor. "Now see what you've done ?!" shouted the woman. "Let's find somewhere else to party" said the man as he left Hank's room with the woman. Hank was surrounded by trash and empty wine bottles left by the others. "What did I do to deserve this ?!!" whined Hank. "Oh, by the way, you got a letter" said the same man as a letter slipped under Hank's door. "Great, now their in my mail" thought Hank. He went over and picked it up. "Hmmm ?" Hank said as he opened it. He eyes lit up at what the letter said. "WHOO HOO !!!! They want me back !!!" shouted Hank as he semi-danced around the room. During this, he stepped on a wine bottle and ended up falling backwards.

Way out in deep space rode a female pink haired, Ricken backer bass guitar welding, yellow motorbike ridding, wanna-be housekeeper who went by the name Haruko, but everyone she once knew called her Vespa. "No luck ?" she asked no one in particular. Then, her humanoid robot named Canti flew by her and gave her letter, then flew back down to the planet we call Earth. "A letter ?" said vespa as she opened it. Her eyes narrowed at what it said. "Im not going..." she said simply. Then, she saw a large red glow wiz by and down to Earth. "It's Atomisk !! This trip won't be waste after all" shouted vespa as she sped off, her destination, planet Earth.

Deep in a forest near Mt. Fuji, a large fox walked around, searching for its next meal. "Kamatari !! Father !!! Look what we got !!" shouted a little boy with a cute furry fox-tail. The large fox glowed a bluish aura and formed into what looked like a human, but he had a long fox tail. "What is it Shippo ?" asked Kamatari. "We got a letter !" shouted Shippo. "Let me see it son" said Kamatari. Shippo handed his father the letter, and Kamatari took it and read it. He smiled. "So, our old friends miss us" Kamatari said. "They wouldn't have sent us a letter if they didn't" said Shippo. "Your right ! So, shall we leave now ?" asked Kamatari. "Yeah !" exclaimed Shippo.

The letter said,

Dear (Hank or Vespa or Shippo and Kamatari),

It's been a while since we all lived under one roof. So, I, Koga, Miroku, Mimi, Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru have been wondering...if you can come back and make our 'family' special again. Think of it as a reunion.

Lots of love,

Serenity

(One week later)

"HIIIIIIIIYAHHH !!!!" shouted a voice. The sound of the pavement splitting was heard. A small girl was still kneeled on the ground with her fist in the pavement. "Not bad !! Try hitting me this time !" shouted a male voice. "Not again, those strange demons at it again ?!" said a storekeeper. "Uh-huh, their gonna destroy this town for sure one day if they don't stop" said another. "Come on Serenity !! I know your speed isn't fading" said the male voice. "Hey Inu-yasha ! Look up !!" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha looked up and was kicked in the face sending him flying into the sidewalk. The smaller, younger demon stood on top of a wall with her hands in her pockets. "Heh, nice one" said Inu-yasha. "Want more ?" asked serenity as she stood in a karate stance. Just as Inu-yasha was about to say yes, he was blasted by a water hose. "YEOW !!! THAT'S COLD !!!" yelled Inu-yasha. "Get out of here !! You've torn up the city enough for today !!" shouted the person who soaked Inu-yasha with water. Inu-yasha stood with a look of anger on his face. "Inu-yasha !! You've changed again !! Come on, lets go home !!" shouted serenity as she raced off. Inu-yasha followed after her.

Once at home, Inu-yasha and serenity were greeted by a none-too-friendly Sesshomaru. "Training in the city again ?!" shouted Sesshomaru. "We only broke a bit of the street, a few windows, and Inu-yasha left a big skid mark on the sidewalk" said serenity. "Don't you understand anything about laying low ?! How are we gonna pay for the damages you guys cause ?!" yelled Sesshomaru. "Keep your shirt on, they never think of charging us for the damages" said Inu-yasha. Sesshomaru looked at Inu-yasha and tensed up. "You've changed again..." said Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha looked down at his chest and shrugged. "Your lucky it's only temporary" said serenity. Inu-yasha bonked serenity on her head. "It's your fault that it happened to me !!!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Im ashamed to call you my brother !!" said serenity.

(Ding dong)

"Hmm ? Who could that be ?" asked Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha went to answer the door and was shocked at who was at the door. "HANK ?!!" exclaimed Inu-yasha. "SERENITY ?!!! You've grown so much since last time !!!" shouted Hank. "Huh ? Im not serenity, im-" stated Inu-yasha. "Of course your serenity ! You have the long silver hair, dog-ears, and this !" shouted Hank as he felt on 'Serenity's' chest area a tiny bit. "Please stop doing that" said Inu-yasha. "But wait...serenity has violet eyes and a fox-tail...what happened ?" asked hank. Serenity walked up with her head lowered. Hank gasped very dramatically. "y-your serenity ?" asked Hank. Serenity nodded. "T-then...w-wh-who are you ?" asked hank as he pointed to what he thought was serenity. "Im Inu-yasha...sorry about all this" said Inu-yasha. Hank collapsed on the floor.

A few minutes later, they had Hank laying on the floor with a damp cloth over his forehead. "Poor Hank, it must've scared him" said serenity. "Who wouldn't be scared to find out the boy you once knew is now a woman ?" asked Miroku. "So, coyote-boy has come back ?" asked Koga. "Yeah, it was kinda...my fault" said serenity. Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Miroku glared at Serenity. "Your fault ?!!" shouted Inu-yasha. "I kinda sent letters to our old friends, telling them to come back and think of it as a reunion" said Serenity.

Inu-yasha grabbed serenity up by her fox tail and glared at her. "Didn't care to ask me if that was ok ?!!!" shouted Inu-yasha. "It was before this happened to you !" shouted serenity as she pointed to Inu-yasha's chest area. "But you still should've told us Serenity" said Miroku. "Don't side with Inu-yasha, Miroku !!" shouted serenity. "It seems you need to be punished serenity !" shouted Inu-yasha. Then, Inu-yasha felt someone hit him on the back of his head, making him drop serenity. "I normally don't hit girls...but since you really aren't one, I made an exception" said Hank.

"So, how did this all happen ?" asked hank. Serenity and Inu-yasha glared at each other. "It was her fault !!" shouted Inu-yasha as he pointed at serenity. "Hmph ! So what if it was you oaf !!" shouted serenity. "Just tell him how it happened you 2 !!!" shouted Koga. "Fine" said serenity. Serenity lowered her head.

(Serenity's story)

Well, I, Inu-yasha, Fluffy-sama, Mimi, Koga, and Miroku went to a sacred training ground one day. Inu-yasha started saying things like how tough he is and whatnot. So, I challenged him to a small match. We both stood on bamboo poles that were growing out a large area of springs. We did the best we could, dodge one another's moves and landing on another pole before we feel into a spring. Then, Inu-yasha cheated and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and jumped at me. Since he wanted to cheat, I used my fox-fire and nearly burned him. During that, he lost his balance and I kicked him in his chest, sending him flying into a spring. Sesshomaru then noticed a sign near each spring. "Uncle Inu-yasha fell into this one !" shouted Mimi as she pointed to the sign near the spring.

Sesshomaru read what the sign said and gasped. "Inu-yasha has fallen into the spring of "The Drowned Girl" a girl drowned in this spring many years ago and legend says that anyone who falls into the spring will take on the form of a girl !!!" shouted Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha came out of the spring and we all gasped. "Whats everyone lookin' at ?!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha...feel here" said Koga as he rubbed his hands on his own chest. "Why ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Just do it !" shouted Miroku. Inu-yasha felt his chest area and tensed up. "My brother is a girl !!!" shouted Sesshomaru. I, on the other hand was shocked, so shocked, I didn't talk. "n-no !! It can't be !!" shouted Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha unbuttoned his shirt and turned around so no one else would see. We all heard him scream loudly.

(End of serenity's story)

"So, you're a girl now ?" asked Hank. "NO !!! Im still a normal half-demon boy !!!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Umm, hello ! Does this feel like a boy to you Inu-yasha ?!" said Miroku as he rubbed his hand on Inu-yasha's chest area. "I wish you'd stop doing that !!!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Me and serenity are ashamed...our brother is now a woman !" shouted Sesshomaru. "Its only temporary !!" said serenity. Koga came in with a pail of hot water "now watch this Hank !!!" shouted Koga as he splashed the very hot water on Inu-yasha. "AAAAHHHHH !!!!! Are you trying to boil me alive ?!!!" shouted Inu-yasha. Sure enough, Inu-yasha WAS in fact a boy again. "Ohh, I see now ! Cold water must turn you into a woman, and hot water turns you back into a man" said Hank. "Hot water, not boiling !!!" shouted Inu-yasha as he thwaped Koga on his head. "Inu-yasha remains like this until the next new moon" said Miroku. "When is that exactly ?" asked Inu-yasha. "In 6 days" said Miroku.

(Ding dong)

"I got it !" shouted serenity as she rushed to the door. Serenity opened the door and smiled at who it was. "Serenity ! I missed you !!" shouted Shippo as she jumped onto serenity's shoulder. "I missed you too, serenity" said Kamatari. Serenity blushed, Kamatari was her one-day-crush awhile back. "Shippo ?! Kamatari ?!!" shouted hank. "Hank-sama !" shouted Shippo as he jumped onto hank's shoulder. "Hiya you little fluff-ball" said Hank. "It's been awhile, age hasn't effected you at all Kamatari" said serenity. "It's only been 6 months" said Kamatari. Inu-yasha walked in and was shocked once again. "Let me guess...you invited them too !" said Inu-yasha. Serenity giggled nervously and nodded. "Who else did you invite back into our fully packed house ?!" shouted Sesshomaru. "Nobody" lied serenity.

(Later)

Inu-yasha, serenity, and hank went for a walk to clear their minds a bit. "It's nice to finally be back into Tokyo" said hank. "Easy for you to say..." said Inu-yasha. "He still misses his old lover" said serenity to hank. "Vespa ?" asked hank. "Yup" said serenity. Then, Hank's ears perked up. "Do you hear that ?" asked hank. Serenity listened and heard the sound of a very familiar motorbike coming closer and closer. "Umm...Inu-yasha" said hank. "What now ?!" yelled Inu-yasha. "Ugh, too late..." said serenity. Then, a yellow motorbike sped up behind Inu-yasha and the person driving it took off her helmet and swung her guitar at Inu-yasha's head.

(BAM !!!)

Inu-yasha went flying forwards, spinning through the air. "Already ?" thought serenity as she snapped a picture of Inu-yasha spiraling through the air. Inu-yasha hit the ground and didn't move, and wasn't breathing. "Oh god !! She killed him !!" shouted hank. Hank was just about to run over to Inu-yasha, until. "Stop !!!" shouted a very familiar voice. "Hmm ?" said Hank. "You 2 must stop !!" shouted the woman. The woman ran over to Inu-yasha and looked at him. "But, isn't he dead ?" asked Hank. The woman slapped the side of Inu-yasha's face and he rolled over. His forehead was blue and he was drooling. Serenity snapped another picture. "He's dead !! This poor young boy is completely dead just as ta-kun would be !!" shouted the woman. "But his name is Inu-yasha..." said Hank. "Oh !! I can't believe I killed him !!! I travel all the way here for him and I kill him !! It was an accident...well...kinda...let's just face it ! I defiantly, totally killed him just like that ! BANG !! No...It was more like..." said the woman. Serenity and Hank were snickering a bit at how the woman was reacting.

Then, the woman kneeled down next to Inu-yasha. "COME BACK TO LIFE !!!!" shouted the woman right before she administered CPR on Inu-yasha. Both Hank and Serenity cringed. In a matrix sort of way, the woman did CPR on Inu-yasha until he started moving. "Alright ! And Inu-chan is back !" said the woman. Inu-yasha stood up and looked at the woman. "It's...been a long time Vespa-san" said Inu-yasha. "Inu-chan, I missed you !!" shouted vespa. Inu-yasha and Vespa hugged each other. "Awwww !" said both serenity and Hank. "Look at the cute couple !" said hank. "You shut-up coyote-boy !" shouted Inu-yasha.

Serenity smiled and giggled. "Whats so funny ?" asked Hank. "Oh nothing" said serenity. "Looks like our reunion is a success, I wonder what kind of things will happen this time ?" thought serenity. All of a sudden, it began to rain. Inu-yasha's eyes widened. Vespa noticed the person she was hugging had gotten bigger in the chest area. "Umm, Inu-yasha...what happened ?" asked vespa as she pulled away from Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha now had longer hair, very shiny amber eyes, and of course had a viewable chest area. "You're...a woman now ?" asked vespa. Inu-yasha nodded. "It's not what you think vespa !!" shouted Hank. "Explain yourself !!" shouted vespa as she raised her guitar to whack Inu-yasha again. "Wait ! Wait !!! Hold on !!!" shouted Inu-yasha. "I'll explain everything" said serenity with a smug grin.

To be continued...

Author's closing remarks: How was that for a first chapter ?! I hope my old fans like the new format of the story. Now for the thing that makes my story kinda unique. As you may or may not know, I like my stories very free-range and scattered about. As of now, ALL REQUESTS WILL BE TAKEN !! I like giving the fans what they want !


	2. karate and cinder blocks

"Hey hank !" said Inu-yasha. "Hmm ?" said hank. "You know karate right ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Yes, why ? You wanna try and fight me ?" asked hank. "No, no ! Serenity needs it more than me !" shouted Inu-yasha. "So, you want me to fight your sister ?" asked hank. Inu-yasha nodded. "Sure, I'll be really easy on her" said hank. "No, go all out on her, no mercy !" said Inu-yasha. "But...she might get hurt...badly" said hank in a worried tone. "Consider it payback for me becoming a woman !" said Inu-yasha. "Fine then, no mercy" said hank.

(In the training hall)

"I wont hold back !" shouted hank. "Good, I want to see how you fight" said serenity as she stood in a karate stance. "Prepare you !!" shouted hank he charged at serenity. Serenity stood her ground and smirked. Right as hank was about to punch her, she tilted her head so the attack didn't even get her. "Stop...moving...around !!!" shouted hank as he continued throwing punches and kicks at serenity. Then, serenity grinned and kicked hank in the chest rapidly. Unfortunately, hank was blocking each kick. "Try to block this !!!" shouted hank as he aimed a punch at serenity. Serenity tried to block the punch with her hand, but was forced back by the sheer force and her wrist seemed to be shattered.

"Ouch..." mumbled serenity. "This time for real !!!" shouted hank as he began punching and kicking serenity nearly senseless. "Rapid kitsune kick !!" shouted serenity as she rapidly kicked hank like before. Hank back-flipped away from serenity, then ran at lighting speed towards her. "Lighting strike !!" shouted hank as he passed serenity with his hand out in front of him. Hank stopped and stood with his back facing serenity. Serenity was in the same position. She grinned, thinking hank's attack missed. Then, agonizing pain shot though serenity's whole body. She felt her side and saw she was bleeding. She fell to the floor, defeated. Hank faced her and bowed. "Gomen ne Serenity" said hank.

(Later)

"I think you went a bit too hard on her" said Shippo. "That's how Inu-yasha wanted me to fight her !" shouted hank. Serenity awoke and sat up. "Are you ok ?" asked Koga. "Fine, no thanks to someone" said serenity as she glared an icy glare at hank. "But, it wasn't..." hank stated. "Spare me your excuse" said serenity as she left the room. "Is she...upset with me ?" asked hank. "Yep, it looks pretty much like that" said Koga. "Serenity is in pain, I shall tend to her needs" said Miroku as he walked off with serenity. "I better follow him, serenity may be aroused by him" said Shippo as he walked off. Hank sighed. "Its not my fault serenity..." thought hank. "Inu-yasha told you to fight serenity, why did you accept Inu-yasha's will ?" asked Koga. "I didn't mean to hurt her !!" shouted hank. "Just hope she doesn't stay mad at you" said Koga.

"Don't hurt me !!!" shouted Miroku. "Im not, now stop shaking !" shouted serenity. Miroku held up a cinder block and was trembling, thinking serenity was going to miss. Serenity closed her eyes and focused as much as she could, then she kicked what she thought was the cinder block. Miroku dropped the cinder block and fell to the ground clutching his pelvis area. "Oops !! Im soo sorry Miroku-sama !!" shouted serenity as she bowed lots of times. "Im...fine..." said Miroku in a high-pitched voice. "Are you sure ?" asked serenity as she kneeled down next to Miroku.

Serenity was so pre-occupied with apologizing to Miroku, that she didn't see his hand begin to make its way towards her rear-end. "Im so sorry Miroku, will you forgive me ?" asked serenity. "Yes, I will" said Miroku. Then, serenity tensed up, she felt Miroku's hand on her rear-end. "Miroku, im sorry" said serenity. "I already forgive you" said Miroku as he still felt on serenity. "No, im sorry for this !!!!!" shouted serenity as she quickly stood up with a cinder block in her hands. Serenity bashed Miroku over the head with the cinder block, breaking it in half, and walked away. Miroku laid there, knocked out completely.

"Darn it !! Why hasn't the pain stopped ?!!" thought serenity as she banged her fist on a wall from the outside. "Don't break the wall down, or your paying for it" said Inu-yasha. "Im not in the mood Inu-yasha" serenity said irritably. "Whats wrong ?" asked Inu-yasha. Serenity faced Inu-yasha and sighed. "You wouldn't understand...you'd have to be a...hold on" said serenity with a grin. Serenity ran off and came back with a bucket of cold water. "Wait, what are you gonna do with that ?!" shouted Inu-yasha. "You'll see !!" shouted serenity as she threw the water on Inu-yasha.

"Yep, you're a girl now" said serenity as she inspected Inu-yasha a bit. "Will you cut that out !!!" yelled Inu-yasha. "It's not everyday your brother can become a woman ! Im just getting used to it" said serenity. "Anyway, whats the matter ?" asked Inu-yasha. Serenity lifted the side of her shirt and revealed a large cut in her side. "How'd that happen ?!!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Hank did it..." said serenity softly. Inu-yasha then felt like she (this is not a typo, Inu-yasha is a girl right now !!) was hit by a truck, she was the one who told hank to fight serenity.

"Umm, serenity...im the one who told hank to fight you" said Inu-yasha. Serenity glared at her older sister. "Oh really ? Im sorry for the trip your gonna take..." said serenity with her head lowered. "What trip ?" asked Inu-yasha. Serenity was behind Inu-yasha in a flash. Before Inu-yasha could turn around, she was kicked and was now on her way into the sky, courtesy of serenity's foot. Serenity looked up at the sky and grinned. "Sesshomaru ! Inu-yasha will be a little late for dinner !!" shouted serenity as she entered the house.

(Way across town)

Inu-yasha finally fell down from his 'trip', into a lake. "Too bad the water isn't hot..." thought Inu-yasha as she swam up to the surface. When Inu-yasha came out of the water, everyone was starring at him. "Serenity is so dead when I get home" thought Inu-yasha as

She started to walk back home. "Inu-yasha !!!" shouted a woman. "Vespa ? What are you doing here ?" asked Inu-yasha. "I was driving home from the store when I saw you flying towards the park, so I came as fast as I could" said vespa. "Well, serenity kicked me here" said Inu-yasha. "Hehe, you're silly. Lets go back home" said vespa with a smile. Inu-yasha and vespa walked side by side to Vespa's yellow moped. Most people watched as Inu-yasha and vespa walked off, they thought it was very strange for 2 girls to be that close.

(Back at home)

"Your trying to go to college ?!" asked Koga. "Yup, thought I'd use my skilled brain somewhere" said hank. "Skilled ? Ha !" said Koga. "If your so smart, whats 2 plus 2 ?" asked hank with a smug look. "Umm...wait ! I know this !!!" shouted Koga as he thought. Serenity, Shippo, and Mimi giggled. "Its 4...dummy" said Miroku as he took another bite of his dinner. "I was about to say that !!" shouted Koga. "Yeah right !" shouted hank. "Children !! Enough fighting !!" yelled Sesshomaru. "Ha-ha, even we act more mature than you guys" said Shippo, who was referring to him, serenity, and Mimi. Inu-yasha and vespa ate without talking. "Why so silent ?" asked Mimi.

Inu-yasha didn't say a word, or vespa. "If it's about splashing you with water, im sorry" said serenity. Serenity got up and set a towel that was soaked with hot water on Inu-yasha's head and sat back down. "Im thinking about how I should pay you back" thought Inu-yasha as he removed the towel from his head. "Ahh, let it go Inu-yasha" said hank. "Let what go ?" asked Inu-yasha. "You know, you becoming a woman and all" said hank. During their little talk, serenity, Mimi, and Shippo dropped their boiled carrots on the floor, and Ein, their dog, ate them.

"I saw that" whispered Koga to serenity. "Oops" thought serenity. Vespa playfully pulled on Inu-yasha's ears. "Hey, cut it out" said Inu-yasha as a small blush came to his face. "So, how was it before we moved back in ?" asked Kamatari. "Same old, same old" said Koga. "Yeah, mostly. It was a great idea for serenity to send out those letters for a reunion" said Sesshomaru. "Serenity ? When did you get so into karate ?" asked Shippo. "I've always known how to, but I never practiced" said serenity.

Hank stood up suddenly and grinned. "How about we all go somewhere tomorrow !!" shouted hank. Everyone sweat-dropped at hank's sudden outburst. "Where to then ?" asked Vespa. "Not camping, im still trying to get over that trip" said serenity as she glared at Inu-yasha. "It's not my fault you had to hit a satellite back into space !" said Inu-yasha. "How about the zoo ?" asked Koga. "Yeah !! Let's try to sell Inu-yasha off as a rare specie of dog !!" shouted hank. Everyone, including Sesshomaru, laughed at hank's suggestion, except Inu-yasha himself. "So can we go to the zoo ?! Huh ? Huh ?! can we ? Can we ? Please ?!!" shouted serenity as she got really close to Inu-yasha. "Yeah, sure !! Just stop begging !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "WHOO HOO !!!" shouted hank.

To be continued...


	3. trip to the zoo, plus, Inuyasha's lover!

Their outing was set, everything was in order, and it was a very nice day. Only one problem. "I wanna see the pythons !!" shouted Shippo. "That's stupid ! I wanna see the tigers !!!" yelled Inu-yasha. "Let's see the wolves then !!" shouted Hank. "No way !! They have wolves locked up here ?!!" exclaimed Koga. "Uhh, yeah" said Hank. Koga's eyes narrowed and he walked off. "Where are you going ?" asked serenity. "Somewhere" said Koga. "I don't think you should've told him they have wolves locked up here" said Kamatari.

"Look at this !!" shouted Mimi as she jumped onto Kamatari's shoulder. "Hmm ?" said Kamatari. "They have a fox exhibit" said Mimi as she pointed to a place on the map of the zoo. "Vixens too ?" asked Kamatari. "What ?" asked Mimi. "It means female fox" said Shippo. "They should have those here" said Inu-yasha. Kamatari grinned a bit and walked off. "Uh oh...I know that look" thought Shippo. "Enough of this, im gonna go see the tigers !" said Inu-yasha as he walked off. "We'll make this trip a bit more fun" said Hank to serenity. Serenity nodded and followed Inu-yasha. Hank walked off behind serenity.

"I've always wanted a tiger for a pet, something to keep serenity away from me" said Inu-yasha. "Really ?" asked Hank. "Uh-huh" said Inu-yasha. Hank nudged serenity a bit, giving her the signal. "Oh my god !! Look !! Its Kikyo and shes naked !!" shouted serenity as she pointed in a direction. "WHERE ?!!" shouted Inu-yasha with a blush on his face. "Shes down there !!" shouted Hank as he pushed Inu-yasha off the side of the tiger exhibit. Inu-yasha fell down right on a tiger. With a loud roar, the tiger charged at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha screamed and began running around in circles, tying to get away from the rampaging tiger. Hank and Serenity laughed their hearts out, so did everyone who was around to see the incident. "HELP !!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SOMEONE HELP ME !!!!!!!" yelled Inu-yasha as tears of fear ran down his face as he ran. This made everyone laugh harder.

"Oh man !! That was funny !!" said Hank. Serenity tensed up and pointed to something. "What ?" asked Hank. "w-wolf !!" shouted serenity. "This is no time to cry wolf !!" shouted Hank. "No !! Really a wolf !!" shouted serenity. Hank looked behind him and saw a wolf behind him. "It's just a wolf...A WOLF ?!!!" exclaimed Hank. Everyone saw a large number of wolves close in on them, and chaos ensued. "RUN !!!!!" shouted a person. As the people ran, the wolves chased them, snarling in hunger. "Its just one of those days..." thought Hank. "Now I wonder who could've let them all free" said serenity. Hank and serenity thought, all while the Jeopardy tune played in the background.

"Turn that music off !! It's annoying !!" shouted Hank. Then some kid cut their mp3 player off. "Thank you !" said Hank as he thought more. "Are you guys trying to find who let the wolves loose ?" asked a person. "Yes" said serenity. "It was a person with long black hair, a headband, and he ran very fast" said the person. "Koga !!" said both Hank and serenity at once. "Now, where is the wolf exhibit ?" asked Hank. "Follow me, I've been here lots of times" said the person. Serenity and Hank nodded. The person was about the same height as Hank, he hand long black hair, emerald green eyes, and wore a grayish shirt and blue jeans. "By the way, my name is Randall" said the person. "Too stuffy, don't you have a nickname ?" asked serenity. "Uhh, no" said Randall. "Then I will give you one !! Hmm...how about Randy ?" said serenity. "I hate that name !! Everyone wants to call me that !!" shouted Randall. "Well, get used to it" said Hank with a smirk. Randy growled.

(At the wolf exhibit)

The whole area had been evacuated. "That narrows down our search" said Randy. "I can smell him" said serenity. "Pardon ?" asked Randy. "Huh ? Are you that blind ?" asked Hank. "Im not following" said Randy. Serenity sighed and got really close to Randy. "You can't see a difference with me ?" asked serenity. "Well, now that you mention it, you have dog-ears and fox-tail" said Randy. Serenity and Hank sweat dropped. A few wolves still remained in the area and surrounded the trio. "I don't wanna get torn apart by wolves !! Theres so many things I haven't done yet !!" shouted Hank. "Just show them a bit of compassion" said serenity as she walked closer to the wolves. "Serenity !!! What are you doing ?! Your gonna get eaten alive !!" yelled Randy. "What does a human like you know ?!" shouted serenity as she kept walking. "Human huh ?" thought Randy.

Serenity was 3 feet away from the wolves, you could tell she was scared. "Hello there, your not gonna hurt me are you ?" asked serenity. All of the wolves growled at her. away" thought Hank. "RUN AWAY !!!!" shouted Randy. Serenity looked back at Randy, but as she did, a wolf bit onto her tail. Serenity froze, pain shot through her body. "Cover your ears" said Hank as he covered his ears. "Huh ? Why ?" asked Randy. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed serenity, so loud you could see the sound waves. Randy fell to the ground, partially deaf from serenity's scream. "Ohh, that's why..." said randy. "Get it off me !!! Waaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!" cried serenity as she tried to pull her tail from the wolf's mouth. Then, a figure ran to serenity at lighting speed, and got her free from the wolf. "Koga ?!" exclaimed serenity.

"I heard you scream, are you alright ?" asked Koga. Serenity nodded. Randy glared at Koga. "You're the one who set the wolves free !!" shouted Randy. "Who are you ?" asked Koga in a rude tone. "My name is-" Randy was cut off. "His name is Randy !!" said serenity as she stepped in front of Randy. "Randy ? Strange name" said Koga. Randy growled. "Koga, your getting the human upset" said hank. "Im not a human" thought Randy. "I wonder if Inu-yasha is alright" said hank. "Oh no !! What if the tiger got him ?!" shouted serenity as she ran back to the tiger exhibit. "Wait up !" shouted Koga as he ran off after serenity. "Confused ?" asked Hank. "Oh yeah" said Randy. "Well !! I'll tell you everything about our 'family'" said Hank. "Thanks...I think" said randy.

(Back at the tiger exhibit)

"Back off now !" shouted a female voice. The tiger slowly backed away from Inu-yasha. "That was easy" said Inu-yasha as she re-sheathed the Tetsusaiga. Inu-yasha jumped out of the exhibit and walked off, following serenity's scent. "Inu-yasha-sama !!" shouted serenity as she ran up to Inu-yasha. "I thought the tiger ate you alive !!" shouted serenity. "Sometimes I wonder if you're naturally stupid, or are you just playing..." said Inu-yasha. "What ?!" shouted serenity. "Im a demon !! As in I can't die or get killed very easily !!" yelled Inu-yasha. Serenity growled. "Well, we've been in the modern time for so long, I forgot about it !! Sheesh !!" yelled serenity. "Are you guys fighting again ?" asked Koga. "No !!" said serenity. Hank and Randy walked up not too soon afterwards. "Ohh !" said Randy as a blush formed on his face.

"Hmm ? Whats up with you ?" asked Koga. "Nothing" said Randy as he looked at Inu-yasha. "Let's go see the spider exhibit !" said Shippo. "Huh ? When you get here ?" asked Hank. "I was hiding under serenity's hair the whole time" said Shippo. "Spider exhibit ?!!" shouted serenity as she shivered all over. "Oh that's right, you don't like spiders do you ?" asked Inu-yasha with an evil grin. "I can't stand them !" cried serenity. "Well that's too bad, because your gonna see them whether you like it or not !" shouted Inu-yasha as she pushed serenity forward. "Hey ! If she doesn't wanna see the spiders, then she doesn't have to !!" shouted Randy. "And just who the heck are you ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Im Randall, a.k.a. Randy !" said Randy. "Feh, a human standing up to a demon ! Are you that stupid ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Im not a human !!" thought Randy. "Here we go..." thought Shippo. "Gone silent, huh ?" asked Inu-yasha. "No, I just don't believe in hitting girls" said Randy.

"HUH ?!!!" exclaimed Inu-yasha. "You don't know that you're a girl ? You poor thing" said Randy with a smirk. Inu-yasha looked down, and sure enough, his chest area was bigger. "Darn it, must've happened when I fell in the lake in the tiger exhibit..." thought Inu-yasha. "May I know your name ?" asked Randy. Inu-yasha looked away. "Randy, this my older...sister !" said serenity. "I can see that, but whats her name ?" asked Randy. "Think of a girl name..." thought serenity. "My name is Inu-yasha" said Inu-yasha. "Funny name for a girl" thought Randy. "Now, off to see the spider exhibit !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "I heard they even let you touch them !" said Shippo. Serenity nearly fainted.

(At the spider exhibit)

"This specimen of spider is called the Tarantula" said the person in charge of the exhibit. "Can we touch them ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Aren't you a sweet girl, of course you can" said the person. "Im not really a girl !!" thought Inu-yasha. "They wont bite will they ?" asked Hank. "Of course not, they've been de-fanged" said the person. While everyone else was having fun in the exhibit, serenity was standing near the closest exit. "Hi there !!" shouted Inu-yasha as she held a spider near serenity. "Ahhhhhhh !!!!" shouted serenity as she backed away. "Whats the matter ? You scared of it ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Uh-huh" said serenity as she nodded.

"It wants to kiss you !!" shouted Koga as he held a bigger spider in front of serenity. "It's...so...gross...dont come any closer to me !!" shouted serenity as she backed up into a wall. "Stop playing around, you all know that shes scared of spiders" said Sesshomaru. "Thank you fluffy-sama, you're the only one who cares about me" said serenity. "Hey whats that ?!" shouted Sesshomaru as he pointed in a direction. Serenity looked, and Sesshomaru put a spider down her shirt. Serenity flinched and began rolling on the floor, trying to kill whatever was down her back. Inu-yasha and Koga laughed, Sesshomaru just smiled, but to him, that was laughing. "The poor girl..." thought Randy. "Hold still serenity, I'll get it !!" shouted Vespa as she bashed serenity on her back with her guitar over and over again.

"Wait !! Look !!" said Mimi as she pointed to the same spider that was down serenity's back, it was crawling up the wall. "Uhh, sorry serenity" said vespa. "Im...ok !!" said serenity as she stood up. "Its sickening seeing someone go thought that, and not even complain" thought randy as he leaned on a wall. Unfortunately, when Randy leaned on the wall, he set off a switch and an alarm went off. "Whats happening ?!" asked Shippo as he jumped on Randy's shoulder. "Don't ask me" said Randy. "Umm...guys" said serenity. "Not now serenity" said Inu-yasha. "But, Inu-yasha !" shouted serenity. "I said not now !!" shouted Inu-yasha. Randy saw what serenity saw and his eyes widened. Everyone else saw it and backed up, slowly. " said serenity. "Hmm ? Why ?" asked Inu-yasha. Randy went over to Inu-yasha and turned her head and pointed. "That's why !!!" shouted Randy as he pointed to not just one enormous spider, but 2 of them. "Ohhh...that's !!!!" shouted Inu-yasha. Everyone ran out of the exhibit in a panic.

"Is everyone here ?" asked Sesshomaru. "Uh-huh" said Shippo. "Wait, where is serenity ?!" shouted Inu-yasha. "You don't think..." said Hank. "Shes still in there !!!" shouted Koga. Randy gasped and began to run back, but Koga stopped him. "No way am I gonna let a human do a job a demon should do !!" shouted Koga. "Im not a human !!" shouted Randy. "Then what are you ? You can't be a demon !!" yelled Koga. Then, Randy's eyes glowed red and a yellow aura surrounded him. His ears disappeared, then two coyote ears on his head appeared and he grew a brown coyote tail. "I take on the form of a human, but I can change back into my true form which is a coyote demon !" said Randy. "This day just keeps getting weirder..." thought Inu-yasha. "Don't worry Serenity, im coming to save you from the 8 legged freaks !!" shouted Randy as he ran back into the spider exhibit.

(Back in the exhibit)

Serenity was backed into a corner, the 2 enormous spiders getting closer to her each second. "Hey !! You big ugly spiders better back off !!!" shouted a voice. "Who is that ? Hank ? No...The scent is different..." thought serenity. "Serenity ! Are you alright ?!" shouted the voice. "That's Randy !!" thought serenity. "Yes, im still living, I count that as alright" said serenity. "Just hold still, if you move, you'll get killed to !!!" shouted Randy. Serenity nodded and stood as still as she could. Randy charged at the spiders and jumped up and slashed the 2 spiders at once. He landed and put his hands in his pockets. Then the 2 spiders split in half and fell in front of serenity. "Are you ok ?" asked Randy. Serenity ran over to Randy and hugged him. "Thank you so much !! There must be someway I can repay you !!" cried serenity. "Just knowing that you're safe is all the payment I need" said Randy. Serenity smiled and hugged Randy tighter. "Umm, you can let go now..." said Randy. "Oh, sorry" said serenity as she let go. "Plus, I already have a thing for your big sister" said Randy as he winked. Serenity's eyes widened. "Oh no !! What if he finds out ?! I can't tell him myself, Inu-yasha would pound the heck outta me" thought serenity.

(Outside)

"Serenity !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha-sama, im ok !!" said serenity as she hugged Inu-yasha. "Randy, you're a hero !" said Shippo. "Yeah !! You went in without any hesitation !!" shouted Hank. "Let's have him stay with us !!" said Mimi. "Whats going on ?" asked Kamatari as he walked up. "Where have you been ?" asked Koga. "With the lovely vixens of course" said Kamatari with a cheesy grin. "Pervert..." thought Vespa. "Serenity was saved by Randy !!" shouted Sesshomaru. "And he's a new guest in our home !!" said Mimi. "You all are very kind, I'll stay with you as long as you want me to" said Randy. Serenity and Inu-yasha sweat-dropped. "I don't think this will end well" thought serenity.

To be continued...

Next episode (Serenity is talking): Randy is now living with us, that's good right ? At first it is, but then I find him in my room, he's gonna be sleeping there...in my room !!! Im glad he only has interest in Inu-yasha...hey, that's still not good !!! He must never know that Inu-yasha is really a boy, never !! Wait, is that my prank book in his hand, and he's reading it ?! This may be the start of a great friendship ! Next on Special mini Inu-yasha stories version 2, episode 4: pranksters unite ! See ya' soon !!!

I need a few prank ideas ! Thanks a bunch !


	4. pranksters unite, plus, Randy's secret

"See you tomorrow Serenity !!" shouted Anna. "See ya' !" said serenity as she ran down the street, ready to walk the 10 miles back home. "I thought Koga was gonna come get me ! He must've gone to school today" thought serenity. Then she heard a loud crash and turned around. "You idiot !! Stay off the street if you cant be careful !!" shouted a person from the inside of his car. "Sorry ! Sheesh !!" shouted a familiar voice. "Hmm ? Was that Randy ?" thought serenity. Sure enough she saw Randy on his blue mountain bike, speeding away from the crash he had caused.

"Randy !! Hey !!" shouted serenity. "Hmm ?" said Randy as he looked back, but he crashed into a car that was going in the opposite direction as him. He and his bike flew into the air and landed near serenity. "Are you alright ?!" shouted serenity as she ran over to Randy. "Yeah, im ok" said Randy as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Serenity noticed that Randy had a backpack on. "Did you come from school ?" asked serenity. "Nope, don't you remember ? Im staying with you guys !!" shouted Randy. "Ohh !! Then, can you give me a ride home ?" asked serenity. "Sure" said Randy as he got on his bike.

Serenity got on also and held onto Randy's shoulders. "Hold on, I don't want you to fall off" said randy. Serenity nodded and held on. Randy began peddling forward, at first normal speed, but then he got faster and faster. "Wow !!! You going faster then Inu-yasha's motorcycle !!" shouted serenity. "Your big sister has a motorcycle ?! Wow, what a woman !!" exclaimed randy. Serenity sweat-dropped, Inu-yasha would kill her, or at least hurt her if she told randy his secret. "Whoa !! Look at that house !!" said randy as he pointed to an enormous house that was painted a mix of silver white and aqua blue. "That's my house, correction, our house" said serenity with a smile. "Dang ! You guys must be rich or something !" said randy. "Yeah, I guess you can stay that" said serenity.

(Inside the Inu-house)

"Wow !! Nice place you guys have here !!" exclaimed Randy when he and serenity entered the house. "Hmm, looks like no one is home" said serenity as she looked around. Randy jumped onto one of the couches and used the remote to turn the TV on. "Well, you adjust fast" said serenity. "It's a gift" said Randy as he flipped through the channels. "I'll get us some tea" said serenity as she went to the kitchen "no tea thanks, have any sake ?" asked Randy. "Yeah, but I don't know where it is" said Serenity. "You fell for that ! I hate the stuff" said Randy. "Ha-ha, I forgot to laugh" said serenity. As serenity got the tea ready, randy looked around for something to mess with. Ein, woke up and saw Randy. "Aww, hi there, whats your name ?" asked Randy. Ein growled at Randy. "Whoa !! Don't bite me !!" cried Randy. "Don't worry, he wont bite you" said serenity. "Are you sure he knows that ?" asked randy.

Randy then saw a book that was on the floor next to serenity's open backpack. He picked it up and read through it. Serenity saw what the book was and quickly took it from him. "Hey...I was reading that" said randy. "It's for my eyes only" said serenity. "One thousand and one ways to prank people, volume 3, and page 78, the perfect way to make your brother scream like a 2 year old" said Randy. "Huh ? How'd you know that ?!!!" shouted serenity. Randy took a book from his backpack and showed it to serenity. It was the same one ! Serenity blinked, so did Randy.

"Oh my god !! You're a prankster too ?!!" shouted both Randy and serenity at once. "That was weird" they both said again. "Stop that !!!" they both shouted. "I said stop it !!" yet again they said. "Im thinking of a number between 1 and 20" they both said at the same time. "13 !!" shouted serenity. "15" said randy. "Thank goodness, I thought we'd never stop" said serenity. "So, how good are you at pranks ?" asked randy. "Very good" said serenity. "Im good at them too" said Randy. "Let's team up and prank everyone !!" said serenity. "I like you're thinking fox-girl !" said randy. "Who shall we prank first ?" asked Serenity. "Hmm...the pink haired woman looked easy to fool" said randy. "Vespa-san ? Ok then !" said serenity with a grin.

(In vespa's room)

"Mouse traps set ?" asked randy. Serenity set the last mouse trap in vespa's bed and nodded. "What are you guys doing in here ?" asked Shippo. "Uhh, nothing !!" said serenity. "Its seems like a whole bunch of something" said Kamatari. "Think Randall, think ! There must be a way to get them out of here" thought Randy. "Hey Shippo, you wanna go somewhere really fun ?" asked randy. "Yeah !! Where is it ?!" shouted Shippo. "It's in the forest, deep in the forest" said randy. "Can we go dad ? Please, please, PLEASE ?!!!!" asked Shippo as he hugged Kamatari tightly. "Alright, alright !!" said Kamatari. "You have to go there in your fox-forms too" said randy. "Let's go father !!" squealed Shippo as he dragged Kamatari out of the room by his hand.

"That was close" said serenity. "Yep, I sent them to the forest, luckily, its fox season" said randy. Serenity giggled. "Yet another win for Randy, the best prankster in the world !!" said Randy. Serenity glared at him. "I think your wrong, I am the best prankster in the world !!" shouted serenity. "No, I am !!!" yelled randy. "You're just a coward who can't take a challenge !!" shouted serenity. "Well, you're a weakling who wouldn't know a good prank if it bit you in the rear end !!" yelled randy. "You take that back !!" shouted serenity. "Make me" said randy simply. Serenity growled, Randy was a better arguer then Inu-yasha, heck, even her !

"Fine then !! We will have a prank-off !! The one who can cause the most chaos from pranks wins !!" yelled serenity. "See you at the finish line then, half-breed" said randy. "What did you call me ?!!!" roared serenity. "Half-breed, weakling half-breed" taunted randy. "If that's the way its gonna be, then let the games begin" thought serenity.

(Later)

Randy and Serenity darted around the house, setting up prank after prank after prank. "I'll give my new whopiee cushions a test run" thought randy as he set a few in under the pillows of the couch. "Sesshomaru would love his new hair color...not !" thought serenity as she put green hair dye in Sesshomaru's conditioner. "they'll never know what hit em' when they open this closet with an extending boxing glove in it" thought Randy as he set up the contraption in the closet that seemed to be used the most.

(2 hours later)

"ALRIGHT !! THAT SHOULD DO IT !!!" exclaimed both Randy and Serenity at the same time, they were both laughing to themselves too. As on cue, Inu-yasha (in female form) came into the house. Both Randy and Serenity peeked from behind a corner. "Im so glad to be home !" said Inu-yasha as she sat on the couch. Then the unmistakable sound of someone passing gas was heard, which scared Inu-yasha off the couch. "What the heck was that ?!" shouted Inu-yasha. Just as she took another step, Inu-yasha stepped on a conveniently placed bar of soap, which made her slip into the basement door that was open so she crashed down the stairs.

Serenity giggled to herself. "Alright...who made this happen ?!" shouted Inu-yasha as she stomped back upstairs. Inu-yasha opened up the closet, thinking none other then serenity had done this, but she got socked in the face by the extending boxing glove. Randy laughed on the inside. Inu-yasha was in a sitting position on the floor, clutching her face with her hands. "Whats happening to me ?" thought Inu-yasha. "Oh no...Im crying !!!" shouted Inu-yasha as she began to wail like the now 17 year old girl she was. Serenity felt a cold stab in her heart. "My brother is crying" thought serenity. "Im so sorry Inu-yasha !!!" cried serenity as she ran and hugged Inu-yasha.

"It was you ?!" said Inu-yasha as she still cried. "Uh-huh ! Me and no one else !" cried serenity. "Im happy you told me !" cried Inu-yasha. "Me too !!" wept serenity. "Were both so happy !!!" cried serenity and Inu-yasha. "Uh...yeah" said randy to himself as he snapped a picture. "Now then, time for you to be punished" yelled Inu-yasha. "Huh ?!" said serenity. Inu-yasha wasn't crying anymore, heck her face had no evidence of her crying. "You faked it !!!" yelled Randy. "And you were in on it too !!" yelled Inu-yasha. "Oops ! I said that out loud" thought randy. "Both of you, upstairs this very minute !!" said Inu-yasha. (I know that sounded strange for the male Inu-yasha to say, but he a girl now and girls say that a lot, ya know) serenity dashed upstairs to her room, randy followed her.

(In serenity's room)

"Oh man !! Im so gonna get it !" said serenity as she paced back and forth. "Get what ?" asked randy. "Im gonna be punished ! Maybe you too !" said serenity. "So what ? She'll only make us not have dinner or something, right ?" asked randy. Serenity shook her head. "Oh, then what ?" asked randy. "You know what a spanking is ?" asked serenity. Randy thought a bit. "Yes, but its never happened to me" said randy. "Lucky you" said serenity. "Are you saying your big sister is gonna...spank us ?" asked randy. "Bingo ! You won the prize !" said serenity sarcastically.

Then, Inu-yasha came in, paddle in hand. "Whos first ?" asked Inu-yasha. Serenity quickly pointed to randy. "What ?! Me ?!!" shouted randy. "Yes you !" said serenity. "Coyote boy is first" said Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha went over and sat on serenity's bed. "Randy, come here" said Inu-yasha. Randy walked over to Inu-yasha, then he was yanked over her lap. "Serenity, you may leave" said Inu-yasha. Serenity nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. "Oh man...poor Randy..." thought serenity. Then, she heard the first SMACK sound of the punishment. "YEOWCH !!!" screamed Randy. Again and again, serenity heard Randy begging for mercy during his punishment.

(20 minutes later)

Randy limped out of the room, wiping the tears from his eyes, and serenity entered the room. "Is it my turn ?" asked serenity. "No, Randy said he'd take your fate along with his" said Inu-yasha. Serenity's eyes sparkled. "Oh my...what is this im feeling ?" thought serenity. "You made quite a friend" said Inu-yasha as she left the room. "You can at least say thanks" said Randy as he came in. serenity did better then that, she hugged Randy as tight as she could. "Thanks you so much, your such a good friend !!" cried serenity. "Anything for a friend" said Randy.

(Later)

"Waaaahhhh !!!" cried Shippo as he and his father came inside the house. "That baka !! He knew darn well it was fox season in the forest !" said Kamatari. "Sounds like you were a victim too" said Inu-yasha as she was reading something. "I can't stand them and their tricks !" said Shippo. "Don't worry, the punishment was given already" said Inu-yasha. "Where are they now ?" asked Kamatari. "The park" said Inu-yasha.

(At the park)

"Yes, that's the right stance" said Randy. Serenity was in the perfect karate pose. "Can I move now ?" asked serenity, since she has been in that same place for the last 10 minutes. "Uh-huh" said randy. Serenity fell to the ground. "Are you alright ?" asked Randy. "Im fine, I should be asking you that" said serenity. "Yeah, im fully healed now" said randy. "Wow" said serenity. The wind began to blow and the clouds became darker. "Hmm..." thought randy. It began to rain quickly. "Oh shoot !!!" thought randy. "I like the rain !!" shouted serenity as she ran around. "Im gonna go take a..." randy was cut off and he began to change form.

"Randy ? You ok ?" asked serenity. Randy ran off as fast as he could. "Randy ?!! Where are you going ?!!" shouted serenity. Randy was long gone. "Come back here !! Come back here !!!" shouted serenity as she jumped from building to building, in pursuit of Randy. As she ran, she jumped down from the building and saw Randy's clothes on the ground. "Everything but his red neck bandana..." said serenity as she took them in her arms and began running again. Then she ran into a dog that had the same color fur as Randy's hair color, black. "Randy ?!! Is that you ?!!" shouted serenity. The dog barked. "Don't worry Randy, I'll get you home" said serenity as she carried the dog home.

(Back at home)

"Im so sorry Randy, you must be like this from the Cursed Springs" said serenity as she talked to the dog who was sitting on the floor near her. "Hey, serenity, I told you, no more pets !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "But Inu-yasha !!" said serenity. "Besides, look who ran into my arms" said Inu-yasha as she held up a small black piglet with a red bandana around its neck. Serenity then let the dog go back outside. "Hey, how come you can have a pet ?!!!" yelled serenity. "Its mine, that's why" said Inu-yasha as she hugged the black piglet so it was smashed against her chest area.

Then, serenity saw the piglet blushing and clinging to Inu-yasha. Serenity quickly took the piglet from Inu-yasha. "Ah-ha ! Just as I thought, it's a male !" said serenity. Inu-yasha bonked serenity on her head and took the piglet away from her. "Whos the cutest thing in the world ?" asked Inu-yasha cutely to the piglet. The piglet rubbed its head against Inu-yasha's chest area. Serenity growled and took the piglet again and started bonking it on the head. "What the hell are you doing to my pet ?!" shouted Inu-yasha. "This thing is a pervert !! It was blushing and rubbing up on your chest area !!" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha took the piglet away from serenity, then gave it back. "Your both all wet from the rain, you should take a bath to warm up" said Inu-yasha. "Fine" said serenity as she went upstairs with the piglet in her arms.

(In the upstairs bathroom)

Serenity turned off the water to the Japanese-style tub and then began to take her clothes off. (You all know in animes they have something covering certain parts, no, not censors, like the character's arm might be covering the chest area just enough and the angle never goes past their waist line. You all get it right ? I hope so) the black piglet just watched. "Hmph, she says I can't bring anymore pets into the house, and then she has a pet piglet !" said serenity as she took her undergarments off. The piglet just starred at her. Serenity picked it up and threw it into tub and got in also. She noticed the piglet didn't come up from the water. "Hmm ? Piglet ?" asked serenity. Then, out of the water, came none other than...

"RANDY ?!!!!!!" shouted serenity as she sunk into the water. Randy was still waist-deep in the water and had his red bandana around his neck as normally. Serenity was confused, and scared. "How ?! What ?!" asked serenity. "Let me explain" said Randy.

(Randy's explanation)

It happened not very long ago. I was in China traveling. I was on a cliff above a bunch of springs. As I continued on, I saw something strange. A younger girl was being chased by an older one. They were jumping tree to tree, the little one started heading over to me. Using my head as a jumping target, she landed on my head and jumped off to another tree, knocking me off balance. Then, the older one, who seemed to have had silver hair and dog-ears did the same thing to me, but since she was bigger, I lost my balance and fell. Before I fell into off the cliff, I heard this: "Come on !! How was I supposed to know if you fell in you'd be a woman ?!" shouted the smaller girl. "It's all your fault for not reading the signs !! Come back here and take your lumps !!! I SAID GET BACK HERE !!!" shouted the older girl as she jumped off after the younger girl. Then, I fell into one of the springs, when I came up, I was a black piglet !!! A cook came and almost made me into sweet and sour pork, but the hot water I was thrown into changed me back !

(End of explanation)

"My whole life was changed by a dog-eared girl and a younger look-alike..." said randy sadly. Serenity gulped, this story was kinda familiar. Then, realization hit Randy, he glared at serenity. Serenity smiled nervously. "YOU !!!" shouted Randy as he came towards serenity. Serenity shrieked and crawled out of the tub, but was pulled back in by her tail. "It was you and your sister who made me fall in the spring !!!" yelled Randy. Serenity reached over and turned on the cold water and made it come out through the shower. Randy went underwater again, then came up as a black piglet again. "Look you !" im sorry for this happening to you !" said serenity. The black piglet nodded. "Serenity whats going on in here ?" asked Inu-yasha as she came in. "everything's fine" said serenity. "Ok then, shout if you need anything" said Inu-yasha as she left. "Oh man..." thought serenity as she sunk into the water so only her ears were visible.

(Much later)

"Randy ?" asked serenity. "Hmmm...where is he ?" thought serenity. "Good night serenity" said Inu-yasha as she passed serenity's room and went into her room. Shockingly, Randy in piglet form was in Inu-yasha's arms. "Where are you going with the piglet ?" asked serenity. "I gave him a name, his name is P-chan" said Inu-yasha. "p-chan ?" asked serenity. "Yeah, 'P' as in pig and 'chan' as in little" said Inu-yasha. "Riiiight, Inu-yasha may I sleep with you tonight ?" asked serenity. "Why ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Um, im afraid of the dark" said serenity. "Fine" said Inu-yasha.

After awhile, everyone in the hose was asleep, except serenity. She was right next to Inu-yasha. P-chan the piglet was being held near Inu-yasha's chest area and was sleeping soundly. "I'm keeping my eye on you Randy" thought serenity, as she rolled over and fell asleep.

To be continued...

Next episode (Inu-yasha is talking): the next episode is all about the awakening of a centuries old demon like person. It's all because serenity just had to go and unseal the place where it was to rest for the rest of time. But this one can't be a real new friend, he goes by the name Akira and how does he know Vespa ?! Next on special mini Inu-yasha stories, version 2 ! Episode 4: Akira, awakened ! See ya' soon !!


	5. Akira, awakened !

"Darn it, where are they ?!" thought serenity as she rummaged through Inu-yasha's stuff. "What are you doing ?" asked Inu-yasha. Serenity flinched and looked at Inu-yasha. "Umm, I lost something !" said serenity. "No you didn't, you were looking for these" said Inu-yasha as he held up a ring of keys. "So you have them...I mean ! Oops..." said serenity. "Nice try, but I've told that that place is forbidden" said Inu-yasha. Serenity nodded. "Here P-chan, take care of these for me" said Inu-yasha as he put the ring of keys around P-chan's neck. "Remember serenity, curiosity kills the cat" said Inu-yasha as he walked off.

(Later)

"Come here Randy !!" shouted serenity as she ran after the piglet. Randy squealed as he ran down one of the hallways. Serenity got and idea and took out her transformation leaf. "Transform !" said serenity. In a bright flash, serenity now looked like the girl form of Inu-yasha. "P-chan ! Come here my cute little pet !!" said serenity. Randy ran and jumped right into serenity's arms. "Can I have the keys back P-chan ?" asked serenity. The piglet nodded. "Good P-chan" said serenity as she took the keys off of P-chan's neck and changed back into her true form and threw P-chan into a closet and ran outside.

"Curiosity killed the cat, lucky for me im not a cat !!" said serenity as she ran. After a while of running, she came to an old cave, she smiled and went in. inside the cave were iron bars that had rusted over time with a lock on it that was demon-proof. "Good thing I have the keys" said serenity as she unlocked the lock and watched it fall to the ground. After pushing the bars open, she walked into the darkness of the cave.

"You must never go in that cave serenity, what lies in there is dangerous" those words Vespa told her rand in her mind. "I can handle whatever it is" said serenity. Serenity came to another part of the cave that had light in it from a loose bolder in the ceiling. "Hmm...theres not much here" said serenity as she sat down on a rock. The rock she was sitting on sunk into the ground and the wall behind it opened up a bit. "A passage way, alright !" said serenity as she looked inside of it. When she stepped into it, there was a downward slope and she fell all the way down it. She screamed and tried to get a grip on something, but to no prevail.

(CRASH !!!)

"Owww...that hurt !!" said serenity as she rubbed her head. "Oh no ! Wheres the shikon jewel ?!!" shouted serenity as she felt her neck. Something rolled down the slope and near a large chamber of a glowing blue aura. "Hey ! Stop !!" said serenity as she ran after the rolling jewel. She jumped forward and landed in front of it and snatched it up. That was close, Inu-yasha would kill me if I lost this thing" thought serenity. Serenity turned and saw what was in the glowing aura. What looked like a mummified person submerged in water was inside. "It's just an old mummy...man, I thought I had something to worry about.

The shikon jewel in serenity's hand glowed and the mummy began to glow with a dark aura. A cold chill ran down serenity's spine, making her drop the jewel. She grabbed it before it could roll into the chamber. As, she pulled her hand away, a bony hand grabbed hers. "What the ?!" said serenity. The submerged person came up out of the water and grabbed serenity's face and held her head. Serenity screamed loudly as it began to move its face closer to hers. The jewel in serenity's grip glowed and the person was forced back. Serenity ran to the slope and began to climb back up it, but fell back down. She turned and saw the mummy's eyes, they were glowing a bright yellow.

Serenity began to whimper and she bolted up the slope and tried to close the opening with her hands. "The rock opened it, I have to bring the rock back up" thought serenity. She grabbed the rock that was slightly sunk into the ground and pulled as hard as she could. She heard the footsteps of the mummy coming closer to the exit of the passage way. At last, she lifted the rock back into place and the opening closed. Serenity sat down on the floor and breathed heavily. "Im giving those keys back to Inu-yasha and do as many chores as he says !!" thought serenity.

(The next day)

"Hey serenity, whats up ?" asked Hajime. "Oh, nothing really" said serenity as she leaned on her desk. Serenity's hair was black, she had normal human ears, and her tail and dog-ears were gone. "A human today aren't you ?" asked Hajime. "Yep" said serenity. "I heard about the new person living with you guys, is he cute ?" asked Hajime. Serenity blushed. "Feh, he's not at all cute...although he did take my place in my punishment..." thought serenity. "Why are you so quiet...I know !!" shouted Hajime. "Huh ?" asked serenity. "You've already had your fun with him, now you're too shy to tell me about it !!" yelled Hajime. Serenity socked Hajime in her chest, which made her fly into a wall. "Get a life Hajime !!" shouted serenity as she left the classroom. On the roof of the school, serenity was deep in thought. "Im worried, I hope I resealed that demon..." thought serenity as she fell back and dozed off.

(Later that evening)

Serenity woke up and looked around, it was dark outside. "Oh no !! I fell asleep, I missed all my classes...everyone is probably gone" said serenity. Serenity then heard a small bell, she looked around and saw a white kitten. "Kitty ? Why are you up here ?" asked serenity. The kitten ran over to her, but disappeared before it jumped into her arms. Serenity's heart raced, a sign that she was scared. Then, she heard the bell again and turned around and saw someone sitting on the entrance to the stairway. It was a boy, he was wearing a green shirt and black pants, he had yellow eyes, and light green hair in the same style as Vespa's. He twirled the bell around his finger and gripped it. He looked up and grinned at serenity, he threw the small bell that was on the kitten's collar to her. Serenity caught it and looked at the boy. "Akira" said the boy. "Hmm ?" said serenity. "That's my name" Akira said as he opened his eyes, they were glowing yellow.

Serenity had a flashback. "You...you can't be that...that-that...that freeze dried demon !!" cried serenity. "It was cold in there...and dark. You know how long I was trapped in that cave ? 937 years, and I didn't like it, I didn't like it at all. All I want now is revenge !!" shouted Akira. "But, it's not my fault !!" said serenity. "Its not ?" asked Akira. "No !! It was some woman, I don't know who though !!" cried serenity. "I don't care" said Akira as a bunch of red orbs of light surrounded him. He held up his hand and they all gathered into his hand and formed into a red light rod. "Im just gonna vent my anger on you !!" shouted Akira as he jumped and swung at serenity.

Serenity jumped to one side. "Why me ?!!" shouted serenity as she ran. "You gonna have to run faster then that" said Akira as he floated next to serenity. Serenity ran to the break in the roof Akira made and dug around in it and pulled out a steel bar. "Alright, now im ready !!" shouted serenity. Akira waved his hand. "Bring it on" he said. Serenity ran towards Akira and swung as hard as she could, but in her human form, that was pretty weak. Akira stopped the steel bar with his hand, and spun serenity around and charged at her. Serenity was too dizzy to see him coming. Right before Akira swung his light rod at her, she fell down from the dizziness. "Tsk tsk, I thought you'd be an easy kill for me" said Akira. "Behind you !!" shouted serenity as she swung the steel bar at Akira's head, it of course broke on contact.

Akira turned and faced serenity. Before serenity could react, she was kicked in her chest and skidded across the roof top and into the school through the hole made by Akira's past attack. Serenity screamed as she fell down the stairs below and rolled into another hallway, then into a wall, banging her head. "Hey, don't hurt yourself, I wanna do that for you !!" shouted Akira. He jumped down through the hole and disappeared before he hit the ground, then reappeared as he touched down at the bottom of the stairs, then he vanished again. Serenity just recovered and saw Akira's shadow coming down the stairs. She crawled into a room and closed the door quietly. Serenity held her breath, as she saw Akira's shadow pass by the room.

Serenity breathed out deeply. "Man, that was close...I need a plan to get out of here alive" said serenity. "Whats that smell ?" thought serenity. "Ohh...its just gas fumes...GAS FUMES ?!!!" exclaimed serenity. Serenity looked over the counter of a desk and saw gas fumes leaking from a damaged pipe, thanks to part of the ceiling falling on it. "Oh great..." thought serenity. "Hey, I got a plan !! Im gonna get out of here !" said serenity as she made her way to the door.

"Serenity" said a voice. Serenity looked around and didn't see anyone, thank goodness. She began to walk off again. "Serenity" said the voice, louder this time. Serenity looked and saw the horrifying sight. Akira's head was seen coming out of the wall. "Hello there" said Akira as the rest of his body came out of the wall. "Its time for today's lesson, school girl" said Akira as he came closer to serenity. He walked slowly and his red light rod appeared in his hand. "Ahh !! Put that away, theres leaking gas in here, you'll start a fire !!" shouted serenity. "Gas ? What is gas ?" asked Akira with a confused look. Serenity tried to run, but a ruler was thrown into the wall by Akira, blocking her escape.

"Think serenity think !!! You have to get out of here !!" thought serenity. "I can just see the headlines...intelligent school girl, blown to bits !! Oh man !! If I knew I was gonna die today, I would've pranked everyone one last time !!" shouted serenity. Akira sweat-dropped. "Wait, I think I have an idea" whispered serenity. Akira's eyebrows went up. "Hmm ?" he said. "HEY !!! Whats that outside the window ?!!" shouted serenity as she pointed. "I just used the oldest trick in the book..." thought serenity. Sure enough, Akira was looking outside the window like an excited 5 year old. "Ooh ! What is it ? I wanna see" said Akira. As Akira looked, serenity slowly left the room. "Hmm ?" said Akira as he looked side to side. "Hey, I don't wanna miss anything !" said Akira as he continued to look.

"I can't believe he fell for that !! Im outta here !!" serenity as she stammered out into the hallway and ran off. "Aww, I don't see anything, do you think I missed it ?" asked Akira as he looked where serenity WAS standing a second ago. Akira growled. "I'll get her !!" Akira shouted as sparks of fire flew from his light rod. The sparks landed near the leaking gas pipe and an explosion resulted. Serenity was blown farther down the hall and landed on her stomach. She looked and saw the flames from the explosion. Serenity got up and starred at the flames. "There he goes..." she said. "He was kinda cute...although he tried to kill me, let his soul rest in peace" said serenity as she bowed her head. Serenity laughed to herself. "I killed a demon in human form, whoo hoo !" said serenity with a smile.

Then, she saw a figure walking through the flames. "Oh no !!" shouted serenity as she ran away and hid behind the wall at led to a stairway. Akira walked out of the flames, with an evil look on his face. He coughed a few times and growled. "Hey !! That's no way to treat your elders !!" shouted Akira as he flew down the same hall serenity had gone down. "What am I gonna do ?! He's alive again !!" said serenity. Right when Akira was just about to find serenity, he floated backwards, and saw a mirror. He gasped, he had never seen himself before.

"Whoa !!! Is that what I look like ?!! My hair was messed up from the flames !!" cried Akira as he began to run his fingers through his hair. A few feet away, serenity was dumbfounded. "Oh thank God..." said serenity as she went down the stairs and into another room. Akira laughed to himself. "Man, you are one handsome demon !" he said as he floated away from the mirror. "Time to find the girl" said Akira as he disappeared and reappeared outside and looked around. "I'll find you little girl" said Akira.

Serenity was in her classroom, she sat at her desk and thought of a plan. "Ok, so he has superpowers and I don't...well, not at the moment" said serenity. Then, an alarm went off, scaring serenity nearly to death. "Oh, it just the fire alarm, of course half the building needs to be on fire for it to go off" said serenity sarcastically. "Wait..." said serenity as she saw the small diamond shaped light on the alarm that approved that it was on. "That diamond thing of his wrist...that must be the source of his power. Yeah, that's it" said serenity. Serenity giggled and jumped up and down. "I can beat can beat him !! It'll be simple !!" shouted serenity.

"Simple ?" said Akira as he threw a ball a light at the room serenity was hiding in. serenity escaped through the window before the room exploded. "Im out ! Now I gotta get home !!!" yelled serenity as she ran. Without looking, she ran into something, or someone. Serenity backed up against a fence, she had just run into Akira. "Hello cutie pie, why are you running away ?" asked Akira. "Because your trying to kill me !!" shouted serenity. "I won't hurt you...much !!" shouted Akira as he ran towards serenity with the light rod in hand. Serenity put her hands together and bowed her head. "Prayer won't save you !!" shouted Akira as he swung at serenity.

Apparently, prayer did save serenity. She was surrounded by a glowing force-field. "Impressive, try this !!!" shouted Akira as the rod formed into a green Rickenbacker bass guitar and he swung it, hard, at serenity. The force-field was still protecting serenity. As the barrier vanished, Akira swung his guitar at serenity once more. But serenity's hand caught the guitar at the last second. Serenity's body glowed a bluish aura and her hair turned silver, her dog-ears and tail returned, and her human ears vanished.

"Hey !! No fair, that's cheating !!" shouted Akira. "I don't know how, but now im in my true form !!" said serenity. "Little brat, im gonna teach you a lesson you wont soon forget !!" shouted Akira as he swung his guitar at serenity dozens of times. Serenity was easily pummeled, but she got up and took a karate stance. "Hmm..." said Akira. Serenity's eyes glowed red and she charged at Akira. Akira was shocked at her speed, he backed up from serenity, big mistake. In the process, serenity slashed off Akira's wrist. His hand vanished, and the tiny diamond shaped gem fell to the ground, then exploded.

Akira looked at his arm, he seemed not to care, heck, he wasn't even bleeding. Serenity went back to normal, human and all, then shivered. She felt around in her pocket, and took out the Shikon jewel, it was still glowing a bit. "It was the jewel !! I was in danger, and since im its protector, it made me turn into my hanyou form" thought serenity. Akira sighed. "Another battle lost...that's the story of my life..." he said in a depressed tone. "Your hand !! I cut it off !! I didn't mean it !! Im sorry..." said serenity as she bowed her head.

Akira smiled and a green glow came from his good hand. He put his hand near where his hand had been cut off and waited a few seconds. Then, he pulled his hands away from each other and it was now visible that the hand that was cut off was there again. "ta-da !" said Akira. Serenity giggled and clapped her hands. "Goodnight Serenity-chan" said Akira as he bowed then, began to vanish. Serenity was still clapping with amazement. Then, the school lab blew up, destroying it more than. Serenity heard sirens coming. "Oh no !! They'll think I started this fire if I stay here !!" shouted serenity. Thinking quickly, serenity began to run home.

Serenity entered her room through the window and cut the light on. "Oh man, im glad to be home" thought serenity as she sat down on her bed. "I wonder what happened to Akira..." thought serenity. "I'll check into it tomorrow, im tried" said serenity as she laid down and fell asleep.

(Across town)

"That little brat !!! Making a fool out of me !!" shouted Akira. He was sitting in a tree, and looked pissed off. "A little girl beating me...the shame of it ! Those years of being locked away made me weak..." he thought. "That's on my to-do list. One, find Haruko and get revenge on her for sealing me up, and 2, make that girl Serenity's life a living hell !!!" thought Akira as he drifted off to sleep.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: if you guys didn't notice, I made this episode like the first episode of Tenchi Muyo. And yes, Akira has the same powers as Ryoko, hey, she was a cool character to me. And you gotta admit, Akira is a great villain.

Next episode (Randy is talking): it's none of my business, but I wonder why serenity was so late getting home last night. Anyway, whos this girl who goes by the name Hajime Neotaki ? Serenity comes home beaten up, she says it was this Hajime person. I thought they were friends ! If that's not bad enough, the creep Akira tells Hajime's older brother about it. Wait...Hajime has a brother ?! If you all thought Inu-yasha was bad, you aint seen nothing yet !! Next on special mini Inu-yasha stories, version 2 ! Episode 6: the school bully returns ! Hey, I wonder if I'll be in this one.


	6. Hajime's betrayal, and Honto's rage

The school bell at the school rang its final tone. One person in particular waited in the shadows outside the school. "Strange that the school is rebuilt so quickly after that fire" said Anna. Serenity laughed, Anna's Brooklyn accent always made her laugh. "Yeah, I thought we'd at least have one day off" said serenity. "I wonder where Hajime is, she missed all her classes today" said Anna. "I hope shes not sick" said serenity. Anna saw her ride coming and ran off. "See you later Anna" said serenity as she watched Anna run off.

As serenity was walking home, she was pulled into an alley. The person looked very familiar. "Hajime ?" asked serenity. Sure enough it was Hajime Neotaki herself, lit cigarette in her hand and all. "I thought you stopped smoking long ago" said serenity. "I did, but something came to mind" said Hajime as she dropped the cigarette and stepped on it. Then, Hajime had serenity by her neck and lifted her off the ground. "Let me go !!" yelled serenity. "Or what ? It's against everything you live for not to kill humans" said Hajime. Serenity growled. "Im still mad about you punching me the other day, so brace yourself, it's about to get messy !!" shouted Hajime as she raised her fist. Serenity screamed as loud as she could, but no one heard her.

(Hours later)

Inu-yasha looked outside the window, serenity still wasn't home. "Whats taking her so long to get home ?" asked Sesshomaru. "No idea" said Inu-yasha, he was getting worried. Then, the sound of a key unlocking the door was heard. The front door opened and Inu-yasha gasped, Sesshomaru just starred. Serenity walked into the house slowly. She was limping, her uniform was torn at the arm and she was covered in scratches and bruises. "What the hell happened to you ?!!" shouted Inu-yasha. Serenity then collapsed on the floor. Randy walked into the room and nearly fainted at the sight. "What happened ?" randy asked calmly. "I don't know, she just came in like this" said Sesshomaru.

"Serenity, wake up !!" shouted Inu-yasha as he held her in his arms. "Hajime...it was Hajime..."said serenity as she opened her eyes. "Hajime ?!!" exclaimed both Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru. "What about her ?" asked randy. "She and serenity were bitter enemies about 1 year ago, they finally made a truce and became friends" said Sesshomaru. "But, why did she attack serenity now ?!" shouted randy, who was hurt from seeing his friend like this. "I have no idea" said Inu-yasha. "I could've stopped her..." said serenity. "Why didn't you ?!" asked Inu-yasha. "I made a promise to myself that I would never kill humans..." said serenity. "You could have at least hurt her" said Sesshomaru. "Oh yeah..." said serenity. Everyone anime fell. Outside, Akira watched from a tree limb, he was grinning. "Its all falling into place, now to inform Hajime's guardian" said Akira "it's a shame I had to dispose of the tough little human" he thought as he ran off.

(At Hajime's house)

"Honto, may I stay up a bit longer ?" asked Hajime. "No, now get to bed" said a voice. Hajime sighed and went to her room. A knock at the door was heard, then it stopped. "I thought I'd let myself in" said Akira as he appeared inside. "Who are you ?" asked the person. "It doesn't matter, I've come with some information about Hajime, may I speak with her parents ?" asked Akira. "Their dead, im her guardian. The name is Honto Neotaki" said the person. Honto was a tall, skinny young man with short light blue hair and green eyes, he wore a light blue shirt and faded blue jeans. "What do you want before I kick you out ?" asked Honto. "Don't be rude ! Im here to give you a message about your sister" said Akira. "What about her ?" asked Honto.

Akira's eye glowed yellow and all you could hear was Hajime screaming. Honto snarled at Akira. "What have you done to her ?!!" yelled Honto. "Shes just fine, look" said Akira as he pointed. Honto looked and saw Hajime in her pj's ands she was surrounded by glowing red orbs of light. "You let her go !!" shouted Honto. "Don't you even know your own sister ? Cant you see that it's not her ?" asked Akira. Honto gasped and looked at Hajime again, this time she was beginning to fade away. "Where is my real sister ?!" growled Honto. "Shes been taken care of by a young hanyou who goes by the name serenity !!" shouted Akira. Honto's eyes widened. "You mean...she killed my sister ?" asked Honto. Akira nodded, acting saddened. "Im so sorry for your loss..." said Akira. Honto remained silent. "I shall leave you now" said Akira as he vanished, along with the fake Hajime. "You will pay..." thought Honto. "You will pay for killing my sister Serenity !!!!" yelled Honto.

Farther off, Akira heard Honto's scream and grinned. "I did what you wanted me to do, now bring my parents back to life !!" shouted the real Hajime. "Im so sorry, I think I lied about that" said Akira. "So you made me beat up my best friend for nothing ?!!!" shouted Hajime. "Yes my dear, that doesn't bother does it ?" asked Akira with a grin. Hajime growled and rushed at Akira. "Not so fast !" shouted Akira as he held out his hand at Hajime. Hajime then was encircled by floating diamond shaped crystals. "Don't move now, you don't wanna be hurt do you ?" asked Akira. Hajime still ran towards him. "Oh well, I warned you" said Akira. The crystals around Hajime locked around her and began to shoot electricity into her body.

Hajime screamed and fell to the ground. Akira laughed evilly. "Now that your brother thinks that your pal serenity killed you, I'll bet he's going to fight a duel to the death with her. I bet your friend could easily kill him" said Akira. Hajime's eyes widened. "No...Not my big brother..." thought Hajime. "Oh wait ! Your friend has promised herself she'd never kill a human. So it looks like your brother Honto will disposed of her for me" said Akira. Hajime began to cry. Akira growled and made the crystals lock around her again, shocking her. "Your gonna have to do better then that !!" shouted Hajime even thought she was surging with pain. "That's the thing with you humans, you don't know when you keep your mouths shut !!" shouted Akira. The crystals locked tighter around Hajime. Hajime screamed louder then ever. "Ok !! Stop !!!! ALRIGHT YOU CAN STOP NOW !!!!" screamed Hajime. The crystals unlocked from Hajime, yet still floated around her. "Don't worry little girl, if your brother wins the match, I shall let you free" said Akira as he floated in the air with his hands folded behind his head.

(The next day)

"Hey serenity, you got this in the mail" said Sesshomaru as he gave serenity a letter. "Hmm ?" said serenity as she opened it. Serenity's eyes widened at what the letter said. "What in the seven hells ?!!!" shouted serenity. "Hey watch your mouth !" said Inu-yasha. "Sorry, I'll never swear again" said serenity as she ran upstairs with the letter in her hand. "Whats up with her ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Her teenage hormones are kicking in" said Sesshomaru.

(In serenity's room)

"Hajime's brother is after you ?!" shouted Randy. Serenity nodded. "Give me that letter !!" shouted randy as he snatched the letter from serenity. Randy read it aloud.

Letter:

To the killer of my one and only sister,

In recognition for your successful attempt at killing Hajime, I, Honto Neotaki, hereby challenge you to a duel to the death. I'll be waiting at the sacred Mishu Motto garden exactly 2 days from now at 12 noon. If you don't show up, I shall find you myself and punish you before I kill you.

Sincerely,

Honto Neotaki

"Whoa this guy sounds serious !" said randy. "A duel to the death...I can't kill a human" said serenity. "Well...uhh..." said randy. "I won't kill him !! It'll be my first time meeting Hajime's brother. Im gonna make sure everything starts out on the right foot !" shouted serenity as she kicked at the wall. "The guy wants to kill you !! What I don't understand is why did you kill Hajime ?!" cried randy. "I didn't !!! She beat me up !!" shouted serenity. "Then how did Honto get the idea of you killing her ?" asked randy. "I don't know" said serenity. "You're a demon, well, half of one, im sure you'll win, just don't kill him" said randy. "Yeah, your right !" said serenity. Randy then had a pain in his lower stomach. "I'll be right back, I gotta see a man about a horse" said randy as he left the room. "Why can't he just say 'he has to go to the bathroom' like everyone else ?" thought serenity.

Serenity was overwhelmed by all these thing happening at once, so she laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, then slowly closed her eyes. "That's right, you just rest young one" thought Akira as he appeared in the room and floated above serenity. "Im gonna make sure you lost the duel, even if it means...THIS !!!" thought Akira as he jabbed his fist just above serenity's chest area then disappeared. Serenity sat up and looked around. "What was that ?" asked serenity. "What was what ?" asked randy as he came back in. Randy's eyes widened. "Whats wrong ?" asked serenity. "Serenity ? Is that you ?" asked randy. "Of course it's me" said serenity.

Randy effortlessly picked serenity up and put her in front of a mirror. "Oh my god !! Im a human !!!" shouted serenity. "Human ?" asked randy. "Yeah, all half demons turn human once a month" said serenity. "Then why are you so shocked ?" asked randy. "I was just a human yesterday !" cried serenity. "What ?!!" exclaimed Randy. "This is awful, im gonna have to fight Honto like this if I can't change back !!!" cried serenity. "I'll prepare the flowers" said randy. "For what ?" asked serenity. "The flowers to put on your grave when Honto beats you" said randy. Serenity growled and bashed Randy on the head with her electric guitar. "Wow, I haven't used this in a while" said serenity as she played it one string at a time. "Still, im worried about fighting Honto, and even more, what happened to Hajime ?" thought serenity. Randy got up and was a bout to strangle serenity, but serenity raised her guitar over her head too fast and ended up hitting randy again. "Ouch..." said Randy as he fell to the floor. "Sorry 'bout that" said serenity cutely.

"That jab to her chest made her turn full human, and not even I know where to strike her to make her normal again" thought Akira who was outside.

(Across town)

Honto was training at the Mishu Motto shrine. "I will avenge you Hajime, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't ?! I swear I will bring down that despicable hanyou with all my strength !" thought Honto as he punched at a tree, but missed and hit a solid rock, which shattered. "Ahhhh !!! My hand !!!" cried Honto as he set on the ground. "Be strong Honto, you must endure the pain" thought Honto. "Damn !! Now I know why I missed !!" shouted Honto. Honto reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on. When he stood up again he was able to see clearly. The glasses looked like the ones Melvin from Sailor Moon wears, really messing up his otherwise flawless form. "Darn it mother, couldn't you have at least got me some contacts before you died ?!" thought Honto.

To be continued...

Next episode (Koga is talking): Serenity meets Honto Neotaki at the Mishu Motto shrine and the fight is intense ! Honto claims to be a master of hidden weapons, I doubt it though. Serenity really gives it all shes got, but Akira has more tricks up his sleeve when the winner is pronounced. Next on Special Mini Inu-yasha Stories, version 2: Honto's vengeance, plus, Akira kidnaps Serenity. See ya' soon ! Watch out for Honto's special attack serenity !!


	7. Honto's revenge, plus, the chase for Aki...

"Wake up !! Rise and shine !!!" yelled the female Inu-yasha from downstairs. "Serenity, are my eyes open ?" asked randy with his eyes still closed. Serenity just shook her head in her sleep. "Oh, good" said randy as he fell back asleep on the floor covered in one of serenity's pikachu blankets. "P-chan !! Where are you P-chan" said Inu-yasha as she walked up and down the halls. "Wheres my P-chan ?!!" shouted Inu-yasha. Randy woke up with a look of terror on his face. "Darn it, if my beloved Inu-yasha can't find 'P-chan', she'll get suspicious !" thought randy.

Randy ran and shook serenity awake. "What ?" asked serenity. "Get me some cold water, quick !!!" shouted randy. "Get your own water !!" shouted serenity as she covered herself with the blanket. Randy glared, then pulled out a picture. "I doubt Sesshomaru will like to see this" said randy as he held the picture up in front of serenity's face. Serenity gasped at the picture. It was a picture of serenity putting green color dye in Sesshomaru's conditioner. "H-h-how'd you get that ?!" exclaimed serenity. Randy then held up a camera that looked bran new.

"Now get me some-" randy was cut off by serenity that had splashed him with a glass of water. P-chan was covered in the clothes he was wearing in his normal form. "Now...that your smaller, I can beat you up easier !!" shouted serenity as she grabbed P-chan up and bonked him on the head. "I was having the best dream !! Me and Koga had gotten married !!" shouted serenity. P-chan squealed loudly, then bit down on serenity's hand. "Aaaaahhhh !!! Get off me you runt !!" yelled serenity as she flung her arm around with P-chan still hanging on. Inu-yasha came in and saw serenity flinging P-chan around. "What are you doing to my P-chan ?!!!" cried Inu-yasha as she bonked serenity on her head. P-chan let go of serenity's hand and nuzzled up on Inu-yasha's leg. "Whats the idea of hurting my P-chan, huh ?!!" shouted Inu-yasha. "He bit me !!" shouted serenity. "That's no reason to hit him" said Inu-yasha. Serenity growled, she didn't like the fact that P-chan was getting all of Inu-yasha's attention. Inu-yasha then looked at serenity. "Its not your time of the month, why are you a human ?" asked Inu-yasha. "I don't know...plus, I have to..."serenity was cut off.

(Flashback)

Letter:

To the killer of my one and only sister,

In recognition for your successful attempt at killing Hajime, I, Honto Neotaki, hereby challenge you to a duel to the death. I'll be waiting at the sacred Mishu Motto garden exactly 2 days from now at 12 noon. If you don't show up, I shall find you myself and punish you before I kill you.

Sincerely,

Honto Neotaki

(End flashback)

"Inu-yasha, what time is it ?" asked serenity. Inu-yasha looked at the clock. "Its 11:45" said Inu-yasha. Serenity remember Honto's words on the letter and began to get worried. "Inu-yasha...something really bad is gonna happen to me if im not somewhere at a certain time" said serenity. "What is ?" asked Inu-yasha in a worried tone. "I can't tell you ! Now leave me alone !!" shouted serenity as she shoved Inu-yasha and P-chan out of her room and slammed the door shut. P-chan scratched on the door and squealed. "Serenity, open up !!" shouted Inu-yasha as she pounded on the door. Serenity was inside her closet getting dressed for her fight with Honto.

(14 minutes later)

Serenity was running to Mishu Motto in her pink kimono shirt and pants. "Oh man, im gonna be late !!" shouted serenity. Then, a figure wearing a red, rather thick, fighting kimono rushed at serenity and grabbed her. "Ahhhh !!! Let me go !!!" shouted serenity. "Young miss, do you know of a girl named serenity ?" asked the person. Serenity blinked. "Im serenity !!" shouted serenity. The person grinned and began to run to the Mishu Motto garden. "Where are you taking me ?!" cried serenity. "Your late for out fight !!" shouted the person. Serenity gasped. "Hajime's brother ?!" exclaimed serenity. "The name is Honto Neotaki, you will regret killing my little sis !!" shouted Honto as he threw serenity into the air. Serenity flew up and landed on her feet at the Mishu Motto garden. "Look, I didn't kill your sister !" shouted serenity. "Don't lie to me !!" shouted Honto as he ran straight at serenity, who was too scared to move.

Luckily, she didn't have to move, Honto passed right by her. "An opening !" thought serenity as she ran and kicked Honto in the face. Honto reacted and swung numerous punches at serenity, missing her each time. "Stop moving around !!!" yelled Honto. "Im not" said serenity. "Man, Honto must be blind !" thought serenity. "I didn't want to use these, but I see I have to" thought Honto. Honto reached into his pocket and pulled out his thick, swirly framed glasses and put them on. Serenity snickered, then started laughing loudly. "Oh man !!! And I thought I'd seen everything !!" shouted serenity as she laughed and pointed at Honto. Honto growled, anyone who made fun of his glasses always paid the price. "And I thought I was gonna be fighting a hanyou ! Looks, like shall win this fight !" shouted Honto.

Then, Honto rushed at serenity and punched her right in the face. Serenity flew back about 5 feet before hitting the ground and clutched the side of her face. "Huh ? Im bleeding !!" said serenity. Honto laughed and held up the 3 tacks that were in his fist. "Hey, that's no fair !" said serenity. "On the contrary, it is" said Honto. "How ?!!" yelled serenity. "Im a master of hidden weapons !!" shouted Honto. "Huh ?!!" exclaimed serenity. "Now, time for you to die !!" shouted Honto as he came at serenity.

Serenity jumped out of the way and grabbed his hand. Honto looked shocked for that one moment, then was thrown into a tree by serenity. "Give up ?" asked serenity. Then, serenity's shoulder was pierced by a sickle blade on a chain. Honto jumped out of the tree with the end of the chain to the sickle in his hand. "Now you shall feel worse pain than death !! My special attack, The Death with a Thousand Daggers !!" shouted Honto as he began to swing the chin around, with serenity still at the other end. "Some special attack name !!" yelled serenity. "Im working on it !!" shouted Honto.

"I have to get away, if the force from the swinging continues, my shoulder will be ripped off" thought serenity. Honto then started swinging serenity into trees and then back onto the ground very hard. "I can't beat him..." thought serenity. Then, Honto threw serenity up into the air with the chain, and held up a few daggers.

"Better hope I miss !" laughed Honto as he began throwing the daggers at serenity, who was still in the air. Serenity cried out as the daggers cut her on her side, near her neck, and legs. "I...have failed" thought serenity as she hit the ground, bleeding nearly to death. Honto walked over to her and took out a sword. "This is for killing my dear little sister !!" shouted Honto as he brought the sword down to pierce serenity's heart through. The sound of someone begin stabbed was heard, and serenity screamed as loud as she could.

Apparently, Honto's glasses had fallen off when he was knocked into the tree, so instead of stabbing serenity's heart, he got her other shoulder. "Oh thank God..." thought serenity. Honto growled, he couldn't finish off serenity without his glasses. "Curse my near-sightedness !!" shouted Honto as he walked off to find his glasses. Serenity grabbed the sword from her shoulder and stood up again.

"Never turn your back in a battle !!" shouted serenity as she swung the sword down at Honto. The loud 'clank' sound of the sword hitting the ground was heard. "I missed him ?!!" shouted serenity. Honto landed from his jump right behind serenity and stabbed her with another sickle in her back. Serenity fell to her knees from the pain. "My vision is becoming blurry..." thought serenity. Serenity was then carried off by someone in a flash. "Huh ?! Where'd she go ?!!" yelled Honto. Honto had a note stuck to his face, he took it off and read it. "So, she wants to wait for her fate" thought Honto as he read the letter.

Letter:

Serenity is unable to fight at her full potential at the moment, so she will met you at the same place exactly 1 day from now.

Sincerely,

Inu-yasha

(Back at home)

"OWW !!!! Owww oww owww !!!!" cried serenity. "Don't make such a fuss !" said Inu-yasha as she put the medicine that stung on serenity's wounds. "Looks like you really got a beating" said Sesshomaru as he came up with a tray with some hot water in a kettle on it for tea. "I liked you better as my brother, not sister !" said serenity as she took the kettle of water and poured it on Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha screamed from the hotness of the water. Serenity looked at Inu-yasha closely. "Yep, you're a boy again" said serenity. "What was that for you little brat !!" shouted Inu-yasha as he whacked serenity over the head.

"Stop Inu-yasha, you'll make her wounds worse !!" shouted Sesshomaru. Randy came in, his clothes looked wet from water. "He must've jumped head first into the tub" thought serenity. "Did you win the fight ?" asked randy. "Nope" said serenity. "Well, at least he didn't kill you like he said he would" said randy. "He still thinks I killed Hajime though" said serenity. "Im not gonna sit here and listen to this !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Then leave" said Sesshomaru. "No, im gonna help my little sister !" said Inu-yasha. "Really ?" asked serenity. "How ?" asked Randy. "Umm, I don't know yet" said Inu-yasha. Everyone anime fell. "Serenity, tell us everything you know about Honto's fighting skills" said Sesshomaru. Serenity nodded.

(The next day at Mishu Motto garden)

"Hurt my sister will you ? Well, get ready to fight for your life Honto Neotaki !!" thought Inu-yasha. A blur rushed past Inu-yasha and then stood before him. "At last you have come" said Inu-yasha. "Serenity, I will kill you !!" shouted Honto.

(In a nearby tree)

"Wow, Inu-yasha did a great job disguising him to be you" said randy. "I pray to my past ancestors, please let Inu-yasha win this fight" prayed serenity. "Don't worry about it serenity !" said randy as he patted serenity on her back rather roughly. "Oww !! Stop, I got stabbed there !!" shouted serenity.

(Back at the fighting grounds)

Honto really thought Inu-yasha was serenity. One reason was that he was wearing a larger version of serenity's outfit. The other reason was Inu-yasha was in his half demon form and Honto knew about Hajime's explanations of a hanyou at her school, yet he never believed it. And the last reason, Inu-yasha's chest area was the size girl's should be. "Shall I start ?!" shouted Inu-yasha as he ran at Honto in full speed. Honto gasped. "How is she so fast ?!" thought Honto.

Honto was kicked in his chest and was sent flying into the air. "Impudent girl, I shall punish you for what you did to my sister !!" shouted Honto. He held his hands at his sides and then in his hands appeared 7 daggers in both his hands. Inu-yasha stood his ground. Honto ran at Inu-yasha, but then the unthinkable happened. Before he struck Inu-yasha, he dropped all of the daggers and brought his foot up into a horizontal kick. Inu-yasha jumped back a few feet. "That was unexpected" said Randy. "Oh no !! Look at Inu-yasha's clothes !!" shouted serenity. There was a large rip in the front Inu-yasha's clothes. "He barely touched me !! How did this happen ?" thought Inu-yasha.

High above the ground floated Akira himself with Hajime surrounded by restraining crystals next to him. "Hmm ? Strange...that serenity girl seems to have gotten taller" said Akira. "Fool, that's Inu-yasha, I know for a fact that serenity is only 4 ½ feet tall" thought Hajime. Back on solid ground, Inu-yasha had and idea. "Thank you serenity for the tips, I modified this outfit a bit just for this fight" thought Inu-yasha. "All your attacks are just magic tricks !!" shouted Inu-yasha. Honto removed his glasses. "Magic tricks ?" said Honto. "Yeah !! Just like at a kid's birthday party !" said Inu-yasha with a smirk. "Why you..." growled Honto. "Well, heres a trick !!" shouted Inu-yasha as he jumped into the air.

(BAM !!!)

"Oh my god !!!" shouted randy. "He exploded !!!" shouted serenity. Akira, Hajime, Honto, Serenity, and Randy all stared at the remains of the clothes Inu-yasha was wearing that were floating down from the air. "My brother...he sacrificed himself for me !!" cried serenity as she wept on Randy's shirt. "My beloved Inu-yasha...even though he was a boy the whole time, I was in love with his girl form !!" cried randy. "That first part you said kinda made you sound not straight..." said serenity. Randy growled at stomped on serenity's back. "You never know when to keep your comments to yourself, do you ?!!" shouted Randy as he continued to stomp on serenity's back. "I was just trying to liven up the moment, since my brother is gone !!!" cried serenity. "No...Inu-yasha..." said Hajime.

"HAHAHAHA !!!!!" laughed a voice. "Inu-yasha ?" said serenity. Sure enough, Inu-yasha came down from his jump and everyone double-blinked. Inu-yasha was dressed in a pink Playboy-Bunny suit and thank the heavens he was in his girl form. " said randy, who was drooling. Honto looked away to hide the blush on his face. Akira nearly anime fell in mid-air, and Hajime was laughing. Serenity smacked her forehead. "We're doomed !!!" shouted serenity. "Honto cant fight a woman I bet, is that why he's looking away ?" thought Inu-yasha. Then, a sharp sickle on a chain whizzed by Inu-yasha, cutting her face. "Darn it, I missed !" thought Honto. "Just as I thought, a true master of hidden weapons would've never missed their target, good thing I thought ahead" said Inu-yasha.

"That's it !!! No more madness !!" shouted Akira as his eyes glowed yellow. "Honto !!! Big brother can you hear me ?!!!" shouted Hajime. Honto looked up and saw Hajime floating in the air next to Akira. "Little sister" said Honto as tears came to his eyes. "Im such a fool !!!" shouted Honto as he fell to his knees and wept. "I almost killed you Serenity, I deserve to die !!" shouted Honto. Inu-yasha slapped Honto across his face. "Snap out of it !! You did what an honorable brother did, don't worry, im not mad at you" said Inu-yasha. "You're so nice to me...even after I tried to kill you" said Honto.

Akira growled. "All the planning I did is falling into a black hole !!! No matter, I shall take my target anyway !!" thought Akira. Akira grabbed Hajime and flew down into the tree were serenity and randy were and took off with serenity. "Inu-yasha !!!" cried serenity. "Honto !!!" shouted Hajime. "Little sis !!" shouted both Inu-yasha and Honto. Randy jumped out of the tree and looked up at the sky. "Serenity..." said randy with his eyes clearer then ever. Inu-yasha ran to randy and took his cell phone from his pocket. "Hey !! That's mine !!" shouted randy. "So what !!" shouted Inu-yasha as she dialed a number. "Come on, come on !! Pick up !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Hello ?" said a voice from the phone. "Yeah, Vespa, we need a ride" said Inu-yasha.

(Way across town)

Akira was choking serenity by her neck. "You're the cause of all this !! You took my gem from me !! I want it back !!" shouted Akira. "It blew up, remember ?!!" shouted serenity. "Oh yeah..." said Akira as he dropped serenity. Hajime was way past unconscious, Akira had knocked her out. "Fine gives me another one" said Akira. "Hmm ?" asked serenity. "I want your ball please" said Akira. Serenity sweat-dropped. "No way !! Im a girl, plus, you already have your own !!" shouted serenity. "Not those kind you numbskull !!! The ball around your neck !!" shouted Akira. Serenity took the shikon jewel from around her neck. "What do I do ?" asked serenity. "Pray for the jewels to return to me" said Akira. Serenity bowed her head and the jewel glowed in her hand. Akira held his hands out to accept serenity's prayer.

Then serenity lifted her head. Akira saw that only half of the jewel was back on his wrist. "Hey, you only gave me half !!" yelled Akira. "That's right..." said serenity. "Oh...well, that's ok" said Akira. Akira clapped his hands 3 times and then shouted. "Come Ayama, awaken !!" shouted Akira. In the cave where Akira had slept for centuries, something made a loud sound. "Come !!" shouted Akira. The ground shook and a large object came from the came and floated over to Akira. It was a large green spaceship. "Grab Hajime and let's go !!" shouted Akira. Serenity dragged Hajime towards Akira. Akira nodded and everyone disappeared and reappeared in the spaceship.

Just as they were about to take off, a much lager spaceship that was the color yellow with a letter "P !" on it flew over head and kept Akira's spaceship from taking off. "Akira let serenity and Hajime go !!!" shouted a voice. "Vespa ?!" shouted Akira. "No way !! That's Vespa's spaceship ?!!" thought serenity. "Ayama, lets make our getaway !" said Akira. Ayama took off into the sky at Akira's command. "It feels great to be moving so freely again !!" shouted Akira in an excited voice. Serenity watched from one of the many see-through glass panes, she couldn't believe she was flying into space with the one person who wanted to kill her.


	8. captured !

"What am I gonna do ?" thought serenity. Hajime was near her, still knocked out. "You are gonna be the bait !" said Akira. Serenity gasped. Then, a screen appeared next to the control panel. "Is it on ?!" shouted the voice of Inu-yasha. "Duh ! The red light is on !!" shouted the voice that sounded like Honto's. Vespa came on the screen. "Akira !! Bring back serenity and Hajime now !!" shouted Vespa. Akira got in front of the screen and expanded the screen by waving his hand near it. "Now I can see all of you, you all look scared" said Akira. "Just give my little sister back !!" shouted Honto. "Same for me !!" shouted Inu-yasha. Akira laughed evilly and held serenity near him by her neck.

"Inu-yasha, help me !!" cried serenity. "What is it you want ?!!" shouted Vespa. "You of all people should know that, Raharu" said Akira. "Raharu ? He used your birth given name" said Inu-yasha. "Leave the past out of this Akira !" said Vespa. "The past ?" asked Honto. "I can't breathe over here !!" shouted serenity that was still being grabbed by her neck by Akira. "Very well then" said Akira as he let serenity go, then he gripped her shoulder. "Ha, im a karate master, you think that can knock me..." serenity dropped to the floor after those few words. "Serenity !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Raharu, you know what I want, and I know you know who has it, bring that person to me !" said Akira. "Never !!" yelled Vespa. "Then consider Serenity and Hajime my prisoners" said Akira as he made the screen disappear.

"Just give the psycho what he wants !!" shouted Honto. "I can't do that" said Vespa. "Why not ?!" said Inu-yasha. "Because I don't want to give you up" thought Vespa. "Well ?! Answer woman !!" shouted Honto. "Because I don't know who it is !" lied Vespa. "We have to think of something..." said Inu-yasha.

(Not too far off in outer space)

"Kai-san, Kai-san !! Wake up !!!" shouted the voice from the control panel. An air lock chamber then opened up. The person inside awoke and stepped out. The person had long white-ish hair and red eyes, he wore a black leather jacket and black jeans. He also had a red fox tail and a pair of fox ears. "The hyper-sleep terminal has been opened successfully Kai-san" said the control panel again. The person known a Kai stepped onto a platform and took a look at the planet his spaceship was close to. "What planet is this ?" asked Kai. "Colonized planet number 0315, set in galaxy 7, section 3, or in other words, planet Earth" said the control panel.

Kai's eyes widened. "Then this must be where Vespa and Akira are" said Kai. A whole screen of information on Vespa and Akira appeared in front of Kai, including pictures, one of Vespa holding up the peace sign with Akira next to her doing the same thing. "Yes, we must capture them and have they formally trailed by the Universe Consul of Solar Celestials at once" said Kai. "But Kai, unfortunately all of Vespa and Akira's crimes will be canceled by strict limitations in galaxy standard time 00432, or in 5 seconds" said the control panel. Kai sweat-dropped and nearly blacked out (fainted). "What ?" said Kai. "see for yourself" said the control panel as a timer appeared on the screen with all of the information on Vespa and Akira on it, sure enough, only 5 seconds remained on the clock. After the 5 seconds were up, the screen went blank and vanished.

"As of this moment, the strict limitations have taken affect, and Vespa and Akira's galaxy wanted files have been destroyed" said the control panel. Kai's tail quivered from hearing this. "Destroyed ?!!" shouted Kai. "Yes Kai" said the control panel. "Tell me this...why aren't those 2 sought after for all of eternity ?!!!" yelled Kai. "The Universe Consul of Solar Celestials laws are permanent by the Holy consul without question of how the laws are formed, decided, or enforced" said the control panel.

"That's not what im asking !! Tell why they aren't sought after till they are caught or till the end of time !!" shouted Kai. "The Universe Consul of Solar Celestials laws is permanent by the Holy consul without question of how the-" the control panel was cut off. "Never mind ! Let's just find Akira and Vespa and capture them" said Kai. "But sir, we can't ! The law is passed !" shouted the control panel. "This is an order ! We will make up an excuse !" said Kai. "Yes Kai" said the control panel. The large black spaceship with the words "Hero Boy Kai, officer of the Universe Consul Solar Celestials" on it began to take off to find Akira or Vespa's spaceship.

Back on Akira's spaceship, he had just thrown serenity and Hajime into a dark cell type of place. "Let me out of here right now !!" yelled serenity as she banged on the door. Then, the spaceship took off forward at a great speed, making serenity lose her balance and fly to the back of the cell on her back. "Ouch !!" yelped serenity. "I miss having my soft tail to break my fall" thought serenity. "Serenity ?" asked Hajime as she woke up. "Hajime, thank the heavens your alright" said serenity. "Im sorry" said Hajime. "For what ?" asked serenity. "For beating you up and breaking our truce" said Hajime. Serenity just smiled and put her hand on Hajime's shoulder.

"Its alright, I forgive you" said serenity. "I hope my big brother didn't hurt you too badly" said Hajime. "Honto ? I still have a few scars, but im ok. And by the way, those glasses of his are soo funny looking !!" shouted as she began to laugh. "I know !!" said Hajime as she began laughing. "Enough" said serenity as she stopped laughing. "Your right, we have to think of a way out of here" said Hajime. An idea came to serenity's mind. "I got an idea !" shouted serenity. "What is it ?" asked Hajime. "Just lie on the floor and pretend to be dead, I'll do the rest" said serenity. Hajime nodded and laid on the floor and pretended to be dead.

"Akira !!! Help !!!" shouted serenity. "What is it ?!" shouted Akira. "Its Hajime, it looks like something bit her !" shouted serenity. Akira came into the cell and looked at Hajime. Serenity took a karate stance and kicked Akira on his shoulder as hard as she could. Akira fell to the floor, paralyzed from the kick to his shoulder. "Come on Hajime !" shouted serenity as she ran out of the cell, followed by Hajime. "How'd you do that ?!" asked Hajime. "Sesshomaru taught me the right spot to hit someone to paralyze them" said serenity.

"Too bad I just recovered" said Akira as he appeared in front of serenity and Hajime. "You little brats, trying to make a fool out of me, the great Akira ! You will pay !!" shouted Akira. Then, Ayama, the spaceship itself made a loud meowing-like sound. "Ayama ? Whats wrong ?!" shouted Akira. The loud noises Akira heard from Ayama made his eyes widen. "Their going to ram the ship ?!!" shouted Akira. Sure enough, the spaceship was rammed into by Kai's spaceship. Akira was then surrounded by his own crystals he used on Hajime. "Darn it, they've made Ayama's systems attack me !" thought Akira. Serenity and Hajime got trapped in the crystals also. "Whats going on ?!!" shouted serenity. "Were about to be shocked" said Hajime. As if on cue, the crystals around them starred to shock them all with high voltage electricity volts.

(On Kai's spaceship)

Akira was hanging upside down with his arms and legs held by metal bonds. Kai was sitting at a table in front of him and stood up. "How'd you get here ?" asked Akira to Vespa, Honto, and Inu-yasha (in male form and in normal clothes) who were in the same position as him. "We got caught and this guy thinks we're a part of Vespa's team" said Inu-yasha. "Everyone knows that I work alone" said Vespa. "Last time we knew each other that was not the case !!" shouted Akira. "Oh shut-up you !!!" yelled Vespa. "Silence !!!" shouted Kai. "Just who the heck are you ?" asked Honto. "I am Kai, the official officer for the UCSC" said Kai.

"U-C-S-C ?" asked Inu-yasha as he spelled it out. "The Universe Consul Solar Celestials" said Kai. Both Akira and Vespa laughed. "Yeah right !!! You're the one who chased after us all those years ago, and failed every time !!" laughed Vespa. "Yeah, the only reason you haven't been fired is because your mother is one of the members of the Universe Consul Solar Celestials !!" laughed Akira. Kai just growled at them, knowing that was true. "In fact, I bet that's how you got the job in the first place" said Vespa. "Be silent woman !!" shouted Kai. "Aww, did we just state a fact ?" asked Vespa with a smug grin. "Osaka !! Take care of her !!" shouted Kai. "Yes Sir" said the control panel. Vespa was then shocked by an electric current. "Ahh !! Hahahahahaha !!!!!!! Stop it !! You're tickling me !!" laughed Vespa. Kai growled and the electricity stopped.

"I see this has an opposite effect on you. Your acting like a...whats that called ?" asked Kai. "A masochist" said Osaka. "Ah yes, that" asked Kai. "Actually you UCSC wanna-be, im more of a sadist" said Vespa. "Ohh ! Does that mean you had to...never mind !!" shouted Kai as he snapped back into reality. "so, you came all the way here just to catch these 2, even though you cant turn them in. things must be dull were you come from" said Inu-yasha. "Silence you dog-eared halfwit !!" shouted Kai as his tail quivered, signaling Osaka to shock him. Inu-yasha was shocked with jolts of electricity, but he wasn't like Vespa who just laugh it off, so he screamed in pain. "AAAAHHHH !!!! OK ! ENOUGH !! ALRIGHT, YOU CAN STOP NOW !!!!!" yelled Inu-yasha.

Osaka stopped shocking Inu-yasha. "Is that all you got ?!" shouted Inu-yasha. "If you take anymore you'll die" said Honto. "Who are you to talk, four eyes ?!!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Speaking of that, were is my little sister ?!" shouted Honto. "And where is Serenity ?!" yelled Inu-yasha. "The 2 little girls ? They're in my room" said Kai. "What have you done to them ?!!" shouted Vespa. "Relax, they're just resting" said Kai. Inu-yasha and Honto sighed a breath of relief.

"Of course, I must tend to them immediately" said Kai. Then, a small alarm went off and I small orb of light floated over to Kai. "Kai-san, it is time for bed" said the ball of light. "Later, im busy, now go away" said Kai. "I can not allow that. Your mother of the UCSC gave me strict orders" said ball of light. "Oh, very well...and take them off to jail !" shouted Kai. "Us too ?!" shouted both Inu-yasha and Honto. "Bedtime official officer wanna-be, sweet dreams" said Akira. Kai growled and walked off. "Come Kai, this way to your room" said the orb of light. "I know where it is !" said Kai as he followed it. Vines grew around Vespa, Akira, Honto, and Inu-yasha and pulled them off into another part of the ship.

"Great, we're all trapped in here" said Honto. Everyone was locked inside of a cage made of vines that shocked you if you tried to get out. "I'll bet serenity and Hajime are in worst places then us" said Vespa. "Darn it !! Let me out !!" shouted Inu-yasha as he slashed at the vines, but got shocked. "It no use, we're stuck in here" said Akira. "I call a temporary truce until we get out of here" said Vespa. "Agreed" said everyone.

Meanwhile...

Serenity was sleeping on a bed across the room from Kai and Hajime in another. She didn't have pajamas with her, so she slept in her clothes. Kai came out of his room, looked around and stuck into serenity's room. "Shes asleep, poor thing, she must be tired" said Kai. Kai walked over to her, but lost his balance and tripped and landed on serenity. Serenity awoke and screamed loudly. "Get out of here you big pervert !!! You don't even know my name yet !!" shouted serenity as she kicked Kai out of her room and slammed the door. Kai laid on the floor in the hallway and sighed. "I was just gonna say goodnight..." thought Kai.

To be continued...


	9. return to Earth

The story thus far:

Everyone was their old selves 6 months after everyone went their own ways. Serenity was the one who sent out the letters to call back Vespa, Hank, Kamatari and Shippo. But after a visit to the Cursed Springs in China a week before the reunion, everything changed. So far, Inu-yasha changes into a woman version of himself when splashed with cold water, and changes back when splashed with hot water. Randy, the newcomer of the household, undergoes the same transformation as Inu-yasha, except he becomes a black piglet. Like Serenity, Randy loves to pull pranks, and names himself the "The Best Prankster in the World". Vespa, the crazy housekeeper is after Inu-yasha for reasons yet unknown, but I'll tell you now, she is after Atomisk, a strange power that lies dormant inside Inu-yasha. Sesshomaru is the guardian of both Inu-yasha and Serenity, yet Serenity seems to need him more then Inu-yasha. He is still his normal cold hearted self, as usual.

After letting lose a centuries old demon, Serenity's life is now a living hell. Akira is after Serenity for defeating him in battle, lowering his honor as a demon. He is also after Vespa for unknown reasons. Honto Neotaki, the master of hidden weapons, was furious about Akira's false story of Serenity killing his younger sister, Hajime Neotaki, and promised himself to kill Serenity by all means necessary. Unfortunately, Serenity was at a disadvantage, Akira had done something to her that made her a full human, and she happens to be weak in this form. But she still went to fight Honto after getting his warning letter. All the while, Akira kept Hajime as a temporary prisoner, thinking Honto would kill Serenity for him. After a crazy battle, Honto found out that Serenity was not to blame, and his little sister was alright.

Then, to twist the whole story up even more, Akira kidnapped Serenity and Hajime and flew off into outer space on his spaceship called Ayama. Vespa, Honto, and Inu-yasha follow after them in Vespa's spaceship. Soon, after Kai, the official officer for The Universe Consul of Solar Celestials captures everyone, including Akira, Serenity and Hajime. After a brief talk, Inu-yasha and Honto realize that Akira and Vespa know Kai. Vespa tells them about how when Akira and her were together, Kai was the one who chased after them, and failed every single time. The only reason he was not fired was because his mother is one of the members of the UCSC (Universe Consul of Solar Celestials), that's also how he got the job in the first place anyway ! After one of his guardians told him to go to bed, Kai first made Inu-yasha, Akira, Vespa, and Honto prisoners in a cage-like jail made of vines that shocked you if you tried to break out. Meanwhile, Serenity and Hajime were treated like honored guests, they both had their own rooms to sleep in. But didn't it seem like Kai was acting a bit too nice to serenity ? Or was it just an accident when he fell on top of her as she was sleeping ?

We now return you to your regularly secluded story !

Kai knocked on serenity's door to wake her up. "Yes ?" asked serenity. "Its morning, would you like something to eat ?" asked Kai. Serenity came out of the room and glared at Kai. "Only if Hajime can come too" said serenity. "Ok then" said Kai. "I can come to what ?" asked Hajime as she came out of her room. "Come eat with us" said Kai. "Great, im starved !" said Hajime with a smile.

(In a dining room-like place)

Kai, Serenity, and Hajime were all at a table in a room with a view of the stars outside. "How do you know when it's daytime ?" asked serenity. "The monitors on this spaceship reset the time to whatever planet and quadrant were in" said Kai. "English please" said Hajime. "He said the time changes to earth time and the time it is in Japan right now" said serenity. "Right, you are very smart" said Kai. "Thanks" said serenity. Then a tray with 3 bowls of rice came to the table. Everyone took a bowl. "Just rice ?" thought Hajime. Kai's guardians placed pickled vegetables on everyone's rice. "Whats this ?" asked serenity. "Its breakfast" said Kai as he ate his rice with a pair of chopsticks. Hajime and Serenity just starred at their food.

"Whats wrong ? Why don't you eat ?" asked Kai. "No, I don't want to, im not hungry !" said serenity. "We can't have that. Quickly, someone bring a digestive !!" shouted Kai, knowing one of his guardians would hear him. "It's not that, I just don't want to eat !" said serenity. "Why not, you must eat to stay alive, or is it that on earth you people don't eat" said Kai. "We eat, but how can you eat the same food day after day ?!" shouted serenity.

"That is not true, just yesterday we had pickled cucumbers" said Kai. "Don't you have anything else to eat ?" asked Hajime. "Like what ?" asked Kai. "Stuff like hamburgers, ramen, or fried eggs !!" shouted serenity. Kai and all of his guardians starred at serenity, they never thought someone could eat that kind of stuff. "You eat bird embryo ?!" exclaimed Kai. Serenity anime fell. "Just what else do you have to eat ?" asked Hajime. "We have pickled carrots, pickled beets, pickled greens, pickled cabbage, pickled peppers..." Kai said, but serenity interrupted him. Serenity growled and left the room. Hajime shrugged and began to eat her rice and pickled vegetables. "she is a very fussy eater" thought Kai.

"Hmph !! How can he do it ?! Eating the same thing everyday of the year, who needs it ?!!" shouted serenity as she began to walk back to her room. Then, a very loud growling was heard. Serenity blushed, it was her stomach. "Maybe...no ! No rice and pickles for me !!" said serenity. "Im gonna go find some real food to eat" thought serenity as she walked off.

(In the prison)

"ki-ki kala-kala, sun is glaring in my eyes. ki-ki kala-kala, the clouds are floating in the sky" sang Honto in a crazy, zoned out way. "are you ok ?" asked Vespa. "it's a song people sing when they are insanely worried" said Inu-yasha. Akira just sat by himself. "Vespa, I think you know more about Akira then what you want us to know" said Inu-yasha with a suspicious look on his face. "oh, very well...I'll tell you" said Vespa. Honto snapped out of his worried state and sat next to Vespa. "wait ! I'll tell my side of the story first !" said Akira. Everyone nodded.

(Akira's story)

Akira wasn't born like normal people are, he was made, created, for research. He was created at the age of 7, since it took him that long to be made. Cell, by cell, he was formed in a large tank of some sort with wires attached to him. "Where am I ?" thought the seven year old Akira as he opened his eyes. "doctor, look at this" said a scientist. "is that being for our army ready ?" asked another. "its mind is racing !!" shouted one of the technicians. "I hope we don't lose this one !" said another. "those voices, outside..." Akira thought, then his eyes glowed red and the tank began to shatter. "everyone, stand back" said a scientist. The tank that held Akira broke open and the water keeping his body hydrated flowed out. "telephone the base, them whats happened !!" shouted a technician. "quiet, let us hear him" said the doctor. Akira, who was in a sitting position, looked around for the first time and spoke up.

"hear me ?" he asked. "yes, for years we've wanted to make someone just like you, but you're the first to survive" said the doctor. "so im just a project of yours ?" asked Akira. "no, you we're made to be the most powerful being on this planet" (keyword: Planet, not universe) said the doctor. "I don't like this, what are they going to do to me ?" thought Akira. Just thinking about what was going to happen to him several orbs of red light surrounded Akira. "perfect, he is reacting as planed, now to test him out and let him destroy an asteroid" said a technician.

"no ! I don't want to destroy anything !" shouted Akira. "we shall contain you until you agree then !!" shouted the doctor. Then, several wires that were supposed to control him wrapped around Akira. A large red aura surrounded Akira and the wires disintegrated. "fine, I'll destroy all of you !!" shouted Akira. He stood up, now somehow wearing clothes, and held out his hand. "We wanted to make the planet's most powerful person on this planet...and we succeeded" said the doctor. Then, a large blast of energy came from Akira's hand right at everyone. The blast was so powerful that nothing was left within a 5 mile radius. Even Akira got blown away.

Meanwhile, a young girl was sitting in a field by herself. She had just seen the explosion and stopped to see if anything else would happen. Then, a figure rushed by her and impacted with the ground, making a crater. "oooh !! what was that ?!!" shouted the girl as she ran over to the crater. When she came to the crater, she saw a young boy lying at the bottom of it. Having no fear, she jumped down into it and kneeled next to the boy. "hey, are you alive ?" asked the girl as she shook the boy to wake him up. It was Akira she was trying to wake up, and he did.

"I don't want to destroy anymore, don't make me" said Akira as he woke up. "Destroy, I don't want you to do that" said the girl. "r-really ?" asked Akira. "Uh-huh" said the girl. "My name is Raharu, do you have a name ?" asked the girl. "I don't know, I was called Adolescent Kinda Intelligent Rambunctious Army-weapon" said Akira. Raharu anime fell. "Too long of a name !!" said Raharu. "Sorry, but that's my name" said Akira. "Then take the letters from each part of your name to make a smaller one" said Raharu. "Then...A-k-i-r-a ?" asked Akira. "That's spells Akira ! Your new name is Akira !!" exclaimed Raharu with a smile. "Im seven, how old are you ?" asked Akira. "Im seven too ! We belong together as friends !" said Raharu. Akira laughed and nodded.

(End of Akira's story)

"And that was how we met" said Akira. "Yep, I guess we were too cute and innocent back then" said Vespa. "You 2 sounded like you were in love" said Honto. "No way, we just were good friends" said Akira. "Riiiiiiight" said Honto. "Well, I thought we had something special, but NO !!! She had to go and seal me up in that damn cave !!" shouted Akira to Vespa. "How low can you get ?!!" shouted Inu-yasha. "It's not my fault !!" shouted Vespa.

"Yes it was ! We were the perfect couple !! We were wanted throughout the whole universe ! Just you and me, the universe was ours for the taking. We almost confessed how much we loved each other, then Atomisk came into the picture. We agreed to catch him a split his power 50-50, but you had other plans ! You trapped me in that cold prison inside that cave on earth, hopping no one would awaken me. But your plan had one fatal flaw, without both of our power, Atomisk was near impossible for you to get alone !" said Akira. Vespa responded by just looked at nothing in particular. "That's why I never caught him" thought Vespa. "Forget the past for now, we have to find a way out of here" said Honto. "How ?! If we try to, we'll get shocked !" shouted Inu-yasha. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that" said Honto. Everyone anime fell.

(Somewhere else on the spaceship)

"Come on, there must be some other kind of food in here" thought serenity as she looked around in a dark room. "I can't see a thing, maybe theres a light switch in here" she said as she felt around on the walls. Serenity's hand felt something the felt like a light switch, so she cut it on. Then loud blaring sounds came on and the whole spaceship shook nonstop. "Whats going on ?!!" shouted serenity. "You just un-activated the self piloting system on this ship ! Without it on, the ship will freefall to the closet planet !!!" yelled Kai. Serenity looked and saw Kai standing right behind her. "Then you go and pilot the ship yourself" said serenity. "I don't know how !! Why do you think I had it on self pilot ?!" shouted Kai. "Kai-san, due to the ship's freefall, the prison was automatically unlocked" said a floating orb of light. "What ?!" shouted Kai. "Good riddance !!" shouted serenity. Kai turned, but was forced down from serenity jumping up and using his head as a level to jump over him and run out of the room. "How dare her...using me like somekind of a doormat !! She will pay !!!" shouted Kai.

In the hallway, serenity ran ahead and Hajime caught up with her. "Whats going on ?" asked Hajime as she ran beside serenity. "I accidentally set off the self pilot system and now we're freefalling towards earth" said serenity. "I don't care about that, I want to find my brother !!" shouted Hajime. "Hajime !!" shouted Honto. Sure enough, Honto, along with Inu-yasha, Vespa, and Akira were running down the same hall. "Honto !! You come for me !" shouted Hajime as she ran and hugged Honto as tightly as she could.

"I was afraid, I thought I'd never see you again" said Honto. "Same here" said Hajime. "Let us promise to never be torn apart again !" said Honto. "It's a promise, and in our family, it's impossible to break a promise made by a Neotaki !" said Hajime. "Right !" said Honto. "Awww, Inu-yasha, how come we can't be like them ?" asked serenity. "I'd die if I was ever that nice to you" said Inu-yasha. Serenity looked at Inu-yasha, then she smiled, only a true brother would be that honest. "Come on, lets get out of here" said Honto. "Not so fast !" shouted Kai. "Not you again !" said serenity. "You shall be punished for using me like a doormat, you will perish !!" shouted Kai. "Oh come on, lets settle this some other way" said serenity as she sweat-dropped.

"Besides, we are the ones who will fight !!" shouted Akira to Vespa. Vespa looked shocked for a second, then she grinned. "Fine, I'll start !!" shouted Vespa as she ran at Akira with her guitar in hand. Akira extended his hand and his own green colored electric guitar and blocked Vespa's attack. "We seem to be equally matched, huh ?" said Vespa. "Nope, I'll spare you the pain of defeat and kill all of you at the same time !! Ayama !!!" shouted Akira. Then, the large green spaceship crashed through the bottom of Kai's ship and Akira disappeared, so did serenity. "Is he chickening out ?" asked Vespa. "He took serenity with him, but why ?!!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Ayama, NOW !!!" shouted Akira from his spaceship. Ayama meowed loudly and began to make Kai's own spaceship freefall at a much greater speed towards earth by flying towards earth at a fast rate itself.

"We're gonna die !! We're gonna die !! We're gonna die !! We're gonna die !!" chanted both Honto and Hajime at the same time. "I'll get cut him off, Tetsusaiga !!" shouted Inu-yasha as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and slashed at the part of Akira's spaceship that was stuck into Kai's. Then, Ayama meowed as the Tetsusaiga didn't even leave a scratch. "It's protected by a barrier, we can't stop it" said Vespa.

After a few seconds, both Akira and Kai's spaceships were entering the earth's atmosphere. "Ayama's mass is growing abnormally" said Osaka. "Why aren't they under our control ?!" shouted Kai. The spaceship was starting to fall apart. "Attack ! Attack !! Why aren't we attacking Akira's ship ?!" shouted Honto. "All of our systems are shut-down" said Kai. "Descent velocity increasing, if we were to fall to earth, our ship and Ayama will not escape serious damage" said Osaka. "Oh, how unreasonable that boy is" said Kai. Then, evil laughing was heard and then a screen appeared and Akira was on it, grinning. "Akira, stop this immediately !!" shouted Kai.

Akira was still smiling and shrugged. Even more parts of Kai's spaceship broke off and caused explosions. "Even you won't be able to escape unharmed from this Akira !!" shouted Vespa. Akira started to giggle a bit. "Say something !!" shouted Vespa. The engine of Kai's ship exploded, shaking everyone off their feet and onto the floor. "Stop this immediately I know you can hear me !!" shouted Kai. Akira then couldn't hold it in anymore, he straight out laughed. "20 seconds to earth's surface !!" said Osaka. Ayama continued to force Kai's ship down to earth increasing its speed each second.

"Honto, im scared !!" cried Hajime. "So am I sis, so am I !!" shouted Honto. "Akira, please stop this !" thought Vespa. "Serenity is with that freak, serenity please come back to me" thought Inu-yasha. Akira stopped laughing and just smiled and giggled. "Akira, please stop !!!" yelled Kai. Akira still ignored Kai, he was enjoying everyone's fear. By now, if you were on earth looking up, you could see the spaceships coming closer each second. Kai gulped, only one thing to do.

"Explode exterior wall unit !!" shouted Kai. Then, Kai's whole ship exploded and Ayama went plunging into the ocean, then surfaced and flew, spinning out of control. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!" screamed Akira. "Stop the ride !! Stop the ride !! I wanna get off !!!" cried serenity. Then, Ayama finally ran into a bridge and both the bridge and the spaceship were destroyed completely. Akira's body was burned up by the fire of the explosion. Serenity was on one of the many derbies from the crash. "Im alive ?" thought serenity. Then, serenity felt that she had a piece of paper in her hand. Before she could look at it, she fell into unconsciousness.

(In Tokyo)

A large crater was on the only sign of a crash. Inu-yasha was on the ground face-first. "Owww..." he mumbled as he began to get up. Then, Vespa fell on top of Inu-yasha. "AAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!" screamed Inu-yasha in pain. "Thanks for breaking my fall" said Vespa. "No problem, your lighter then a feather" said Inu-yasha. "Thanks Inu-chan !" said Vespa with a smile. "A feather that's still attached to the friggin' 2 ton bird !!" thought Inu-yasha. "I wonder what happened to Honto and Hajime" said Vespa. Then, Honto fell out of a nearby tree. "Ouch !!" Honto yelled in pain. "Ok, theres four-eyes, but wheres Hajime ?" asked Inu-yasha as he knocked Vespa of him and stood up. "Help, im stuck !!" shouted Hajime.

Honto looked up and saw Hajime hanging onto a tree limb. "Just jump down !!" shouted Honto. "No, I might break my arm or something !" said Hajime. "Girl we just fell from space and we're alright !! If you only break your arm consider yourself lucky !!" shouted Honto. "Nuh-uh ! Im scared !" said Hajime. Then, the tree limb Hajime was clinging to was cut, and she fell to the ground on her head. "Get up, you seem to be alright" said Honto as he put his sickle chain he used to cut Hajime down away. Everyone then noticed Kai, he was on his knees and anime crying. The only thing left of his spaceship was a bunch of scrap metal. "No !! This cant be, my ship is completely destroyed !! I can't be stuck on this planet !! The UCSC is soo gonna fire me !!!" cried Kai. "So, what are you gonna do ?" asked Inu-yasha. Kai sighed deeply. "I'll start all over, make a living here on this planet" said Kai.

(One day later)

Serenity starred at the note in her hand. The wind blew and her still black hair was blown to the side. "Man, that was some trip" said Inu-yasha. "And now that Akira is dead, we can all relax" said randy. "You didn't even do anything !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "That may be true, but I was backing you guys up 100 percent if you guys lost the fight !!" shouted randy. "Yeah right !!" said Inu-yasha. "Lunch is ready !!" shouted Vespa. "What is it ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Rice and pickled carrots" said Vespa with a smile. "I'll eat anything after that whole spaceship thing" said Inu-yasha.

Serenity opened the note and read it once more.

Note:

You better be glad, I saved you from being burned up like me

PS. This doesn't make us friends

-Akira

Serenity sighed. "I've been saved by an evil, power hungry demon...im lucky" thought serenity. "Hey, serenity !! Come in here and have lunch !!" shouted Sesshomaru from inside the house. "Coming !" said serenity as she jumped out of the tree and ran into the house. Before Vespa could eat, she sensed something. "Akira...you'll be back...and we'll be ready" thought Vespa. "Serenity, we have got to find a way to change you back into your half demon form" said Sesshomaru. "Yeah, I could've been killed in that crash in this form !" said serenity. "Too bad then" said Inu-yasha. "I can't believe you want me to be dead !!" cried serenity. "No, no !! I didn't mean it like that !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha...SIT !" shouted serenity.

(BAM !!)

To be continued...

Maru-sha: What should the next episode be ? Name an idea and I'll get to it ! Sayonara for now !!


	10. Randy and Serenity's burden

"Im not gonna go easy on you !!" shouted Honto. "That's the way I like it !!" said Hajime. Honto and Hajime were training in their backyard. "Dance of the Swords !!" shouted Honto as he charged at Hajime while swinging a total of 4 swords at once. Hajime at once blocked with sharp blades that were attached to her wrists like bracelets. "Not bad, you're getting better !" said Honto. "We can handle anything if we were to work as a team" said Hajime. "We need a lot more training" said Honto. "Yes, everyone in our family was a great fighter, we will make them proud" said Hajime. "I heard theres a great training ground in china" said Honto as he adjusted his glasses. "Then lets go there" said Hajime.

(The next day)

(KABOOM !!!)

A loud explosion was heard and smoke began floating from the windows of the Inu-house. "IT'S ALIVE !!!! IT'S ALIVE !!!!" shouted Hank. Randy and Serenity came into Hank's room. "Whats alive ?" asked Randy. "Nothing, I just like saying that" said hank. "Hank loves to make potions and stuff, I remember when I got into one" said serenity.

(Flashback)

"Whats this ?" asked serenity as she held up a bottle of powder. "Shrinking powder, or chibi powder" said hank. Serenity grinned and came closer to hank. "No !! No ! Don't do it !!" shouted hank. Serenity poured the powder on hank. In a flash, Hank was the height of Shippo, maybe a bit taller. "Aw cwap !! Me wittle again !!" cried hank. Serenity giggled. "Change me back you dog-eared fweak !!!" shouted hank. "Fine !" said serenity as she poured the antidote on hank. Hank grew back to his 17 year old self and smacked serenity on her head. "Don't you ever do that again !!" shouted hank. "Alright ! Alright !!" shouted serenity.

(End flashback)

"Ah, those where the good old days" said serenity. "Yeah, 6 months ago we were good friends" said hank. "And we still are" said serenity. "Hey, you guys wanna see me pretend to throw up ?" asked randy. "NO !!!" shouted serenity. "YEAH !!! I wanna see !!" shouted hank. "I knew that'd get your attention" said randy with a smirk. "Not funny" said serenity. Hank pulled on serenity's ears a bit. "The little human can't take a joke ?" asked hank. "Oww !! Stop ! It hurts more when im a human !!" cried serenity.

"Have anything that can change her back to a hanyou ?" asked Randy. "I was making something, but it won't work" said Hank as he held up a vile filled with a fluid that kept changing colors. "Well, im gonna drain this stuff" said hank. "What does it do ?" asked serenity. "I don't know, that's why im draining it" said hank as he poured the fluid down the drain in a sink in his bathroom.

Randy looked around for something to mess with, then he saw a potion with a picture of a kitten on it. "You make animal potions too ?" asked Randy. "Yep, it's very easy" said hank. "As long as I don't have to see a cat..." thought Randy. "Well, im going downstairs, so if you guys don't mind...GET OUT OF MY ROOM !!" shouted hank as he threw both Randy and Serenity out of his room and into the hallway. "Man, he's stronger than he looks" said Randy.

"You guys alright ?" asked Shippo who came upstairs drinking some water. "Yes, im fine" said randy. "Get off me !!" shouted serenity, who Randy was sitting on. "Sorry !" said randy as he got up. "Oh great...my wound reopened" said serenity. "I'll take care of that" said Inu-yasha who just so happened to come upstairs. "No ! Your gonna put the medicine that stings on my wound !" shouted serenity as she began to run away. "Not so fast, I don't want you getting infected !!" shouted Inu-yasha as he grabbed serenity by her shirt and dragged her downstairs, Serenity yelping each step down.

"One last bandage" said Inu-yasha as he slapped the back of serenity's back were the rest of the wound was covered. "Ahhhh !!!! That hurts you know !" shouted serenity. "There, all done" said Inu-yasha. "I can look now, right ?" asked randy, who had to look away since serenity's shirt was off. Serenity put her shirt back on. "Yeah, it's alright now" said serenity. Just as Randy was about to turn around, Vespa sprung up behind him. "Want some tea ?!" exclaimed Vespa, who was in her maid outfit and had a tray with cups of tea on it. "No thanks, I don't like tea" said randy.

(Later)

Only 2 cups of tea were left on the tray, Randy and Serenity didn't care for any at the time. "I've got to change back...somehow..." said serenity. "Whats the big deal, I like humans, why do you think I take on the form of one ?" asked randy. "That's you...my family doesn't like humans much" said serenity. "Family ? It's only you and Inu-yasha right ?" asked randy. "Wrong, Sesshomaru is my oldest older brother" said serenity. "No way !!! Your related to that ?!!" shouted randy. Serenity growled. "He's not a _that_ ! He's a he !! and furthermore, no one, I mean no one talks about any member of my family like that, ya' got it ?!!!!" yelled serenity with an image of fire behind her. Randy nodded nervously. "w-whatever you say" said Randy.

"Hey...somethings not right..." said serenity. "What ?" asked randy. "Normally I'd be hearing Vespa play her guitar right now, yet shes not...that's very strange" said serenity. "True, I've only been living here for a bit, yet I always hear her playing at this time" said randy. "Did someone call my name ?" asked a little girl. "No, were talking about Vespa" said serenity. "My name is Vespa !" said the girl. Randy looked at the girl and gasped. "What ?" asked serenity. Randy put his hand on serenity's head and made her head face the girl. Serenity gasped too.

"Vespa ?!!!!" shouted serenity. The little girl looked puzzled. "Yeah, im Vespa" said the girl. The pink haired, 3 ½ foot girl in a maid outfit giggled to herself. "It's really her...Serenity ?" said randy. "Yes ?" asked serenity. "Im about to faint, catch me" said randy, just as he fainted. Serenity just let him hit the floor. "Oh no !!! He's dead !!" cried Vespa as she ran over to Randy and kneeled next to him. "Vespa, what are you doing ?" asked serenity. "Stay back ! Im gonna breathe life into him !!" shouted Vespa. Serenity sweat-dropped. Vespa smiled and looked back at Randy. "COME BACK TO LIFE !!!!" shouted Vespa as she began doing CPR on Randy.

"EWWW !!!! Whats she doing to him ?!!" shouted a little boy. Serenity looked and nearly fainted, she was looking at the chibi version of Hank. "Oh no...Hank-san !!" shouted serenity. "Hank-san ? No one ever call me that before, does that mean we friends ?" asked hank. Serenity's eyes sparkled, she got up and walked over to hank and picked him up. "Your soooo cute !!!!" exclaimed serenity as she hugged hank close to her. "Me like you too lady !! Now let me go !!" shouted hank. "Even the way you talk is cute !!" squealed serenity as she petted hank's head. "Watch the hair lady !!" shouted hank. Serenity continued to pet hank like a kitten.

Then, Randy woke up from Vespa doing CPR on him. "You all better now ?" asked Vespa. Randy just kept spiting, trying to get Vespa's germs out of his mouth. "WAAAAHHHH !!!!! Mommy !! Daddy !!!" cried yet another little boy. Serenity was then jumped on by a small silver haired, dog-eared boy. "Mommy !! Save me from Sesshomaru !!" shouted the boy. "Just stay still, I just wanna hurt you !" shouted the now chibified Sesshomaru. "Fluffy-sama !! Don't hurt Inu-yasha !" shouted serenity. "Awww !!! But I wanna !!" cried Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha hid underneath serenity's long black hair while clinging to her shirt. "Your scaring him" said serenity.

Sesshomaru growled and kicked serenity in the knee. "Itai !! Ouch !! Oww !!" cried serenity as she fell over backwards on Randy's back. "Serenity...can you do me one favor...get the heck off me !!" yelled Randy. Serenity stood up, then randy starred at her. "Serenity !! Your normal again !!" shouted randy. Serenity looked at her hair from the corner of her eyes, sure enough, it was silver. Serenity smiled, so much that her tail wagged. "Im normal again !!" shouted serenity as she pulled on her own ears. "Me wanna pull tail !! Me wanna pull tail !!!" shouted Sesshomaru as he yanked on serenity's tail. "Hey ! Cut that out or its time out for you !!" shouted serenity. "Aww, fine !" said Sesshomaru as he let go of serenity's tail.

Serenity felt another tug at her tail and glared at Sesshomaru. "I said stop it !!" yelled serenity. "It aint me !" said Sesshomaru. Serenity looked behind her and her eyes got all teary. "k-Koga !!" shouted serenity. Koga looked up at serenity and smiled. "Me like your tail, it soft !" said Koga. Serenity dropped to her knees and hugged Koga close to her. "Koga !! Koga !! Not you too !!!" cried serenity. Koga didn't mind being hugged like this, he was actually smiling. A certain black haired monk was behind serenity and giggled. Suddenly, serenity had a blush on her face. "Whats wrong now ?" asked randy. "Pervert !!!" shouted serenity as she slapped whoever was behind her. Miroku, now chibified, sniffed as he rubbed at his face where serenity slapped him. "That's what you get for being a pervert !" said serenity. "I was just doing something my father taught me !!!" cried Miroku. Randy and Serenity sat on the floor, they couldn't believe what was happening.

In front of them stood Vespa, Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, Hank, Koga, and Miroku. All of them chibified !! "At least Shippo is alright, I hope" said randy. "Shippo ? You mean this" asked Sesshomaru as he held Shippo up by his tail. Shippo was squalling and in a smaller version of his clothes like everyone else. "Ohh !! Poor Shippo !!" shouted serenity as she held Shippo in her arms. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Shippo. "He looks to be only a few months old" said Randy. "Head count ! How old are you guys !" asked serenity. "Im eight !" said Hank. "Me six !" said Inu-yasha. "Eleven" said Sesshomaru. "Seven and three quarters" said Koga. "I've been alive nine years" said Miroku. "AND...I don't know how old I am..." said Vespa. "Im Randy, im 15" said randy. "And im Serenity, I am 13" said serenity. "You guys our babysitters ?" asked Vespa. "Umm, yeah" said randy. "Interesting" said Vespa. "How did this happen ?!!!" shouted serenity. "wait...everyone had water or tea except us...maybe when Hank drained the potion in the sink, it backed up into the water in the kitchen sink and Vespa made tea with the water and now...we have a house full of chibis !!" shouted randy. "Man, you really can solve a case..." said serenity sarcastically. Randy whapped serenity on her head. "shut-up !!" shouted randy.

(Later)

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" wailed Shippo. "Please stop crying !" said randy. "Mine !!!" shouted Sesshomaru as he snatched one of serenity's pikachu dolls away from Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha began to cry. "Me wanna watch a movie !!" shouted Vespa. "Im hungry !!" shouted Koga. "Me wanna feel on the pretty lady !!" shouted Miroku as he yanked serenity's tail. "Serenity, do something !!!" shouted randy. Serenity got up and set down a book titled "So, your family has been chibified" and went to work.

Serenity petted Inu-yasha's head and gave him another one of her pikachu dolls to play with. She threw in a tape into the VCR and sat Vespa down on the couch to watch the movie. She set a bowl of instant ramen in front of Koga to eat. Then she threw Miroku in a closet and locked the door. "There" said serenity. "Uhhh, yeah...I could've done that" said randy. Then Shippo wailed right in Randy's ear. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!" cried Shippo. Randy fell over, twitching a bit, maybe deaf.

"Aww, you hungry ?" asked serenity. Shippo sucked him thumb. "Cutie !!" cried serenity with a smile. "What do babies eat ?" asked randy, as he got up from the floor. "How 'bout some milk ?" asked serenity. "Oooh ! I'd love some !" said randy. "Not for you ! I meant Shippo !!" shouted serenity. "Then give him some milk !!" shouted randy. "Im not exactly lactating at the moment pal !!" yelled serenity. "I meant from the fridge !!" shouted randy. "Ohh" said serenity.

Randy went to the fridge and got out a carton of milk and set it front of Shippo. "He's not eating ! Why isn't he eating ?!!" shouted randy in a panic. Serenity poured the milk into a bottle and held Shippo with one arm and began to feed him the milk in the bottle. Shippo began to suck the milk from the bottle quickly. Serenity smiled. "We have a baby" said serenity. "Yeah, a baby" said randy as he put an arm on serenity's shoulder.

Serenity looked at Randy and blinked. Randy realized what he was doing and backed off. "Whoa !! I don't know where that came from !" said randy. "Yeah, me like Serenity" said Koga as he hugged serenity's leg. "Me like her too, she mine !" said Hank as he jumped onto serenity's shoulder. "No, she mine !!" shouted Koga. "Mine !!" yelled Hank. Soon a fist fight broke out between Koga and Hank. Serenity sweat-dropped. "Shut-up !! Im watching a movie, this is the part where the guy cuts the girl's head off !" shouted Vespa. "I wanna see the pretty lady !!!" shouted Miroku from inside the closet. Randy and Serenity dropped to the floor and Shippo began to cry for more milk, they were tired already. Taking care of a house of little kids was going to be very, VERY hard !

To be continued...

Requests are being taken !


	11. return to normal, without Inuyasha

"Serenity, we can't do this anymore, we need to bring in professionals !!" shouted Randy. "What ? The SWAT team ?" asked serenity. "No !! A babysitter !" shouted randy as he was getting his hair pulled on by Shippo. "Call Hajime then, she doesn't charge a dime" said serenity. "I don't think she can handle all these kids by herself !!" shouted randy. "Honto will be with her, and trust me, he's just like Inu-yasha, except not a hanyou" said serenity. "The guy who was a master of hidden weapons ? Yeah, he should come too !" said randy. Serenity nodded and went to the phone and dialed a number.

Instead of Hajime or Honto picking up the phone, she heard the answering machine. "You've reached the Neotaki residence. We're not in now, so please leave your name and number and we will get back to you" said the voice of Hajime. "When we feel like it" said Honto's voice. "They aren't home" said serenity. Then the phone was picked up and Hajime's voice was heard. "Hajime ? You have a cat now ?" asked serenity. "SERENITY !!! We really need your help !!!" shouted Hajime. "Whatever, just come over with Honto, we need you guys to help us take care of everyone cause they've been chibified !!" shouted serenity, then she hung up.

"Whats chibified ?" asked Koga. "You, now sit down and do something useful" said serenity. "But me wanna watch Barney !!" cried Koga. "Me too !!!" shouted both Inu-yasha and Hank. "HECK NO !!!" shouted Randy. "WHY ?!!!" shouted everyone but Shippo and Serenity. "Because...umm...he's evil" said randy. "No he not !!!" shouted Miroku. "He's a big purple dinosaur...who loves everything...including people...am I the only one who sees a problem with this ?" asked Randy.

(Ding-dong)

"That must be Hajime and Honto" said serenity. "I will get the door !" said Vespa, who was still in her maid outfit. Vespa opened the door and squealed. "Oooooh !!! Look at the cute panda !!" shouted Vespa as she came back in the house ridding on a panda's shoulders. "A panda ?!! What the heck is going on ?!" shouted serenity. "It's terrible, just awful !!" cried Hajime. "Whats wrong ?" asked serenity.

The panda stood beside Hajime and stroked her hair. "Uhhh, does panda have a thing for blue haired girl ?" asked Vespa. "NO !! This panda is my brother !!" shouted Hajime. "What were your mom and dad thinking ?" asked Sesshomaru. The panda then whacked Sesshomaru over the head. "WAAAHHHH !!!!!" cried Sesshomaru. Randy and Serenity sighed, they knew what this meant.

"Honto, im so sorry for pushing you into that spring !" said Hajime. The panda started shaking Hajime by the neck of her shirt. Randy then slashed hot water on the panda. The panda then changed into Honto himself. "Thank you" said Honto. "You and Hajime went to the Cursed Springs, didn't you ?" asked Serenity. Honto nodded.

(Flashback)

Honto and Hajime had stopped to rest from their journey. They both had on the traditional white karate attire. "After swimming across the ocean to get here, you would think that _someone_ would have the map to get to this training ground !!" shouted Hajime. "It's not my fault the map we had got wet from us swimming here from Japan !!!" shouted Honto. "Ever since our parents died, you haven't used that thing you call a brain, have you ?!!" asked Hajime.

"Why you..." said Honto as he faced Hajime, his glasses caught the glare of the sun. Hajime backed away a bit, but Honto grabbed her by the shirt. "We'll start training...NOW !!!" shouted Honto as he threw Hajime into a clearing. Hajime landed on her feet and skidded to a halt, making her bare feet sting. "Prepare to regret those words you said !!" shouted Honto as he ran at Hajime, weaponless. Hajime grinned and simply stood there. Honto aimed a punch at her, but before he hit her, he couldn't see a thing, his vision was blurry. "Oh no !! I've gone half-blind !!" thought Honto. "Oh Honto !" said Hajime. Honto looked around, he saw what looked like Hajime and ran at her.

(BAM !!!)

Honto ran smack into a tree. "Oww..." said Honto as he fell to the ground. Hajime giggled, had taken and put Honto's glasses on. "Whoa !! How can you see with these things ?!" asked Hajime. "Their only for my eyes, now give them back !!" yelled Honto. Hajime tossed Honto his glasses, surprisingly, he caught them. But as soon as he did, Hajime ran at him and kicked him right in the face. Honto went flying into the air then landed somewhere else.

(SPLASH !!!)

Hajime saw water fly up from where Honto landed and ran to the area. "Hmm ? He must've landed in one of these springs" thought Hajime. Then, Hajime saw something coming out of a spring. "Honto !! Are you-" Hajime was cut off. A large panda came out of the spring and was standing like a normal person would. The scary part was that the panda was wearing a familiar pair of glasses. "W-wh-what the hell are you doing with my brothers glasses ?!!" shouted Hajime. The panda was then holding a dagger in its paw and drew something on the ground. Hajime read it. "It's me you stupid idiot !" was what the panda wrote. "Honto ?!!!" exclaimed Hajime. The panda nodded. Hajime starred at the panda, then turned and walked into the nearby forest. She took a deep breath, then... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hajime screamed.

(End flashback)

Hajime and Honto both looked around the room, surround by chibis. "What in the name of instant ramen is going on ?!!!" shouted Honto. Hajime was hugging on Koga, smiling at the same time. Serenity glared at her with an image of fire behind her. "Why you...WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH KOGA ?!!" yelled serenity. "Im just hugging him" said Hajime innocently. "We need you guys to help us figure out a way to turn them all back" said randy. Inu-yasha, who was drinking some water, looked at Honto and laughed.

"You have funny eyes !!" laughed Inu-yasha. Honto glared at him and took his glasses off, revealing his normal blue eyes. "Now you look normal !" said Inu-yasha. "I have to wear my glasses to see things far away little boy" said Honto. "Little boy ?! Only old people call me that ! Are you old ?" asked Inu-yasha. Honto tensed up and puts his hand on Inu-yasha's head. "Im not that old, but can assure you that if you call me old again, you won't like the outcome" said Honto as he started cracking Inu-yasha's neck just by applying force. "Wow, your strong, my neck is really starting to hurt" said Inu-yasha.

Randy came up from behind Hank and threw a book at him. "You're the one who did this, fix it !!" shouted Randy. Hank nodded a bit and flipped through the pages of his large potion book. "This may help us !" said hank as he found not a potion, but a spell. "It says when good man and good woman are joined, woman will pickle the vegetables with vinegar. Then man will dry out the vinegar drenched vegetables with salt. Then good man and good woman pour soy sauce over the salted picked vegetables" read Hank.

Everyone looked at hank like he was crazy. Randy took the book from Hank and read what he was reading. "How to make too-too delicious Fukojin pickles ?!" shouted Randy. "Oops, me read the wrong page !" said hank. Everyone anime fell. Randy threw the book at hank's head. "Aaaaahhhh !!!" cried Hank. "Find the right spell thingy !!" shouted Serenity. "Ok, ok !" said hank.

After a while of reading, Hank found another spell. "Me found the right one !!" said hank. "What is it ?"Asked Hajime. "All we have to do is sing a song we all know, then the chibified-ness will go away" said hank. Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, Vespa, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, and Hank all knew what song that was. "Not the Barney song !!" shouted serenity. "We know another one !" said Vespa. Even Shippo was gonna wag his tail to the song. "Alright...on three you all sing the song" said randy. All the chibis nodded. "1...2...3 !" said Randy.

"Ohh !! Ohhh !!! Ohhhh !!!! It's our Happy Chibi song ! We love to sing it all day long ! We sing it when the weathers fine ! We sing it when the sun don't shine ! Slap our nannies, break the vase, we love to wreak havoc all over the place ! And now our song is almost done, shall we sing another one ?" sang all of the chibis. "Now get set to sing again !!" said Inu-yasha. "NO !!!" shouted Randy.

(POOF !)

Koga, Hank, Vespa, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Miroku grew back to their normal sizes and ages. "Im tall again !!" shouted Hank. "That song was VERY disturbing..." said Honto. "We're all back to normal !" said Shippo. "Uhh, not really" said Sesshomaru. Everyone looked down at Inu-yasha, who had formed back into an infant like Shippo was. "Inu-yasha !!!" shouted Serenity. Inu-yasha began to wail. "WAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!" cried Inu-yasha.

"Oh no !!! He must've had more water when we were still chibis !!" shouted hank. Serenity held Inu-yasha in her arms. "My poor big brother ! He's a baby !" cried serenity. Inu-yasha stopped crying and clung to serenity's shoulder. Serenity couldn't help but smile. "Who's gonna help me take care of him until we cure him ?" asked serenity. "Me and Honto have to go train some more at home !" said Hajime as she and Honto left. "And...We just don't want to" said Koga. Everyone went upstairs, mostly to rest. Serenity stood with the baby Inu-yasha in her arms who was wearing a red kimono shirt and pants. "Some help you guys are !" said serenity. Inu-yasha pulled on serenity's hair and laughed. "Stop it !!" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha frowned, then hugged serenity by her neck. "Aww, stop trying to make me like you, its not working !" said serenity as she petted Inu-yasha's head.

To be continued...

Next episode (Koga is talking): if you guys thought this story was funny, you really have to see the next episode. Serenity starts acting...motherly ! To none other than Inu-yasha ! Vespa brings home an egg and Randy falls into a fatherly stage and takes care of the egg himself ! Meanwhile, Kai comes and starts trying to get with Serenity and asks her to marry him, whats up with that ?!!! Next on special mini Inu-yasha stories: Episode 12, Parental acts ! See ya' soon !


	12. Parental acts, part 1

"Akira...I know you're around this planet somewhere..." thought Vespa as she rode on her motorbike around the spot where Akira's spaceship crashed. Then, she saw what she came for. Vespa jumped off her bike and into the water of the river. After swimming around in the river near the debris of the ship, she saw a gray ball. She picked it up and nuzzled it in her arms. "Poor thing, you've been in this river for a while, I'll make sure someone takes care of you" said Vespa. She jumped out of the water and drove home with the unknown item with her.

(At home)

"I love you Inu-yasha, yes I do !" squealed serenity as she hugged Inu-yasha close to her chest. Inu-yasha laughed and clung to serenity tightly. "That's my little man, you wanna take a nap with mommy ?" asked serenity. Inu-yasha frowned, he didn't want to take a nap. "Aww, you don't wanna take a nap with me ? How about I read you a book ?" asked serenity. Inu-yasha nodded and smiled. Then, Vespa came in the house.

"Hey Vespa-san, can you hold Inu-yasha while I go find a book ?" asked serenity. Vespa set down her other item, snatched Inu-yasha from Serenity and tickled him. Serenity smiled and went to get a book to read. Vespa held Inu-yasha close to her and giggled. Inu-yasha on the other hand was moving his hands behind Vespa's back as she held him. Vespa's eyes then widened and she looked at Inu-yasha with a grin. "Inu-yasha-chan...Did you just unzip my shirt ?" asked Vespa. Inu-yasha shook his head. "That was me" said Miroku, who was behind Vespa. "Inu-yasha, look away" said Vespa. Inu-yasha looked away for a second.

(SLAP !!!)

Vespa walked off with Inu-yasha in her arms. Miroku was sitting on the floor rubbing his face where Vespa slapped him. "Trying to flatter Vespa ?" asked Randy. Miroku nodded slowly. Then randy saw the item Vespa left on the couch. "Oooh !!! Whats that ?!" exclaimed Randy. Miroku looked and his eyes widened. "An egg ? Whats this doing here ?" asked Miroku. Randy picked up the egg and was surprised at how round it was, normally eggs are oval shaped.

"It's kinda big too, like a bird laid it ?" asked Miroku. Randy shook the egg and didn't hear anything. "Im gonna take care of this egg !!" shouted randy. "You can't be serious" said Miroku. "This poor little egg needs me ! Cant you hear it crying ?!" shouted Randy. Miroku sweat-dropped. "Im gonna treat this egg like my child !! Just you watch !!" shouted Randy as he walked off.

(Later)

Randy was sitting at the table with the egg. He was trying to feed it. "Come on sweetie, open wide !! How do you expect to grow up big and strong if you don't eat your mashed banana ?!!" asked Randy as he tried to force a spoon of food into the egg. "What are you doing ?!!" shouted Shippo. "Im trying to feed it, whats it look like ?!!" shouted Randy. "Eggs don't eat !!!" shouted Shippo. "What do you know you little rat ?!" shouted randy. "Eggs don't eat, do you see a mouth on it ?" asked Shippo. Randy looked at the egg. "No" said randy. "Then it doesn't eat !! You sit on it and keep it warm !" said Shippo. Randy nodded and Shippo left the kitchen.

Randy picked the egg up and set it where he was sitting. "Sit on it, no problem" said randy. Just as Randy was about to sit on the egg, Serenity came in with Inu-yasha. "FOOL !!! You're gonna break the egg if you sit on it !!" shouted serenity. "I knew that ! I was just...uhh..." said randy. "Me and Inu-yasha wish you luck" said Serenity. Inu-yasha yanked on serenity's hair. "Alright, alright ! I'll read to you now" said serenity as she walked off. "Luck ? I don't need luck" said Randy as he watched TV while spinning the egg on his finger like a basketball. Vespa saw what Randy was doing and took it from him. "I was looking for this" said Vespa. "Give it back !!" shouted randy. "Fine" said Vespa as she tossed the egg in the air. "NOO !!!" shouted Randy as he ran and caught the egg before it hit the ground. "Shh, don't cry baby, that crazy lady wont hurt you anymore" said randy as he rocked the egg in his arms.

(Upstairs)

"and the multiplication symbol fell in love with 14 and 2 and after a while they all came together and made a 28" said serenity as she was reading Inu-yasha a math book. Inu-yasha yawned from sheer boredom. "Aww, you don't like this book ?" asked Serenity. Inu-yasha nodded rapidly. "Ok, how about this one ?" asked serenity as she held up a book that was full of nursery rhymes. Inu-yasha was asleep on serenity's lap. "Aww !! So cute !!" thought serenity as she picked him up and took him to her room. She laid Inu-yasha on her bed and put a blanket over him. Inu-yasha snored peacefully. "My cute little hanyou" thought serenity.

Serenity then heard a knock at the door. "I got it !" said randy from downstairs. Randy opened the door and was shoved out of the way. "I must see the dog-eared girl !" shouted the figure that pushed Randy out of the way. "Who the heck are you ?!" shouted randy. "I am Kai, and I am here for the dog-eared girl" said the person. Serenity came downstairs and gasped. "YOU !!!" shouted serenity as she pointed at Kai. "Ah, dog-eared girl ! Come, jump into my arms !" shouted Kai. "Jump this !!" shouted serenity as she ran at Kai and kicked him in his face, sending him flying out of the door. Randy slammed the door as Kai flew out. "Who was that ?" asked randy. "Some fox demon from outer space that now seems to want me..." said serenity. "Ohh" said randy. Serenity saw the egg randy was cradling in his arms. "Whats with the egg ?" asked serenity. "It's my baby, I love it so much !!" squeaked randy as he nuzzled his head on the egg in a fatherly way. Serenity smiled and then heard Inu-yasha squalling upstairs. "Im coming ! Don't cry !!" shouted serenity as she ran upstairs. Randy rubbed on the egg he was holding. "You're so cute and round !!" said randy affectionately.

(In serenity's room)

While serenity was upstairs calming down Inu-yasha, someone busted into her room through the window. "Dog-eared girl !! You will be mine !!" shouted Kai. Serenity turned to face Kai. "Im already in love with someone else" said serenity calmly. "Nonsense !! You will love me !" said Kai as he hugged serenity tightly. Serenity's tail quivered. Kai grabbed serenity by her shoulders and backed her up a bit. He saw she had silver hair, and a fox-tail now. "What the ?" thought Kai as he looked over serenity again. "Same height, same eyes...but you have silver hair and a tail ?!!" exclaimed Kai. "Yes !! When you first saw me I was in my human form !!" shouted serenity. "Ohh !! That explains it" said Kai. "What are you doing here ?" asked serenity.

Kai held serenity's hands and looked into her eyes. "I want to have you as my woman" said Kai. Serenity's eyes narrowed with annoyance. "Sorry, not interested" said serenity. "Then may I stay here until you change your mind ?" asked Kai. "No" said serenity. "Please dog-eared girl ?" asked Kai. "My name is Serenity !!!! Not dog-eared girl !!" yelled serenity. "Dog-eared girl is a nickname, cute huh ?" asked Kai. Serenity glared at Kai very coldly. "No, you may not stay !" said serenity. "I have nowhere else to go ! My spaceship is scrap metal, I have no contact with the UCSC !" cried Kai. Serenity's nice-ness kicked in. "fine, you may stay" said serenity. "Oh thank you dog-eared girl !!" shouted Kai as he hugged serenity tightly. "Yeah, whatever ! Let me go ! I can't breathe !!" shouted serenity.

Inu-yasha growled at Kai, he didn't like him at all. "Who is this ?" asked Kai as he pulled on Inu-yasha's ears, making him cry. Serenity held Inu-yasha in her arms and hugged him close. "I can't tell him what happened...I'll lie !" thought serenity. "He's my son" said serenity softly. Kai's eyes widened. "Oh my god !! You're too young to have a child !!" shouted Kai. "I only look young, I've been alive 63 years, but minus the 50 years of me being in the feudal era, im 13" said serenity. "Your still 13, you're too young !" said Kai. "Oh shut-up" said serenity as she rocked Inu-yasha in her arms. Inu-yasha giggled and clung to serenity as tight as he could.

(Downstairs)

"Are you still caring for that egg ?" asked Koga. "Yes, I'll never let it go !!" shouted randy. Hank walked in and saw the large egg randy was holding. "Oooh !! Are we having eggs for dinner ?" asked hank. "NO !!!" yelled randy. "Are we gonna scramble it ?" asked hank. "No !!" shouted randy. "Fry it ?" asked hank. "Nope" said randy. "I know ! We're gonna boil it with some fried rice ?!" asked hank, since that was one of his favorite meals. "No !!!" shouted randy. "Then for goodness sake, what are we gonna do with it ?" asked hank. Randy set the egg on the couch and lay beside it. "Im gonna warm it with my body" said randy. "So you're slow cooking it ?" asked hank. "We aren't gonna eat it !! It's my baby !!" shouted randy. "Aww man !" shouted hank. "Too bad, it would've made a great omelet" said Koga.

(In the bathroom)

Randy and the egg were in the Japanese-style tub. Randy was wearing a pair of swimming trunks as he bathed the egg. "Now you get all nice and clean my little eggy-poo !" said randy as he dumped water on the egg beside him. Due to what happened to him when he's wet with cold water, Randy had to bathe in hot water. "Now you and me will enjoy a nice hot soak while I tell you a bath time story !" said randy as he set a cold washcloth on the egg and one on his head to keep himself and the egg from having heatstroke in the hot water.

Serenity came in with a red bathing suit on and she had Inu-yasha in her arms. Randy looked at serenity and blushed. "Sorry, I'll you take your bath first" said serenity. "No, wait !" said randy. Serenity faced randy again. "You can have your bath too, your wearing a bathing suit so I don't mind" said randy. Serenity smiled and got into the tub and sat down across from Randy. (Yes, the tubs are that big in Japan) Inu-yasha clung to serenity the whole time. "I think he's scared of the water" said randy. "Why are you washing your egg ?" asked serenity. "It's my baby too" said randy. Serenity set Inu-yasha down in the water and he quickly started splashing the water everywhere playfully. "Serenity ?" asked randy. "Hmm ?" said serenity. "Why is Kai in your room ?" asked randy. Serenity sighed. "He's staying with us until I change my mind about being his woman" said serenity. "Ohh !" said randy.

(Later that night)

Randy slept on the floor in serenity's room with the egg dressed in a nightcap next to him. Kai slept almost right under serenity's bed. Serenity was sound asleep with Inu-yasha sleeping near her side. Unknown to Randy, the egg next to him started moving and bouncing around a bit.

To be continued...

Next episode (Randy is talking): So Kai is living with us ? Great, another person in this house. Serenity can have a big heart at times. Hey, did hank say he's trying to find the cure for Inu-yasha ? And...My egg...is hatching ?!! AHHH !!! Whats this rabbit-eared, cat-like thing ?!! It came from my egg !! Am I a father now ? Or does this thing belong to someone ? Next on Special Mini Inu-yasha Stories, episode 13: Parental acts part 2, see ya' soon !!


	13. Parental acts, part 2

Randy was the first to wake up, the sun had just risen. "Rise and shine my little eggy-poo !" said randy as he cradled the egg in his arms. "Keep it down, im still half asleep" said serenity. "But my egg is already awake" said randy. "It's just an egg !! It can't be awake !!" shouted serenity as she snatched the egg from Randy. "NOO !!! Give him back !!" shouted randy. "Him ? How can you tell ?" asked serenity. "Well, isn't it obvious ?" asked randy. Serenity tossed randy the egg and picked up Inu-yasha who was still asleep.

"AAAAHHHHH !!!!" screamed Randy. "What ?!! Whats happening ?!" shouted Kai as he woke up. "My egg !! My egg !!!! It's shaking !!!!" cried randy. Both serenity and Kai sweat-dropped. "It's shaking !! It has a cold !! Don't just stand there, get some blankets !!" shouted randy. "Randy...it's just hatching" said serenity. Randy held the egg close to his face and watched as the shell began to crack open. "Come on eggy-dear, you can do it, break through the shell" thought randy. The shell on the egg shattered a bit and a leg came out of the egg. Randy's eyes widened. Next out of the egg came 2 paws and pair of rabbit ears. "It's...its a..." said serenity. Then the whole shell of the egg broke and the small creature was in Randy's hands. It looked like a cat, but it had the ears and tail of a rabbit.

"Awww !! It's so cute !!!" cried randy as petted the creature on its head. "What are you gonna call it ?" asked serenity. "Hmm...it looks like a rabbit, yet it looks like a cat. How about cabbit ?" asked randy. "Nah, that might be what it is" said Kai. "Then how about Ryo-ohki ?" asked randy. "Perfect !" said serenity. Ryo-ohki meowed and jumped onto Randy's shoulder. "That's my Ryo-ohki, you're the cutest thing ever !!" said randy.

(Later)

Ryo-ohki walked around the house and began to scratch on a door. "Come in !" shouted Hank's voice from inside. Ryo-ohki backed up and ran head on into the door. A loud thump sound was heard. Ryo-ohki shook her head and ran at the door again, but this time she went straight through the door. Hank looked up from his studying and saw Ryo-ohki. "What the ? That's no ordinarily cat" thought hank. Ryo-ohki ran all around hank's room, bumping into large books and stacks of papers. "Your gonna mix all of my papers up, now get out !!" shouted hank as he stood up. Ryo-ohki's eyes watered up. "Oh no ! Don't cry ! Im sorry !!" said hank as he petted Ryo-ohki on her head. Ryo-ohki meowed happily. "Hmm...you don't mind if I study you do you ?" asked hank. Ryo-ohki at once ran to the door and phased through it to get out. "Ok, it went through a wall...awesome !" said hank.

"MEOOOOW !!!" cried Ryo-ohki as she ran down the many halls of the house. "Ryo-ohki !!! Come to me !" shouted randy. Ryo-ohki ran to randy and jumped into his arms. Randy hugged his "baby" close to him. "Don't you run off in this big house you little scamp, you had me worried !" said randy. "Hey, anybody seen Inu-yasha ?" asked serenity. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kai from down the hall. "Does that answer your question ?" asked Randy. "Kai !! I'll kill you if your hurting Inu-yasha !!" yelled serenity as she ran to where Kai was.

The sight before serenity was quite laughable, Kai was on the floor anime crying with Inu-yasha on his arm, biting him. "HE BIT ME !!!" cried Kai. "Inu-yasha, spit that out, you don't know where it's been" said serenity. Inu-yasha let go of Kai and crawled over to serenity. "I was just trying to pet him, seeing as we're gonna be related soon" said Kai. "For the final time, we are NOT gonna be married !!" shouted serenity as she picked Inu-yasha in her arms. "Im sure you'll change your mind !" said Kai. "No chance !" said serenity as she walked off with Inu-yasha in her arms.

"This is getting annoying, why do I have to watch him ?!" shouted Sesshomaru. "Im getting tired of caring for him, just take him for an hour" said serenity. "Fine..." said Sesshomaru as he took Inu-yasha from serenity. "Thanks fluffy-sama ! You're the best big brother in the world !" said serenity as she hugged Sesshomaru. "Yeah, yeah, I know" said Sesshomaru. Serenity giggled and walked off. Inu-yasha stared at Sesshomaru, then began to cry. "shut-up !!" shouted Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha shut-up. "You aren't with serenity anymore ! as long as you are with me you are going to be quiet and not bother me, ya' got that ?!!" shouted Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha nodded, looking a bit scared. "Good" said Sesshomaru as he took Inu-yasha into his room. "Something tells me im not gonna like this" thought Sesshomaru.

"Hank !!! Hurry up and find the antidote for Inu-yasha !!!" shouted serenity. "Im trying !! It's hard since he drank 2 doses of the potion" said hank. "Just give him anything !" said serenity. "Fine !! Take this !" shouted hank as he gave serenity a tiny bottle of fluid. "Make Inu-yasha drink that, he _should_ go back to normal" said hank. Serenity nodded and went back to Sesshomaru's room. "Fluffy-sama ! I have the cure for Inu-yasha !" said serenity. Sesshomaru didn't hear her since he was covering his ears to block out Inu-yasha's crying.

"Make him stop !!!!" shouted Sesshomaru. Serenity held Inu-yasha and rocked him back and forth. Inu-yasha stopped crying and clung to serenity, as always. "Now Inu-yasha, I need you to drink this" said serenity as she held up the tiny bottle. Inu-yasha turned his head away. "Aww, I know you don't want to drink it, but will you do it for me ?" asked serenity. Inu-yasha sounded as if he sighed and faced serenity. Serenity let Inu-yasha drink the fluid in the bottle. Inu-yasha made a face as if he just had something sour, then a white aura surrounded him.

"Its working !" said Sesshomaru. Serenity watched Inu-yasha's aura get brighter and brighter. Then, Inu-yasha re-grew rapidly in serenity's arms, clothes and all. Serenity was holding the now normal sized Inu-yasha in her arms. "Inu-yasha..." said serenity. "What ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Your heavy..." said serenity as she dropped Inu-yasha on the floor. Inu-yasha quickly got up. "Just think...my brother was a little baby hanyou !!" squealed serenity. "What of it whos gonna believe you ?!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Everyone" said serenity as she held up some pictures. "Let me see those" said Sesshomaru as he snatched the pictures from serenity.

Sesshomaru smiled, which was laughing to him. The pictures were off Inu-yasha when he was little, serenity took a picture of him near a calendar, so whoever saw knew it happened recently. "Shes got proof Inu-yasha, really good proof" said Sesshomaru. Serenity laughed and turned around. "Yep, I have proof...I can blackmail you soo bad that people in America will know !!!" said serenity as she kept laughing. At that point, Inu-yasha was so ticked off that he would do just about anything to shut serenity up from her taunting.

"ALRIGHT THEN MISSY !!!!! IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS..." Inu-yasha's words trailed off when a sly grin came across his face. "If you tell anyone about this...Your secret about your love for Randy will be out" said Inu-yasha. "WHAT ?!!! I don't love randy !! Were just good friends !!" yelled serenity. "I saw you 2 in the bathtub last night, together !" said Inu-yasha. "We were both in bathing suits !" said serenity. "Besides, whos gonna believe you Inu-yasha ?" asked Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha anime fell. "hehehe, now with the pictures I have, I'll go mail one to...hmm, what was that girl who went on vacation...Kagome !" said serenity. Inu-yasha then lost it and grabbed one of the large books from the shelf and...

(WHAM !!!)

Inu-yasha had whacked serenity on her head with the book, very hard one might add. Serenity was on the floor, swirly-eyed and knocked out. "Now that she had coming..." said Sesshomaru. "Little brat, trying to make a fool out of me" said Inu-yasha. "Did I hear something crash in here ?" asked Kai as he came in. Kai saw serenity laying face down on the floor, he glared at Inu-yasha. "You...I knew you weren't serenity's son like she had told me !! You're that dog-eared half-wit !!!" shouted Kai. "And you're that wanna-be UCSC officer !!" shouted Inu-yasha.

"Yes, but get used to seeing me here because my beloved dog-eared girl said I could stay until she changes her mind and marries me" said Kai. Both Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha glared at Kai. "Our little sister will never marry you !!" shouted Sesshomaru. "So you might as well start packing and leave !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "No, Kai will stay" said serenity. "When did she wake up ?" thought Inu-yasha. "Kai has nowhere else to go, he is staying...no matter now much I hate the idea" said serenity.

"Oh thank you dog-eared girl !! You're the best soon-to-be bride in the world for speaking about me !" said Kai. "Im not gonna be your bride !!" shouted serenity. "Stop resisting me, you know you really do like me" said Kai as he put his arm around serenity and pulled her close to him. Serenity's tail quivered and she growled. " Keep your hands off of me !!!" shouted serenity as she punched Kai in the face, which made him fly into the hallway. "Nice punch" said Inu-yasha. "Im not even finished !!" shouted serenity as she ran into the hallway. Soon, lots of punching and kicking sounds were heard, accompanied with Kai's screams of pain.

(That night)

"You didn't have to beat him up that badly" said Randy as he petted Ryo-ohki who was sleeping on his lap. "He put his arm around me !!" shouted serenity. "Oh, well...never mind" said randy. Serenity got into her bed and cut the light off. "Goodnight Randy" said serenity. "Goodnight Serenity" said randy. "Meow meooow !" said Ryo-ohki. Serenity and randy laughed. "I think she said goodnight" said serenity. "Goodnight my cute little Ryo-ohki" said randy. "Goodnight Kai" said serenity. Kai, who was under the bed, didn't answer. He couldn't even if he wanted to, he was still knocked out. "Serenity, can you help me out ?" asked randy. "With what ?" asked serenity. "I just got an idea to humiliate everyone in the house" said randy. Serenity's eyes widened with rapture. "HOW ?!!! You must tell me !!!" shouted serenity. "With this" said randy as he held up a video camera. Serenity grinned slyly, so did Randy. Tomorrow was gonna be fun.

To be continued...

Next episode (Vespa is talking): so it seems that Serenity and Randy are going around the house recording everyone doing very funny things. How funny you ask ? Well, you will find out soon, very soon ! Wait, everyone in the house...that means im gonna be recorded too !! Next on Special Mini Inu-yasha stories, episode 14: Japan's funniest home movies ! Man, I hope they don't find out about my secret obsession with karaoke !!


	14. Japan's Funniest Home Movies !

Maru-sha: welcome back to the story !

Inu-yasha: I hope having the story in this new format doesn't upset the readers

Maru-sha: anyways, laugh and enjoy !

Ryo-ohki was the first to wake up, yet she snuggled up closer to Randy. "No mommy, I'll go to school tomorrow..." mumbled randy in his sleep, as he rolled over on top of Ryo-ohki. Ryo-ohki meowed loudly from underneath randy, but no one heard her. Then, randy yawned and woke up. "Ryo-ohki ? Where are you ?" asked randy. Randy got up and looked around, he saw the flattened cabbit on the floor. "AAHHH !!! Im sorry baby !!" cried randy as he picked her up and shook her, making her normal again. "Meeeeow..." was Ryo-ohki's only response.

Serenity awoke and sat up, scratching her head. "Sleep well ?" asked randy. "Yes, dreaming about what were gonna do today" said serenity with a grin. Randy smiled and Ryo-ohki just looked at both of them, wondering what was going on. "Alright ! Lets get this blackmailing thing over quickly so we can put it on Japan's Funniest Home Movies and win us some cash !" said randy as he held up his video camera. Serenity nodded and ran off into the hallway, Randy right behind her, Ryo-ohki hanging onto his shoulder.

"Lets see, who can we film first ?" asked serenity. "Hmm...lets visit everyone's room and check it out" said randy. Serenity nodded. Both serenity and randy were standing outside of Inu-yasha's room. The opened the door and crept in. Inu-yasha was snoring, and loudly at that. "Hmm...nothing in here" said randy. Then, Inu-yasha reached his hand underneath his pillow and what he pulled out was shocking. In Inu-yasha's hand was a yellow baby blanket. "Blankie !! I love you !" said Inu-yasha in his sleep. Serenity and Randy snickered. Randy cut on the camera and filmed Inu-yasha sleeping with a baby blanket. Inu-yasha then started sucking his thumb. "This is priceless" whispered serenity. "Ok, now lets go to Miroku's room" said randy. Serenity and Randy snuck out of the room like the little demons they were and went to Miroku's room

(In Miroku's room)

Miroku was fast asleep in bed, normal enough. "Hmm...no action here, lets stop and continue when everyone is awake" said serenity. "Good idea" said randy. Miroku then woke up and saw serenity and randy. "What are you two doing in here ?" asked Miroku. "Umm...uhh..." said randy. Miroku sat up, he didn't look too happy, waking up to find 2 people in his room, plus, he wasn't a morning person. Serenity spoke up. "Miroku-sama, I came in here to confess my great love to you, but Randy followed me to get it on video to show the others, that's why he has the camera" said serenity.

Miroku smiled and went over to serenity and kneeled down to her level. "You feel that strongly about me ?" asked Miroku. Serenity blushed and nodded. "Aww !!!" said randy as he pretended to film it. "My dear serenity, I had given up on you after I found out that Mimi was the future daughter of you and Koga" said Miroku. Randy tilted his head from hearing that. "I just have to wait for the question" thought serenity. "Serenity-san, will you bare my child ?" asked Miroku. "That's it !" thought serenity. Serenity then raised her hand and swung at Miroku's face.

(SLAP !!)

Randy and Serenity had left Miroku's room, leaving Miroku himself sitting on the floor rubbing his face. "I had no idea a monk could be like that" said Randy. "I don't think he is one" said serenity. "We still have to film everyone else in the house" said Randy. Serenity was looking inside Sesshomaru's room through the slightly open door. "Randy, you gotta see this" said serenity. Randy looked into the room through the opening just as serenity did. He immediately turned his video camera on. What he and serenity saw priceless !

"Fluffy-sama, do it again !!" squealed Mimi. "Alright" said Sesshomaru as he got on his hands and knees. "Look at me !! Im a hopping little bunny !! hippity-hoppity hop hop hop !!" sang Sesshomaru as he jumped around like a bunny in front of Mimi. Mimi clapped her hands together and giggled. "Sing your bunny song !" said Mimi. Sesshomaru continued hopping around and began singing. "My name is fluffy-sama and im the cutest bunny you'd ever see ! I hop and bounce about while others look and see ! I do this not for fame or for money, I do it for my niece because she thinks I am so funny !" sang Sesshomaru.

Serenity and Randy slipped off down the hallway, laughing quietly as they did. "How can you see into my eyes like opens doors ? Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb" sang a voice. "What was that ?" asked Randy. "It came from Vespa's room !!" shouted serenity as she ran down the hall to Vespa's room, randy followed. When they opened the door to Vespa's room ever so slightly and looked in, Serenity and Randy's laughing almost came out again as randy filmed Vespa.

She was holding a hair brush and singing into it like a microphone as she continued singing. "Without a soul. My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home. Wake me up ! Wake me up inside. I can't wake up ! Wake me up inside. Save me ! Call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up ! Bid my blood to run. I can't wake up. Before I come undone. Save me ! Save me from the nothing I've become !" sang Vespa, very loudly.

Outside the alien-girl's room, Randy and Serenity were cringing from the awful sound of Vespa's voice. "She was singing that song by Evanescence" said serenity. "Really ? I couldn't tell" said randy. "Who else are we gonna film ?" asked serenity. "I don't know yet" said randy. Ryo-ohki saw Shippo walking down one of the halls and into a room. "Whats wrong girl ?" asked randy. Ryo-ohki pointed her paw at the room Shippo went into. Randy and Serenity snuck over to the room and looked inside and gasped. Serenity took Randy's camera and began filming. Shippo was inside the room, he looked around and then took something out from under a rug. It was one of Miroku's magazines. "Hehehe, man this is good stuff" said Shippo as he looked through the magazine. "The little pervert" said randy. "He gets it from his father" said serenity. After a bit of filming, serenity and randy, the 2 partners in crime snuck off.

(a bit later that day)

"Hurry !! its about to come on !!" cried serenity. "I'm changing channels as fast as I can woman !!" shouted randy as he was flipping through the channels. Serenity and Randy, both still in their pajamas, were trying to get to a certain channel since they had mailed the tape of everyone doing something funny in already. "You just passed it !!" shouted serenity as she took the remote from randy and went to the right channel.

"Welcome back folks to Japan's Funniest Home Movies" said the host of the show on TV. "Hey you guys !! come and see this !!" shouted Randy. Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, Kamatari, Mimi, Shippo, Miroku, and Vespa came downstairs and watched the program with Serenity and Randy. "2 very talented youngsters sent in this tape into us, it was so good, we are gonna air it right now, roll it !" said the TV show host.

The video that came on next made Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Vespa, and Miroku gasp. The clip of Miroku being slapped by serenity was the first of the bunch. Miroku prayed that none of the women in Tokyo were watching. "What the heck..." said Inu-yasha, his face a lovely shade of red. The scene cut to Sesshomaru's little performance, making Mimi laugh. Sesshomaru hung his head in shame. The next clip was Vespa singing her song, making everyone cover their ears. Last but not least, the clip of Shippo reading Miroku's hentai magazines came on. Shippo gulped as Kamatari glared at him. Serenity and Randy started busting up with insane laughter.

"How did this happen ?" asked Inu-yasha with a death glare. Everyone pondered a bit, then looked at the teenage coyote wearing a red jersey and black pants for pajamas and the young dog-eared girl in a blue night shirt and pants. "Randy...Serenity...did you do this ?" asked Inu-yasha, who was on the verge of losing his sanity.

"Umm, well, it was like this...and then this turned into that, and this and that...then that and this happened..." said Randy. "It wasn't us !! theres no proof !!" shouted serenity. "and for that home movie, the 2 youngsters Serenity and Randy have just won one million dollars !" said the TV show host. Randy and Serenity were glad to have won, but not too glad about their names being said, blowing their cover. "That's enough proof for us !!" shouted Sesshomaru as he cracked his knuckles. Serenity and Randy held onto each other and screamed. "Inu-yasha, you take them. The punishment I have in mind for them is death" said Sesshomaru. "Im gonna make you both wish you were dead !! Come on you 2, lets go !!" shouted Inu-yasha as he dragged Serenity and Randy upstairs by their pajama shirts.

(In Inu-yasha's room)

Inu-yasha threw serenity and randy into his room, walked in, and closed the door behind him. Randy stood up and spoke. "Inu-yasha-sama, we know what we did was wrong. We have learned the error of our ways from the guilt we have in our hearts. Could you find some way to forgive us ?" said randy as he stood with his hands folded in the "Gomen Nassai" stance. Inu-yasha sighed, in anger that is. "You may be sorry, but you must be punished !!" shouted Inu-yasha. Serenity began to sniffle. "Your gonna be first young lady !" said Inu-yasha as he took serenity by her arm and sat down on his bed and pulled her over his lap. "Im sorry Inu-yasha !! Please don't punish me !!" cried serenity, a little too late. Inu-yasha brought his hand down hard on serenity's rear-end 10 times and stood her up.

Serenity was crying loudly, but calmed down a bit after a few seconds. Inu-yasha hugged her and told her to go stand where she was before. Randy was near the door, trying to escape his fate. "Randy !! Get over here !" said shouted Inu-yasha. Randy went over to Inu-yasha and was immediately pulled over his lap. Since it was Randy who thought of the idea, and the one who filmed everything, he received 20 hard whacks to his rear-end instead of 10. "Yeowch !!" yelled Randy as he sprung up off Inu-yasha's lap and rubbed at his backside. "Have you both learned your lesson ?" asked Inu-yasha as he stood up. "Yes, don't film anyone doing funny things and turn it into any program" said Serenity softly. Inu-yasha went over to serenity and stroked her hair gently. "And don't laugh at other peoples expense" added Randy. Inu-yasha just walked passed randy and left the room.

"Hey...he didn't comfort me !!" shouted randy. Serenity giggled a bit and hugged Randy. Randy smiled and then walked out of the room, serenity followed him. "Man, we won a million dollars, yet we're still sore !" said randy in a comedic way. Serenity laughed and went to her room. "Hey Serenity ?" asked Randy. "Yes ?" asked serenity. "Tomorrow, wanna go train in the park, I'll teach you a new trick" said randy. Serenity nodded and smiled.

To be continued...

Next episode (Inu-yasha is talking): school plays are coming up ! The romantic tale of Romeo and Juliet ! Surprisingly, Serenity is chosen to play the role...at Shingden high school, not at her normal school ! Serenity is selected as Juliet, but Koga, Randy, Hank, and Kai soon get wind of this and they all try out to be Romeo ! But wait...the winning prize is free tickets to China !!! Is that was Randy is trying out, because we all know Serenity and him are just friends and he'd never really want to kiss her. We can increase our chances and go to china with the tickets if one of us does it ! That means I can go to be a full boy again ! Wait...does that mean...I HAVE TO BE ROMEO ?!!! There is no way im gonna share a kiss on stage with my sister !!! Next on Special Mini Inu-yasha stories, episode 15: Really, Where for art thou Romeo ? See ya' soon !


	15. Really, Where for art thou Romeo ?

The local middle school, Sorriaski Jr. High, had taken part in a trip to Shingden High School for educational reasons. Yes, it was a long bus ride there, but the students had lots of enthusiasm. "Who else here is bored like me ?!! Im not even in middle school !!" shouted Randy. "That's because you're the teacher's aide ! You're supposed to be bored !" said Hajime. Randy sat back in the bus seat, nearly falling asleep from boredom. "This day is gonna be great ! No school !!" cheered serenity. "Ah, shut-up will ya' !!" shouted most of the kids on the bus. Serenity sunk down in her seat and shut-up. "Koga is finally gonna be at school, I can't wait to see him at his school" said serenity.

(Flashback)

"Koga-kun !" said serenity. "Yes ?" asked Koga. "Im going to your school for somekind of thing tomorrow, will you go ?" asked serenity. Koga sighed, it was true that he went to Shingden High, but he never attended. "You promise you'll be there ?" asked Koga. "Yes !" said serenity. "Then I'll be there for you my love" said Koga as he pulled serenity's ears playfully.

(End flashback)

"Man, he seems to like you a lot" said randy in a dull voice. "You're just jealous" said serenity. "WHAT ?!!! Me jealous of you ?!!! HA !!" shouted randy. "Randall Kyotanashi, lower your voice !!" shouted the teacher from the back of the bus. "Yes ma'am..." said Randy. Soon after, the large high school came into view. "There it is, Shingden High School" said Hajime. "Koga, im almost there for you" said serenity. "Oh brother..." said randy.

(At Shingden High)

"Wow ! The campus is so big !!" shouted Hajime. Serenity and the other students got off the bus and began to look around. "Koga...I guess he slept in today" thought serenity. "Serenity !!" shouted a voice. Serenity looked up and saw Koga running for her. "Koga !!" shouted serenity. Before Koga got 100 feet from serenity, someone jumped over him. "Serenity, you've come !!" shouted Hank as he ran at serenity ready to embrace her. "Hank ?!! He goes to this school too ?!!" shouted Randy. "Out of my way !! Out of my way !!! I've come to see my pretty young dog-eared girl !!" shouted Kai as he jumped over Hank and embraced serenity tightly.

Serenity's tail quivered in shock. "My lovely dog-eared girl ! I have never held you like this !!" shouted Kai as he felt his hands around and felt on serenity's hips. "What a great figure !! These hips are a sure sign that you will bear healthy children !" said Kai. "Serenity..." said Randy. "My love" said Koga. "My little fox-girl..." cried hank. "Kai..." said serenity. "Hmm ?" asked Kai. Serenity got free from Kai and kicked him in his stomach, sending him flying clear out of sight. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!! WE WILL MEET AGAIN DOG-EARED GIRL !!!!" yelled Kai as he flew higher into the sky.

"Wow !! Shes strong !" shouted a few of the high school boys. "Who else wants some ?!!" shouted serenity. Surprisingly, a whole gang of boys rushed at serenity. "Oh no !! I have to help her fight !" said randy. "No need, Serenity is very powerful when fighting" said Hajime as she lit up a cigarette. Randy watched serenity fight, being sure to rush in at the right time if something went wrong. "Will...you all...get…AWAY !!!!" shouted serenity as she punched and kicked her way through the pack of boys. Not too soon later, Serenity flipped back her hair and walked away from the mass of knocked out boys lying on the ground, hung up in trees, or both. Randy starred in shock at the sight. "Told ya' so" said Hajime as she took another puff on her cigarette.

Nearby, the drama teacher had witnessed everything and was amazed. "Girl with the dog ears, come here" he called. Serenity looked back at the teacher and went over to him. "I'd like to see you in my class" said the teacher. Serenity nodded, thinking she was in trouble and followed the teacher into the high school building and into his empty classroom. The teacher observed serenity closely and smiled.

"Whats he gonna do ?" asked Koga, who was looking from the window outside. "I don't know, he's not the kind of teacher to punish a student" said Hank, who was looking with Koga. "I am the school drama teacher Mr. Otanashi, and I want you to be a role in our next play" said the teacher. "Oh let me guess, the She-warrior ? The Queen of Karate ? Samurai Sweetheart ?" Serenity threw random tomboy acts at Mr. Otanashi.

"No !! I want you to be Juliet !" said Mr. Otanashi. Serenity's eyes sparkled and she held her hands over her beating heart. "J-Juliet ?" asked serenity. Mr. Otanashi nodded and smiled. Deep down inside, serenity had always wanted to be Juliet in this play, kinda strange for a tomboy, which she was. "Romeo ! Romeo ! Where for art thou Romeo ?!" cried serenity. "Marvelous ! You know some of the lines !" said Mr. Otanashi. "Maybe I should rethink being a tomboy" thought serenity.

(At home)

"You ?! Got picked to be Juliet ?! That's a laugh !" shouted Inu-yasha. "Its true !" said serenity. "Oh yeah, Romeo will be a happy husband then. You can't cook, you're a without a doubt tomboy, and you've got the worst temper for a girl !" teased Inu-yasha. "I don't need this, im gonna go practice my lines" said serenity as she went upstairs.

Sesshomaru, who had stayed silent spoke up. "Inu-yasha, you know serenity has wanted to be a _female_ character in a play for once" said Sesshomaru. "For once ?" asked Randy. "Yeah...our little sister has been in many school plays, mostly for her enthusiasm and energy" said Inu-yasha. "Which ones ?" asked Randy. "Jack and the Beanstalk, Cinderella, Snow White, even Heidi" said Sesshomaru. "Wow, what a good actress she must be then" said Randy with a smile.

"No, you're missing the point" said Inu-yasha. Randy's expression went blank. "What do you mean ?" asked Randy. "She _was_ in those plays, but..." started Sesshomaru. "But ?" said randy. "She was cast as the main boy, every time" said Sesshomaru. "Huh ?!!" exclaimed randy. "She was Jack in 'Jack and the Beanstalk'. She was the prince in 'Cinderella', the prince in 'Snow White', and the young boy Heidi meets in the play 'Heidi'" said Inu-yasha. "Oh my..." said randy.

(Flashback)

"And the part for Jack in Jack in the Beanstalk will go to Serenity" said the 3rd grade teacher. "Wow Serenity, good for you !" said a girl. "She even looks like a boy, shes perfect for the part !" said a boy. The eight year old Serenity smiled and nodded.

(End flashback)

"I don't understand how serenity could have been cast as a boy ?" asked randy. "This is why" said Inu-yasha as he showed Randy a picture of him, Sesshomaru and Serenity a month after they moved to the house. Randy's eyes scanned the photo, but he didn't see serenity. "Where is she ?" asked Randy. "Here" said Inu-yasha as he pointed to Serenity in the picture. Randy couldn't believe it, the serenity in the picture was...different. She had short hair, wore a red shirt with blue shorts, and had band-aids on her arms, legs, and one on the side of her face, like she had fallen down a ditch. "She climbed trees, and fell out of them, plus, she got into fights with older boys" said Sesshomaru. "Since she wasn't developed like a girl yet, mostly everyone thought she was a boy" said Inu-yasha. "No wonder serenity went crazy with joy when she got the part to be Juliet" said randy.

(In Serenity's room)

"Romeo ! Romeo ! Where for art thou Romeo ?" said serenity. "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun !" said Koga. "That's enough for now, we should rest, we're half way into the play now" said serenity. "Your right" said Koga. Koga noticed serenity was sniffling. "Whats wrong ?! Are you alright ?" asked Koga as he patted serenity's back. "Im just so happy, I can finally be a female character in a play" cried serenity as she held onto Koga. Koga picked her up and let her cry on his shoulder. "I hated being the boy in other school plays, I only put on a cheerful smile and did it..." thought serenity. "Your gonna be Juliet, I'll try out to be Romeo" said Koga. Serenity stopped crying and looked Koga in the eyes. "You mean it ?" asked serenity. "Yes, I'll try out, if I don't make it, at least I tried" said Koga. Serenity nodded a bit. "How about we practice the kissing scene ?" asked Koga with a grin. Serenity giggled. "Ok" she said. Serenity and Koga got closer and closer, they were almost kissing, until...

Randy came into the room. "How's rehearsal ?" asked randy. Koga dropped serenity on the floor and whistled innocently. Randy smirked. "Ah-ha ! You 2 were about to kiss !" said randy. "So what ?" asked Koga. "You're not even Romeo ! You shouldn't kiss serenity yet !" said randy. "Im gonna try out tomorrow for it !!" shouted Koga.

(The next day)

"Be the lucky guy to win a kiss from our Juliet. Try out to be Romeo in Mr. Otanashi's drama class" was on a large poster outside every classroom of Shingden High. "They have got to be kidding !!" shouted Koga. "Wow, it's that girl who beat up all those boys yesterday" said another boy. "Serenity is going to kiss me in the play !" said Kai as he waved Japanese cheerleader fans. "Who said shes gonna kiss you ?!!" shouted Hank. "First prize for the best couple...tickets to china !!" shouted Randy. "Perfect, I can win and get tickets to china, I can become a normal boy again" thought randy.

(Later)

During rehearsal, there was a long line of boys outside the auditorium. Several of them were eliminated. After 3 hours, only a few boys remained. Randy, Koga, Hank, Kamatari, Kai, and strangely...Inu-yasha. "Why are you here ?" asked Kai. "To win those tickets to Japan !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Let's get to the dramatic sword fight !" said Koga as he swung around a sword. "Do you even know what this play is about ?" asked Mr. Otanashi. "Don't you think I know a Samurai drama when I see one ?!" shouted Koga. "It's an action play of course ! Full of things blowing up and stuff" said Hank. "WRONG !!!! It's a Romance play !!" shouted Mr. Otanashi as he whacked Koga and Hank over the head with a clipboard. "My Juliet, come on out" said Mr. Otanashi. Serenity stepped out on the stage. Everyone gasped. Serenity was so beautiful in her red, pink, and green medieval times dress. "Shes...pretty" said Randy. "If you say so" said Inu-yasha. "We need to practice you guys, no trying to steal kisses from me" said serenity. "You won't have to worry about that with me" said Inu-yasha. "Same for me" said Randy.

(The night of the play)

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen ! To Shingden High's play of...Romeo and Juliet !!" said Mr. Otanashi from backstage. Everyone in the audience cheered and applauded. Everything went great, Randy was chosen to be Romeo, although he didn't want to kiss serenity in the final act.

(Half-way near the end of the play)

"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo ?" said serenity, who was on balcony. "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun" said Randy. Backstage, Koga, Hank, Kai, and Kamatari glared at randy as he went on being Romeo. Koga, grabbed a rope and slashed it. A large sandbag nearly fell on Randy onstage. "Oops" said Koga. "HEY !! Who did that ?!!" shouted Randy, in front of everyone. The audience laughed at this twist of the plot. "It was I !! The REAL Romeo !" shouted Koga as he ran onstage in a Romeo outfit. "The REAL Romeo ?" asked serenity.

"NO !!! I am Romeo !!" shouted Hank as he jumped out onstage and kicked Koga into the fake background. Oddly enough, Hank was wearing his normal attire, a grey hard-rock café T-shirt, red khakis, and sandals. "Get off the stage !!" shouted a person in the audience. "Hey shut-up !!" shouted Hank. "Ahem...Make way for the real Romeo !" shouted Kai as he came onstage in a Romeo outfit like Koga.

"Not on your life !!" shouted Koga as he lunged at Kai, who was standing near Randy so he was dragged into the fight as well. Hank jumped in, hoping to knock out the others. "Uhh...yeah...so who do you think is the real Romeo ?!" shouted Mr. Otanashi. "The wolf demon !!" shouted a few people. "The one with the fox ears !" shouted a girl. "The one with the hard-rock café T-shirt on !!" yelled half the audience. From all the action onstage, serenity sighed and just watched the fight.

Backstage, Inu-yasha was furious and did what any half boy/half girl would do. Inu-yasha put on a dress like the one serenity had on, his size. Then he poured a bucket of cold water on himself and went on stage. "Wow ! Juliet got taller !!" shouted Sesshomaru sarcastically from the audience. "My dog-eared girl !! Come to me !!" shouted Kai as he jumped on Inu-yasha and hugged. "So you are the real Romeo !!" said Inu-yasha as she hugged Kai in return. "Kai doesn't know that Inu-yasha is a woman now..." whispered Koga. "This should be interesting" whispered Hank.

"Now's your chance Randy !" said Inu-yasha. "Right" said Randy. Randy jumped up on the balcony where serenity was. Serenity and Randy were face to face. The whole theater was silent. Everyone was waiting for them to kiss. "Aren't they supposed to talk ?" asked a boy. "It's a dramatic pause you idiot !!" shouted a girl. "It's so beautiful ! I can feel the love they have for each other building each second !" said Mr. Otanashi. "Yeah right" thought Randy. Serenity grew a bit impatient. "Did Romeo forget his lines ?" asked serenity. Randy chucked nervously, a way of saying yes. "Then get off !!" shouted serenity as she pushed Randy off the balcony. At the last second, Randy grabbed serenity's arm and made her fall with him.

"Romeo took Juliet with him to his death ! How romantic !!" said Mr. Otanashi. After the fall, it was clear to everyone that Randy was alright, but serenity... "Shes been knocked out !!" shouted Koga. "Some Romeo he is !!!" shouted Inu-yasha. "You should've just fallen by yourself !!" shouted Hank. "I agree" said Kai. Randy was now upset, he knew serenity was knocked out, but know he was being blamed, even though it was kind of his fault. "Will...you...all..." growled Randy. "Will we all what ?" asked Inu-yasha. "SHUT-UP !!!!" yelled Randy, with such intensity in his voice that Inu-yasha, Hank, Kai, and Koga flew backstage and hit a wall.

The whole entire theatre was quiet. "Thank you" said Randy. He looked at serenity on the floor and kneeled next to her. "He's gonna do it" said Mr. Otanashi. Randy hesitated when serenity opened her eyes. "What are you waiting for ?" whispered serenity. "Uhhh...I'm scared" whispered Randy. "Liar" whispered serenity. "I don't wanna kiss you...no offense...but we're only friends" whispered randy. "Then let me do it" whispered serenity. Serenity sat up, put her hands on Randy's face and kissed him.

(10 second pause)

"THEY DID IT !!!" cheered Mr. Otanashi. The audience clapped, whistled, and cheered. "We have the winners !! The winners of the trip to China !" shouted Mr. Otanashi. "Aw man..." said Inu-yasha. "Juliet, Serenity, and the best Romeo, Randy, will receive enough tickets for their immediate families to go with them !" said Mr. Otanashi. "So your saying I almost kissed my sister to get those tickets when I was gonna go anyway ?!!!" yelled Inu-yasha. "Ah shut-up" said Koga as he dumped a bucket of hot water on Inu-yasha, making him male again.

Onstage, Serenity and Randy were still kissing. Then, Serenity pulled away and laughed. Randy had duct tape over his mouth. "We're still only friends thanks to that tape" said serenity with a laugh. Randy ripped the tape off his mouth and couldn't help but laugh at serenity's little trick to keep their _friendship_ just a plain friendship.

To be continued...

Next episode (serenity is talking): I heard there are lots of training grounds in China, I hope we don't go back to the one that turned Inu-yasha into a girl. And who is this tall mysterious person ? And why does Randy know him so well ? Is this guy really Randy's old sensei ? Next on Special Mini Inu-yasha Stories, episode 16: To China we go ! See ya' soon !


	16. To China we go !

After arriving in China, Inu-yasha, Koga, Kai, Serenity, and Randy all went deep into the mountains trying to find the Cursed Springs. "Come on you guys, its not much farther !" said Randy as he jumped onto a ledge. "What are we looking for again ?" asked Koga. "A training ground" said Inu-yasha. "Must we train wherever we go ?!" shouted serenity. "Not much farther now !!" shouted randy as he ran ahead. "You said that 2 hours ago !!" shouted serenity. "Im hungry and tired" said Kai. "I guess we can take a rest" said randy. Everyone fell down at that moment. "We've been walking for 5 hours straight...need rest" said Kai as he drifted off to sleep. "Randy, are you sure you know where your going ?" asked Inu-yasha.

Randy was looking around, looking a bit worried. "That's strange...haven't I seen that fallen tree a few times before ?" asked Randy. Everyone anime fell. "You mean to tell us that were lost ?!!" shouted Koga. Randy laughed nervously. "Serenity ? Feel like seeing if theres anything around ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Yeah" said serenity. "Well here you go !!" shouted Inu-yasha as he picked serenity up and tossed her upwards into the air. "AAAAAHHHHH !!!!!" screamed serenity as she started falling back down.

Inu-yasha caught her. "See anything ?" he asked. "Nope, I had my eyes closed in fear !!" shouted serenity. "Then I'll try again" said Inu-yasha as he threw serenity up into the air again. "Nothing yet, all I see is mountains, higher next time !!" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha caught her again and tossed her up once more. "I see something !! Like a village !!" shouted serenity. "Great !" said Inu-yasha. Serenity fell back down, but landed on her head since Inu-yasha didn't catch her.

"Owww..." mumbled serenity. "Serenity, are you ok ?!" shouted Koga. "My head..." said serenity. Koga looked at her head. "Nothing seems wrong, your hard-headed, remember ?" said Koga. "Oh yeah" said serenity. Randy then felt a power close by. "Oh no...Let's go you guys !!" shouted randy as he ran ahead. "Whats the rush ?!" shouted Koga. "I don't have time to explain, just come on !" said randy as he ran off at his full speed into the forest. Inu-yasha, Koga, and Kai followed him at an equal pace. "Hey, wait for me !!" shouted serenity as she ran after them.

Unfortunately, even though she was fast, Serenity was nowhere near as fast as her brother or the others yet since she was still a young demon. "Aw man...I hope I don't get lost" said serenity. Then, serenity lost her footing and fell off of the ledge she was on. "AAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!" screamed serenity. Before she could hit rock bottom, someone caught her at the last second.

"Im saved...but by who ?" thought serenity. "Fear not, I heard you scream and saved you just in time" said the person who was carrying her. "Put me down now, im fine" said serenity. "You don't want me to do that" said the person. "Yes, I want you to !" said serenity. "Are you sure ?" asked the person. "YES !!!" shouted serenity. "Alright then" said the person as he dropped serenity. Serenity ended up falling farther down, lucky she landed on her head. "I told you" said the person. "Why didn't you tell me we were up so high ?!!" shouted serenity. The person sighed. "Who are you anyway ?" asked Serenity. The person with shoulder length black hair, green eyes, and wore a yellow shirt with black pants spoke up once more. "My name is Ryuenja" said the person. "Ryuenja ? Where have I heard the name before ?" said serenity.

(Flashback)

"Breaking Point !!" shouted randy as he ran at serenity and kicked her right in the stomach. Serenity flew forwards and hit the ground. "And that is the Breaking Point move" said randy. Serenity sat up, looking terrified. "It...felt like my whole body broke in half over and over again" said serenity. "That's why the move got its name, when inflicted, the enemy feels like they're being broken into pieces" said randy. "Wow, who taught you all these moves ?" asked serenity.

Randy looked up at the sky. "His name was Ryuenja" said randy. "He must've been powerful" said serenity. "Yeah, a powerful pain in my neck ! He was a good sensei and all, but the guy was strict about training !!" shouted randy. "How strict ?" asked serenity. "Whenever I didn't do something right he had to hold a bucket of water in each hand for an hour. And then there was this other time when I was to sit in a room, and think of nothing, nothing ! Do you know how hard it is to think of nothing ?!!" shouted randy. "It cant be that hard !" said serenity. "In short, Ryuenja is a stubborn, power-abusive, wannabe, too strict jerk" said randy.

(End flashback)

"Oh yeah ! Your the stubborn, power-abusive, wannabe, too strict, jerk" said serenity. "Hmm ?!!" said Ryuenja sternly. He yanked serenity's ear and glared at her. "Care to repeat that ?" asked Ryuenja. Serenity sniffled and cried. "Oh no ! Im sorry ! I didn't mean it little one ! Please don't cry !" said Ryuenja as he let serenity's ear go. Serenity smiled and her fake tears went away. "It wasn't me who called you all those things, my friend Randy did" said serenity.

"Randy ? Randall Kyotanashi ?" asked Ryuenja. "Yep, he said you were his sensei" said serenity. "And he called me all those things ?" asked Ryuenja. Serenity nodded. Ryuenja nodded, he wasn't mad at all. "I see, maybe I was a bit strict" said Ryuenja. "If you don't mind, I have to find my brothers and my friends" said serenity. "I'll help you find them" said Ryuenja. "Thanks" said serenity.

Before Serenity and Ryuenja could start looking, a large tornado came from the forest and stopped in front of them. Out of it came Koga himself. "Serenity ! Are you alright ?!" asked Koga. "Yes, im fine thanks to him" said serenity as she pointed at Ryuenja. Koga looked at Ryuenja and growled. "Look you, Serenity is my woman, so don't even think about getting on her good side !!" shouted Koga. "Koga ! He saved me from falling down a cliff ! I owe my life to him" said serenity. "He saved you ?!" asked Koga. "Yep" said serenity.

"It seems you 2 know each other well" said Ryuenja. "Were lovers" said Koga. "How nice" said Ryuenja. Inu-yasha, Randy, and Kai then came into the clearing. "Serenity, you got lost didn't you ?!" said Inu-yasha. "Yeah but its not my fault !" said serenity. Randy then saw Ryuenja and grew nervous. "Randall Kyotanashi, its been a while" said Ryuenja. "You 2 know each other ?" asked Kai. "Yes, we go way back" said randy.

"You seem upset seeing me, whats wrong ?" asked Ryuenja. "I just remember all the things I went through with you" said randy. "Lets see if you've been training, come at me" said Ryuenja. "Alright then, here I come !!!" shouted randy as he ran at Ryuenja. Ryuenja just stood there, waiting. When randy kicked at Ryuenja, he merely grabbed his foot and tossed him upward then jumped up after him and elbowed him in the chest, sending randy crashing to the ground.

"Kawaiso" said Ryuenja. "What a pity, he said" said serenity. "He's good" said Koga. "I was just going easy on him...if I were trying to hit him, I would have" said Randy as he got up. "I believe that" said Ryuenja. "You mind taking us to your staying Ryuenja, we're lost" said randy. "No problem" said Ryuenja.

"It must be great living in china" said serenity. "It's alright, although there is lots of noise that comes from this village nearby, full of women" said Ryuenja. "Well ! Im gonna go get some fresh air !" said Kai as he went outside. "I'll join you !" said Koga as he ran out too. "Same here !!" shouted Inu-yasha as he followed them. "They seem to want to see the village of women..." said randy.

(at Ryuenja's home)

"They have no respect for girls..." said serenity. Suddenly, Ryuenja punched a hole in the floor. "Sorry, but I can't stand it when people act like that when they hear of, or see women !! It's disgraceful !!!" yelled Ryuenja. "Then prepare your ears, Serenity goes through it a lot" said randy. Ryuenja sat next to serenity and looked into her eyes. "Is this true ? But you are only a little girl" said Ryuenja. "They know when I grow up, I'll be...desirable" said serenity.

"And her brother hits her" said randy. "WHAT ?!!" shouted Ryuenja. "Not that way ! But he has a way of disciplining her" said randy. "How ?" asked Ryuenja. Serenity whispered to Ryuenja for a second, then Ryuenja gasped. "Such cruel punishment for such an innocent girl !!" shouted Ryuenja.

"Its ok, don't pity me" said serenity. "And you don't even mind it ?! Im sure you will have a great life when you grow up with that attitude" said Ryuenja. "Sensei, do you know where the cursed springs are ?" asked randy. Ryuenja's eyes widened. "Uhhh..." said Ryuenja. "Whats the matter ?" asked randy.

"I rather not say..." said Ryuenja. Inu-yasha then came in, looking none too pleased. "The cursed springs are closed !! No one can get within 100 feet of the place !!!" yelled Inu-yasha. "So we came here for nothing ?" asked serenity. "Yes, that pretty much it" said Inu-yasha. "Well...we will be leaving soon then" said Koga as he entered. Kai came in again and leered at serenity. "Just you wait my dog-eared girl...you will be mine very soon" thought Kai. "Hmm...that Kai fellow is after this girl..." thought Ryuenja.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: sorry it was kinda short !

Next episode (Kai is talking): finally ! I will be able to make the dog-eared girl mine for good !! It will require some fast hand work, but no one knows of my true powers !! She will forget about anyone I want her to forget, making her all mine ! Next on Special Mini Inu-yasha Stories, episode 17: Lost memories ! See ya' soon !


	17. Serenity's Lost memories !

Maru-sha: welcome back to the story !

Inu-yasha: yeah, whatever just get to the story already !!

Maru-sha: alright then ! Laugh and enjoy !!

Serenity was in her room reading her prank book, feeling in the mood to cause trouble. Kai snuck up behind her without making a sound. Serenity giggled to herself as she read. Kai then hugged her from behind. "It's been a long time since I was able to hug you !!" exclaimed Kai. Serenity tensed up so much her hair stood on end and her tail quivered. "You pervert, get off me !!!" yelled serenity as she threw Kai off her into a wall.

"Now I have to go take a shower to get your scent off me !!" shouted serenity as she walked out of her room. "Can I join you ?" asked Kai. "NO !!!" shouted serenity from the hallway. "Aww man..." said Kai. He was longing for serenity to except his love for her, but to no prevail. "Serenity, bursting with strength and healthy beauty, how I want you to be mine" said Kai to himself.

Serenity was getting ready to take her shower. She hated that her and Kai were the only ones in the house since everyone else had went grocery shopping. She had slept in to find Kai who told her where everyone was. "That perverted jerk, why wont he just give up ?!" thought serenity. Before serenity began to undress, Kai came in and snuck behind her again. Serenity turned around, but Kai jumped over her and was holding something in his hands. What happened next was too fast to trace and serenity fell to the floor and Kai carried her off.

(Later)

When serenity awoke, the first person she saw was Kai, he was sitting in front of her. "What happened ?" asked serenity. "You fell, I took care of you" said Kai. Serenity sat up and looked at Kai. Kai looked into serenity's eyes and serenity gazed into his eyes. "Thank you for taking care of me" said serenity as she hugged Kai. Kai smiled and hugged serenity back, tighter.

"Oh my god !! Serenity get away from him !!!" shouted Koga, who had come in. "who are you ?" asked serenity. "Stop playing, im Koga !!" shouted Koga. "Who ? I've never met you in my life" said serenity. Koga's eyes widened, surely serenity was pranking him. "Serenity-san ! It's me Koga !!! Don't you remember ?!!" cried Koga. "Nope, and stop yelling, your hurting my ears" said serenity. "Stop playing around with me serenity !!" shouted Koga. "I said stop yelling" said serenity. Kai held serenity close to him, serenity clung to him. "She said stop yelling" said Kai.

"I don't know who you are, but my brothers will get you if you hurt me !" said serenity. "I'd like to see him try !" said Koga. "INU-YASHA !!! FLUFFY-SAMA !!!!" cried serenity. Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha ran upstairs and into the room. "Whats the matter little one ?!" asked Sesshomaru. "Him !! He keeps yelling at me and I don't even know him !!!" shouted serenity as she pointed to Koga. Inu-yasha blinked and whapped serenity on her head. "Ouch !! Why'd you hit me ?!" shouted serenity. "This is Koga !!

He's your...dare I say it...lover !!!" shouted Inu-yasha. "What ?!!" I haven't seen him in my life !!" shouted serenity. "Attention, will everyone in the house please come in here...NOW !!!" shouted Sesshomaru. Mimi, Shippo, Ryo-ohki, Ein, Hank, Kamatari, Miroku, Vespa, Ryuenja, and Randy came into the room 5 seconds later.

"Alright, Serenity who do you remember in this room ?" asked Inu-yasha. Serenity walked over to everyone and looked. "I remember Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha, Shippo, Mimi, Ryo-ohki, Ein, Vespa, and Ryuenja" said serenity. Koga, Kamatari, Randy, Hank, and Miroku gasped. "Serenity, you honestly don't remember any of them ?" asked Ryuenja. Serenity tried to remember, but nothing came to her mind. "Im sorry, I don't know them" said serenity. Kai was smiling a cheesy smile. "So that would make Serenity 'unattached', right ?" asked Kai. "That seems right" said Sesshomaru. "Oh my lovely dog-eared girl, will you allow me to be your lover ?" asked Kai as he held serenity's hands in his. Serenity giggled and nodded.

"That's it, Serenity come with me !!!" shouted Randy as he took serenity into another room. "Whats the problem ? You don't remember me ?!" asked randy. "Sorry, but I've never seen you before in my life" said serenity as she ran her hand through her hair. Serenity's expression flustered Randy, she looked so calm. "Strange, my head feels refreshed" said serenity. Randy noticed the shine of serenity's hair was more noticeable. "Did you wash your hair ?" asked randy. "Not today, why do you ask ?" asked serenity. "No reason" said randy. "My name is Randy, you don't remember ?" asked randy. Serenity thought for a second, then she smiled. "I remember !" said serenity. "Alright !!" said randy with a smile. "You're that thing people do when they think they are talking about something they know about !" said serenity. Randy anime fell. "That's _Ranting_ !!" shouted randy. "Ok, you're Cuban dance music ! In two-four time with a powerful beat !!" shouted serenity. "No !! That's _Rumba_ !! Im Randy !!!" yelled Randy. "Randy, eh ? You wouldn't be a noodle, would you ?" asked serenity. "No...That's _ramen_" said randy.

(Later)

"Whats her hair have to do with anything ?" asked Inu-yasha. "I have a feeling this whole thing is Kai's doing" said randy. "How ?" asked Koga. "Yes, how ?" asked serenity as she got into the conversation. "Serenity, do you remember washing your hair today ?" asked Koga. "No, and why are you asking me that ? I don't know you" said serenity. "What do you remember before you woke up earlier ?" asked Ryuenja. "Well, I was about to take a shower, before I could undress, I felt a sensation in my head...that's all I remember" said serenity. "Hmmm...I know what happened !" said Ryuenja. "What ?!" asked Koga. Just then, Kai came up behind serenity and hugged her. "Kai-san !! Come on, lets go to my room and talk !" said serenity. "Alright then !" said Kai with a grin. Serenity and Kai walked off so close together that Kai was able to put his hand on serenity's rear-end. "Eeep !! Save that for when we're alone Kai !!" shouted serenity. "Sorry my love" said Kai.

"Ok, I don't know about you guys...but we gotta break them up QUICK !!!" said Ryuenja. "But how ?!!" cried Randy. "Im gonna lose my love to some fox-demon !!" shouted Koga. "You said you knew what happened" said Inu-yasha. "Yes, Serenity's mind was erased" said Ryuenja. "How ?! If it was, she wouldn't remember everyone" said Koga. "Then it must've been the Xi Xiang Gao Shiatsu technique !!" exclaimed Ryuenja.

"The what ?!" asked Inu-yasha. "It's a move that uses powerful pressure points to the head to rearrange the victim's memory anyway the person performing the action wants" said Ryuenja. Everyone just starred at Ryuenja like he was crazy. "In other words, using a special Chinese herbal shampoo and vigorous pressure to the head can cause the victim to forget certain things" explained Ryuenja. "I don't think Kai could've done it though..." said Randy. "He must've done it !!" shouted Koga.

Then Ein came into the room and started barking. Inu-yasha heard him and looked shocked. "Really ?! You saw everything ?!" asked Inu-yasha. Ein barked as if he said yes. "You speak dog ?" asked Ryuenja. "Yes, it's not something im proud of though..." said Inu-yasha. "Tell us what happened Ein !" said Randy. Ein began barking his head off. "Whoa !! No way !!!" shouted Inu-yasha. "What happened ?" asked Koga. "You won't believe it...you have to see it..." said Inu-yasha. "I can help you there" said Hank, who was eavesdropping the whole time.

(In Hank's room)

Hank put a small head device on Ein's head and turned on a monitor. "Ok Ein, remember what you saw for us ok ?" said Hank. Ein barked and began to think back. Images appeared on the monitor and everyone watched. From Ein's eye view, they saw Kai sneak up on Serenity and jump/back-flip over her and landed normally behind her just as she fell unconsisous. "Whoa, whatever happened, it happened too fast" said randy. "I'll slow it down" said hank as he pressed many buttons on the monitor. In the extra-slow version of the image, everyone saw what Kai had done. Sure enough when he back-flipped over serenity he took out a bottle of Chinese herbal shampoo and started washing serenity's hair while applying pressure to certain points to Serenity's head. Then he blow-dried serenity's hair with an electric hair dryer and landed right behind her and caught her just as before.

Everyone couldn't believe it. "He washed and blew-dry her hair while he was still in the air !!!" shouted Koga. "A record 4.2 seconds !!!" shouted Hank. Inu-yasha growled, Kai was going to pay for this. "Kai !!!! Get down here now !!!" shouted Inu-yasha. Kai walked into the room, but started to leave when he saw all the dirty looks he was getting. "Hold it !" said Ryuenja as he grabbed Kai by his shirt. "I didn't do anything !!" cried Kai. "You erased Serenity's memory of her old lovers !" said Ryuenja. "No proof" said Kai. Ryuenja pointed to the monitor and Kai saw the images of what he had done to serenity. "Ummm...uhhh..." said Kai. "Get her memory back or you wont live to see tomorrow !!" shouted Koga. "I don't know how !! Honest !!" cried Kai. "That's a problem..." said Hank.

Serenity came into the room and clung to Kai. "Why'd you leave me ?" asked serenity. "Serenity get away from him !!" shouted Koga. "What if I don't want to ?" asked serenity. "If you don't I'll turn you over my knee !!" shouted Inu-yasha. Serenity felt a surge of pain in her head at that moment. "Whats happening...I've heard that before..." said serenity. "Someone insult her, yell at her, bring her memory back !!!" shouted Ryuenja. "Macho chick !!" shouted Randy. "Built like a stick !!" shouted Kamatari. "Dumb as a brick !" said Koga. "Can't even kick !!!" yelled Hank. "You're un-cute, un-sexy, and built like a stick !!" shouted Kamatari. "Your tail is stupid and funny looking !!" shouted Miroku. "Hard headed little hanyou !" said Sesshomaru. "Tomboyish wannabe prankster !!!" shouted Inu-yasha.

Serenity's mind was filled with all these insults at once, then she snapped. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT !!!!" screamed serenity as she punched out everyone in the room. "Mommy ? What happened ?" asked Mimi as she came in. "nothing dear, I just lost my temper for a second" said serenity calmly. "Wow, you beat everyone up ! They gonna be mad when they get up !!" shouted Mimi. "Right...let's get a head start and hide now !" said serenity as she ran off to hide in somewhere the house.

To be continued...

Next episode (Mimi is talking): as you all know, im Serenity and Koga's future daughter, I was sent from the future to the past. Well, now im being called back ! The future Inu-gang appears and things get crazy when everyone sees how they'll be 10 years from now ! Next on Special Mini Inu-yasha stories, episode 18: Future Shock ! See ya' soon !


	18. Future Shock !

"Where is Mimi ?" asked Serenity. "Good question, I haven't seen her around" said Koga. "We have to keep our eyes on her ! Shes our future daughter, our own flesh and blood" said serenity. "I know that, it must've taken some strong...'planting'...to make her" said Koga seductively as he wrapped his arms around serenity.

Serenity smirked and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Koga. Inu-yasha just happened to be walking passed the room and he saw Koga and Serenity locked in a kiss. "That's alright, im not mad or anything" said Inu-yasha as he leaned on a wall. Koga and serenity continued kissing each other. "Yep, you guys just act like im not here" said Inu-yasha. And that's just what Koga and Serenity did. "I mean it, im not here, so just keep at it, you guys may end up in a horizontal direction on the bed, so just keep-" was all Inu-yasha could say before...

(SLAM !!)

Koga slammed the door shut with his foot while still kissing serenity. "ave we eached our ecord yet ?" mumbled serenity with her lips still pressed against Koga's lips. "Have we reached our record you mean ? Yes we have" said Koga as he pulled away from Serenity. "15 seconds, our new kissing record" said Koga. "Enough of that, where is Mimi ?" asked serenity. "Have you looked outside ?" asked Koga. "Nope, I'll go check" said serenity as she left Koga's room.

(Outside)

"But mommy, I don't want to leave..." said Mimi. She was sitting in the front yard starring up at the sky. "...yes, that's true...ya' gotta point...but I don't wanna leave mommy..." cried Mimi. Then Mimi's eyes widened. "You mean it ?! You'll come here ?! Yay !!" shouted Mimi. Mimi got up to face serenity above her hanging upside-down from a tree limb.

"Hello there, I've been looking for you" said serenity with a smile. "Mommy, your hanging from a tree with a skirt on, isn't that un-ladylike ?" asked Mimi. "That's why im wearing shorts too" said serenity as she jumped down from the tree. "Who were you talking to Mimi ?" asked serenity. "You'll see soon" said Mimi. "More company in the house ? The more the merrier" said serenity with a smile.

(Later)

4 figures approached the Inu-house with anticipation. "What do we do now ?" asked one of them that sounded like a boy. "Koga, sneak into the bathroom and create a diversion, leave the rest to us" said a female voice. "Yes" said the same boy from before as he ran off to the back of the house and went in from a window leading to the bathroom.

(5 minutes later)

Serenity went into the bathroom and saw what looked like Koga's clothes in the hamper. "I guess we can both take our baths" said serenity as she undid her shirt and began slipping out of it. "What to do, what to do...I'll wait for this person coming in" thought the person who was in the Japanese style bathtub all the way up to his neck. Serenity took a towel and held it to her chest and it was long enough to cover her lower body as well. "I guess I should get out now" thought the person in the tub already. Just as he was getting out of the bathtub, Serenity opened the door and saw him.

"Whoa..." said the person. Serenity starred at him, she lowered her head and saw him from head to waist, since he was still halfway in the bathtub. The person glanced at serenity, his focus was on her face the whole time. Serenity backed out of the room and slid the door closed. She put on a pink towel that covered her chest area and all of her body down to her very lower hips and came out of the bathroom. She closed the door and took a deep breath. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Serenity at the top of her lungs.

(After 30 seconds)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serenity continued screaming as she ran down the halls of the house. Inu-yasha and Randy were playing cards in the living room, and heard serenity's scream. Then she ran to the living room and screamed her last second as she picked up the table. Randy and Inu-yasha instinctively removed their cards from the table without asking why serenity was talking the table. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL DROWN HIM IN THE BATHTUB !!!!!!" yelled serenity as she walked a few steps with the table held up above her head.

"Serenity, what are you doing with that ?" asked Randy. "Theres a pervert in the bathroom !!!" shouted serenity. "Gee Serenity, why didn't you just clobber him then ?" asked Vespa, who was in the kitchen. "Because I was scared !! Is that alright ?!!!" yelled serenity. "I hope your alright, he didn't hurt you did he ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Pardon me..." said someone who was standing in the doorway. He had on a green shirt, blue sweatpants, had sky blue eyes, and long black hair that was in a pony-tail. "Who are you ?" asked Inu-yasha. "I'm...I'm Koga...sorry about scaring the girl" said the person. Inu-yasha, Randy, Serenity, and Vespa starred at Koga in surprise, he looked older. Serenity, who was still holding the table above her head ended up bonking herself on the head with it.

"Ok, the coast is clear you guys !!" shouted Koga. What sounded like a key unlocking a door was heard and the front door opened. 3 people came into the house. "Holy " said Serenity. "They look like us !! Except...older !" said Inu-yasha. The older Inu-yasha had gotten the ends of his hair dyed black and he wore red shirt and blue jeans, plus he looked more handsome. The older Sesshomaru had his hair cut so he looked like a boy for a change and had on a black shirt with black pants, not too much was changed about him. And a certain pink haired woman wearing a sleeveless T-shirt that was shredded-like at the ends and very short jean shorts was standing near the older Inu-yasha. "I'll take a wild guess, that's Vespa" said Serenity. "You're just as sharp as normal" said the older Vespa.

"Wow, im gonna look so cool when im older" thought Inu-yasha. The normal Sesshomaru came in and gasped at seeing his older self with _short_ hair. "What happened to my hair ?!! Why did I cut it ?!!" shouted Sesshomaru. "I got tired of people thinking I was a girl, got a problem with it ?!!!" yelled the older Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just glared at his older self and thought if it was possible to see yourself older. "How'd you guys get here ?" asked Randy. "My daughter didn't want to come home, so we came to check on her" said the older Koga. "You mean Mimi ? Then...Where is the older serenity ?!!" shouted Inu-yasha.

(Way across town)

Kamatari was walking home, he had gone another day getting all the pretty girls' phone numbers he could. "Yet another good day, why didn't I come to this era sooner ?" thought Kamatari. Then, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen was walking beside him, she seemed to be looking for something. She was tall, had long shinny silver hair, dog-ears, a long tan colored tail, and violet eyes that you could gaze into forever. Her outfit was perfect. A tight fitting pink shirt, short navy blue jeans, and pink Chuck Tailors shoes.

"cha-ching !!" thought Kamatari. "Excuse me Sir, im trying to find my car, I know I parked it around here" said the woman. "I love you..." said Kamatari, since he felt like he had melted from hearing the woman's voice. "Huh ?!!" exclaimed the woman. "Wait ! That's not what I meant ! Uhh...sure, I'll help you find your car" said Kamatari. "Thanks, it's a sliver Ferrari with blue stripes that look like flames on the sides" said the woman.

Kamatari looked around saw the car a few yards away. "There it is" said Kamatari as he pointed. The woman looked and nodded "thank you, need a ride ?" asked the woman. "Absolutely !" said Kamatari with a grin. "Huh ?" said the woman. "I mean, yes, I'd like a ride" said Kamatari. The woman walked off to her car and Kamatari followed behind her. When they got to the car the woman hopped over the door of the car and into the driver's seat. Kamatari just got in normally in the passengers seat. The woman reached into her pocket and took out the keys and put them in the ignition starting up the car.

"Nice car, it sounds like its new" said Kamatari. "It gets me around" said the woman as she put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking place. "Hang on now" said the woman. "Why ?" asked Kamatari. Just as Kamatari asked that, the car sped off fast as a gunshot, blowing other cars out of the way. Kamatari held onto his seat all he could, but was failing at it.

"Seatbelt" said the woman. "What ?" asked Kamatari. "Put the seatbelt on !!" shouted the woman. Kamatari did so and felt somewhat safer. "So, whats your name kid ?" asked the woman. "Kamatari" said Kamatari. "Really ? I know you" said the woman. "How ? I've never seen you before" said Kamatari. "Im Serenity" said the woman. Kamatari starred at the woman and quickly knew it was in fact serenity. "You've grown well !! Wait...how'd you grow up so fast ?!!" shouted Kamatari. "Im here from the future to check up on my daughter Mimi" said serenity.

"Ohh ! So, who's the father ?" asked Kamatari. "Not you" said serenity smartly. "Aw man !!" cried Kamatari. Serenity made a sharp turn that almost made Kamatari fly out of the car, even though he was wearing his seatbelt. "Must you drive so recklessly ?!!" shouted Kamatari. "Im a very safe driver !" said serenity as she began driving in zigzag turns. "Cut that out !! You could get us killed !!" shouted Kamatari. "We're both demons ! We'll live if we crash !" said serenity. "You're half demon !" said Kamatari. "So what ?! I'll still live, now lets get home !!!" shouted serenity as she stomped on the accelerator of the car and drove off faster than before.

(At home)

"Mommy !!" shouted Mimi. "Mimi dear !!" shouted the older serenity. Mimi ran to Serenity and jumped into her arms and hugged her. "Let's see, have they taken care of you well ?" said serenity as she set Mimi down. "Hmm...she looks about the same" said the older Koga. "Hold on, she seems a bit thinner" said the older serenity. "I don't eat that much mommy" said Mimi. "Very well then, Mimi, you may stay here" said the older serenity. "Yay !! Thank you mommy !" exclaimed Mimi. "Remember you can always come home whenever you want" said the older Koga. "I know, but its fun here, everything is always happening !!" shouted Mimi.

"Serenity, our time is almost up" whispered the older Sesshomaru. "One question, where are the others ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Back in our time, they all still live with us" said the older Inu-yasha. The older Koga faced Serenity. "Sorry about the whole bathroom thing" he said. "Feh, I bet you didn't see anything to interesting about her !" said Inu-yasha. "Whats that supposed to mean ?!!" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha then remembered something and walked off, then came back with a bucket of colder water and threw it on the other Inu-yasha.

"What was that for ?!!!" shouted the older Inu-yasha. "Great ! I don't change into a woman when I'm older, I must've found a way to change back !" said Inu-yasha. "Well, we have to go now" said the older Koga. Serenity nodded and was surrounded by a pink aura that grew around the others. Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, and Serenity noticed that the older serenity was holding a pink flower in her hands as the aura grew. "See you all really soon !" said the older Serenity as her and the others vanished, even Serenity's car vanished too.

"Dang, I wanted that car..." thought Kamatari. "Hey Inu-yasha, wasn't that flower what our mom had ?" asked serenity. "Yes, that teleporting flower attack" said Inu-yasha. (This is true, in the episode where Sesshomaru appears for the first time, Inu-yasha's mother used this technique to escape an attack.) "Well, talk about your mind blowing day" said Randy.

"Serenity, you sure your ok after that shock you had ?" asked Inu-yasha. Serenity nodded a bit. "Im fine, don't worry" said serenity as she faked a smile. "You can tell that smile is fake" whispered Randy. "I noticed" whispered Koga. Vespa's eyes widened and she growled. "Whats up ?" asked Randy. "Akira...I can feel him" said Vespa. "Oh no...Lets all prepare for battle" said Sesshomaru. "Right, we can take him if we all work together" said Inu-yasha.

(Later that night)

"That's right, you all sleep while I make the dog-eared girl pay !" thought Akira, who was sitting on the roof of the house. He motioned his hands slowly and accurately and murmured a few words. "Tomorrow, you will wish you were dead Serenity, I shall make sure of it !!" shouted Akira as he began to laugh in and evil way.

To be continued...

Next episode (Serenity is talking): it started as a normal day, I woke up, but then strange things started happening. Vespa came after me with a butcher knife, Inu-yasha nearly killed me in the training hall, and even Randy and Koga are trying to kill me ! What am I gonna do ?!! Wait, Akira comes and says to lift the curse he put on my family, I have to fight him to the death, which we all know he will win ! Hold it ! Why are my eyes glowing red with pure rage ?! I don't want to change into my demon form !! Next on Special Mini Inu-yasha Stories, episode 19: Trapped in a duel to the death ! Does this mean I have to kill others as well ?!!


	19. trapped in a duel to the death, part 1

Maru-sha: Time for another chapter !

Inu-yasha: whats this one about ?

Maru-sha: it has to do with Akira and his hatred towards Serenity !

Inu-yasha: uh oh ! Do I sense a fight sense coming on ?

Maru-sha: Yep ! So, sort of laugh and enjoy !

The bright sun rose early in the morning and shone into the many windows of the Inu-house. Serenity was still sleeping with her hand hanging off the side of her bed. Randy, who was in his piglet form, 'P-chan', woke up from Inu-yasha's room and felt the urge to hurt Serenity for some reason. He walked to serenity's room, pushed the door open and saw Serenity's hand hanging from the bed. P-chan growled at ran at serenity's hand.

(CHOMP !!!)

"YEEEEOOWCH !!!!" yelled serenity in pain as she flung her hand around trying to get whatever it was on her hand off. P-chan stayed chomped on her hand. "Why you...GET OFF ME !!!" shouted serenity as she bonked P-chan on the head again and again. P-chan squealed and let go of serenity and ran off. "Darn Randy..." thought serenity. Serenity looked at her hand and her eyes widened, she was bleeding. "That wasn't a playful 'wake-up bite'...he really tried to hurt me" said serenity.

(A bit later)

Serenity had gotten dressed and was taking care of her hand by bandaging it up. "There, it should heal in no time now" thought serenity. She headed downstairs to eat breakfast, but no one else was at the table. "Hmm...maybe they're all still sleeping" said serenity. "Oh Serenity, there you are" said Vespa from the kitchen.

"Hi Vespa-san, anything I can help you with ?" asked serenity. "Yes, you can help me chop up these carrots for Ryo-ohki's breakfast" said Vespa. "Sure" said serenity as she came into the kitchen and got some carrots from the fridge. Vespa held a butcher knife in her hand and brought it up to her face to see herself in it. "Kill her..." said a voice in Vespa's head.

"What the ? Who said that ?" thought Vespa. "Kill her now !" said the voice. Vespa's eyes glowed yellow and she nodded. "Vespa, could ya' hand me a knife ? Vespa ?" asked serenity. Serenity turned around and saw Vespa standing over her with the butcher knife in her hand. "V-Vespa...are you alright ?" asked serenity nervously. Vespa swung the knife down at Serenity. Serenity jumped out of the way in haze of red. Serenity put her hand up to her face and felt blood dripping down her cheek.

"Vespa ! What the heck is wrong with you ?!!" shouted serenity. "Serenity, why'd you move ?" asked Vespa in a sick way. "You almost cut me in half, and im bleeding now !!" shouted serenity. "Then...stay right there...I'm gonna make you feel all better !!!" hissed Vespa as she swung the knife at Serenity again. Serenity back flipped out of the way just in time before Vespa was able to cut her.

"That's it, now try to cut her into little pieces" said the voice in Vespa's head. Vespa's eyes glowed brighter and she slashed at serenity many times, missing Serenity each time. Serenity backed away, but she tripped over P-chan. "Randy, out of the way !!" shouted Serenity. P-chan bit onto Serenity's arm once again that day and serenity growled in pain. Vespa stood over Serenity with a twisted grin on her face and raised the butcher knife over her head and swung it down. Serenity quickly raised up the arm that P-chan was on and...

(RIIIIIP !!!)

P-chan squealed loudly and let go of Serenity's arm. Serenity looked at him and breathed in relief. P-chan's bandana on his neck had been cut off and he didn't seem to be hurt. Vespa pulled the knife from the floor where it was embedded from the last swing. "AAAAHHH !!! SHES GONNA KILL ME !!!!" yelled serenity as she ran upstairs and down all the halls banging on everyone's bedroom door. "S-Serenity..." said Koga as he came out of his room. "Koga !! Vespa is trying to kill me !!" shouted Serenity. "Serenity...I can't...fight it !!!" shouted Koga.

Then Koga's eyes glowed yellow, just like Vespa's did. "Koga, no..." whimpered serenity. Koga punched Serenity in her stomach as hard as his strength would let him. Serenity fell to the floor with her eyes wide open in shock and pain. "Finally, the little up-start is dead" said the voice inside Koga's head. Koga proceeded in walking away.

"Breaking Point !!" shouted Serenity as she sprung up and hit Koga on the back of his head. "Did it work ?" thought serenity. Koga turned and kicked serenity in her chest, slamming her into a wall. "I guess not..." thought serenity as she tried to get up. Koga walked over to serenity with a blank look on his face and grabbed her by the neck and brought her up to his eye level. "Kill her, kill her now !!" shouted the voice in Koga's head. Koga gripped serenity's neck tightly. "K-Koga...stop..." serenity breathed out. Koga let serenity go suddenly. "What are you doing ?!! I said kill her !!" shouted the voice. Koga didn't respond.

Serenity crawled away from Koga, got up and ran to her room and shut the door. "Somethings not right...its not 'kill Serenity day' is it ?" thought serenity sarcastically. "Serenity ? Are you alright ?" asked Inu-yasha from in the hallway. Serenity opened the door to her room and ran into Inu-yasha's arms.

"Inu-yasha, somethings wrong ! Vespa and Koga almost killed me, you have to help me !!" cried serenity. Inu-yasha's eyes glowed yellow and he suddenly stabbed serenity in the back with his claws. "Oh no...Not you Inu-yasha !!" thought serenity. "Now, now Serenity, you know little demon girls can fight for themselves !!" shouted Inu-yasha as he shoved serenity away from him and flexed his claws.

Everyone else came out of their rooms and surrounded Serenity, each one of them had a blank expression on their face and their eyes were glowing yellow. "Attack !!!" shouted the voice inside everyone's head. Miroku charged with his staff. Koga attacked with his sword he never used. Shippo, Kamatari, and Mimi attacked with fox-fire. Ryuenja and Randy both used the 'Breaking Point' technique. Sesshomaru began to change into his dog-demon form. Hank used his blue aura blast attack. Inu-yasha ran forward with his claws out in front of him. And Vespa attacked with her electric guitar. At the very last second before impact with the attacks, Serenity pulled out a tiny leaf.

(3 seconds later)

All that was left of Serenity was a smudge on the floor where she was standing. "Good work my minions" said the voice.

(On the roof)

Serenity was huffing her breath in and out rapidly and she was sweating. She fell back on the roof with a thud. "Thank goodness im part fox-demon. Just wait till they find out that was a duplicate of me" said serenity to herself. "Well, well, well...you survived" said a voice. Serenity sat up and looked around. "Whoever you are, show yourself !!" shouted serenity. "Gladly" said the voice. The wind started to blow coldly and picked up quickly, making serenity cling to the roof for her life. In a large yellow aura, someone appeared on the roof in front of Serenity.

Serenity's eyes widened at who it was. "Akira, I thought you were dead" said serenity. "I thought the note I left you long ago signified that was alive and well" said Akira. "So why are you here ?" asked serenity. "Notice that your 'family' has suddenly turned on you and is trying to kill you ?" asked Akira. Serenity growled bitterly. "You !! You're the one who is making them do this !!!" yelled serenity.

"Took you long enough, man you are one slow demon, but that's understandable since you're _half_-demon. It was quite easy too, maybe they don't love you as much as you think they do" said Akira. "Why you..." growled Serenity. Akira smirked slyly. "Why ? Why are you doing this to me ?!!" shouted Serenity. "For that fluke of a battle the first time I met you !!" shouted Akira. Serenity laughed at the thought of it. "Yeah ! That battle when I bet you in my human form !! Some demon you are !!" laughed serenity. "shut-up !!" yelled Akira.

"You are a million years under-evolved, you primitive little hanyou !!!" shouted Akira as he lunged at serenity. "What do you mean primitive ?!! You were made at least a century ago !!" shouted Serenity as jumped over him and motioned her hands in a way of saying "bring it on". Akira charged his hands with red energy and began punching at Serenity in a rapid succession. Serenity barely dodged the attacks since she was weak from almost being killed earlier. Akira then stopped attacking her.

"You're quite formidable for a hanyou, well done" Akira semi-complimented. Serenity was breathing heavily and was having trouble keeping her guard up. "You are in no condition to fight, in order to beat you with honor as a demon, I shall fight you tomorrow at half past noon on the top of the tallest tower in this city. Come alone and no funny stuff" said Akira.

"You have my word, I will be there" said serenity. "Good, cause if you don't..." stated Akira. Suddenly a large orb of lighting energy was behind Akira. Inside it were Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, Vespa, Mimi, Shippo, Randy, Koga, Miroku, Kamatari, Ryuenja, and Hank. "If you don't show up, I shall kill them..._all_, slowly and painfully" said Akira. Serenity nodded bravely and Akira disappeared along with the others.

Serenity fell from the roof onto the ground and began crying. "Im no match for Akira by myself !! Everyone is gonna die !" cried serenity. Serenity felt someone rub up against her side. "Ein, Ryo-ohki !!" shouted serenity as she hugged them. "Akira didn't affect you guys" said serenity. Ryo-ohki meowed and sat on serenity's shoulder and looked as if she was crying.

"He took your 'father' Randy...I know...dont you worry, I'll save them all no matter what !!" shouted serenity. Ein barked at serenity. "What do you mean 'how' ?!! I have to go to the tallest tower in the city tomorrow, that's how !" said serenity. Ein continued barking. "What do you mean 'what if I lose' ?! Must you always think negative like that !!" shouted serenity.

Serenity walked off and went into the house to her room. "Im not gonna lose ! I've got new tricks up my sleeve !!" thought serenity as she held up a pack of cards. "Tomorrow, Akira is gonna meet his match !" said serenity.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: the next episode is gonna be great !!

Inu-yasha: whats up with Serenity and those cards ? She gonna play her way to victory ?

Maru-sha: nope, all that training with Randy paid off !

Inu-yasha: ohhh, I see !! You better hurry up and update then !!

Maru-sha: I will, I will !!


	20. trapped in a duel to the death, part 2

Ryo-ohki jumped on Serenity's bed and licked her face. Serenity woke up and looked at the clock. "10 minutes to noon ! Why didn't you wake me up sooner ?!!" shouted serenity. Ryo-ohki just meowed and nudged Serenity with her head. "I know, I know...I have to fight Akira today" said serenity as she got out of bed and stretched. She went to her closet and looked for something to wear. "Cant wear my school uniform, maybe this'll work" said serenity as she took out a pure white kimono.

(7 minutes later)

"Im gonna be so late !!" thought serenity as she flew on her magic leaf to the tallest tower in the city. "There it is, Furinkan Tower. Don't worry everyone, I will kill Akira" said serenity to herself. She was dressed in a white kimono that went down to her knees and had her hair tied back in an unbraided pony-tail. When she reached the tower Akira was already waiting for her. "You're late !" said Akira. "So what ? Im here aren't I ?" asked serenity. "Enough small talk, lets settle the score" said Akira. Serenity stood a karate stance and Akira ran at her.

Just as Akira was about to punch her, Serenity reached into her pocket and pulled out a card and let Akira's fist hit it. The card didn't move from the blow, heck it didn't even bend. "What the ? What trickery is this ?!" shouted Akira. "No trick, it's just a normal playing card, no more, no less" said serenity. "Enough playing !!" shouted Akira as he charged red energy into his hands and punched at serenity.

Serenity backed away while she held 2 cards in her hands. She blocked each of Akira's punches with her hand, each time the cards became smaller from being burnt. "An opening" thought Akira. Akira swung at Serenity's hand again, but then altered his movement and punched her on the side of her face. "Ahhh !!" screamed serenity as she jumped away while rubbing her check that had a burn mark forming on it.

Akira's green Rickenbacker bass guitar appeared in his hands and he jumped at Serenity and bashed her on her head knocking her off the tower. "The fall alone should kill her" said Akira. "I don't think so !!" shouted serenity as she floated up on her magic leaf. Akira shrugged and flew over to her. "You forget, I can fly !!" shouted Akira as he swung his guitar at serenity again.

Serenity flew off while standing up on the leaf. Akira flew close behind and threw several orbs of red light at her. Serenity flew downwards and the orbs of light gave chase. "If I pull up at the right moment, they'll hit the ground and not me" thought serenity. Just when it looked like serenity was going to crash into the ground below she flew up and the orbs blew up into the ground. "Ha !!" shouted serenity as she flew up at Akira and blasted him with her fox-fire attack.

"You think you can beat me that easily ?!" shouted Akira as he flew straight at serenity and held up his guitar to whack her again. Serenity took out 5 cards and blocked Akira's guitar with them. "That's it, the gloves are coming off !!!" yelled Akira as he held his guitar like a shotgun and clicked back the handle. His guitar began firing bullets at her.

Serenity dodged each of the bullets expertly, but lost balance on her leaf and fell off. Akira flew down to her and shot more bullets at her. Serenity fell onto another building and ran along it, dodging all the bullets. Akira resorted to throwing lighting orbs at her. Serenity jumped off the building and during her fall she whistled.

She was then caught in mid-air by her magic leaf and flew up higher to avoid the lighting orbs. Akira charged up a large amount of energy and blasted it at Serenity. Serenity was hit and her body surged with volts of electricity. She fell off her leaf and tumbled down to the ground far below.

"For the last time, we did not order a giant trampoline !!" shouted a person. "Well pal, you could've told me that before I set it up !!" shouted the delivery person. Serenity fell right on the trampoline and bounced back up into the air, this time she had regained consciousness and her leaf caught her. "Pure dumb luck !!" shouted Akira. "Not dumb luck, dumb skill !" said serenity.

Serenity flew at Akira with one card in both hands. Just as she flew past him, she slashed the cards at him. Akira at first didn't feel it, but then he noticed he was bleeding on his arms and legs. "How did you do that with cards ?!!" shouted Akira. "Anyone can, it just takes lots of practice !!" shouted serenity as she jumped off her leaf and blasted Akira with fox-fire. Akira blocked the flames with his guitar and flew at serenity and bashed her over the head sending her flying into a building.

"It's a girl !!" shouted a woman. "She came in from the outside, but we're on the 20th floor !!" exclaimed a man. "Sorry about that, go back to your jobs !!" shouted serenity as she jumped back outside and whistled for her leaf again. Akira rushed at serenity and blasted her with another lighting orb. This time, when the dust cleared serenity was no where to be found. "I did it, shes finally gone" said Akira.

Then, in the distance came someone ridding on a light blue electric guitar like a surfboard wearing a slightly torn white kimono was visible. "She can't be..." thought Akira. Sure enough, it was Serenity and she looked ready to fight this time. "She must've used her stupid fox magic to make a guitar to fly on" thought Akira.

"Flaming Origami Cranes !!!" shouted serenity as she held up 20 cards and threw them into the air. They formed into sharp paper cranes and shot at Akira as fox-fire surrounded them. Akira was hit all 20 times and felt not just the cuts, but the flames. Serenity flew around Akira and began throwing cards at him, which sharpened once they were thrown.

"She is no ordinary fighter ! I can't lose to her again !!" thought Akira. "Do you surrender ?!!" shouted serenity as she held up another card which she was going to throw into Akira's heart if he said no. "Not a chance !!!" shouted Akira as his body glowed a yellow aura. Serenity threw the card at Akira, but it was deflected. Akira's eyes glowed yellow and he held up his hands and a bow and arrow made of lighting energy formed in his hands.

Serenity grew nervous, she always did when she saw a bow and arrow. Akira pulled the arrow back as far as it would go and grinned. "Enjoy your last few moments of life you hanyou !!" shouted Akira.

Akira let the arrow go and the force of the bow made it wiz through the air at an incredible speed. It struck Serenity right in her chest and continued flying into the air and pinned her to a building. Serenity tried to take the arrow out of her, but it was too deep into the building, not to mention it hurt when she touched it since it was made of electricity. "I...must not die...not yet" thought serenity.

Akira laughed evilly. "Now that you're stuck, I shall kill you slowly !!" shouted Akira. Serenity's eyes then glowed red and she lowered her head so her hair shaded her eyes. She reached up and snatched the arrow from her chest even though it hurt like hell. "Whats going on ? Shes giving off the scent of a full demon now" thought Akira. Serenity jumped at Akira and slashed her claws through his chest.

Akira started falling to the ground with serenity on him with her claws still in his chest. "What is up with your increase in power ?!!!" shouted Akira. Serenity raised her head and looked Akira in the eyes. Akira was shocked to see serenity's glowing red eyes. "Time for you to die now" said serenity as she took her claws out of his chest, letting him fly away. Serenity flew up after him on her guitar.

Her whole body glowed with fox-fire. "Now, for the move I've been practicing for a while. Surprising, I can only use this move when im in my full demon form" said serenity as she stood up straight on her flying guitar and the fire grew around her. "Flyin' Fox Flame !!!" shouted serenity as the flames around her shot at Akira in the shape of a huge fox. Akira was blasted with the inferno of flames.

Serenity laughed evilly to herself and assumed she had defeated Akira. Then serenity was shot in the back with a lighting orb. "You wench, I told you im not going to lose to you again !!" shouted Akira. Serenity snarled and was finally fed up with her best attacks not affecting Akira. She grabbed her guitar from under her and jumped at Akira with her guitar raised above her head. Serenity swung as hard as she could and she felt the sharp vibrations from the blow to Akira's head. Akira went flying into the sky, higher and higher until he was out of the atmosphere. Serenity could barely see her victory since she was overpowered from the battle and fell to the ground below. The same orb of light that held the others appeared and vanished, letting everyone fall to the ground along with her. "I did it, I don't care if I die now, I just know I did it. They're all safe thanks to me" thought serenity before she hit the ground.

(2 days later)

"She still hasn't awakened yet ?" asked Inu-yasha. "No, whatever happened must've taken all of her strength" said Sesshomaru. "Is my mommy ok ?! Shes not dead is she ?!" cried Mimi. "Shes going to be fine, I hope" said Sesshomaru. Mimi then jumped on Serenity's bed and sat on her chest. "Wake up mommy !!" shouted Mimi as she pulled on serenity's ears. Serenity moaned slightly and opened her eyes.

"Shes awake !" said Inu-yasha. "Are you alright little one ? You've been sleeping for 2 days" said Sesshomaru. Serenity sat up and felt her chest where Akira's arrow had got her. It was covered with cotton bandages. "You were a mess when we found you, what happened ?" asked Inu-yasha. "I fought Akira ! He had taken over your minds somehow and used all of you to try and kill me ! Then I had to fight him to get you back and I won !!" shouted serenity.

Inu-yasha started laughed and Sesshomaru smiled, which was laughing to him. "Nonsense ! We love you way too much to attack you !" said Sesshomaru. "But you did !! All of you did, even Mimi !!" cried serenity. "Im sorry mommy, I didn't know what I was doing !!" cried Mimi. "Don't apologize, shes making it all up !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "I am not !!" shouted serenity. "Are too !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Am not !!" shouted serenity. "Are too !!!" yelled Inu-yasha. "Will you both shut-up !!!" shouted Sesshomaru as he pulled on both of their ears.

"He's the one who started it !!" shouted serenity. "Me ?! It was your fault !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Will you guys put a sock in it ?!! Im tryin' to study !!" yelled Hank from his room. "Is Serenity awake yet ?!" asked Koga as he came into Serenity's room. Serenity smiled at Koga when he came in. "Perfect, shes in bed too !!" thought Koga. "Don't even think about it wolf-boy !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Aw man..." said Koga. Randy came in with some flowers in his hands.

"Im glad your feeling well enough to yell" said randy as he gave serenity the flowers. "Thanks Randy, you didn't have to" said serenity cutely. "Aww, I couldn't help it !" said Randy as he blushed a bit. "Someone is blushing !!" teased Inu-yasha. "Do you 2 want to be alone ?!" laughed Mimi. "NO !!! We're just good friends !" shouted Randy. "Plus, me and Serenity are already together !!" shouted Koga as he put an arm around serenity. "Looks like things are back to normal, even if they don't even remember what happened" thought serenity.

To be continued...

Next episode (Randy is talking): well, now that Serenity is back to normal we can have some fun !! Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, Kamatari, Miroku, Shippo, and Ryuenja go off to some convention for a few days, so I plan to make some money buy renting the house for a movie shoot. Serenity, Mimi, Hank and Koga are thrilled at this idea. But we soon find out that Inu-yasha and the others are coming home early !! And the entire living room is jacked up after the movie shoot !! We better think of something or we're dead !! Next on Special Mini Inu-yasha Stories, episode 21: Movie shoot drama ! See ya' soon !


	21. music video drama

Randy was on the phone with a newspaper in his hand. "You say you need a house to film a music video in ?......yes, our house is big. 700 dollars an hour ?!! Heck yes !!" exclaimed Randy as he hung up the phone. "700 an hour, man this is gonna make us bundle !!" shouted Randy. "Whats gonna make us a bundle ?" asked Hank.

Randy hid his newspaper behind his back. "Nothing !! I was just...uhh" said randy. Hank tackles Randy to the floor. "Give it up, what are you hiding ?!!" shouted Hank. "Aaaaahhhh !!! Im not hiding anything !!" cried Randy. Hank plucked the newspaper from Randy's hands and read the article that was circled. "Large house needed for music video production, very good pay, clean up crew included" read Hank.

Randy poked his fingers together, thinking Hank wouldn't like the idea since he was the guardian in charge at the time. "Randall Kyotanashi, this is the best idea you've had since you've been here !!" exclaimed Hank. Randy breathed a breath of relief. "Hey !! Koga, Serenity-chan !! Come down here !!" called Hank. Serenity and Koga came downstairs soon after. "Whats up ?" asked Koga.

Hank shoved the newspaper in Koga's face. Koga saw the article and grinned. Serenity read the article and wagged her tail. "Are you all up for it ?" asked Randy. "Yeah, what have we got to lose ?" asked Koga. "Since Inu-yasha and the others are gone and won't be back 'till Monday, this is an easy way to make the money" said Serenity. "I'll call them and tell them they can use our house" said Randy. "I hope this doesn't somehow backfire" said serenity. "Don't worry, they said they wont even know they're here" said Randy.

(The next morning)

Serenity had woken up early that day and went over Hajime's house with Anna. Koga and Hank woke up and went downstairs. At first Koga didn't believe his eyes and turned to back upstairs, but Hank stopped him.

The living room didn't look the way it normally would. All of the furniture had been removed and other things were in place. The room was semi-filled with smoke due to a smoke a machine and a dullish red light was being shone to light the room up. "Tell me im dreaming" said Koga.

"If you are, why am I in your dream ?" asked Hank. Then the group Linkin Park came into what used to be the living room. "Oh my god..." said Hank. Koga ran up with a pen and paper. "Can I please have each one of your autographs ?!!" screamed Koga in a high-pitched voice. "Cut !!!" yelled a director. "Koga, get out of here !!!" shouted Randy. "How come you can be in here ?!!" yelled Koga and Hank. "Im making sure everything goes smoothly !!" shouted Randy. "Are they still gonna be here when the others get home ?!!" shouted Hank. "No, they'll only be here one day" said Randy. "Get out of the way, we're trying to make the video for that song 'In The End' now !!" shouted the director.

After Hank and Koga got out of the way the cameras started rolling again and the music video started being made again. Hank grinned a cheesy grin and started dancing in the background, Koga did the same. It was working, until Hank ran into one of them, knocking him over. "CUT !!" shouted the director. "What the heck were you guys doing ?!!!" shouted one of the cameramen. "I-I was tryin' to get up to my room !!" shouted Hank. "And whats your excuse ?" asked the director to Koga. "I was tryin' to be the video" said Koga. Randy and Hank anime fell at Koga's honesty.

Once the music video started yet up again, Serenity, Anna, and Hajime came in. "OH MY GOD !!! IT'S THEM !!!!!" screamed Anna. "LINKIN PARK IN THE FLESH !!!" screamed Serenity. "LETS GET SOME OF THEIR HAIR AND KEEP IT AS A SOUVENIR !!!!" screamed Hajime. The crazed fan-girl trio all jumped in their favorite member of the group arms and continued screaming fan-girl-like. "Someone get them off them !!!" shouted the director. Koga pulled Serenity off the group member she was hugging to death, while Hank got Hajime and Randy took hold of Anna.

As the music video went on being made again, the phone rang. Serenity answered the phone. "Party Machine, Serenity speakin'" said serenity. "Party Machine ?!! Whats goin' on ?!!" yelled Inu-yasha from the phone. Serenity felt a cold streak run down her spine. "D-d-did I say Party Machine ? I meant, Inu-house, Serenity speaking" said Serenity nervously. "Good save..." muttered Randy.

"Give me the phone !!!" shouted the voice of Sesshomaru on the phone. After the sound effects of someone being hit over the head, Sesshomaru came on the phone. "Whats that loud music in the background ?" asked Sesshomaru. "Umm...uhh, that's Hank ! He's watching a documentary on...loud music !" Serenity lied. "Well, the convention is ending earlier than we all expected, so we should be home at 9" said Sesshomaru. Serenity fell to her knees at those words. "y-yes Fluffy-sama..." said serenity as she hung up.

"Ok people that's a wrap !! Everybody out, you aint got to go home, but you've got to get the heck out of here !!!" yelled serenity. "Whats your problem ?!! People are paying us to use our house ! We should be a little nicer !!" shouted Randy. "That was Sesshomaru !! They aren't gonna be home Monday !!" shouted serenity. "Oooh, they'll be here later than that ?!" asked Randy. Serenity grabbed Randy by his neck bandana and pulled him down to her eye level. "NO !!! They're gonna be here today at 9 !!!!" screamed Serenity. "Today...at nine ?" asked Randy. Serenity nodded. "Not Monday ?" asked Randy. "Not Monday" said serenity.

Randy stood up and breathed in shock. "Ok people that's a wrap !! Everybody out, you aint gotta go home, but you've got to get the heck out of here !!" yelled Randy. "Don't worry, we just have one more take to do and then we'll bring everything in from outside" said the director. "J-just one more take ? That's all ?" asked Randy. "Yes" said the director. "Alright" said Randy.

"Yeah, what else could happen ?" asked Hank. Well, you all know that whenever Hank asks that, something bad always happens. It all of a sudden began to rain outside, and unlucky for them, all the furniture was outside in the backyard. Hank nearly fainted. "Is...t-t-that rain ?" asked Randy. "Ok...I can't breathe..." said Serenity as she started hyperventilating.

(A little later)

Serenity sat on the floor in the now jacked up room they used to be the living room. "They'll only be here one day !!! ONE DAY !!!" cried Serenity. "The Titanic sank in one day !! The Hindenburg blew up in one day !!! The entire city of Pompeii was covered in molten lava in one day !!!" yelled Serenity in a panicked voice. The cleanup crew brought in what used to be the couch, but lighting had struck it.

Serenity got a paper bag in hands. "Ok...I can't breathe !!" shouted Serenity as she started breathing in and out of the paper bag. "See ya' !! The cleanup crew that will clean the whole place up and replace anything that's been damaged will be here Monday" said the director as he and everyone else left. Mimi came downstairs and started laughing. "Oh man !! I wonder which one of you Inu-yasha will kill first !" laughed Mimi.

Serenity, Hank, and Koga glared at Randy. "This is your entire fault !!" shouted Hank. "You and your stupid idea has blown up in our faces !!!" yelled Koga. "When Inu-yasha gets home and sees this place, he won't waste any time turning me over his knee !!!" shouted Serenity. Randy was backed up into a corner with the others surround him and they all had somekind of item to beat him up with. Serenity had her electric guitar, Koga had one of Ryuenja's old reverse blade swords, and Hank had one of his large textbooks.

"Wait !! Wait !! Hold on !!" cried Randy. "Make it quick so we can hurt you !!!" shouted Serenity. "We can fix everything !" said Randy. "HOW ?!!!Its 4 o'clock now, they'll be here by 9 !! How are we gonna fix all this by then ?!!" shouted Koga. "This is how we'll work this out. Serenity, you take 2,000 dollars and buy us all new furniture that looks just like the ones we had. Koga, you shut-up and wax the floor. Hank and Mimi will re-paint the walls, then Mimi will come with me and get a new rug" explained Randy.

"Why do I have to help ?! I didn't have anything to do with this !!" shouted Mimi. Randy leaned back a bit and crossed his arms. "I seem to recall a certain little Sun-Shine trooper who tried to get her 'Grand Theft Auto' badge that one time when you stupidly took Inu-yasha's motorcycle for a joyride that lasted about half a second, but lucky for you, Inu-yasha hasn't noticed the huge scratch on it...YET" said Randy with a devious grin. Mimi giggled nervously and nodded. "Ok, ok ! I'll help !" said Mimi.

Koga was about to wax the floor with a floor-buffer when Hank interrupted him. "Hurry up and wax the floor !!" shouted Hank. "I have to use the directions !" said Koga as he read the directions. "Welcome to the wonderful world of buffing. First, recognize yourself with the floor-buffer" read Koga.

Koga looked at it and began checking over it again and again. "Hey Koga, can I see that for a moment ?" asked Hank. Koga handed him the instruction guide and Hank took it and swatted Koga on the back of his head. "Ouch !!" yelped Koga. "It doesn't take a genius to operate this thing !!" shouted Hank as he plugged in the floor-buffer. It went humming across the floor and outside. Koga read the direction's fine print. "Make sure the floor-buffer is turned off before plugging it in" read Koga. Hank narrowed his eyes in annoyance and in anger. Then, they both heard something fizz with electricity and blow up. Koga read more of the fine print. "Do not use near water" read Koga. Hank anime fell.

Randy and Mimi came in and were both carrying one side of a large rolled up rug. Mimi dropped her side of it, making Randy fall over with the heavy rug on top of him. Mimi's hair was messed up very badly, all frizzed up and wind-blown. Hank held in his laugher and spoke up. "What'd you do, have a Patty Labelle nightmare ?" asked Hank humorously.

Mimi glared at Hank. "Hank, you wouldn't look good either if you've had your hair blown this way and that while going 90 miles an hour while holding onto a rug !!" shouted Mimi. "Relax sweetheart, Bert Rentals does it every morning on his way to work" said Hank. "You guys went that fast on a bus ?" asked Koga. "No...We took my bike..." said Randy, who was huffing in and out from having peddled so fast trying to get home quickly.

Serenity came in carrying a large couch on her back and collapsed on the floor. "Help !! Help !!!" shouted serenity. Koga rushed over and lifted the couch off her. "The rest of the stuff is on the truck with the 'rush delivery available' people, go bring it in" said Serenity in a tired voice. "What took you so long ?" asked Hank. "We would've been here sooner if we weren't stuck behind this idiot who was on a bike going at least 90 miles an hour who also had a little girl with him hanging onto a rug" said serenity. "Im the idiot !!" shouted Randy. "Good Randy, that's the first step, admitting it" said Koga with a grin.

(Later)

The living room looked great, everything was back in place and it was clean. Hank and Mimi were painting the last wall and Randy was adding up the money they all had earned and used. "How much do we have left ?" asked Serenity. "Well, after all of the damages we had to fix on our own, we are 80 dollars broker then what we started out with. So that means you all owe me 20 bucks" said randy. Everybody glared coldly at Randy. "Umm, never mind" said Randy.

"We're home !!" shouted Vespa from the front door. Inu-yasha and the others came in just then. "Hello Inu-yasha !! I didn't hear you come in !" said Randy. Hank quickly hid the painting things under one of the couch pillows. Randy turned to Serenity, Koga, Mimi, and Hank. "Well umm, ya'll ready to read the bible ?" asked Randy so he and the others would look innocent incase Inu-yasha noticed something out of place. "Again ?" asked Serenity. "Good save" whispered Randy.

"How was the convention ?" asked Mimi. "It was great, I got a new sword for my collection" said Ryuenja. "Yeah, it was lots of fun !!" shouted Shippo and Kamatari. "Well, im gonna turn in upstairs, goodnight" said Sesshomaru as he went upstairs. Ryuenja, Kamatari and Shippo followed him.

Inu-yasha looked around and leaned on a wall. Randy, Serenity, Hank, Koga, and Mimi noticed that was the wall that just got painted. "Well, I came home expecting a catastrophe, but im glad to see I can trust you guys" said Inu-yasha with a proud smile.

"Oh Inu-yasha-kun !!" called Vespa from upstairs in a seductive voice. "Coming Vespa !!" exclaimed Inu-yasha. As Inu-yasha went upstairs, Randy, Serenity, Koga, Hank, and Mimi noticed that Inu-yasha's shirt was blotched with white paint. "Maybe he wont notice" said Hank.

"YOU GUYS GET UP HERE NOW !!!" yelled Inu-yasha from upstairs. "I'll warm up the motorcycle, you guys pack, lets get out of here !!!" shouted Randy. Everyone nodded and ran outside with Inu-yasha right behind them yelling threats as loud as he could.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: Requests are being taken !!


	22. Randy meets Nabiki

Serenity smirked and snuck up behind Randy, who was sleeping on the couch. "Wakey wakey !" Serenity shouted as she put a helmet of some kind over his head. "Serenity...sleeping is an art...you're ruining the process" Randy mumbled. "I just want to see if this lie detector thingy really works. Now I'll ask you some questions and you answer them. Don't worry, this won't take long." Randy sighed. "Good, because I have a hot date tonight."

(BZZZZ !)

"Okay, just a date." Randy said.

(BZZZZ !)

"Dinner with some friends."

(BZZZZ !)

"Dinner alone."

(BZZZZ !)

"Okay." Randy said, defeated. "I'm going to gaze at the characters in the Victoria's secret catalogue."

(BZZZZ !)

"Fine, the Sears catalogue !" Randy screamed. "Just please unhook me, since I don't deserve this treatment!"

(BZZZZ !)

Serenity laughed. This was too good. "You must be pretty desperate for a lover then. Why don't you just go out and start dating?" she asked.

"Because I don't do well with the ladies" he replied, glumly.

Serenity took the helmet off his head. "Well, we're done so you can go now. See you later." With a sigh, Randy walked away and out of the room.

(Later)

"Really, how desperate could he be?" Serenity thought. "He can't be that bad." As if to answer he question, she found him in his room. Randy was looking through a Nintendo Power magazine and he had a lustful look in his eyes. Serenity was shocked. He really was desperate then.

"Randy, are you crazy ! If you want to love somebody, then pick someone real !"

"But they look real enough !"

"You know what I mean !" Serenity exploded.

Randy lowered his head. "Sorry. I just want a girlfriend, that's all."

"Well you can at least see girls since we're going to the beach now." Serenity replied. She went upstairs to get her bathing suit. Randy followed.

At the beach, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Sesshomaru was sunbathing, Inu-yasha and Vespa were surfing on the waves, Mimi and Shippo were playing in the sand, and Serenity was sipping a Pepsi through a straw. Well okay, almost everyone was happy. Randy just sat on a beach towel, looking around. He wasn't in the best of moods at the moment. Life was tough when you had nobody to love.

"I sure wish there was somebody I could love. "Randy thought. "Even Serenity has a lover ! It's not fair !"

Suddenly a female voice called "Heads up !" and Randy was knocked to the ground as a beach ball collided with his face, knocking him onto his back.

"Hey watch where your going you stupid-" Randy started to yell. He was cut short by what he saw. There, looking down on him, was a beautiful teenage girl who looked to be his age. She had brown eyes, and long brown hair which was tied in a ponytail and she wore a red one piece bathing suit.

"Hey, are you alright ?" the girl asked. Randy just stared at her raptly.

"I said are you okay ?" she said a bit louder. Randy shook his head to clear his thoughts and spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine ! I'm perfectly fine !" he said, rather quickly. The girl smiled cutely and walked away with her beach ball. Randy thought to himself, "I've just met the mother of my future children!" Then another thought followed that. "Maybe this time it will work out! I'll win her over and I'll finally have someone to love !"

Randy began to walk after the girl, being careful to make sure she didn't hear him. "Remember," he thought to himself, "don't say anything stupid, and above all else, don't fall d-" just before he could finish his thought, he tripped and fell face first to the ground. As if to add insult to injury, he landed face first on a sand crab.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGHHHH! BY DOSE, ID'S GOD BY DOSE !" Randy howled. He began to dance around, flailing his arms and screaming wildly. He lashed his head from side to side, but the crab had a firm grip on his nose. Randy grabbed it and tried to pull it off, but his nose only stretched.

Farther away from him, a tall man with black hair was watching Randy's antics. The girl who had talked with Randy earlier sat next to him.

"What's wrong with him father ?" she asked.

"It's funny the way this thing works. It's a public place so they'll let anyone in" the man said almost regretfully.

It had taken awhile, but Randy finally managed to get the crab out of his nose. Thank goodness. He didn't know what he would have done if it was still in his nose.

It was then that he noticed that everybody was staring at him. None of them were even blinking. "Um...hi !" Randy said nervously with a wave. Nobody said anything.

"Oh great !" Randy mentally moaned. "That girl probably thinks I'm a total dork now ! I blew it! BLEW IT !" he began to punch himself in the head with his fist, each blow punctuated by a 'blew it !'.

The girl sighed. "Father, I know it may seem strange, but I'm going to try and cheer him up"

Her father shrugged. "Good luck !" he said. His daughter began to approach Randy.

Randy sat in the sand, still hitting himself on the head repeatedly. "Hey, that was funny, you fallin' down and stuff" said the girl. "R-really ? You don't think im a dork ?" asked Randy. "Well, you are a little odd. But not a dork" she said. Randy stood up and smiled. "My name's Randall Kyotanashi, what's yours ?" Randy asked. "My name is Nabiki Makihari, nice to meet you Randall" she said.

As much as he tried, Randy couldn't keep his eyes from looking at Nabiki's body. "Are you alright ? You seem distracted" Nabiki said. "No, they aren't distracting" Randy said in a dazed voice. "What was that ?" asked Nabiki furiously. Randy snapped out of it and shook his head. "Oh nothing ! Nothing at all !" he said rather defensively. "Anyway, tell me about yourself" said Nabiki.

"Well, im from America. I lived in China for a bit before I came to Japan. And I live in the Inu-house" Randy explained. Nabiki's eyes widened. "You live in the Inu-house ! With the great Inutaisho family ! That's awesome !" she shrieked. "Yeah...awesome..." Randy muttered. "You don't seem to know what an honor it is to stay with them" said Nabiki.

"Yeah, an honor to get the crap beaten out of me when I do the smallest wrongdoings. But only one thing makes it worthwhile, you know the Inutaisho brothers have a sister, right ?" asked Randy. "Yeah, why ?" Nabiki asked. "Well, just being her friend makes all the pain worth it" said Randy.

"Have you ever sparred with any of them ?" asked Nabiki. "Not really, well...once" Randy said. Nabiki smirked. "Wanna spar with me ?" she asked. "Are you sure ? Im pretty good" Randy said with a smirk. "So am I ! Im a samurai in training" said Nabiki. "Then I accept your challenge Makihari-san !" said Randy.

Nabiki and Randy stood away from each other, a cold wind blew over the entire beach. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched them. Randy ran at Nabiki and punched at her, but was suddenly on the ground. "What the ?" he thought. Nabiki laughed. He got up and just as he was about to punch her he side-stepped and ended up tripping Nabiki so she fell into the sand face first.

"Not bad, try this !" said Nabiki as she got up. She left Randy come at her. She jumped up and before she hit the ground, she kicked him in the stomach. Randy fell to his knees and gasped for air. "Had enough ?" Nabiki asked. Instead of answering, Randy started throwing punches at her.

Nabiki did the same, while blocking some of the punches, yet she still got hit in the face every now and then. Randy also kept getting pummeled but still blocked as he punched at Nabiki. This continued for some time. Then finally, Nabiki and Randy fell onto the soft sand, tired out from their sparring match.

"Whaddya say ? Call it an even tie ?" asked Randy. "Yeah, I can't take anymore" said Nabiki. "So, what's your favorite rock band ?" asked Randy. "The Pillows" said Nabiki. "Really ! Same here ! What's you're favorite song ?" asked Randy. "Last Dinosaur" replied Nabiki. "Your kidding, that's my favorite song too !" exclaimed Randy.

"Man, we have a lot in common !" said Nabiki. "You know...I've always wanted a...girlfriend" Randy said. "And I've always wanted a boyfriend" said Nabiki. "You think...me and you...should be ?" asked Randy. Nabiki blushed and nodded. "Alright !" shouted Randy. "Hold on, we have to get my father's approval" said Nabiki. "Ohh, how hard could that be ?" Randy said.

Nabiki led Randy over to where her father was. "Father, this is Randy Kyotanashi. He wants to ask you something" said Nabiki. "Well, what does he want ?" he asked. Randy bowed his head and spoke. "Sir, I think your daughter is very pretty and I would be honored if I had the pleasure to be her boyfriend" said Randy. "How polite. My name is Rokuro Makihari, and I see no problem in you being Nabiki's lover" he said.

"You mean that Sir !" Randy said with wide eyes. "Of course, I'll have to ask you a few things" said Rokuro. "Umm, sure thing" said Randy. "Nabiki, you mind leaving for minute ?" asked Rokuro. "Not at all" she said as she walked off. "So, tell me about yourself, truthfully" said Rokuro. Randy once again told about where he came from and lots of other things that were of no importance.

"Interesting, you seem perfect for my daughter" said Rokuro. "And here's the best part, im a demon !" exclaimed Randy. Rokuro glared at Randy. "Excuse me ? Could you repeat that ?" he asked. "Im a demon" said Randy. "I don't trust demons, they're nothing but trouble. You start to trust them, then you end up dead somewhere" said Rokuro harshly. "Wh-wha ? But, we're not all like that ! Im a nice demon !" cried Randy. "Sure you are" said Rokuro. "But I-" stammered Randy. "Leave !" shouted Rokuro. Randy sighed and walked off, his head lowered.

Nabiki noticed and ran over to him. "What's the matter ?" she asked. "I can't see you anymore, your father doesn't trust demons" said Randy sadly. "You're a demon ?" asked Nabiki. Randy nodded, anime crying. "You're a very nice one then !" said Nabiki. "Too bad your father doesn't believe me" said Randy.

Then an idea hit Randy and he grinned. "If you pretended to drown, I'd save you. That would prove that im not bad" said Randy. "Perfect, we'll do it at night, when no one else is here" said Nabiki as she wrote her address on Randy's arm with a pen. "This is so gonna work" he thought.

(Later that night)

Randy arrived at Nabiki and Rokuro's home. He climbed up on a tree and tapped on Nabiki's window. Nabiki opened her window, knocking Randy off the tree limb and onto the ground. "Ouch..." he muttered. "Sorry 'bout that, are you okay ?" asked Nabiki. Randy looked up and for a minute thought he was in heaven.

Nabiki was wearing pajamas similar to the ones Vespa always wore. He had a really good view since Nabiki was leaning out of the window you see if he was alright. "Uhh...umm...you and...Heehee..." was all Randy could say. "Anyway, im gonna change, be right down" said Nabiki. Randy just stood there, still in a daze.

When Nabiki came out through the front door, she saw Randy still in a daze. "Randy ? Why is your nose bleeding ?" she asked. "No reason" said Randy as he sniffed a bit. Nabiki gave him a tissue. "Thanks, so let's go" said Randy.

(Back at the beach)

"Okay, you swim out there, pretend to drown, and I'll save you !" said Randy. "Umm, Randy, I have to tell you something" said Nabiki. "Tell me later, go !" shouted Randy as he tossed Nabiki out into the deep water. Nabiki screamed and splashed about, going under sometimes. "You're doing great Nabiki ! Keep it up !" shouted Randy. The wind blew and Randy sensed Rokuro coming. "Now all I have to do is save her !" thought Randy as he ran out into the water and swam to Nabiki.

"Wow, she's a good actress, if I didn't know better, I'd say she was drowning" thought Randy. After getting Nabiki out of the water and carrying her to shore, Randy set her down. "Okay Nabiki, you can stop pretending now" he said. Nabiki wasn't moving, or breathing for that matter. "Oh no...She really WAS drowning ! What am I gonna do ! I know, I'll call for help...wait, no one's around. I guess there's only one thing to do" thought Randy. He laid Nabiki down on the sand and kneeled next to her. "COME BACK TO LIFE !" screamed Randy as he began doing CPR on Nabiki.

Rokuro then walked up and saw the scene. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER !" yelled Rokuro. Randy gulped and looked up and saw Rokuro glaring at him. "Now you really won't be my daughter's lover !" shouted Rokuro. "But it wasn't my fault ! I was trying to get your trust by getting Nabiki to pretend to drown. So I went to your house and saw her half naked...why did I say that ? Anyway, I thought she was pretending to drown and when I saved her, I realized she was really drowning and then I did CPR on her and now you're here and...And...Waaahhhhh !" shrieked Randy as he broke into hysterical wails.

Rokuro sweat-dropped at the sight. "Boys don't cry you know" he said. "Yes they do ! It shows how strong they really are !" cried Randy as he kept wailing. Nabiki coughed up sea water and saw Randy crying. "Sheesh, I'm supposed to like him ?" she thought. "Im sorry Mr. Rokuro. I love Nabiki very VERY much. I've never had true relationship with a girl. This will be the tenth time in a row !" cried Randy.

"The tenth time !" exclaimed Rokuro. "Yes...well, I'll be going now. Once again, I'll never forget Nabiki. To me, she was the one who I'd move heaven and earth to be with" said Randy. He stood up and began to walk away. "Wait ! If you feel that strongly in love with her, then why should I keep you from being with her" said Rokuro.

Randy looked back at him and smiled. "You mean it ?" asked Randy. "Yes" said Rokuro. "YES ! ALRIGHT ! In your face world ! I have a girlfriend now ! I have done the impossible !" Randy shouted top no one in particular. Nabiki ran over to Randy and hugged him. "We can be together ! This is so great !" she cheered. "I know !" shouted Randy. "What have I done ?" thought Rokuro as he shook his head.

"You guys wanna stay with me at the Inu-house? There's lots of room" said Randy. "Sure ! We'd love to stay with them !" shouted Nabiki. "As long as you 2 sleep SEPARATELY or in different rooms, I have no problem with the idea" said Rokuro. "Aw man ! I mean...yeah, that's what I was gonna say" said Randy.

To be continued...


	23. Here come the Maikihari's, pranks ?

A gentle breeze passed over Tokyo. It was a quiet night for once. Yet, in the Inu-house, things were changing a bit. "Oh Randy-san ! We are finally together ! We can live together in sweet love !" Nabiki cheered. "My darling Nabiki, I love you, kiss me !" exclaimed Randy.

"Kiss me my love...my love...my love..." Randy said in his sleep. "My Randy-san, Randy-san..." Nabiki snored. The happy couple were sleeping on the floor, VERY close to one another. Nabiki opened her eyes and jumped onto Randy.

"wakey-wakey !" she yelled. Randy woke up and blushed. "Uhhh...you...no...pajamas..." Randy stammered. Yes, Nabiki WAS in fact wearing pajamas, but they were VERY skimpy. "That nice house keeper let me have these" Nabiki giggled. "Im not complaining !" laughed Randy.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP !" yelled Inu-yasha from down the hall. "YEAH, KEEP YOUR SAPPY LOVE TO YOURSELVES !" Sesshomaru screamed. "I gotta go training with my father in the morning, keep it down !" Shippo shouted. "What he said !" Kamatari roared.

"They're all jealous of our love," Nabiki said. "We never heard stuff coming from their rooms" Randy sweat-dropped. "That's because you've only been here one day. Plus, Inu-yasha loves Vespa and Sesshomaru is solo in his life. As for Shippo and Kamatari, they're big perverts" he explained. "What about that girl ? The one with the kitty ears" Nabiki said. "She's not a cat ! She's a dog !" Randy growled. "REALLY ! That was a girl ?" Nabiki gasped. "Yes" he said.

(In the training hall)

"You dummy...how could you ?" Serenity thought furiously. "Please...its 2 am ! I gotta get some sleep !" Koga cried. Serenity ignored him and charged at him, punched and kicking in blur. Koga blocked each blow with his hands, occasionally hitting Serenity back. "Why are you so mad ? You've never trained this much in one day !" Koga yelled.

"I am NOT mad !" Serenity roared as she kicked Koga in the face, which sent him flying into the wall. "Im not a big martial arts person, could ya' stop taking advantage of that ?" Koga cried. "Randy you dummy...stupid-head, jerk, total BAKA !" Serenity thought as she kicked Koga again as hard as she could...below his waist.

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !" Koga screamed before he fell over, clutching his pelvis area. "Oh no ! Koga, im so sorry ! Gomen ne !" Serenity wailed. "It's...okay...we can still have fun in bed" Koga said weakly. Serenity eyes widened and her expression got darker. "WE HAVE **NEVER** DONE THAT ! AND WE WON'T !" Serenity bellowed as she kicked punched Koga into the air and kicked him up through the ceiling, into the sky.

After a long sigh, Serenity shut out the lights and went to her room. "I'll rest my eyes for a bit..." she sighed as she slid open the door to her room. Her eyes narrowed and she began to see red. Randy...and Nabiki, were in HER room. And worst of all...they were sleeping so close, so very close. "What..." Serenity whispered. Nabiki opened her eyes and saw Serenity. "Hi, you're the girl who looks like a boy ! Im Nabiki !" she squealed happily. Serenity anime fell.

"More pancakes please !" Randy shouted in his sleep. "I'll give you pancakes you...you...DUMMY !" Serenity yelled as she jumped on Randy feet first. "YEEEEOW ! GET OFF ME, STUPID!" Randy screamed. "You dare bring a human in this house and sleep in my room with her ?" Serenity howled. "What's wrong ? The boy doesn't like humans ?" Nabiki asked. "BOY !" Serenity gasped.

"Yeah, you're a boy, right ?" Nabiki asked. "Look, im not a boy, see ?" Serenity said as she pointed to her chest. "I can't tell, you're not developed much !" Nabiki teased. "Uh, ladies, lets stop talking so loudly" Randy shushed. "Okay Randy-san" Nabiki said. "Serenity, Nabiki is my girlfriend. I met her at the beach !" Randy said proudly. "Ohh ! Good for you to get a lover !" Serenity said as she smiled.

(The next morning)

"Nabiki-chan ! What did I say about sleeping in the same room ?" Rokuro asked. "Im sorry father, I forgot ! We didn't do anything, though" Nabiki said. "Alright, I'll let it slide this time" Rokuro said. "Who are you ?" Sesshomaru asked. "Im Rokuro Makihari. Randy invited us to live here" Rokuro stated.

"Oh, well I guess that's fine" Sesshomaru said. "No its not ! We have to stop inviting people to live here ! We're running out of room !" Inu-yasha shouted. "I counted, we have 6 rooms left" Serenity said. "You just had to get such a roomy house..." Inu-yasha said. "You're the one who wanted a big house ! Don't blame me !" yelled Sesshomaru.

A bit later, Serenity was in her room, reading the book we all know and love. "Whatcha readin' ?" a voice asked. Serenity looked behind her and saw the pony-tailed girl wearing a pink summer dress. "Nothing..." Serenity growled, just seeing the dress she was wearing made her eyes hurt.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Show me !" Nabiki demanded. "It's The Big Book of Pranks. I'm gonna play some pranks on the others" Serenity said. "Really ? I'm the best at pranks, I'll help you out" Nabiki cheered. "No...I'm the best at pranks, you're just a stupid human girl" Serenity scoffed.

"Nuh-uh ! Im the best at pranks !" Nabiki shouted. "No, I am !" Serenity shouted. "I am !" Nabiki yelled. "I AM !" Serenity roared. "We'll have a Prank Contest ! Whoever does the most impressive prank wins !" Nabiki said. "I accept your challenge, human !" Serenity assured. "Im gonna go now..." Randy said as he got up. "No way ! You're stayin' !" Serenity said as she pulled Randy back by his neck bandana. "Aw man..." he whined.

To be continued...

Next Episode (Shippo is talking): The next episode is gonna be a clash of the pranksters ! We all know Serenity should win, but I've never seen Nabiki's pranks. AAHH ! Is that an Anaconda they set lose in the house ? Inu-yasha falls into a piranha filled pit. Sesshomaru's hair gets almost permanently messed up, and lots of other things ! Next on Special Mini Inu-yasha Stories version 2: Serenity vs. Nabiki ! The Prank Contest. See ya' soon !


	24. Mimi's Pet Peeve

Maru-sha: I know, I know. I'm supposed to be working on the other chapter full of pranks, but I got this idea from a cartoon and from a little help from an outside source. It's a mini chapter, kinda. Laugh and Enjoy !

"MIMI !" Sesshomaru yelled. No answer came. He growled and went upstairs and up to Mimi's room. Her door was closed, he tried knocking, no answer. "Mimi-chan, come out here" Sesshomaru ordered. Mimi still did not come out of her room. "Hmm...okay then" he thought.

"I've got ice cream !" Sesshomaru shouted. Mimi opened the door and looked around. "Where !" she screamed. Sesshomaru then picked her up by the back of her shirt. "Hi Fluffy-sama ! How are you ?" Mimi asked. "Upset, didn't I tell you not to bring anymore pets into the house ?" Sesshomaru asked. "Uhh..." Mimi said. Sesshomaru took Mimi over his shoulder and went downstairs.

After setting Mimi down, Sesshomaru pointed to the closet. "Open it" he said. Mimi went and opened it and then shut it quickly, letting 2 little mice out. "Mimi, what are those ?" he asked. "They're Mr. and Mrs. Squeakers. They live in your old sneakers in the closet" Mimi said as she petted the 2 brown mice.

"Again, what did I say ?" Sesshomaru asked. Mimi looked down at the floor and sighed. "Don't bring any pets in the house..." she said. "Correct, so why did you ?" he asked sternly. "But Fluffy-sama, its only 2 little mice" Mimi pouted.

Sesshomaru walked over to the closet and opened it all the way. Out came a hedgehog, 2 porcupines, 5 kittens, a sheep, an owl, a turtle, a garden snake, a panda with swirly glasses, a grizzly bear, and an elephant all charged out of the closet and out the front door. "That panda...was that Honto ?" Sesshomaru asked, but saw Mimi tiptoeing away. "Hold it right there, young lady !" Sesshomaru yelled.

Mimi stopped in mid-step and looked back at Sesshomaru with pouting eyes. "Mimi-chan, I want you to promise me that you wont bring anymore animals into this house" he said. "Okay...I promise" Mimi cried. "And you know what happens if you break a promise, right ?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yeah..." she admitted. "Good, now go bother someone else" he said, sending her away with a push.

(The next day)

Randy was walking down the sidewalk, semi-dancing to the song he had stuck in his head. "Macho macho man...I've got to be-" he was cut off when Mimi jumped onto his shoulder. "I wasn't doin' nothing ! I wasn't singing !" Randy exclaimed. "Randy, I need your help with something" Mimi said. "Okay, what do you need ?" he asked.

(At the Inu-house)

Mimi and Randy were in the backyard, about to open the shed. "Promise not to tell anyone, okay ?" Mimi said. "Sure lil' one, I wont tell" Randy promised. Mimi opened the shed and Randy's eyes widened. "Uhh...wha...you...how...why...when...WHERE !" was all he could say. There in the shed was a baby whale.

"MIMI ! WHAT IN THE SAM-HILL IS GOING ON IN YOUR HEAD ?" Randy shouted. "Nothing" she said. "I can see ! Didn't Sesshomaru say 'no more animals' ?" Randy scolded. "But he's not an animal ! He's a mammal !" Mimi squealed. Randy anime fell.

"Look, Mimi. We have to get rid of it now !" Randy screamed. "He's not an it ! He's a he ! And his name is Willy !" Mimi yelled. "Okay...we have to get rid of WILLY now !" Randy growled. "No ! I love him !" Mimi said as she hugged the side of her new pet. "Fine, we'll hide him" Randy sighed.

(Inside the house)

"Hide him here !" Randy said, pointing to the closet. Mimi stuffed Willy into the closet, but wasn't even close to fitting. "Okay, in the freezer !" Randy said. Mimi took Willy out of the closet yet only fit a portion of his head into the freezer.

"He's drying up ! He's gonna die !" Randy screamed. "NOO ! Don't die Willy !" Mimi cried. "Hmm, I got an idea" Randy said, getting a water hose.

Using the long water hose, Randy filled the basement with water. "Now for the salt !" Mimi said, putting a whole cylinder of salt into the water. "Why salt ?" Randy asked. "Whales live in the ocean, which is salt water !" Mimi yelled. "Ohhh ! I knew that !" Randy said. Mimi picked Willy up again and threw him into the basement. Soon he was back to normal.

"Sesshomaru is gonna kill you" Randy said. "He's not gonna find out" Mimi said confidently. "Not gonna find out what ?" Sesshomaru's cold voice asked. "EEEEEEK !" Mimi shrieked. "We're doing nothing wrong !" Randy cried. "Okay...I gotta go down to the basement and get my shirt out of the dryer" Sesshomaru said as he started to walk towards the steps to the basement.

"WAIT !" Mimi shouted. "Yes ?" he asked. "Did I tell you that I love you today ?" Mimi asked. Sesshomaru chuckled a bit and stroked her hair. "You just did, thanks" Sesshomaru said. Before he could get to the basement again, Randy stopped him by blocking the door. "I have to get my shirt out of the dryer !" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Dryer ? There's no such thing as a dryer ! It's just a myth !" Randy cried. "Randy, I've known you for 3 months, so I know what I'm talking about when I say...ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID ?" Sesshomaru roared. "I'll get your shirt, Fluffy-sama" Mimi said, going into the basement and closing the door quickly behind her.

(SPLASH !)

"What was that ?" Sesshomaru asked. "Nothing ! Nothing at all !" Randy squealed. "Okay, okay ! Sheesh !" Sesshomaru huffed. Mimi came back up and gave Randy the shirt. He gave it to Sesshomaru and smiled nervously. "I gotta fix that dryer..." Sesshomaru said, taking his soaked shirt.

Then the loud bellowing of the whale was heard. "What the hell was that ?" Sesshomaru asked furiously. "Nothing !" Mimi and Randy screamed, them both blocking the basement door. "Move aside" Sesshomaru said, pushing them aside and opening the door and stepping into the basement.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Sesshomaru screamed in a girl-like voice.

(SPLASH !)

"Oh no..." Mimi squeaked. "Whelp, it's your funeral !" Randy said. "But...but...but..." Mimi tried to say. "But is right, and yours is about to be sore ! Sayonara !" Randy laughed, walking away.

Mimi growled, but was towered over by Sesshomaru. He was all wet and his eyes were glowing red. "EEEK ! Please don't be mad ! Im so sorry !" Mimi cried. Sesshomaru said nothing, he just took Mimi by her ear and lead her to the couch and put her over his knee. What happened next was foreseeable. Randy listened to Mimi's wails and cringed. "She's louder than her mother ! I guess that saying is true, like mother, like daughter" he thought.

After calming Mimi down, Sesshomaru stood her up and hugged her. "Mimi, you have to take that thing back to the ocean" he said. "But I love Willy !" Mimi cried, sniffling a bit. "But you can't keep him locked up in our basement. You have to free Willy !" he shouted. "Yes, Sesshomaru..." Mimi sighed. "Mimi, if you love the animals, you must set them free" Sesshomaru said calmly. "Alright..."

(At the beach)

Mimi carried Willy to the water and watched him swim farther and farther out to sea. "I'm gonna miss you..." she cried. "If you love the animals, you must set them free" those words Sesshomaru said rang in her head over again. She then smiled and headed off.

(Back at the Inu-house)

"Hey, Sesshomaru ! Look !" Randy said, pointing to a news report on television. "We are here live at the Tokyo zoo. A little demon girl has broken all the locks on the cages and has set loose all of the animals. More on this story at eleven" the reporter said. "Oooh..." Randy said, his eyes widened. Sesshomaru growled and went outside and yelled at the top of his lungs, "MIMI !"

"Be free animals ! BE FREE !" Mimi's voice echoed throughout the city.

To be continued...


	25. The Prank War !

Nabiki and Serenity glared sparks at each other. "I'm gonna win, back out now while you still have honor" Nabiki said. "I'm not gonna let a stupid human girl take my title of being the master of pranks" Serenity responded. Randy stood in front of the two girls. "I can't believe this..." he thought.

"You both will undergo one of the best examples of prank wars ever. If either of you wishes to back out, you will walk away with your honor still intact. A true fighter knows when something is too much for them to handle" Randy stated.

"Never, I'm gonna do this !" Serenity shouted. "Same goes for me !" Nabiki agreed. Randy sighed inwardly and spoke again. He handed them both very basic prank books and nodded. "Only a true prankster can use this book and still come out the best" Randy said.

"Stop talking like a Chinese wise man and tell us when to start !" Serenity yelled. "Okay, okay ! Sheesh !" Randy said. He looked at his watch and sweat-dropped. "Uhh, well...this whole war should've started 6 minutes ago" he said with a nervous laugh. "WHAT ?" Nabiki and Serenity shouted as they ran off into the house. "Hey...wait a second...when did I start wearing a watch ?" Randy asked himself.

(Later)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Sesshomaru screamed as he ran out of the shower and into the hallway with a towel around his waist. He ran down nearly all the hallways screaming like a girl, tears the size of eggs flowing from his eyes. Mimi heard him and came out of her room, but Sesshomaru tripped over her and fell onto the floor.

"Uncle Fluffy-sama ? What happened ?" Mimi asked. Sesshomaru was about to speak, but Hank came out of his room and glared at him. "Do the words "I need peace and quiet" mean anything to you !" he yelled. Sesshomaru stood up, but he lacked something around his waist.

"AHHH ! MAKE YOURSELF DECENT !" Hank screamed, grabbing Mimi and covering her eyes. Sesshomaru quickly put his towel around his waist again. "Wait...something's different about you" Hank said, looking at Sesshomaru closely. Sesshomaru's hair was wrapped in a towel, but as if on cue, it fell off.

Hank gasped and let Mimi see as well. "Don't say a word..." Sesshomaru growled. Mimi busted up laughing and Hank did the same, except he fell over laughing. Sesshomaru's hair was now a bright shade of green. "Someone put green hair dye in my conditioner !" Sesshomaru cried, fresh tears running down his face. "My hair ! My beautiful, perfect hair !" he wailed.

"Hmm, not bad" Nabiki commented. "Thanks" Serenity said, putting away the green hair dye. "Kamatari should be noticing my pranks as we speak" Nabiki said. She was right...

"NOOOOOO ! IT'S GONE !" Kamatari screamed. "What's gone ?" Shippo asked. "You know that rich woman I was hanging around with a few days ago ?" asked Kamatari. "Yeah, what about her ?" Shippo asked. "The panties I stole from her are gone !" Kamatari cried. "NO WAY ! You mean the ones that were made of the rarest silk and had diamonds on them ?" Shippo exclaimed.

"The exact ones !" the other kitsune wailed. "Aw man, those were really worth something too...at least you still have the magazines Miroku gave you, right ?" Shippo asked. Kamatari reached under his bed and felt the magazines and sighed in relief.

"They're here," he said, opening one. "They're right...AAAAAAAHHHH !" Kamatari screamed as he threw the magazine in Shippo's face. Shippo screamed and burned it with fox-fire. "Someone drew mustaches on all of the women !" Kamatari screeched. Shippo looked through every magazine and cried. "They've all been drawn on !" he shouted.

Serenity's mouth gaped open. "Impressed ?" Nabiki asked, lifting her jaw back up. Serenity shook her head and scoffed. "Hn. Not bad for a human...BUT HOW ABOUT THIS ?" Serenity shouted, releasing a latch on a huge cage. Out slithered a 25 foot long anaconda. "EYAAAHH !" Nabiki cried, jumping into Serenity's arms.

The anaconda slithered into Koga's room and into his bed. Koga was sleeping soundly when he felt something tighten around him. "Serenity...you hugging me really tight..." he muttered. When he opened his eyes, his face went pale and he screamed. "SNAKE ! IT'S A FREAKIN' SNAKE ! GET IT OFF ! WAAAAAAAHHHHHH !" he wailed. The anaconda then began to swallow Koga alive and whole.

"Daddy ! Are you okay ?" Mimi cried as she ran into Koga's room. Her eyes widened at the sight. "It's a cute snake !" she squealed. Mimi ran over to the anaconda and hugged it. "You're so big and cute, what's your name ?" she asked. "Mimi !" Koga yelled from inside the snake. "You're name is Mimi too ? Cool ! And you sound just like my daddy !" Mimi exclaimed. "Mimi, get me out of here !" Koga yelled. "Okay, I'll take you outside" Mimi said, lifting up the anaconda and carrying it outside.

Nabiki laughed as Mimi went outside with the anaconda. "You have anything else planed ?" Serenity asked smugly. Nabiki just held up Vespa's Rickenbacker bass guitar that had all of its strings broken. "Ooh ! Vespa is gonna kill you !" Serenity shouted. Nabiki laughed and threw the guitar into Hank's room. Vespa, who was looking for it went into his room.

"Hey Vespa...why are you looking at me like that ?...I didn't break it, I swear ! NO ! NOOO ! NOT THAT, NOT THE ATOMIC WEDGIE ! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !" Hank screamed from in his room. Vespa walked out of her room with her broken guitar and up to the attic to fix it.

Serenity huffed and took a deep breath. "Inu-yasha ! Can I play with your sword ?" she called. "NO ! You can not !" Inu-yasha yelled, coming down the stairs in a blur. He stepped on a rug that had been placed there and fell down into a deep pit. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !" Inu-yasha screamed as he shot up out of the pit with a piranha biting onto his rear-end through his jeans. "GET IT OFF ! YEEEEOWWW !" he wailed, running around in circles.

(In Serenity's room)

"Admit it ! I did the best pranks !" Serenity shouted. "No way, mine were better !" Nabiki growled. "It looks even to me" Randy said. "WHO ASKED YOU ?" the girls screamed furiously at Randy. "Never mind..." he said in low voice. Inu-yasha and Rokuro were standing in the doorway, glaring down at the 2 pranksters. "Serenity..." Inu-yasha snarled. "Nabiki..." Rokuro said in an equal tone.

"EEEEEEEEK !" screamed both Nabiki and Serenity. Inu-yasha grabbed Serenity by her ear and dragged her off. "Wait wait wait ! I didn't...it wasn't...I'm sorry !" Serenity cried. "Yeah, yeah, whatever !" Inu-yasha growled. Rokuro faced Nabiki and glared at her. "Randy, leave the room...I have to have a _talk_ with my daughter" Rokuro said. "Oh, a talk ? Okay then !" Randy said as he left.

(Later)

"Hmm, I don't feel right. Something is wrong with Nabiki" Randy thought as he walked to the store. "Turn back, she is in trouble !" his mind told him. "Hmm, I wonder what I should get at the store" Randy thought. "Hey, are you even listening to me ?" his mind asked. "Hmm, maybe some pocky" Randy thought. "That's it ! I'm outta here !" his mind said. The sound of footsteps and the sound of a door slamming shut were heard. "Huh ? what was I doin' ?" Randy asked himself. He then turned around and went back home.

(Back at the Inu-house)

"Nabiki !" Randy shouted as he kicked open the front door. "She's with Rokuro" Serenity said. Randy looked at Serenity and smiled smugly. "Tears in your eyes and you aren't sitting down. Inu-yasha didn't go easy on you, huh ?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut...up..." Serenity whined. "For once you did something wrong and I'm not blamed for it !" cheered Randy. That remark earned him a punch in the face. "SHUT-UP !" Serenity screamed. Randy fall over with swirly eyes. "No mommy, I'll go to school tomorrow" he said in dazed tone.

The faint sound of Nabiki crying came to his ears and he sprang up. "Nabiki !" he cried, rushing upstairs. Before he reached Nabiki's room, Serenity stopped him. "You sure you wanna see what's going on in there ?" Serenity asked. "Her father is only talking to her" Randy said. Serenity sweat-dropped and shook her head.

Then she slammed Randy's head against the door. "Listen, can't you hear her crying ?" she asked. "Wow, her father must be one heck of an orator to make her cry that much !" Randy gasped. Serenity anime fell. "Just look inside !" Serenity yelled into Randy's ear with a megaphone.

"I swear im gonna go deaf if this keeps up..." Randy thought as he narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I'll look" he said as he opened the door ever so slightly. Randy looked and his eyes widened. Nabiki was bent over Rokuro's lap and crying loudly. Before he could see anymore he shut the door and back away from the door. "See ?" Serenity asked.

Randy kept backing away from the door. Serenity watched him walk downstairs backwards. She followed him and saw him get an empty glass and a plate and sit down at the kitchen table. Then the weirdest thing happened. He held the glass up to his mouth and the milk he drank at breakfast started pouring back into the glass. "EWWWW !" Serenity shouted.

It didn't stop there, he got a fork and put in his mouth and took it out again, this time with a whole pancake on it. This continued until all 4 of the pancakes were back on the plate and the glass was full of milk again.

"How the heck did he do that ?" Serenity thought, at the same time wanting to throw-up. Randy then got up and went back upstairs, walking backwards again. Serenity shook her head and followed, just incase he fell or something.

Koga came into the house with Mimi. "You were inside the snake the whole time ? Why didn't you tell me ?" Mimi asked. "I did ! You just thought it was the snake that was talking !" Koga shouted. "You didn't have to slice it up from the inside out though..." Mimi whined. Koga went into the kitchen and his eyes sparkled. "Alright ! Pancakes !" he cheered sitting at the table, beginning to devour them, afterwards drinking all the milk.

(Later that evening)

That night, while everyone else was sleeping and having normal dreams, Randy was dreaming he was walking backwards. "This is getting stupid" Serenity thought as she popped the thought balloon above Randy's head, making him wake up. "AAAAHH ! NO MORE GRAVY !" Randy screamed as he fell back to sleep, once again dreaming he was walking backwards. "He's hopeless...I can't believe I...ah skip it" Serenity thought before falling back to sleep.

(The next morning)

"Randy, you've been acting weird ! Well...weirder than usual" Shippo said. Randy sighed and spoke up. "Yesterday crying Nabiki saw I..." Randy said. "What ?" Shippo asked in a confused tone. "Me hear you didn't ?" Randy asked. "Stop talking backwards you baka !" Inu-yasha shouted. "Backwards talking I'm ?" Randy asked.

(SLAP !)

Inu-yasha slapped Randy across his face. "Feeling better ?" he asked. Randy nodded. "Thank you...I needed that" Randy said. "Now what are you so crazy about all of a sudden ?" Shippo asked. "Nabiki...my girlfriend...gets...gets...gets..." Randy repeated over and over again. Inu-yasha raised his hand again. "Wait, wait ! No more slapping me !" Randy cried. "Then say it ! What does Nabiki get ?" Inu-yasha demanded. "She gets...gets...gets..."

(Some hours later)

"Gets...gets...gets..." Randy continued. Everyone decided they should take a guess, since this was going nowhere. "Gets yelled at ?" Shippo guessed. "Gets laid ?" Kamatari asked. Randy glared at Kamatari and punched him into a wall. "Wahh ! I was just guessing !" Kamatari cried. "Spell it out" Sesshomaru said.

Randy started to write it out, but ended up spelling it backwards. "deknaps ? What's that ?" Shippo asked. "It's when you take a nap on a deck !" Serenity said. "But why ? That sounds uncomfortable !" Shippo said. "FINE ! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT NABIKI GETS !" Randy screamed. "Yes, tell us you moron !" Serenity yelled.

"She gets...spanked ! There, I said it ! She gets spanked ! S-p-a-n-k-e-d !" Randy cried. Everyone anime fell. "Shocking, huh ?" he asked. "That's it ?" Inu-yasha asked. "What do you mean, THAT'S IT ! A poor innocent girl gets punished in the cruelest way !" Randy yelled.

"So what ? It happens to me and im not all broken up about it" Serenity said. "That's because you deserve it !" Randy shouted. That earned him a kick in his most...private area. "why'd ya' do that ?" he asked in a high pitched voice as he fell over clutching his pelvis area.

(Later that night)

"Come back here with my book !" Serenity cried. "Nope, you're not getting this back for awhile !" Inu-yasha shouted. He was holding Serenity's book of pranks and was about to burn it over the stove. "Please don't ! I promise not to use it more than once a month !" Serenity cried. "Nope !" Inu-yasha said. Serenity growled and got a bucket of water. "No...No ! Not that !" Inu-yasha cried. Serenity threw the water at him...but missed

Randy got wet with the water and changed into his piglet form, P-chan. "oops" Serenity said with a smirk. P-chan squealed at Serenity angrily. "Sorry, I don't speak pig" Serenity said. Nabiki came in and saw P-chan and smiled. "Aww ! It's a cute little piglet. Is this P-chan Mimi's told me about ? " she squealed as she hugged him into her chest.

P-chan blushed and nuzzled his head into her chest affectionately. "Little pervert !" Serenity shouted, throwing the bucket at P-chan. "KWEEEE !" P-chan cried. "Stop hurting him !" Nabiki shouted. "Hey Nabiki, you can take your shower now !" Rokuro called from upstairs. "Okay, I'll take this little one with me" Nabiki said, petting P-chan's head. "This should be good" Inu-yasha whispered. P-chan squealed in protest as Nabiki took him upstairs.

(In the bathroom)

Nabiki proceeded in getting undressed and turned on the water to the shower. P-chan stared at her with wide eyes and fainted. "Oh no ! You poor thing, this water should wake you up" Nabiki said as she took him into her arms and went into the shower and closed the curtain. She started washing him with soap, covering him and herself in bubbles. The hot water soaked P-chan and he began to change back. Soon, Nabiki was starring at Randy with wide eyes.

Her and him, in the shower, with only bubbles covering their most desirable parts. "R-Randy...you...you're ?" Nabiki stammered. "Uhh...well...I, you...me ?" Randy tried to say. Then Randy said something he'd regret. "Wow, your father must've been hard on you, your behind is still red !" he said. Nabiki's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fist.

She punched Randy in the face then kicked him out of the window. "YAAAAAAAHHHHHH !" he screamed as he fell into the small lake in the backyard. Serenity came outside and got P-chan out of the water. "you're pathetic with girls, ya' know ?" she said, hugging him and taking him back into the house. "Oh shut-up..." he thought.

To be continued...

Next episode in Inu-yasha's voice: No one likes a tomboy, right ? Well I don't. I wish for once Serenity would be a normal girl who likes dresses and doesn't act like a boy ! Well, let's say I don't get my wish, but Serenity sure does ! Next episode: Serenity takes the big plunge ! See ya' soon !


	26. Serenity takes the big plunge, part 1

"Im gonna be late again !" Serenity cried, running to school, her black hair blowing in the wind behind her. It was days like this when she hated being half-demon and couldnt run at top speed. She finally reached school and proudly stepped into her classroom.

"A new student ? Nice you meet you, young man" the teacher said. Serenity sweat-dropped and laughed a bit. "Im Serenity ! But thanks for the complement !" Serenity said with a grin.

(Later that day)

Inu-yasha and Serenity were training in the backyard more than ever. "Come on Serenity, you can't be tired yet !" Inu-yasha shouted. "Me tired, not a chance !" Serenity shouted as she ran at Inu-yasha at full speed. Inu-yasha began running at her as well. They both jumped into the air to kick one another.

Inu-yasha kicked Serenity in the center of her face and saw her drop to the ground, rubbing her face. "No fair ! Your legs are longer than mine !" Serenity cried. "That's why im glad you're a girl, if you're a boy, that would've been a perfect kick to my face !" Inu-yasha laughed. "A boy ? Hmm..." Serenity muttered to herself.

(The next day in China)

"So, you said you wanted to train ?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yeah, I want to be able to beat Inu-yasha for once" Serenity said. "Did we really have to come to China to train ?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Well, no...But I wanna try something" Serenity said.

"You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me, I had to swim here with you on my back !" Sesshomaru growled, placing his hand on Serenity's head and cracking her neck a bit. "I'm sorry Fluffy-sama ! Stop trying to internally decapitate me !" Serenity cried. "Let's just go to this training ground" Sesshomaru growled.

After finding the training ground Sesshomaru and Serenity jumped on different bamboo poles. "If I fall in, im blaming you" Sesshomaru said. "You won't fall, you're an expert" Serenity said. "What a true fact, now attack me !" he shouted. Serenity jumped at him and aimed a punch. Sesshomaru blocked her attack and knocked her away.

"EEEEK !" Serenity cried as she quickly clung to one of the poles. Sesshomaru shook his head and kicked Serenity off the pole and into the air. "Hmm ? I had no idea she was that light..." he thought. When she came back down she landed right into a spring. "Help ! I can't swim !" Serenity shouted. Sesshomaru jumped in after her, forgetting what kind of water it was.

Serenity watched her vision become blurred by the water. Horrible thoughts of her drowning raced through her mind. She was then pulled out of the water and held close to Sesshomaru. "You okay ?" he asked.

"Yeah, just great" Serenity said, coughing up water. Something then caught her attention, why didn't Sesshomaru change ? Did they fall into a normal spring ? "I'm so glad you're okay !" Sesshomaru said as he hugged Serenity tightly.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he hugged Serenity tighter. He felt his hands along her and felt her figure had gotten more masculine. He backed Serenity away from him and felt her chest. Flatter than day old soda.

"Serenity...you're a...a..." Sesshomaru tried to say. "A boy ?" Serenity asked. "YES ! Why ? You were supposed to be the only girl in the family !" Sesshomaru cried. Serenity rubbed his own chest and sweat-dropped. "Im a boy...it's happened...ALRIGHT !" Serenity cheered.

(That night)

"Just where have you been, young lady ?" Inu-yasha asked furiously. "n-nowhere" Serenity said. "It's late ! Have you forgotten that you are to be home no later than sunset ?" Inu-yasha growled. "No, I didn't forget. But coming back from China took longer than I thought" Serenity said. "CHINA ! You went to China !" Inu-yasha shouted, getting angrier by the second.

"Sesshomaru went with me...I thought you wouldn't mind. Plus, I had a run-in with the Cursed Springs" Serenity sighed. Inu-yasha felt Serenity's chest. "You're a boy !" he gasped. "Yep..." Serenity said.

"Anyway, I don't want you going to China ! You know what happens to girls there !" Inu-yasha yelled. "I can take care of myself, Inu-yasha ! Im not stupid like you !" Serenity yelled. He then gasped, had he just said that ?

Inu-yasha grabbed his wrist and dragged him to a chair. "So...I'm stupid ?" he asked, holding back his rage. "No ! You're not stupid ! You're the smartest person I know !" Serenity cried. "Im not falling for that, even though it is true" Inu-yasha shouted, sitting down and yanking Serenity over his lap.

"Please no Inu-yasha !" Serenity begged, which sounded different with her now being a boy and all. Sesshomaru sighed and covered his ears, knowing the wailing would soon come. Serenity closed his eyes and cringed, waiting for it to begin.

The familiar sounds of someone getting spanked were heard, but no screaming was heard. Serenity opened his eyes and actually grinned. This wasn't hurting all that much. "Is that all you got ? Man you must be getting weak !" Serenity laughed.

Inu-yasha stopped smacking him and blinked. "You don't feel that ? You some kinda masochist or something ?" he asked. "No ! Im not like your pink-haired girlfriend !" Serenity shouted, getting off Inu-yasha's lap.

"You're off the hook this one time, but don't go to China without telling me ever again, or else !" Inu-yasha warned. Serenity shrugged then got an idea. "Inu-yasha, I've wanted to do this for a long time, but I never had the guts to !" Serenity shouted as he ran at Inu-yasha and kicked him in his crotch, hard.

Inu-yasha made a high pitched shrieking sound before dropping to his knees and onto the floor. Serenity laughed a deep voiced laugh and grinned. "This is gonna be fun" he thought.

To be continued...


	27. Serenity takes the big plunge, part 2

"I'm a boy ! This is the happiest day of my life ! HAHAHAHAHAHA !" Serenity cheered as he ran around the city doing back-flips and other things. Knocking people down and kicking them out of the way as well.

"Hmm ? I thought only I did this !" Randy shouted as he ran up along side Serenity. "Randy ?" Serenity asked. "How'd you know my name ?" Randy asked. "He doesn't know it's me. This should be fun" Serenity thought.

"Im new in this town, I just guessed your name" Serenity said. "Oh, okay then ! You look like this girl I know. But she's a brat who insults me and she's a tomboy !" Randy said. Serenity glared at him and kicked him into the air in one motion. "AAAAAHHHHH ! WHAT WAS THAT FOR !" Randy screamed as he disappeared from sight. "Yikes, I gotta get to school !" Serenity said as he ran to school.

(At Sorriaski middle school)

"Who's that new guy ?" asked Hajime. "I dunno, but he sure is cute" Anna giggled. Serenity was taking notes in his notebook while almost every girl just starred at him. "This is great, I've always wanted to wear this boy's uniform" Serenity thought, fixing his uniform collar. "Okay class, time for gym class" the teacher said, dismissing them into the hallway. "GYM !" Serenity thought.

The classed walked down the halls and down to the locker rooms. Serenity walked right into the girl's locker room by mistake. "AAAHHH ! IT'S A PEEPING TOM !" one of the girls screamed. "Get out !" shouted another.

"Sorry, sorry !" Serenity shouted, rushing into the boy's locker room. He nearly had a nosebleed then. All the boys were changing into their gym clothes. "What's with you ?" one of them asked. "Nothing !" Serenity cried, starting to get undressed and into his gym clothes.

(That afternoon)

"Man, seeing all those guys...my head is still spinning..." Serenity thought as he poked at his lunch with chopsticks. "Hey there handsome" said a voice. Serenity looked up and saw Anna looking him. "You new here ? My name is Anna Zucata and im rich !" Anna chimed. "And im Chanel ! I'm a shrine maiden !" Chanel said, putting her arm on Serenity's shoulder.

"Ladies, please !" Serenity cried. "Please, im rich and need a lover !" Anna pleaded. "Who cares, every man loves a girl who can ward off evil !" shouted Chanel. "No need to fight over me !" Serenity shouted as he stood up and walked off with his lunch.

"Now look what you did ! You scared him off !" Anna screamed. "Me ? It was you !" Chanel shouted. "Its time to bring out the big guns, no boy can resist these !" Anna shouted, holding up a box of expensive candy. "No fair ! I don't have anything to offer !" Chanel cried. Anna stuck out her tongue and then skipped off after Serenity.

"I got something for ya' !" she shouted. "Forget it !" Serenity shouted as he faced Anna. "Here" Anna said, tossing Serenity the box of candy. He opened the box and began devouring the candy. "How is it, sweetheart ?" Anna asked, her eyes sparking. "Really good thanks, I needed that. See ya' !" Serenity said, walking away again. Anna stood there, looking as if she'd been hit in the face with a wet rag. "STOP !" she shouted.

Serenity turned and looked at her again. Anna ran up to him in a blur and was sniffling. "You won't accept my love ?" she asked. Serenity growled inwardly and spoke. "Never in my life...will I EVER date GIRLS !" he shouted.

Everyone around gasped and starred at Serenity with wide eyes. Anna fell to pieces, literally. "Sorry, but that's how it goes" Serenity said. "So, you're gay ?" Anna asked as she regained her normal form.

Serenity anime fell. " NO WAY ! I mean, I have nothing against those kinds of people, but im not like that !" Serenity explained. "Then what are you ? Who are you for that matter ?" Anna asked again. Serenity bowed and began.

"I am the third heir to the Inutaisho family. The rising star of pranksters. The cross-breed demon with the passion of love stronger than the fire of hell. I am Serenity Inutaisho" Serenity stated dramatically. "SERENITY ?" Anna nearly screamed. "HUH !" Chanel asked, walking up near Anna. Serenity laughed and nodded. "But, you're a guy !" the two school girls screamed. "I had a run-in with the Cursed Springs in China" he said. Anna and Chanel just blinked. "Come to my house after school, I'll explain everything" Serenity said.

(Later)

"I'm so ashamed ! My younger brother turns into a woman and my younger sister turns into a boy ! You guys break my heart and mostly my honor !" Sesshomaru yelled. "Ah shut-up !" Inu-yasha shouted. "Its glad to see nothings changed in this house" Anna said. "So, you're a boy forever ?" asked Chanel. "Nope" Inu-yasha said, pouring hot water over Serenity.

"AAAAAAHHH !" Serenity screeched as she jumped up from the hotness, her female figure returning. "Ah-ha ! So it was you !" Randy shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Serenity. "You're the one who was running around knocking people over. Then you had the gall to kick me into the sky !" he shouted. "Stop whining ! You're still alive aren't you ?" Serenity roared. "Well, yes..." Randy said timidly. "Hmm...he's cute" Anna thought.

"So, Serenity how was it ? Being a boy and all ?" asked Inu-yasha, smiling at her. "It was so much fun ! I can't wait to be a boy again !" she cheered. "Let me help you with that !" Inu-yasha said, kicking her outside and into the small lake. "Aahh ! It's cold ! Help !" Serenity shouted. Inu-yasha ran and pulled boy-type Serenity out of the water and laughed. "I forgot, you can't swim !" he teased.

Serenity growled and jumped out of his grasp and spin kicked Inu-yasha into the water. "Inu-yasha changes too ?" Chanel asked. "Yep" Randy said with a nod of his head. Inu-yasha came out of the water in his girl-type form. "He's a girl now !" Anna squealed. "Amazing" Chanel said.

"Why'd you do that ?" Inu-yasha growled. "Because you tried to drown me !" Serenity shouted. "Not purposely, you whiny brat !" Inu-yasha yelled. "You're one to talk ! You're a girl !" Serenity shouted. "So what ! When I'm in this form, I'm much better built than when you're a girl !" Inu-yasha said, laughing aloud.

Serenity's eyes narrowed and while Inu-yasha kept laughing, picked up the table from inside the house and bashed Inu-yasha over the head with it. "Look at the stars mama !" Inu-yasha said as she fell over. "Now that he had coming..." Randy said. Sesshomaru nodded.

To be continued...

Next episode in Anna's voice: I can imagine after being a boy, Serenity is worn out. And the best way to do that is to go shopping ! What do you mean you hate shopping, Serenity ? Well Chanel and I will get you to like it ! Uh oh, I think that's gonna have a drastic effect on Serenity's mind ! Next episode: A true girl at last ! See ya' soon !

Leave a review ! Thanks !


	28. Anna's sleepover

Maru-sha: small change in chapters, trust me my fans, you won't be disappointed ! Laugh and enjoy !

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH ! WHO CUT HOLES IN MY UNDERWEAR !" Inu-yasha yelled from his room. Serenity laughed to herself, still holding the scissors she had used. "I never knew he wore boxers with hearts on 'em ! Just wait till I tell Koga !" she laughed.

"Care to repeat that ?" Inu-yasha asked, glaring at her. "Uhh...bye !" Serenity said before running away. Inu-yasha gave chase, so mad that he was on fire, literally. "Cant ya' take a joke Inu-yasha-sama ?" Serenity asked as she ran.

"NO !" he shouted before grabbing her by the tail. "Its times like this when I hate having a tail..." she thought. "Any last words ?" Inu-yasha asked, pulling Serenity closer to him.

"Yes...I love you very much. And mom and dad wouldn't like it if you hurt me !" she said smugly. "I hate you..." Inu-yasha said before letting her go. "Works every time" Serenity said. "Wait a minute...mom and dad are dead !" Inu-yasha shouted.

Serenity screamed and ran away again. Just as Inu-yasha was about to chase her, the phone rang. He picked it up and yelled into it, "whatever is it we don't want any ! I already paid those bills !"

"Inu-yasha ?" asked Anna from the other line.

"Oops ! It's just you. What do you want ?"

Anna laughed and spoke up, "I was wondering, can Serenity come over for a sleepover ?"

"Well... I dunno, she did a prank on me and I don't think she should come"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Anna began to wail into the phone.

"ALRIGHT ! She can come !" Inu-yasha shouted.

"Okay, thank you !" Anna said before she hung up.

"I swear that child is spoiled..." he thought before hanging up.

Inu-yasha went upstairs and into Serenity's room. Just as he thought, she was hiding under her bed. "I guess she's not in here ! I'll go look elsewhere !" he said aloud. He closed the door and stood next to her bed waiting.

Serenity then came out from under the bed. "He's gone, I'm still alive !" she cheered. "Not for long !" Inu-yasha said before tackling her to the floor. "AAHH ! Get off !" she screamed.

"Your friend Anna called, she wants you to come to her sleepover" Inu-yasha said. "Can I go ?" Serenity asked. "Yes, but only since I'm in a good mood today" he said, pulling on her ears.

"Thank you Inu-yasha-sama !" Serenity cried, hugging him tightly. "Yeah, yeah. Now get packed" he said before leaving. "He's nicer than I thought, maybe I should stop playing pranks on him...Nah !" she thought with a laugh.

(Later)

Serenity arrived at Anna's home and was astonished. She found herself starring at a huge mansion painted a light bluish color. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Anna.

"Hey Serenity, glad you could come !" she squeaked. "If you don't mind, I brought a visitor" Serenity said, coming into the mansion. "Whom ?" Anna asked. Serenity took her backpack from her back and opened it.

Out came Randy and he began gasping for breath. "Could ya' at least poke holes in that thing next time ?" he yelled. Anna gasped and blushed. "It's you !" she cried, clinging to Randy's arm.

"Uhh...who are you again ?" he asked. "You don't know ? I am Anna Zucata. The daughter of the richest person in Japan, Mrs. Zucata" Anna announced. "Ohh ! That's cool !" Randy said.

"So Anna, what are we gonna do ?" Serenity asked. "The usual, go swimming in our indoor pool, play games in the arcade room, and maybe watch some movies on the big screen TV in my room. Nothing too special" Anna responded.

Randy was drooling by the time she finished. "You have an arcade in your house ?" he asked. "Yes, don't you ?" she asked. "Not exactly" Serenity answered. Chanel then entered the room in her shrine maiden outfit.

"Chanel-san ! I didn't know you were sleeping over too !" Serenity said. "Im almost always here. Anna calls me to perform exorcisms all the time" Chanel said. "It's not my fault my mom is so superstitious !" Anna shouted.

Chanel shrugged, then saw Randy and blushed. "Ohh...what a man..." she thought. "So, are we gonna go swimming now ?" Serenity asked. "Uhh, I don't know how ! Randy, can you teach me ?" Anna asked, clinging to Randy's arm again. "Umm...sure" he said. "Teach me too !" Chanel shouted, clinging to his other arm. "Oh boy..." Serenity thought.

(At the pool)

After everyone changed into their swimsuits, Anna led them to the indoor pool. "Wow ! It's so big !" Randy said in astonishment. "Yep, who says money can't buy happiness ?" the fox girl wearing a green bikini giggled.

"Im glad Inu-yasha's swim trunks fit me" boy-type Serenity said. "Why'd you change into that form ?" Chanel asked. "The water is cold, so I knew already being a boy wouldn't cause confusion" Serenity said.

Anna ran and jumped into the pool. "So much for not knowing how to swim" taunted Randy. "I don't know how !" Chanel lied as she clung to Randy. Randy sweat-dropped from seeing the girl in a yellow once piece bathing suit cling to him. "well, here ya' go !" Serenity shouted, kicking Chanel into the pool. "AAAAHHHHH !" she screamed.

(SPLASH !)

Chanel landed in the water and glared at Serenity. "Nyah-nyah !" Serenity taunted. "Im gonna jump off the high-dive !" Randy shouted as he began climbing in the ladder. Serenity followed him.

After a minute or two, Randy and Serenity were at the top. "Well, it sure looks higher from here..." Randy said nervously. "Scared ?" Serenity asked. "No ! Lets both jump !" he shouted. "Okay ! On three !" Serenity said.

"Ichi..." Randy counted.

"Ni" Serenity said.

"SAN !" they both shouted as they jumped. "Oh right ! Randy, you sure you wanna do this ?" asked Serenity. "Huh ? OH NO !" Randy shouted, realizing he was seconds away from hitting cold water. "Good thing I thought ahead, too bad for you, P-chan !" Serenity teased. "Shut-up !" Randy yelled.

(SPLASH !)

"I gotta get out of here !" Randy thought as he began swimming away underwater. "What the ? What's this ?" Chanel asked, picking up a black piglet from the water. "Aww, it's so cute !" Anna squealed as she snatched him from Chanel and hugged it tightly. P-chan squealed happily and blushed.

"Its even wearing a bandana around its neck !" Chanel said. "Wait a sec, wasn't Randy-san wearing one just like it ?" Anna asked. "Where is he anyway ?" Chanel asked. They all then saw Randy's swim trunks floating in the water.

"IS RANDY RUNING AROUND MY HOUSE NAKED ?" Anna cried, getting a nosebleed in the process. "I hope so ! Let's go find him !" Chanel shouted, jumping out of the pool. Anna tossed P-chan to Serenity and left with Chanel. Serenity and P-chan sweat-dropped. "Man, they are desperate..." Serenity said to himself.

P-chan began squealing loudly, trying to get out of Serenity's grasp. "What's the matter P-chan ? Want some hot water ?" he asked. P-chan nodded. Serenity got out of the pool but was stopped by Anna and Chanel.

"We can't find him !" Anna cried. "Oh well, we might as well take a nice hot bath after swimming" Serenity said. P-chan squealed at her as if he were saying, "traitor !" Serenity simply snickered. "That's a good idea !" Chanel said. "No its not !" P-chan thought.

(In the huge hot-spring-like bath)

"Once again Anna, I think there's such a thing as being too rich" Serenity said. She and Chanel were in the hot spring, waiting for Anna. "Come on little piggy, time for a bathy-wathy-poo !" Anna squeaked as she held P-chan and went into the spring.

"I think im gonna be sicky-wicky-poo..." Serenity said in an annoyed tone. "Are you sure you should even have a pig in here ? It looks like a male !" Chanel said. "Don't worry, im sure he's not a pervert !" Anna said, dunking P-chan into the hot water.

A few seconds later, Randy came up from underwater and gasped for air. Anna and Chanel starred at him with wide eyes. Serenity snickered, yet was hit over the head by Randy.

"Randy-san...how'd you get in here ?" Anna asked. "uhh...well, it was like this and like that...then this happened...then this lead to that and that lead to this...and that's what happened" Randy said quickly.

"Hey, that's my line !" Serenity shouted. "I don't mind at all !" Anna cried, clinging to Randy tightly. "Come on ! Stop ! We're both naked for goodness sake !" Randy shouted. "We are ?" Anna asked, standing up.

"Huh ?" he thought. Anna was still in her green bikini. Chanel stood up, showing she was still in her bathing suit as well. "I'd stand up, but in case you forgot, I was wearing swim trunks. And since im a girl...must I go on ?" Serenity added. "Ohh...well don't I feel stupid...well, stupider..." he said before sinking into the water completely.

(Later)

After they all got dressed, Anna told them an idea. "A scavenger hunt ?" asked Chanel. "I don't think we should. I mean, the scavengers never did anything to hurt me, so why hunt them ?" Randy asked. "You idiot ! A scavenger hunt is when we all have to find a list of things and win a prize if we find them all !" Serenity shouted.

"Ohhh ! Why didn't you say that in the first place ?" Randy asked. Everyone anime fell. "Anyway, I've made a list of things for each of you to find. The prize is that you get to sleep in my bed while I sleep on the floor" Anna cheered as she gave out the lists. "Uhh...yay" the trio somewhat cheered.

(30 minutes later)

"Hmm, all I need to find now is...HUH ?" Randy thought. The last item on his list was...a pair of underwear. He sighed and made his way to Anna's room. He gasped, her room was painted light pink and the walls were made of solid gold.

After starring at the room in awe, Randy went over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. "Jackpot" he said. He took out a pair of Anna's pink panties and looked at them in his hands.

"They're so...small and cute" he whispered. "Randy ?" Anna's voice said. Randy jumped up in shock and looked at Anna with a faint blush. "I wasn't doin' nothing ! I was just...uhh..." he tried to explain.

"I don't mind at all Randy-san...in fact, that's why I put that item on only your list" Anna said, before jumping into his arms. "Now you get to sleep in my bed !" she continued. "You won't be in the bed with me, right ?" he asked. "Ya' never know !" she giggled. "Oh man..." Randy thought.

(That night)

"You always wear silk pajamas, Anna. Don't you even get tired of being rich ?" asked Chanel asked, who was wearing her yellow nightgown. "Nope, you can never be tired of being rich" Anna replied.

"Im gonna kill Inu-yasha !" Serenity shouted. "Why ?" asked Randy, who was wearing a red jersey and black sweatpants for his pajamas. Serenity came out of the room she was changing in. "OH MY GOD !" Chanel shouted. "HOLY CRAP !" Anna exclaimed. "Oh man..." Randy said.

Serenity was dressed in pajamas only Vespa would wear. Yep, nothing but a loosely fitting, sleeveless, pink, skimpy pajamas. "At least we can see you have a figure !" Anna laughed.

"Its not my fault Inu-yasha packed my clothes !" the hanyou growled. Completely changing the subject, Randy spoke up. "Let's watch a movie !" he shouted. "Which one ?" asked Chanel. "Well duh, something scary of course !" Serenity said.

"Sc-scary ?" asked Anna timidly.

"Yeah, scary !" Serenity teased.

"I've got something better ! Scary stories !" Randy said.

"Oh no !" Chanel cried. "Yes ! Mwuahahaha !" he laughed. The three girls sat near him in a circle and listened.

"Time for scary stories from the future !" he told.

"Alright !" Chanel and Serenity cheered.

"Yay..." Anna said in a low voice.

"In the future, there will be 5,000 TV channels..." he began.

"Cool !" Chanel shouted.

"Yet, there will be **nothing** to watch ! It's will all be educational TV !" Randy continued.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" they all screamed.

"And the hamburgers will be made of tofu and the ketchup will be made from beets !" Randy said in a tormented voice. "WHY KAMI ? WHYYYY ?" Serenity screamed. "I don't wanna hear anymore !" Anna cried, covering her head with a pillow. "Alright then, goodnight. Don't let the maniac with the chainsaw get you !" Randy screamed, shinning a flashlight under his eyes.

"Where ! Where's the maniac !" all three girls shouted. "THERE !" he said, pointing out the window. As they looked, Randy suddenly took out a chainsaw and turned it on. The sound it made caused Anna and Chanel scream. Serenity fell over, but saw Randy turning the chainsaw off and glared at him.

"Randy !" she shouted. "You fell for it !" he laughed. "Pillow fight !" Serenity shouted, whacking Randy over the head with her pillow. Chanel threw a spell scroll and it stuck to his head and he fell over, paralyzed.

"No ! Please don't kill me with the soft fluffiness of your pillows !" Randy cried. "Hmm ? He can still talk ? Either he's strong beyond all reason, or I'm using defected scrolls" Chanel said. "Im guessing it's the second one...I hope" Serenity thought.

After beating Randy senseless with their pillows, Serenity and Chanel went to bed and tried to sleep. Anna on the other hand, was taking advantage of Randy being paralyzed. "Now my love, we're finally together" she said softly as she lay next to him.

"Someone...help !" Randy thought. "GET THE HECK OFF OF HIM !" Serenity shouted, kicking Anna off him. "Ooh ? Is someone jealous ?" Chanel asked with a smirk. Serenity just glared at her. "Never mind..." she said, backing away from Serenity quickly.

Serenity took the scroll off Randy and smiled. "Now you can at least defend yourself" she teased. Randy was just blushing since he had a clear view under Serenity's pajamas since he was lying on the floor. "What's the matter ? You still paralyzed ?" she asked. "Don't say anything stupid...don't say anything stupid..." Randy chanted in his mind. Sadly, that didn't work.

"I can see right up your pajamas !" he blurted out. Serenity's eyes widened and she snarled. "RUN !" Anna shouted as her and Chanel ran out of the room. Randy gulped and backed away from Serenity, but was grabbed by his bandana. "Please be gentle..." he squeaked. Serenity began to beat him mercilessly.

"How hard you think she will hurt him ?" Chanel asked from outside the room. "NO ! PLEASE DON'T KICK ME THERE ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Randy wailed from inside. "Ooh...my guess she just finished..." Anna said.

Later, everyone was somewhat asleep. Randy tossed and turned in Anna's bed. Anna of course slept right next to him. Serenity starred blankly at the ceiling and sighed. "Here" Randy said, tossing her a pair of headphones and a CD player.

"Huh ? I can't fall asleep with music" she said. "I always fall asleep with that song on, its called Enter Sandman or something like that. Just play it" he said before falling back to sleep. Serenity just laid back down and set the headphones near her and turned on the CD player. "This is a scary song ! I can't fall asleep to...this..." she thought before drifting off to sleep.

(At 4:00am)

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! MAKE IT STOP !" Serenity screamed as she woke from a nightmare. "What ? What's going on ?" asked Anna sleepily. "I had a terrible nightmare ! All because Randy let me listen to this horrible, yet really cool, song" Serenity said. "I didn't do it !" Randy said as a pure reflex before waking up.

"That song made me have a nightmare. I was sleeping but then I heard sounds coming from under my bed. Inu-yasha told me not to mind it and then told it was a beast living under there ! Then I heard stuff coming from my closet. Before I knew it, I was starring face to face with a huge 9 ft. tall spider and it sounded like that wench Kagome !" Serenity said.

"What a vivid imagination" Anna said, holding back from laughing. "I blame you !" Serenity shouted, pointing to Randy. "Well sorry ! Sheesh !" he said, rolling over to go back to sleep. "Don't you go to sleep ! Im talking to you !" Serenity shouted.

"Randy is not here right now...he is sleeping like other NORMAL people. Please leave a message after the beep. Beep !" Randy said in an annoyed tone. Serenity growled and went back to sleep. Anna jumped on top of Randy and giggled. "My love" he said softly before drifting off to sleep.

(The next morning)

"Thanks for letting us come over" Serenity said as she bowed. "You're welcome, I hope to see you guys again, especially Randy-san" Anna giggled. "That's it ! I can't take it anymore ! I already have a girlfriend !" Randy shouted into a megaphone.

(CRACK !)

Anna seemed to have shattered into several tiny pieces and broke into a pile on the floor. "Pull yourself together !" Chanel shouted. The pieces reformed back into the normal Anna, then she began to wail.

"It's not fair ! I want a lover ! Why can't I have one ! Serenity has one and she's short !" Anna cried. "I am not short ! 4 ½ feet is not that short !" Serenity retorted. "Sorry to say, but yes I have a girlfriend. Her name is Nabiki and I love her" Randy said.

"Nabiki ? Okay then...NOW LEAVE !" Anna yelled, kicking him and Serenity out of the mansion. "For a fox-demon, I had no idea she was that strong..." Randy said. "Oh well, lets get home" Serenity said, starting to walk back home.

(At the Inu-house)

"YOU GUYS ARE LATE !" Inu-yasha shouted. "Late ? Its only 11:00 in the morning !" Randy growled. "You were supposed to be here 2 hours ago ! What were you guys doing ?" Inu-yasha snarled. "Sleeping..." Serenity said in a sarcastic tone. "And when did you tell us to be back earlier ?" asked Randy.

"Right before you left, you must've forgotten" Inu-yasha said, crossing his arms. "Oh yeah ! You did say that, I was just tuning you out like I always do" Randy said. "You mean you do that too ? I thought I was the only one who ignored the stupid jerk !" Serenity exclaimed.

Inu-yasha then grabbed Serenity by her ear and walked off. "Ouch ! Let go !" she cried. "Not a chance, you're gonna pay for calling me a jerk !" Inu-yasha scolded. Randy snickered and followed. "I need some entertainment after being with Anna, this should do just fine" he thought.

To be continued...

Next episode in Randy's voice: finally, we're all gonna go to the beach again ! Ah, the beach, I'll never forget how I met Nabiki. Kamatari and Shippo are chasing women again. Mimi keeps building sand castles that get knocked over by waves. All while I try not to get stung by jellyfish ! Next on Special Mini Inu-yasha Stories, episode 29: A day at the beach ! See ya' soon !

Maru-sha: like I said, fan-art is being accepted now ! You all should know what all the characters look like by now !


	29. The stalker !

Maru-sha: slight change in chapters, you won't be disappointed ! Laugh and enjoy !

Disclaimer: I do not own the Foamy webtoons or any of the Inu-yasha cast. I wish I did, but I'm only human...or half human.

The day started off pretty normal, but...what is normal anyway ? Moving on, in the Inu-house was very quiet today. Randy was supposedly away with Ryuenja training. Nabiki and Rokuro were away doing who knows what. Vespa and Mimi went shopping. Hank was doing more of his experiments. And Sesshomaru was out with Chanel.

That left Inu-yasha and Serenity in the house alone. Inu-yasha was reading the newspaper. Serenity came in from outside holding a letter. "Inu-yasha, look what I got !" she cried. "It's a letter from a secret admirer in the mail today. It smells like roses, and it's in a pretty blue envelope !"

"Well whoopdie-doo, you got a letter. It's probably from that stupid wolf demon, so who gives a darn ?" Inu-yasha growled. "Shh ! Listen to what it says, listen !" Serenity shushed.

She then began reading. "'my dear Serenity, how I've long to speak these words that rain from my heart, through endless patterns of longing and sorrow.' Oh how said !" Serenity cried. "Crazy loser..." Inu-yasha commented. "Shh !" Serenity said before reading again. "'I have seen you from afar, noticed you in the arcade. I thought to myself, what a perfect creature this be.'"

"Give me a break, that's the sappiest thing I've ever heard !" he said dryly. Ignoring him, Serenity kept reading her letter. "'I have since watched you from a distance...though closer than you might think'" Serenity paused, her eyes wide in shock. Inu-yasha then began listening, starting to get concerned.

"'...in the bookstore, in the...park. Closer I crept and saw that you had to be mine. I stare at your pictures...that I bought from a known source. From in the movie theatre, in your house. Each celluloid frame gives me great delight and instills in me pleasure. To see you shower in your bathing suit as you wash the filth of this world from your body. Perfection is thee, I will meet you and I will have you... signed the Eternal Viewer. PS. I can see you now.'"

"What the ?" she said aloud after finishing the letter. "Ha-ha, you have a stalker ! You have a stalker ! I don't, you do ! You're gonna die, I can sleep at night. Nyah-nyah !" Inu-yasha laughed, pointing at Serenity. Then the doorbell rang, making Serenity jump in fright. "For whom the bell tolls ? It tolls for thee !" Inu-yasha teased, leaving to answer the door.

He opened the door, it was a delivery person. "It's just the pizza guy" he thought. "There better be ramen on this time. I asked for ramen on it last time. I ordered it, and what was on it ? Nothing ! You know what happens now ?" Inu-yasha asked him. The delivery boy shrugged. Inu-yasha snatched the pizza out of his hands and slammed the door in his face. "I close the door and you get no tip, goodbye !" he said.

Serenity was shivering, looking around timidly. "A stalker ? I have a stalker ?" she squeaked. "It's possible" Inu-yasha said, opening the pizza box. "Aw man ! They gypped us on the ramen !" he shouted.

(Outside)

"So Randy ? How was that ?" Ryuenja asked. "Perfect ! Not bad for your first try. I never would've thought of the fake letter prank !" Randy exclaimed. "I hope we didn't scare her too much though..." he said softly. "Nah, she'll probably forget about it soon" Randy assured.

That night, Serenity only starred at the ceiling, not getting any sleep.

To be continued...


	30. Five more minutes

Maru-sha: another chapter ! Laugh and enjoy !

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or any of the many Anime plot lines I tend to follow. I wish I did, but I'm only half human...and broke.

It was a bright Saturday morning, exactly 7:00am. Dressed in her normal attire, Serenity made her way to Randy's room. Lazily, he was sleeping in his everyday clothes. "Wakey-wakey ! Time to get up !" she called as she barged into his room. This had no effect on Randy.

"I said...wake up !" Serenity shouted, yanking the covers off him. "Five more minutes..." he groaned. "Five minutes ? Alright...you better be awake by then !" Serenity said, leaving his room. Randy flopped back into bed and began snoring.

(5 minutes later)

The crossbreed entered his room again. Strangely, Randy was sleeping in a different position, his feet were where his head should've been and vice-versa. "It is now time for you to raise and get ready. We've got stuff to do ! Things to see ! Pranks to pull !" Serenity sang cheerfully.

"Five more minutes..." Randy growled. Serenity's eyes narrowed and she left. "Fine, if you're not up by then I'll have to stick your finger in the electrical socket again !" she threatened. Randy's eyes widened at that, but then he fell back to sleep.

(5 minutes later)

Randy was now sleeping with his upper body on the floor, while his lower half was still on the bed. "Will you wake up now ?" Serenity asked. "Five more minutes" he answered.

(You know the drill...5 minutes later)

This time Randy was sleeping completely under the bed. "Wake up !" Serenity roared. "Sleeping is an art, don't ruin the process" he said. "When will you get up ?" she asked. "When I'm well rested" Randy said.

(5 minutes later)

"Okay, time for you to get up" Serenity said. For once he was sleeping normally. "Ten more minutes" he said, even though he was wide awake. "Ten minutes ? Correct me if I'm wrong, you did not just say 'ten more minutes' ! I just gave you 4 sets of 5 ! Get your lazy butt up and lets go !" Serenity shouted. "Oooh, you said butt !" Randy mocked before lying down again. Serenity snarled.

(15 hours of "five more minutes" later)

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE WAKING UP NOW !" Serenity screamed, kicking down the door to Randy's room. He was oddly sleeping standing up this time. She splashed a bucket of cold water on him. Sleeping in his place was P-chan.

"Wake up you lousy excuse for a human being !" Serenity shouted into a megaphone. P-chan opened his eyes and crawled underneath the bed and slept there. "Why you...I was hoping to spend the day with you...but I see you'd rather sleep ! Good-bye !" Serenity huffed. She started for the door, but felt P-chan cling to her ankle. "It always works" she thought smugly.

After splashing him with hot water, Serenity was about to leave the house with him until an alarm clock went off. "Wow, its 11:00 at night already ? Oh well, time for bed !" Randy said, rushing back upstairs to his room to sleep. Serenity fell over. "Why do I even try ?" she cried.

To be continued...


	31. Meet principal Tatewaki Kuno !

"Attention class !" Ms. Nakashomi chimed. Everyone quieted down. "We have a new principal coming to our lovely school this afternoon" she said. "A new principal ? Come to think of it, I never new our school even had one" Chanel said.

"Same here, I never saw him" Serenity replied. "I heard it's this guy named Tatewaki Kuno" Anna said. "You mean that Kendo jerk ?" Chanel asked. "The same one, I hope this doesn't lead to anything bad..." Anna said. "Great, you jinxed it now !" Serenity shouted.

(That afternoon)

All the students had to attend an assembly in honor of the new principal of Sorriaski middle school. Strangely he wore a traditional Kendo kimono and held a Kendo staff. "I am the new principal of this school. I, Tatewaki Kuno, will make sure all rules are abided by at all times. Anyone not following the rules will be dealt with immediately !" Kuno ranted. "Where do they get these principals anyway ? Its like we're in a disorganized anime" Serenity whispered. "Yeah, he talks too much about one topic" Anna said.

"WHO DARES TO TALK WHILE I AM TALKING ?" Kuno yelled. Anna and Chanel hid behind Serenity, which seemed pointed less she since was shorter than them. Serenity raised her hand.

"Foolish half-demon, you shall regret the day you spoke out of turn to me" he said coldly. "I was just saying that you talk too much..." she muttered. "I SHALL SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE AFTER THIS ASSEMBLY !" he shouted. "You're in for it..." Chanel whispered. "I can take whatever he can do to me. He seems like a windbag" she said smugly.

(In Kuno's office)

"Have a seat" Kuno said. "No thanks" Serenity answered. "When I tell you to sit down, you sit !" he shouted. With a shrug of her shoulders, Serenity sat down in a chair in front of his desk. "Did you think your little outburst was funny ?" Kuno asked.

"Well..." Serenity began. "Did you think it was funny, yes or no !" he shouted. "YES ! Are you happy now ?" Serenity yelled, evenly. "Very well, you leave me no alternative, half-breed" Kuno stated simply before pressing a button on his desk.

One of the walls in the office slid open and there was a small training room in its place. "Has that always been there ?" Serenity asked skeptically. "Yes it has, girl" Kuno said, leading Serenity into the room. "My name is-" Serenity began, but was interrupted. "As your superior, I must give you my name first !" Kuno said.

"But I already-" she tried to say, but was hit over the head by Kuno's staff. "Silence ! My name is Tatewaki Kuno. Master of Kendo martial arts. I am also known as The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High ! The high school that had many beautiful girls there. I demand full respect from you and...blah blah blah blah..." was all Serenity begun to hear after Kuno's fifth sentence.

She began mouthing the word "blah" over again as Kuno spoke. "Young half-breed ! Stop your idiotic gestures. Did you even here what I was saying to you ?" he asked firmly. "Uh...yes ?" Serenity said. "What was that last thing I said ?" Kuno asked, holding his Kendo staff tighter. "Uhh...green eggs and ham ?" she guessed. "Damn it, you were listening..." he sighed.

Kuno and Serenity stood in the middle of the small dojo and faced each other. "Your punishment will to spar with me in a Kendo match !" he said. "Alright ! Bring it on, I'll kick your butt !" Serenity said, taking an attack stance. Kuno stood in front of her and raised his staff.

"Wait, don't I need a staff and some protective armor ?" Serenity asked. "This is the point of your punishment, you will defend yourself only. No weapon, no armor !" he said before striking at her several times. "HUH ?" she cried before being pummeled over and over again.

Kuno struck at her with lighting speed, Serenity hardly able to see where and when he would hit her. "At least defend yourself, silly girl !" he shouted. Serenity then blocked one strike, but then felt the bones in her hand shatter. "ARGH !" she howled before being hit over the head, which had little effect fortunately.

"Discipline !" Kuno shouted with each strike. After five minutes of the relentless attacking, Kuno stopped. Serenity was on the floor, trying to suppress from crying. "All is forgiven, arise" he said. "I can't...I think my legs are broken" Serenity cried. "Get up, come on now. Get up !" he shouted.

Serenity stood up, but fell over. "Okay...my bones just snapped, yep...my legs are broken. I'm in like, serious pain here" Serenity groaned. "I shall take you to the nurse then, little weak one" Kuno said. "I am not weak !" Serenity shouted. Kuno took Serenity into his arms and began carrying her to the nurse's office.

"Put me down ! I don't want to be carried ! This is degrading !" Serenity cried. "Oh shut-up" he said irritably. "I demand that you do not carry me !" she shouted. "Fine then" Kuno said. He then dragged her by her tail. "This isn't any better..." she cried before soon passing out from the pain.

Once she woke up, she was in her room. "What happened ?" she thought. "So you're awake ? you've been asleep for 2 days, ya' know" Inu-yasha said. "It's all Kuno's fault ! He disciplined me !" Serenity cried, sitting up painfully. "Sounds like he knows what he's doing then !" he laughed.

"It's not funny, he challenged me to a Kendo match and I couldn't wear armor or use a Kendo staff ! It was horrible !" Serenity shouted, beginning to sniffle. "Just be good at school, then you wont get pummeled" Inu-yasha said before leaving her room.

Serenity growled and looked down at her hand with was bandaged up. "I think its time to 'welcome' Mr. Kuno in my own special way. I want revenge !" she thought before laying down to rest again.

To be continued...


	32. The wrath of Serenity Inutaisho !

"How dare he..." Serenity thought as she walked to school. "Kuno, you jerk...big, gigantic jerk ! I'll get you..."

(At school)

"You've been out of school for four days, what happened ?" Anna asked. "Kuno..." Serenity growled. "The principal ? It couldn't be ! Stop makin' stuff up !" Chanel shouted. "But I'm not !" Serenity cried. "Figures, only you could come up with such a stupid excuse" Anna whispered to Chanel. The shrine maiden nodded in agreement. Serenity snarled. Then and there, she came up with a plan.

(During lunch)

Serenity took a deep breath and went into Kuno's office. "You again ? Aren't you a glutton for punishment" he said. "I came to tell you that your car is on fire in the parking lot !" Serenity cried in hysteria.

"WHAT ?" Kuno yelled. "I rushed here to tell you, go !" the hanyou girl screamed. Kuno then dashed out of his office and down the hall.

Serenity smirked and went into his office, sat down in his chair and turned on the PA-system. Clearing her throat, she began talking in Kuno's exact voice.

"Testing ! One, two, three ! Is this thing on ? Hello ?" she spoke. "Time for some payback" she thought.

"Attention all students and faculty of Sorriaski Middle School. I am a big jerk who can talk for hours about the most stupid or most boring subject ever. Hahaha ! I also am an abuser of little girls !" she shouted into the microphone.

Throughout the school, every girl let out a shriek of terror. "Is he going insane ?" Anna asked. "Shh, I wanna hear the rest !" Chanel shushed.

"I sleep with rubber sheets and a teddy bear every night ! Aint I somethin' !" Serenity said.

This time all the teachers began to laugh.

"I also get beat up easily by a boy with a pig-tail, too ! I LOVE the color pink ! It's an obsession of mine ! I can do the cha-cha like a sissy girl !"

"HAHAHAHAHA ! Kuno does the cha-cha ! This is perfect, too bad Serenity isn't around to hear this !" Chanel laughed.

"Don't worry, you can hear the PA-system anywhere in the school. She's probably laughing right now" Anna said.

Indeed, Serenity was laughing with her hand over the microphone. Laughing so much she was crying. "Oh man, I'm a genius !" she laughed before starting the announcement again.

"My name is Tatewaki Kuno and I don't know what two plus two is ! The only thing I can do is sit in my big, comfy, easy chair in my office and make all of your lives a living hell ! Another not-so-useless thing I can do is Kendo. Yep, Kendo all the time for me. I'm so into it that I carry around the staff morning, noon, and night. And now I shall entertain you all even more with this poem ! Ahem...beans, beans, they're good for your heart. The more I eat, the more I fart !" Serenity ended that note by making a series or armpit noises.

Apparently, the PA-system was so loud, people on the street could hear it as well. Even Shingden High school got an earful. Randy and Nabiki both looked up from their books in study-hall and laughed.

"Do you hear that, too ?" Nabiki asked with a snicker. "Yep, it's coming all the way from Serenity's school. I wonder...has their principal lost his mind ?" Randy asked, looking up from the comic book he was reading.

"Last but not least, I'd like to announce that I am now forbidding all holidays and summer vacation time. That's right you little ingrates ! NO MORE HAPPY FUN VACATIONS FOR YOU ! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! I'm even canceling weekends ! So it will be a school day, EVERYDAY ! EVEN ON WEEKENDS ! You can cry. You can snivel. You can even pout. But it aint gonna change my mind ! Unless you...BEAT ME SENSELESS WITH BOOKS, CHAIRS AND OTHER OBJECTS ! Quick, I'm in the parking lot, come and beat me up !" Serenity shouted into the microphone before turning the PA-system off.

Every student and teacher in the school starred, mouth agape at the now turned off PA-system. "No...more...VACATION !" cried a student. "He can't get away with that !" another screamed. "LETS GET HIM !" a teacher yelled.

So, an angry mob of students and teachers ran out of the classrooms and outside, into the parking lot. Kuno was returning from his un-burned car. "That little liar..." he thought. The he saw everyone running towards him.

"Ah, have they all finally accepted the fact that I am superior to all of them ? Are they coming to bow down to me and give me all power of this school ?" he asked himself. Unfortunately for him, he was quickly tackles to the ground and beaten nearly to death by both students and faculty.

Serenity stood outside of the school grounds and smiled from hearing Kuno's screams of agony. "Gottcha ! That'll teach ya' to mess with me ! Hahaha !" she laughed before beginning to walk home.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: Read and Review ! I'm still accepting fan-art !


	33. Anything Goes Martial Arts Racing !

"A race ?" Anna asked. "Yeah, it's the race they're holding outside of town. You gonna go ?" Chanel asked. "I dunno, running makes me sweat" the fox girl answered. "Uhh...isn't that kinda the point ?" Serenity said in a sarcastic tone. "You guys can race. I'll just cheer you on from the sidelines !" Anna said.

(At the Inu-house)

"Are you joking ?" Inu-yasha asked. "No ! I wanna join the race !" Serenity cried. "Why ? You're the fastest runner aside from me and Sesshomaru. It wouldn't be fair !" he shouted. "But..." she tried to say. "But nothing. You're not racing and that's final !" Inu-yasha said simply.

"Fine then...I guess the grand prize of a year's worth of ramen will go to waste. Sorry for bothering you" Serenity said smugly before turning to leave. "That's right ! Wait...A YEAR'S WORTH OF RAMEN ?" Inu-yasha gasped.

"Yep, any flavor ya' want, too. But, you think it's unfair, so I wont go" she said, continuing to walk away. Inu-yasha was suddenly standing in front of his little sister. "Change your mind ?" she asked. "Heck yes, but...I'm gonna be the one racing !" he announced. Serenity's heart sank.

"But I wanna race ! You're not being fair !" she wailed. "Hey, I'm your guardian, what I say goes. Any back talk and you wont be sitting for a awhile, got it ?" he said, getting closer to her and looking her in the eyes. "Y-yes..." Serenity sighed. "Good !" Inu-yasha said before leaving the room. "It's not fair..." Serenity sniffled, falling to her knees.

"What's not fair ?" Sesshomaru asked. "Inu-yasha wont let me race ! I really want to..." she cried. "A race ? What is the prize ?" he said, seeming interested. "A year's worth of ramen in any flavor you want" Serenity sighed.

"Well Serenity, I think this race is too much for you. As your oldest brother, I don't think you should participate" Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. "But I wanna race !" Serenity shouted. "Sorry" he said before leaving.

Serenity snarled and an image of dark flames appeared behind her. "YOU GUYS NEVER LET ME HAVE ANY FUN ! YOU'RE SUCH JERKS !" she screamed so loudly that the whole house shook violently. "Earthquake !" Randy shouted, taking cover under a table. "I wanna race ! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna !" Serenity wailed, punching at the floor angrily. "Stop having a tantrum or I'll give you something to wail about !" Inu-yasha said from upstairs. That shut Serenity up.

Randy tilted his head to one side, noticing she was trembling. "What's the matter ?" he asked. Serenity looked up, tears were streaming down her face. "d-don't do that !" he said nervously. "It's not fair...they wont let me do anything ! I hate them !" Serenity cried. Randy slapped Serenity across her face.

"Stop that ! I know you better than that. Now you're gonna SIGN up for that race ! You will WIN that race ! AND YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT !" he yelled. Serenity sprang up. "You're right ! I'm gonna race no matter what ! And nothing's gonna stop me ! Hahahahahaha !" Serenity laughed. "That's the Serenity I know !" Randy said.

(The day of the race)

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the annual Tokyo City Race ! All contestants please step up to the starting line, now !" Anna's voice shouted over the loud speakers. "Talk about watching from the sidelines...she's the announcer !" Serenity thought. "Mommy !" called a voice. Serenity looked down to see Mimi.

"What are you doing here ?" she asked. "Me and Shippo are gonna race together ! I hope we win !" Mimi chimed. "But dear, you don't know how to run very fast yet. I haven't been able to teach you !" Serenity said in and alarmed tone. "No sweat, I'm helping her !" Shippo said, walking up behind Mimi. Serenity sweat-dropped, yet smiled. "Alright then, you both try your best !" she said.

Everyone stood at the starting line. This consisted of nearly everyone in the whole cast and some others. Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha, Koga, Shippo, Mimi, Kamatari, Chanel, Nabiki, Ryuenja, Rokuro, Randy, Hajime, Honto, Vespa and Serenity. "Everyone get ready for the Anything Goes Martial Arts Race !" Anna announced.

"Anything Goes Martial Arts Race ?" everyone exclaimed. "Yes, that's what I said ! You may fight during this race, but you must be in motion at all times. If you stop running, you're out of the race !" Anna said. "This race just became a lot easier..." Sesshomaru thought. "On your mark...get set...GO !" Anna shouted.

Everyone took off at their full speed, leaving Anna and some spectators blinded by the dust. "And there they go ladies and gentlemen ! Thanks to the cameras we have set up, we can watch the race as it continues for miles !" the fox demon said, pointing to the large monitor screen.

"Death with a Thousand Daggers !" Honto shouted as he threw hundreds of daggers in all directions of the runners. Rokuro wasn't aware of this and was about to be impaled. "Father ! Look out !" Nabiki cried, tacking him down before the sharp object hit him.

"Ohh ! Too bad for those two ! They both stopped running, they're disqualified !" Anna announced.

"That's not fair ! He was about to be killed !" Nabiki wailed. "Like the girl said, this is an Anything Goes Race !" Honto laughed as he ran past them. "The Neotaki Family's Special Attack, Egg Bombs !" Hajime shouted as she ran.

She was suddenly holding a chicken in one hand. It laid about five eggs, which she threw at Honto. "Much too slow, my sister ! You'll have to better than-" he was cut off as he was hit with a gigantic egg that exploded on contact. Honto laid on the ground, twitching. "Curse...you..." was all he could say.

"Looks like the eldest of the Neotaki family has fallen at the hand of his sister ! Isn't this a great match ladies and gentlemen ? But wait ! Who's that coming up from the back ?" Anna cried.

"Faster Shippo, we're falling behind !" Mimi shouted. "I'm going as fast as I can, woman !" Shippo yelled. Shippo was carrying Mimi on his shoulders as he ran the race, this way they would both win...if they could catch up that is.

"And _way_ in the back of the ongoing team is Shippo and Mimi ! Sorry little ones, but I don't think 'slow and steady' will win this race !" Anna laughed.

"Why am I wasting my time running ?" Vespa thought as she gained her pace, nearly passing Inu-yasha way up in front. She took her guitar from her back and began flying on it like a surfboard. In the process, knocking Hajime off her feet. "Damn it all, you stupid alien-girl ! Why you (BEEP) (BEEP)ing woman !" Hajime swore.

"Demerit ! Demerit ! Vespa is disqualified for breaking the rules ! Indeed this is an Anything Goes race, but the key term is RACE ! No flying on any item of any kind is allowed ! And Hajime is now out of the race for falling !" Anna yelled into her microphone, nearly blowing everyone's eardrums out. Vespa shrugged and stopped flying all together. "I didn't want the stupid ramen anyway !" she huffed.

"Must resist taking underwear...must resist !" Kamatari thought. Chanel the shrine maiden was running in front of him, her skirt swayed by her movements. "I can't fight it !" Kamatari shouted as he ran past Chanel in a blur.

"Why do I feel cold ?" Chanel thought as she kept running. "Ooh la-la !" Randy gasped, running up behind Chanel, a deep blush on his face. Kamatari continued running ahead, clutching a pair of white panties in his hand. "Another pair to add to my collection !" he laughed.

Ryuenja ran along side Randy and shook his head. "I know you're must faster than that !" he scolded. "But sensei !" Randy retorted. "No buts ! What could possibly be keeping you from running at your full speed ?" Ryuenja shouted. "That !" Randy cried, pointing to Chanel.

Ryuenja looked and his eyes opened wide, he looked away quickly. "Avoid all impure thoughts. Avoid all impure thoughts !" he thought. Chanel then noticed what was missing from her person and glared back at Ryuenja.

"YOU !" she yelled, stopping in her tracks and jumping onto him, beginning to beat him nearly to death. "Honestly girl, it wasn't me !" Ryuenja wailed as he was beaten up.

"Chanel and Ryuenja are out of the race ! But I'm guessing Chanel is feeling a breeze 'somewhere' !" Anna said.

So far the only ones still in the race were Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha, Koga, Randy, Serenity, Shippo and Mimi. They all came to a lake in the track.

"I hope they can swim ! You must swim across this lake in order to win !" Anna said.

"I can't swim !" Serenity cried as she still kept running. "Hang on tight !" Koga shouted he ran up beside Serenity. Grabbing her and placing her on his shoulders, he ran across the water. Randy's mouth gaped open. "That's my daddy !" Mimi squealed. "Shut-up..." Shippo said, who was swimming in the lake with her on his back. "Im gonna win that ramen, even if I have to change into my dreaded form !" Inu-yasha shouted before he plunged into the lake, immediately turning into a girl.

Sesshomaru followed and ran just as fast as Koga on top of the water. Randy ran around in circles in a panic. "I don't wanna change into a piglet again !" he thought. "Over here !" Mimi called, who was now riding a jet propelled surfboard. "Where'd that come from ?" he asked, still running around. "It's Shippo, he transformed. Now hurry !" Mimi yelled. Randy jumped onto the surfboard and it sped off across the lake.

"The rules say you must swim across the lake ! But...since its Randy...I'll let it slide !" Anna thought.

After swimming across the lake, there was a long slope in the path. "You can handle it from here, right ?" Koga asked. "Uh-huh" Serenity said. Koga nodded and threw her into the air and kept running. Unfortunately, speed wasn't needed for this part of the race. The hill was almost completely at a vertical angle. "Ahhhhh ! I can't stop !" Koga screamed as he kept running, unable to slow down; eventually crashing into a tree.

"Koga is out cold !" Anna cried.

Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru were now in the lead, not running, but sliding down the hill, wearing out the bottom of their shoes. "Wheeeeeee !" Mimi giggled as Shippo ran down the slope on all fours. Randy was close behind, he tried to pass Shippo and Mimi, but he tripped over a log in the middle of his path.

He ended up rolling down the hill on the log. Serenity came down from when Koga had thrown her and she landed on the log with him. "Aahh ! Stop the ride, I wanna get off !" Randy shouted. Serenity was just running in her place on the log and seemed to be laughing.

"I want that ramen, and I'll gladly beat you for it !" Randy shouted. Serenity scoffed and nodded her head. As they kept balance on the rolling log, they threw punches at one another.

Finally, the slope ended and everyone was on flat ground again. Randy and Serenity jumped off the log and began running at top speed. Randy ran straight forwards with his hands in his pockets to decrease his wind resistance. Serenity ran with her head back slightly and her arms moving at her sides in the same pace with her legs.

"Fox-fire !" Serenity shouted as she threw a blast of fire at Inu-yasha. This lit Inu-yasha's shirt of fire. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH ! WATER ! I NEED WATER !" girl-type Inu-yasha screamed as she kept running, her arms flailing around. "You're burning up the track, Inu-yasha !" Sesshomaru said with a faint smirk.

"I'll teach her !" Inu-yasha growled, reaching for the Tetsusaiga. She un-sheathed it and threw it at Serenity behind him. It slightly hit her ankle and pain surged through her leg. "My leg ! It's gone numb !" she cried, slowly falling behind. "That'll teach you, you brat !" Inu-yasha shouted. Serenity still kept going, limping slowly.

"Looks like this race is all wrapped up folks ! It's hard to say who will win now !" Anna cheered.

"You bastard !" Randy shouted, running up and tackling both Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru. "Let go !" Sesshomaru shouted. Inu-yasha dragged herself across the ground. "I'm not gonna lose !" she thought. "Serenity, c'mon ! I slowed then down, now go !" Randy shouted. Serenity nodded and tried to speed up, but her leg was still painfully numb.

The finish line was in plain sight at last. Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha kept dragging themselves across the ground, Randy still holding onto them. Serenity caught up to them, but Inu-yasha grabbed her tail, causing her to fall. "Keep going !" Randy yelled. Serenity began dragging herself toward the finish line. "I'm gonna win ! Nothing's gonna stop me !" she said to herself.

Then, Shippo and Mimi came up quickly behind everyone, Shippo carrying Mimi on his back as he ran. They crossed the finish line just before Serenity could reach it.

"We have the winners ! Shippo and Mimi ! Congratulations little ones, you've won the prize of a year's supply of ramen !" Anna shouted. "We did it !" Mimi cried, hugging Shippo tightly and jumping up and down.

"I wanted that ramen !" Inu-yasha shouted, beginning to anime cry. "It's not fair ! Not fair, not fair, not fair !" Serenity cried, pounding the ground with her fists. "At least we tried. And winning isn't everything. Plus, we all got to run our best, and-" Randy said. "SHUT-UP !" Serenity and Inu-yasha yelled at him. "Okay..." Randy said timidly.

"What kind of flavor ramen would you like a year's supply of ?" Anna asked. "The Onion and Carrot flavored kind !" Shippo and Mimi said in unison. "YUCK ! Those kinds taste horrible !" Inu-yasha shouted. "Leave it to them to get the kind no one else would eat but them..." Sesshomaru sighed.

To be continued...


	34. The Halloween episode

Maru-sha: Here's a short chapter I thought was appropriate for this time of the year. Happy Halloween everyone !

"It has been brought to my attention that we have demons in this house !" Nabiki said. "Duh, I'm one..." Randy said dryly. "Besides you. Everyone in this house is a demon, half-demon, an alien, or just a human" she said. "Who you callin' an alien ?" Randy snarled. "Not you, stupid !" Nabiki shouted. "Oh, sorry..." he said, sinking down into his seat.

Just then, Inu-yasha came into the room, his eyes glowing red. "Ohayo Inu-yasha !" Nabiki greeted. He didn't answer, only looked at them; a sick grin coming to his face. "He's got that 'I'm going to kill you' look in his eyes..." Randy thought.

Then Inu-yasha ran at them, slashing Nabiki into bloody ribbons. "AAAAAAHH ! YOU KILLED HER ! YOU BASTARD !" Randy screamed. Inu-yasha jumped at Randy next. Screaming like a girl from the 17th century, Randy ran upstairs while flailing his arms.

"He's gonna kill me ! Someone please help me !" he cried. "You're American, help yourself for once !" Hank called from his room. Randy stopped in his tracks. "That hurt..." he whined. "I'M GOING TO BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD !" Inu-yasha's hellish voice yelled from behind him. Randy looked behind him, only to see Inu-yasha's claws, which were soon thrust into his chest.

"Inu-yasha...why...?" he manages to speak before falling to the floor in his own blood. "Heh heh, that's two down..." Inu-yasha said evilly. "What the hell are you doing ?" Sesshomaru asked, coming from down the hall.

Somehow, Inu-yasha was suddenly holding a sniper riffle. "You wish to start a blood feud, brother ? This is most unforgivable !" Sesshomaru shouted, who was now holding a bazooka. "Must kill...must kill..." was all Inu-yasha's mind was registering at the time, so he fired at Sesshomaru, not holding back. When the dust cleared, Sesshomaru had been fired at so many times, his body was stuck to a wall with bullets. It didn't take a mastermind to assume he was dead.

Hank came out of his room, fully upset. "Other people are trying to work, can you keep the noise down please !" he shouted before going back into the seclusion of his room. Immediately, he screamed and came out again, starring at Inu-yasha. "y-you're insane !" he shouted. Inu-yasha started towards Hank, but he retaliated. "Aura Blast attack !" Hank commanded. His right hand was then surrounded in dark blue energy which was fired at Inu-yasha.

When the smoke cleared, Inu-yasha's was nowhere to be found. The scientist sighed. "It was for the best..." he said. Then the sharpest pain he had ever felt in his entire life shot him in the chest. Inu-yasha had dodged his attack and struck Hank in the back. His arm went all the way through his chest. The coyote demon buckled at the knees and fell to the already blood-stained floor.

"Only one more left in this house" Inu-yasha hissed. He made his way to Serenity's room. She was sleeping stomach down on her bed, something she had gotten used to. "That's right, you just keep sleeping. It'll be quick and painless !" Inu-yasha shouted before bringing his claws down to slash her.

He slashed the bed in two, but there was no blood. Heck, not even a body ! "Behind you !" Serenity shouted before kicking Inu-yasha in the back. He snarled at quickly grabbed her by her shirt collar. "I'm going to enjoy killing you" Inu-yasha said.

Serenity tried to release his grip on her, but she wasn't strong enough. "Please don't kill me ! I'm your sister !" she screamed, forcing her hand out and blasting Inu-yasha with fox-fire. This backed him off for enough time to make a break for the door.

Then again, Inu-yasha was faster. He slashed at her just she reached the door. A loud, shrill scream echoed throughout the house. Serenity laid on the floor, a large gash in her shoulder. Inu-yasha kneeled next to her and held her head, then snapped her neck. "Finally, it's done" he said.

The color came back to Inu-yasha's eyes, and he looked around in shock. "What happened ? What did I..." his words trailed off as he saw Serenity lying dead before him. "No...I didn't...it can't be !" he gasped, shaking her. No movement at all.

He ran out of the room, but fell to his knees at what was in the hallway. The bodies of Sesshomaru, Hank and Randy were scattered everywhere. "I killed them with my own two hands..." he thought. "Get up..." a voice said. "Huh ?" Inu-yasha asked. "Wake up !" the voice called again.

Inu-yasha woke up from his bed in shock. It was all a dream. He breathed in deeply in relief. "Time to wake up !" Vespa called again from downstairs. "I knew it was a dream ! I would never kill anyone in this house !" he laughed to himself.

Then, Serenity raced by his room with Hank right behind her. "Come back here with my potion you brat ! It's highly explosive !" he yelled. "Nyah-nyah ! You can't get me !" Serenity laughed.

Then a loud explosion was heard downstairs, followed by, "I told you it was explosive..."

"Oops" Serenity squeaked.

Inu-yasha growled loudly. "Then again, there are times when I REALLY WANT TO KILL SOMEONE IN THIS HOUSE !" he yelled.

To be continued...


	35. I love that voodoo you do, part 1

"I've done it !" Hank cried.

"Done what ?" Shippo asked. The proud scientist held up a small doll.

"You made a doll ? Big deal" the kitsune answered.

"Its not any ordinary doll. It's a voodoo doll !" he said in a manic tone. Shippo looked at the figure closely and saw that it resembled Vespa.

"Now watch" Hank said, taking out a feather. He began tickling the doll with the feather.

In the other room, Inu-yasha and Vespa were making out on the couch. Then a tickling sensation came to Vespa's body and she began laughing wildly.

"What's the matter with you ?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Stop tickling me !" she cried while bending over, clutching her stomach from laughter.

"I'm not tickling you, unless you want me to !" Inu-yasha said with a playful grin. Vespa fell to the floor in a mad laughing fit.

Hank stopped tickling the doll. "Let me play with it !" Shippo shouted. Hank gave him the doll. Shippo tossed the doll into a wall.

Downstairs, Vespa had stopped laughing, but then was thrust into a wall. "Ouch..." she said dryly. Inu-yasha sweat-dropped. "Are you deliberately trying to hurt yourself ? You're acting stranger than normal" he said. "It's not me, stupid !" she yelled. In the other room, Shippo began tossing the doll up into the air and catching it.

"AAAAAAAHHH !" Vespa screamed as she was flipped into the air several times. "Feh, you aliens are weird. I'm outta here" Inu-yasha said as he left.

Hank took the doll away from Shippo and held up a needle. "You're doing it all wrong ! Like this !" he said before jamming the needle into the doll.

Vespa's eyes widened and she let out an ear splitting scream while running around in circles. Inu-yasha ran into the room and saw her screaming while holding her head.

"you havin' a migraine ?" he asked.

"My head is gonna explode !" she cried before screaming again.

"Okay, enough of that torture" Hank said, taking the needle out of the doll. Vespa immediately stopped screaming and fell to the floor.

"That was fun !" Shippo laughed.

"Yep, now watch this" Hank chuckled, holding the doll over a burning candle. Vespa was still unconscious as her body was set aflame. Her clothes began to burn away quickly. Inu-yasha's eyes grew wider and wider as Vespa's clothing shrank. Sesshomaru came into the room and saw what was going on.

He stared at them both with narrow eyes. "No matter how weird this is, I am not interested about your sex life, Inu-yasha" he said before backing out of the room. Inu-yasha merely blinked, then took Vespa into his arms and went to his room.

Back in Hank's room, he and Shippo were suppressing their laughter. "Okay, enough of this. We're acting like juveniles" Hank said. "What ?" Shippo asked. "It means we're acting like mindless, adolescent beings" he explained.

"Come again ?" the fox demon asked. "We're acting like children ! Sheesh ! Expand your vocabulary !" the coyote yelled. "Ohh ! Why didn't you say so ?" Shippo said. Hank anime fell.

After putting the doll back in its place, he and Shippo left his room. Not too soon after, little Mimi came in. "Hank-san, can I have some paper to draw on ?" she asked. No answer. "Aww, he's not here..." she sighed. Then she saw a wooden box and looked inside of it. "Oh wow ! Look at all the cute dolls ! They even look like everyone !" she chimed.

Yes, Mimi had found all the voodoo dolls Hank had made, each one looked like a different person who lived in the house. She laughed as she took the box and ran to her room and shut the door behind her. "This is gonna be FUN !" Mimi cried happily. Oh, if only everyone knew they would be toyed with soon. If only they knew...

To be continued...

Maru-sha: anyone got ideas for torture ? Please send me them in a review ! Thanks in advance !


	36. I love that voodoo you do, part 2 !

"I hope mommy doesn't find out. She doesn't like me playin' with dolls..." Mimi thought before closing the door to her room. Immediately, she began playing with them, not knowing what they were _really_ for. "This one looks like Kamatari ! Always takin' girl's panties ! Nasty pervert !" she said, bashing the doll's head onto the floor.

"Father ? What's going on ?" Shippo cried. Kamatari was repeatedly banding his head on the floor. "I don't- ouch ! Know my son- ow, ow, OWW !" Kamatari explained.

"Wheeee ! It's a Hank doll ! He makes things blow up all the time. I'll bet he can fly !" Mimi cheered, moving the doll around in the air making fake airplane sounds.

"Yeah ! That flying potion I drank earlier is finally working !" Hank shouted as he flew around the living room.

"Oh no, Hank ! Watch out for the big, meanie Inu-yasha !" Mimi said, making the Inu-yasha doll bash Hank into the floor.

Inu-yasha punched Hank in the face, knocking him to the floor. "Oww..." the scientist said.

"What the ? I didn't mean to do that, at least not this time. I swear !" Inu-yasha shouted.

"How could you ? He was only flying ! What, do we have a 'no flying' rule now ?" Randy growled.

"That doesn't make sense..." Inu-yasha snarled.

"Nothing he says makes sense" Vespa remarked.

"That's right ! Hey...wait a minute !" Randy shouted, realization hitting him a bit too late.

"And now for uncle Fluffy-sama ! He's always so cold-hearted...I'll fix that !" Mimi giggled, holding up a doll-sized pink dress. "Now you're pretty ! Time to walk downstairs and show everyone !" she said, making the Sesshomaru doll go towards the stairs of her doll house.

Not too soon after, Sesshomaru came downstairs and received many shocked looks. "Oh...my..." Serenity squeaked.

"Nice dress Sesshomaru, you look like an idiot !" Inu-yasha laughed, falling out of his chair from laughing too hard.

"Shut-up...I did not do this on my own accord..." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Suuuuure ! You've always wanted to dress up as a girl !" Serenity said smugly.

"I remember when we were little and father asked us what we wanted to gonna be when we grew up. You clearly said 'I wanna be a girl !'" Inu-yasha cackled.

"That never leaves this house..." Sesshomaru said in his coldest tone ever.

Upstairs, Mimi was playing with the Koga and Inu-yasha dolls. "They fight all the time ! That's why daddy moved out of this house and to another...why can't we all just get along ?" she cried. She had both the dolls hug each other and...

Koga barged in through the front door suddenly. "Koga !" Serenity gasped, beginning to blush.

"Who the heck is he ?" Randy inquired, as if he had a problem with it.

"I...can't...help it" Koga strained to say.

"My love has come for me ! Carry me away to our hideaway of seclusion and love !" Serenity cried, seeming to float out of her chair and towards Koga. Inu-yasha then jumped into Koga's arms.

"I love you" they both said at once.

"HUH ?" everyone in the room gasped. Then the worst thing imaginable happened, Inu-yasha and Koga kissed each other.

(Chu !)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Serenity screamed before passing out. "That's gross !" Randy yelled.

Mimi's loud laughing of happiness was heard and Hank heard it clearly. "Hmm...it can't be..." he thought as he walked upstairs to her room. He opened the door and made a dramatic gasp.

"Mimi-chan ! Put those dolls down right now !" Hank commanded.

"Hmm ? Oh, hi Hank-san ! Wanna play with me ?" Mimi asked innocently.

"Where did you get those ?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"They were in your room in a box" she said.

"How many times have I told you to stay out of there ?" he snarled.

"Uhhh...a lot ?" Mimi squeaked.

"Why I ought to..." Hank began as he took a few steps towards Mimi.

"Waaahhhhh ! I didn't mean to make you mad, Hank-san ! You're my best friend and I love you !" the child cried.

"Damn little kids and their lovable innocence !" he growled to himself.

"Please let us still be friends, I don't want you mad at me !" Mimi cried, tears the size of grade-AA eggs streaming down her face.

"Why was I cursed with such kindness ?" Hank thought as he hugged Mimi as she cried.

"What is going on in here ?" Serenity asked from the doorway. She spotted the dolls scattered about all over the floor, then at Mimi. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PLAYING WITH DOLLS ? Dolls are for girly girls !" she yelled, her body surrounded by blazing fire.

"She's already learned her lesson, don't make it anymore hard for her !" Hank said in defense.

"Fine then...Mimi-chan, no dinner for you tonight" Serenity said passively as she left. Mimi looked as if she was going start crying all over again.

"I'll sneak you some of my dinner, I don't eat that much anyway" Hank whispered to her.

"Yay ! I love you, Hank-san !" she exclaimed, hugging Hank as tightly as she could. "Too bad she doesn't really know what love means yet" he thought, a smile coming to his face.

(Later that night)

While everyone else was downstairs eating dinner, Mimi was in her room. She was fiddling with the only doll she really wanted to keep. "Shippo-kun ! Now to make you say what I want you to !" she giggled before whispering something to the doll.

Downstairs, Shippo suddenly stood up and shouted, "I love Mimi ! I wanna marry her and have many children with her when I grow up !"

Everyone at the table nearly choked on their food at the outburst. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT YOU AND MY DAUGHTER, YOU LITTLE RAT ?" Serenity screamed. "That's my boy !" Kamatari said, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief.

To be continued...

Maru-sha: the sound effect "Chu" is used when characters kiss. I took this idea from Detective Conan. Sorry if none of you got that at first.


	37. Bring me to life, son !

Maru-sha: here's another chapter for all you wonderful fans ! Laugh and enjoy !

Hot, almost oxygen-less winds blew across the blazing sands in the desert of Japan. A tall young man in tattered clothes slowly trekked across the wasteland. "So...hungry" he moaned before falling over face first into the sand. Before he passed out, he saw what looked like a woman in a white sundress coming towards him.

When he awoke, he was on a mattress on the floor of a house. "You awake, human ?" a feminine, yet tough voice asked. The man looked to his side and saw a slander woman sitting on a chair near him. Her eyes were deep blue and almost lifeless, and her long blonde-ish hair rested on her shoulders. "Huh ? How did I get here ?" he asked, sitting up and looking around. "You passed out a few miles away from here. I hope you're alright" the woman asked, not looking up at him, but busy sewing something up in her lap. "My name is Rokuro and I'm on a training mission. I've been all around the world and I'm close to home" he said. "That's nice" she said, not bothering to pay attention. "Well...thanks for helping me. I'm going to be heading off now" Rokuro said, starting to get up. The moment he stood up, he felt a pain in his stomach. "Ugh, I forgot...I haven't eaten in days..." he said. "Why didn't you say so ?" the woman asked.

The next thing he knew, Rokuro was devouring bowl after bowl of rice with small chunks in it. "Thank you so very much, what is this ? I've never had anything this good !" he cried.

"It's nothing but rice and the body of a snake that's been simmered for three days" she said. Rokuro's forehead turned blue and he slowly finished the last bit of food in his bowl and didn't eat anymore.

"May I know your name ?" he asked.

"It's Yuuki Aura" she said.

"What a chilling name..." he thought.

"I am a coyote demon, so is my son. That's why we can live in the desert very comfortably" Yuuki said.

"Mommy ! I'm hungry !" a small boy cried as he ran into the room and clung to Yuuki's legs.

"In a minute dear" she said. The boy sighed, then saw Rokuro.

"Who's the human ?" he asked.

"His name is Rokuro, be nice" Yuuki said. He smiled and bowed.

"Hi ! My name is Hank and I'm two !" he giggled.

"What a nice little boy" Rokuro said with a smile.

"So, what will you pay me for bringing you into my home and feeding you ?" Yuuki asked, a grin coming to her face for the first time since she saw Rokuro.

"Uhh...I have no money" he gasped.

"Then give me your hand in marriage" she said, taking hold of Rokuro's hand.

"Yay ! A new father !" Hank exclaimed, waving a pair of paper fans.

"NO ! I'm already married ! I have been for the past year !" Rokuro shouted.

"So you have no way to pay me..." Yuuki said, standing up.

"n-no...what are you going to do ?" he asked nervously. Yuuki reached behind her back and stepped closer to Rokuro.

"You better promise me something, or my child and I will have chopped human for our next meal !" she shouted, pulling out an ax almost as large as her. Rokuro backed into a corner and screamed.

"AAAAAHHH ! Okay, okay ! I'll give you my child !" he cried. Yuuki slung her ax over and let the handle rest on her shoulder.

"I don't want a child, I already have one..." she said.

"Then I'll let him have my child ! Yeah, that's it ! When my wife and I have our first child and it's a girl, your son can have her as his fiancée !" Rokuro offered.

"Hmm...not a bad idea..." she said, keeling down to Hank. "Son, do you want a fiancée ?"

Hank blinked and titled his head. "What's that ?"

"A girl, hopefully, you will marry once you grow up"

"A girl ? EWWW !" he cried.

"YOU WILL LIKE THIS GIRL AND YOU WILL CONTINUE OUR FAMILY LINE, UNDERSTAND ?" Yuuki screamed as she shook Hank by his shoulders. "Yes mommy !" he cried. "Good !" she said in an overly cheery voice.

"Then it's settled, your son will marry my first child ONLY if it turns out to be a girl" Rokuro said.

"Deal" Yuuki said.

(15 years later)

"YES ! I am in the greatest scientist in the world ! All bow down to me !" Hank shouted from his room. His only audience was the living definition of 'cute'. "All hail Hank-san !" Mimi cheered as she bowed on her knees. "You don't count !" he growled. "Aww..." she whined.

The door creaked open and Nabiki came in. "I need you to make me something for Randy ! Something he'll like so he'll like me more than ever !" she said. Hank sweat-dropped.

"You're lucky I'm so giving...here !" he said, tossing her a Rubik Cube.

"I finished that thing over twenty times and I'm bored with it" he continued.

"Is that so ?" Nabiki asked, fiddling with it.

"Yes, he's smart !" Mimi giggled.

"That's right, and there's no way an air-headed dipstick like you knows how to figure it-" Hank began, but was interrupted.

"Done !" Nabiki chimed, showing Hank the finished cube.

"Out !" Mimi finished for Hank.

"Wha...but...you...only seven and one-eighth seconds !" he gasped.

"This should be good for Randy, thanks Hank-chan !" she said as she left.

"I'm not Hank-chan to you ! I'm older than you !" he shouted after her. Mimi started to poke at a liquid in a beaker. "What's this do ?" she asked. "It's something that will bring my dear mother back to life !" Hank said. "You're mommy died ? Is that why you're so sad and locked up in your room all the time ?" she asked. "How'd she know ?" Hank thought. "No ! I just wanted to make her proud by me becoming a great scientist" he said, patting Mimi's head. "Oh, alright !" she giggled.

Hank walked over to a shelf and took down an urn that was way on the top. "These are her ashes...this will only work once. So I can't mess up" he said softly, his eyes showing sadness for once. He went over to a table, threw the many books on it to the floor, revealing a star-shaped pattern carved into the wooden desk. After placing the urn in the center of the star and lighting many small dishes of herbs, he carefully poured the concoction he made into the urn. "What we do now ?" Mimi asked. She looked over and saw Hank was bowing with his face pressing into the floor. "Get down !" he said, pushing Mimi down in the same position as him. "We must say the incantation !" he said. "What is it ?" she asked. "_Zamba tarka ishtu memory_" Hank said. "Okay !" Mimi said with a nod. They both began chanting over and over again. The afternoon seemed to turn into night. For many hours they chanted.

"_Zamba tarka ishtu memory_..._ zamba tarka ishtu memory_..._ zamba tarka ishtu memory_..."

(At midnight)

Mimi had fallen asleep during the chanting. She laid cuddled next to Hank. He was sleeping as well. "_Zamba tarka ishtu memory_..." he said in his sleep.

Then, the urn on the desk glowed a green aura and the lit herbs around it blew out. A large white form floated out of the urn and formed on the floor near Hank and Mimi. A woman with blonde hair that had a white age stripe through it, pale skin, and lifeless blue eyes appeared. She was dressed in the same white kimono she was cremated in.

"Who has called on me ?" her voice asked. Then she saw Hank lying on the floor fast asleep. "My boy...he did this. Oh my son !" she cried, kneeling next to him and hugging him.

"Hmm ?" he said, slowly awaking.

"My son, it's me !" she said.

"Mommy ?" Hank gasped, his eyes tearing up.

"Hank-chan !" Yuuki cried, hugging him tighter.

"Mommy !" he shouted, returning her hug and crying on her shoulder.

"No more waffles..." Mimi groaned in her sleep.

(The next day)

"Everyone, this is my mother !" Hank announced to everyone at the table.

"Wow ! She's beautiful !" Kamatari said, suddenly appearing next to Yuuki.

"Don't you dare, she's my mother, you pervert !" Hank shouted.

"I would never EVER do that !" he said slyly, his hand already stroking Yuuki's behind. She snarled and spoke up.

"Get your nasty hand off me !" she yelled, punching Kamatari in the face. He flew into a wall and went right through it.

"I'll call a repair man for that..." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Whoa, she's strong for an old hag !" Serenity laughed.

"What did you call me...little boy ?" she hissed.

"N-nothing ma'am ! And I'm a girl !" Serenity gulped.

"Sure fooled me..." Yuuki thought. Rokuro began to leave, but Yuuki was standing right in front of him.

"You still remember your promise ?" she asked.

"Uhh...well..." Rokuro hesitated. Yuuki went over to Nabiki and felt her chest area. "umm...could ya' stop that ?" Nabiki asked, trying not to lose it.

"Hmm...yep. You're a girl ! And you smell just like your father. You must be his daughter ! Meaning that the promise is going to be kept !" she chimed.

"What promise, father ?" Nabiki asked. Yuuki grabbed Hank and Nabiki and made them hug each other.

"These two...are betrothed to be married !" she said happily.

"WHAT ?" both Nabiki and Hank gasped. Randy spit out the milk he was drinking and gasped.

"Great, things were starting to get boring around here. Time for some action !" Inu-yasha thought smugly.

To be continued...


	38. Get some backbone, Hank !

Maru-sha: we're back ! What does Hank's mother Yuuki have in store for the members of our cast that all seem to need mental help ? Read and find out ! Laugh and enjoy !

"But mom, I don't wanna get married !" Hank cried.

"YES YOU DO !" Yuuki yelled.

"Yes mommy..." he said with his head lowered.

"You're a mama's boy !" Kamatari said with a laugh.

"I am not a mama's boy !" Hank shouted, shaking Kamatari by his neck.

"Yes you are !" Yuuki said. "Yes mommy..." he said again.

Nabiki was crying into her hands. "It's not fair, I wanted to grow up and marry Randy. Not some scientist !" she cried.

"But you must admit, I am handsome !" Hank said.

"So am I !" Randy said jealously.

"I must say, on a scale of one to ten, they both score an eight in handsomeness. Well, maybe a seven and a half for Randy" Serenity said.

"Well I'm handsome and smart ! You don't even know where you're from half the time !" Hank growled, glaring at Randy.

"Not true, I know where I'm from. I'm from...uhh...wait don't tell me ! I'm from...I got it ! I'm from Paris !" Randy said. Everyone fell over.

"See what I mean ?" Hank said, shaking his head.

"Enough chatter. We must prepare these two love birds for the ceremony !" Yuuki said, pulling Hank and Nabiki to one side.

"I have something to say ! I love Nabiki and I'm not gonna let our dreams of being married be ruined by an old hag like you !" Randy shouted. Yuuki glared at Randy coldly.

"You dare try to mess up my son's engagement ?" she asked in a cold tone that froze Randy solid, literally.

"I'll go thaw him out..." Nabiki sighed as she dragged Randy out of the room.

"Mom ! Control yourself !" Hank shouted, pulling her away from Randy.

"Don't tell your mother to control herself !" she Yuuki shouted, grabbing Hank's hand.

"Eeep ! Please mommy, don't do it here !" he cried. Everyone paused and looked up at the two.

"It ?" Inu-yasha and Serenity said at once.

"It's nothing ! You guys can leave now !" Hank said in a panicked voice.

"No, I wanna see this !" Mimi chimed, hopping up and sitting on Serenity's head.

"Oh, and who might you be ?" Yuuki asked, looking at Mimi.

"I'm Mimi !" she said, a cute smile on her face.

"Aww, aren't you cute ! You sure you wanna stay in here ? I'm about to handle my son" she offered.

"No, I'm okay. Continue !" Mimi giggled.

"That's my little girl !" Serenity said, tears of joy flowing from her eyes. Yuuki was suddenly sitting on the floor cross-legged and yanked Hank over her lap not a second later.

"I see my death has made you unruly, this should teach you some respect for your own mother !" she shouted before starting to spank her son.

"Waaahhhhh ! Mommy, not in front of them ! No fair !" Hank cried. As Yuuki firmly chastised Hank, Inu-yasha and Serenity both blinked, then starred at each other.

"This is...familiar..." Serenity said.

"I know...wanna laugh at him ?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Sure !" she said. They both fell over and laughed loudly. Mimi only watched.

"Poor Hank-sama..." she sniffled.

"It's so funny when it's not happening to you !" Serenity laughed.

"Yeah, you should know all about that !" Inu-yasha breathed.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN ?" Serenity exclaimed.

"You know damn well what I mean..." Inu-yasha said, leaning in close to Serenity's face.

"Inu-yasha..." she began.

"What ?" he growled.

"You need a breath mint...badly !" she laughed before running away.

"YOU COME BACK HERE !" he yelled as he ran off after her.

Only Mimi remained, watching Hank's punishment to its fullest. "I don't like that lady ! She's hurting Hank-sama !" she thought. "Hey, old lady person ! Leave him alone !" she said openly.

Yuuki knocked Hank off her lap and went over to Mimi. "You dare give me a command ?" she asked.

"Umm...yes ?" Mimi gulped. Yuuki raised her hand and smacked Mimi in the face, sending her crashing into a wall.

"It seems everyone in this house is disrespectful...no matter. This ceremony will go on no matter what" Yuuki said, leaving the room.

"Damn that old witch..." Hank cursed.

"WHAT WAS THAT ?" Yuuki yelled, suddenly right behind Hank.

"Aahh ! Nothing mommy ! I love you !" he said, bowing at her feet.

"Good" she said, leaving again. With a sigh, Hank stood up and went over to Mimi.

"Are you okay ?"

Mimi sat up, rubbing her cheek while crying. "Why is your mommy so mean ?" she sobbed.

"Most coyote demons are like that. Power-hungry and foul-tempered" Hank sighed, picking Mimi up into his arms and walking towards his room.

"It'll be alright, I have an ice pack somewhere for your face" he offered.

"You need it more than me" Mimi squeaked. Hank then noticed how stiffly he was walking.

"Oh yeah...you're right for once" he said, going into his room.

(Later)

"I can't let this happen. I love Nabiki. I don't wanna lose her no matter what !" Randy thought as he looked up at the ceiling in his room.

"If there was only some way to break this promise my father made so long ago..." Nabiki sighed.

"This is your entire fault ! Why'd you have to be a girl ? You could've been a boy !" Randy shouted, pointing at Nabiki.

"Then you'd be out of luck and end up a loveless moron, that's why I'm a girl" she hissed. Randy's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"I have a feeling in my head. I think it...it might be...an idea !" he said.

"Tell me !" Nabiki cried, clinging to him tightly. He whispered something into her ear and she smiled slyly. "That's the best idea you've ever had !" she laughed evilly.

(Later)

"The bet is off, Yuuki !" Randy shouted, pointing to her.

"Nonsense, my dear son will marry Nabiki just like her father and I agreed" she said passively.

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm not a girl" Nabiki said, coming up behind Randy.

"Of course you are ! Are you gender confused ?" Yuuki asked, glancing at her.

"Are you sure ? Take a good look ! See anything...strange ?" Randy said, a grin coming to his face. Yuuki stood up and went over to Nabiki.

"You look like a girl, pony-tail and all. And you have a chest like a-" she began to say, but got a closer look at her chest. Placing her hand on Nabiki's chest, she backed away.

"What...happened, dear ?"

"I told you, I'm a boy !" she said.

"I don't believe it. You just wrapped your chest up tightly. That's the only explanation" Yuuki said, crossing her arms.

"Forgive me for this...but we have to show her !" Randy said.

"Wha ?" Nabiki asked. Randy only kicked Nabiki...somewhere painful if she really was a boy.

"..." was her response.

"Ah-ha ! She didn't react !" Yuuki laughed. Nabiki fell to her knees then fell into a fetal position on the floor, groaning.

"Au contraire ! The deal is off now ! Go back to hell where you came from !" Randy shouted, pointing to Yuuki. "All I wanted was for my son to be happy..." she cried.

"Then let HIM find a bride on his own !"

"He had better !" Yuuki hissed. A large aura began emitting from her clothes. "This isn't the last you'll see of me. I shall haunt my son until the day he proposes to a girl !" she finished. With that, she disappeared in a bright flash.

"Whoo hoo ! We did it !" Randy cheered.

"I hate you..." Nabiki said, her voice sounding a lot like Serenity's.

"Thanks for changing into a boy version of Nabiki for me !" he said. In a puff of smoke, Serenity changed back into her normal form, girl and all.

"I swear, what would you people do without kitsunes ?" she sighed, placing her transformation leaf back in her pocket.

"At least I'm not burdened to be short for the rest of my life !" Randy taunted.

"Shut-up ! I'll be tall soon, then you'll be sorry you ever said that !"

(In Hank's room)

"Was your mommy mad that you don't have a girlfriend ?" Mimi asked. Hank nodded slowly. The small demon hugged him tightly.

"I'll be your girlfriend !" she squeaked. Hank simply dropped her outside into the hallway and shut the door.

"Don't be mean like that ! Let me back in !" Mimi cried, pounding on the door.

"Go away !" he said, smiling a bit at her cute idea.

To be continued...

Mimi's voice: Whee ! I'm in the next chapter again ! My mommy makes me sell a cow I found, but I sell it for beans, then they grow into a giant beanstalk ! Hey, isn't this a story in a book ? Oh well ! Next time: Hank, Mimi and the Beanstalk ! See ya' soon !

Author's note: Thanks for reading ! Since I love you all so much, I'm gonna start hosting one of my AMVs (Anime Music Videos) on my profile page for a while. Plus, I'll make my email account visible so you can give me feedback on how they were ! This is only temporary so take this chance at seeing what other nonsense I work on. Sayonara !


	39. The Attack of Funya Funya Mimi !

Maru-sha: too much caffeine, too much Puni Puni Poemi, too much sugar. There are lots of reasons why this chapter was written. Be warned, this chapter contains violence, manslaughter, and the fighting of mother and daughter. In other words, everything you can expect from my mind. Laugh and Enjoy.

"There is evil in this world !" Hank shouted from his room.

"Living proof is sitting right next to me..." Serenity muttered.

"Did you say something ?" Inu-yasha, who was sitting right next to her, asked. "Uhh, nope !" she said quickly.

"Your dinner is getting cold. Come eat !" Vespa shouted down the hall.

"I'm not hungry ! The world is too evil for me to eat anything that comes from it !" Hank cried.

"I'll take it to him" Mimi offered.

"Alright, if the world is evil, you're the only thing that's not" Vespa said, giving her a bowl of ramen. The small demon made her way to Hank's room and went inside.

"I brought you your dinner !" she chimed.

"Thank God !" Hank said, taking it from her and eating it quickly.

"I thought you didn't want food from this 'evil' world" Mimi said, doing the quoting gestures.

"True, but then I'd starve" Hank said.

"If the world is so 'evil', can we fix it ?" Mimi asked.

"That would take a strong government and a few more world wars" Hank replied, finishing his ramen.

"I wanna live a world where everyone is good and there is no evil !" she shouted.

"That can only be achieved by science and many hours of work" he said. Mimi blinked and only stared at him. Hank caught on and backed away.

"No way ! What if this all blows up in my face like it always does ?" he growled.

"I'll still love you !" she squealed, clinging to him tightly.

"Okay, I'll do it. Only if you promise to never say that again" he said.

(Three days later)

"Here it is !" an exhausted Hank said. Mimi looked at what he invented this time. It was a small flower pendant made of pure and solid gold with a pink gem in the center.

"It's pretty ! What's it do ?" she squealed.

"It's a transformation pendant. Just say the heroine name you want to be called and from now on you'll be transformed when you say it" Hank explained.

"Even when I don't have it ?"

"You have to have it in order to change, damn it ! Don't you watch Sailor Moon ?" Hank yelled.

"It got canceled from TV before I was born !" Mimi cried.

"Whatever, what do you wanna call yourself ?" he asked. Mimi thought for a minute, then smiled.

"Funya-Funya Mimi !" she said. Hank fell over.

(Maru-sha: Funya-Funya means soft, whimpy, or limp in Japanese)

"Okay then...Funya-Funya Mimi is your name. This is a big responsibility for you now, Mimi. You're gonna be the protector of this city as we know it !" Hank announced.

"Yay ! I'm gonna be a superhero ! I gotta go tell mommy !" Mimi cried, turning to leave. Hank grabbed up by the collar.

"No ! You're supposed to keep it to yourself ! Only you can know, don't tell anyone !" scolded.

"But...you know !"

"I'm supposed to know ! Just transform already !"

Mimi fastened the flower pendant on the front of her overalls. "Okay ! Funya-Funya power !"

The center of the pendant lit up and Mimi's body was covered in a blanket of magic. Long white ribbons wrapped around her legs, forming into stockings that went up to mid-thigh. Another pair of ribbons wrapped around her arms and forming into violet, shoulder length gloves that exposed her fingers. A pink skin-tight suit appeared on her, covering her lower neck, down to her lower body where it took the form of a bathing suit; a white short skirt enfolded the bottom of it. Mimi's black hair turned light purple, grew longer and formed into a Nurse Joy style, and a gold headband with a green gem in the center became visible around her head. To top it all of, due to the transformation, Mimi had aged about ten years.

"I am Funya-Funya Mimi ! Guardian of Tokyo and crusher of evil !" she said with a pose.

"Oh man, the otaku are really gonna like this chapter !" Hank thought.

"Whoa, I have breasts !" Mimi squeaked, rubbing her hands over her chest. Hank sniffled back a nosebleed and spoke up.

"Go out there and stop as much evil as you can ! You are Funya-Funya Mimi ! Guardian of Tokyo and crusher of evil !" he cheered.

"I won't let you down !" she exclaimed, blasting out of the house through the roof.

"Just when I thought my work was done..." Hank sighed, looking up at the hole in the roof.

"When it comes to doing good, I am not slow !" Mimi cheered as she flew high above the city. She quickly did her job of undoing the 'evil'...to some extent.

"Loitering outside of a corner store is evil !" Mimi shouted, shooting a laser blast from the gem on her headband at a group of teenagers.

"Throwing trash into someone else's bike basket is evil !" she yelled, kicking a man who did the offense into the pavement.

"Walking on the grass when a sign clearly says 'do not walk on grass' is evil !" she shouted, punching a little girl into a sewer.

"Stupid foreigners who are too stubborn to ask for directions are evil !" Mimi said, blasting down an airplane that was full of foreigners who hadn't even done the 'crime' yet.

"watching clips of girls lacking clothing on the internet during the day is evil !" she said, flying into a college students dorm room, grabbing them flipped him onto the floor by bending over backwards, cracking his neck and head. "Save it for night time !" she added, pointing to the screen.

"Everyone in this city is doing something to make this world evil ! I won't allow it ! That's right, I shall not allow it ! I do this for my well-being and for the sake of my family !" she announced while standing on the top of the Tokyo Tower, the wind blowing for dramatic effects. Parts of the city were on fire from the mass destruction she caused.

(Later that day)

"We have live reports of the city of Tokyo being wrecked by an unknown life form by the name of Funya-Funya Mimi" a news reporter on TV said. Everyone in the Inu-house was now interested in the news.

"This crazy girl who went around saying how evil the world is just punched this girl into a sewer for walking on the grass ! I saw the whole thing !" an eyewitness said.

"Witnesses have also reported that this unknown person has killed at least twenty people in one afternoon, she claiming them all to be 'corrupting the world'. Whoever this is, she must be stopped immediately"

"Great, another enemy that's trying to take over the world...why do they always attack Japan first ?" Inu-yasha sighed.

"Well, looks like we gotta take her down !" Serenity shouted.

"We ?" everyone asked at once.

"You will fight her alone. It'll build your strength" Sesshomaru said.

"But...she might kill me !" Serenity sobbed.

"Exactly !" Inu-yasha shouted, kicking her out of the house.

(Later)

"Playing with fire is evil !" Mimi announced, kicking a little boy who was only playing with a sparkler into the horizon. "Yay ! There's no more evil for now !" she giggled. "Hold it right there, Funya-Funya Mimi !" Serenity voice called.

"Someone actually remembered and pronounced my name right ! Not even the author can pronounce it ! Yet, who calls for my help now ?" Mimi said, looking around.

"Heads up !" Serenity shouted, running up and punching her in the face. Mimi went sailing through a building.

"That was easier than I thought !" Serenity laughed. A large laser beam then blasted her from behind.

"Take that, evil-doer !" Mimi shouted, her clothes torn on a few places.

"I'm on fire ! Ahhh !" Serenity screamed, running around in circles. "Stop, drop, roll ! Stop, drop, roll !" she continued, rolling around on the ground.

"Funya-Funya Kick !" the 'heroine' said, kicking Serenity so hard that a crater formed around her. After hacking out a sizable amount of blood, the hanyou stood up.

"This is so exciting...you're so strong !" she said in amusement, taking out a leaf. Just as Mimi flew towards her, a large puff of smoke blinded her vision.

"What evil thing are you doing now ?" she thought.

"Don't look up !"

Mimi looked up, but was kicked to the ground. "Told ya' so !" Serenity, who was hovering on her flying leaf, laughed. Her laughter was ended when Mimi flew up behind her and grabbed her by the neck and began a death grip. Serenity fell to her knees and tried gasping for breath, but it was useless. "Die you evil person !" Mimi yelled, kicking her in the back as she choked her to death. "Damn you to hell !" Serenity choked out, taking hold of Mimi's hands and flipping her onto her back. "Swearing is evil !" she said, quickly blasting Serenity with her laser again. That blast tore away some of her clothing. While she was stunned, Mimi flew up and kicked Serenity in the stomach. For a while, she did not move.

"Another opponent down ! There's no more evil now ! Hank will be so proud of me" Mimi thought with a blush. "Take this, you (BEEP) !" Serenity low cry said, before a blast of fox-fire blasted Mimi in the chest. The flower pendant on her chest was now damaged. "And one to send you home !" she shouted kicking Mimi in her chest again, sending her flying across town. As she flew, the pendant cracked and her transformation broke, leaving her on her now tattered overalls. Luckily, she flew into Hank's room back at the Inu-house. "Holy cow ! Mimi-chan, are you okay ?" he gasped.

"It broke" she cried, showing him the pendant.

"Good thing, you could've really did some damage if I let you continue !" he scolded.

"But I was doing good !" she cried.

"Yeah right ! You killed people for minor offenses ! You should be ashamed !" Hank shouted.

"Huh ? I don't remember that. Did I really kill people ?" Mimi gasped.

"Well...if you don't remember, then technically we can let it slide" he said, bopping her head with a rolled up newspaper. "Yay !" Mimi cheered.

Meanwhile...

"What the hell happened to you ?" Inu-yasha asked.

"I was hit by a train" she growled. "Really ? Sorry to ask then" he said.

"Stupid ! I fought Funya-Funya Mimi ! She was strong, but I took care of her. I only wonder...who was she ?" Serenity said.

"Well, it could be...nah !" Inu-yasha began.

"Who ? Tell me !"

"It was a stupid idea, but maybe it was Mimi !" he laughed. Serenity sweat-dropped.

"You're dumb..." she thought.

To be continued...


	40. Tournament News

Maru-sha: sorry for the big wait ! I had help with this, so expect it to be better than ever ! Laugh and enjoy ! 

The sun rose slowly into the sky, bringing its radiant light down on everything and everyone of Tokyo city. Then all of a sudden a pie flew out of nowhere and hit the sun with a splat, sending it crashing down and all was dark again.

"I hate Mondays !" somebody screamed.

(At the Inu-house)

When the sun recovered and rose a second time, light shone down on everything for real. People rose and began their daily lives again. Everybody was as happy as could be. Birds sang and perched on branches and everybody felt even better when they heard them sing.

Well, everybody except one.

Inu-yasha was snoring away the morning and was awoken when he heard a bird singing cheerfully outside of his window. With a grunt of irritation, Inu-yasha reached over towards his alarm clock, seized it and tossed it at the window. There was a loud crash followed by a loud squawk.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BIRD !" Inu-yasha roared as he rolled out of bed. He blinked a few times to adjust his vision, and then went downstairs to see what there was for breakfast.

"I swear if anybody annoys me today, I'm going to tear their heads off !" thought the grumpy dog demon. Of course anybody who did not live with Inu-yasha would know that this was pretty much his daily mood and those who did were used to it by now.

(Downstairs)

Inu-yasha got downstairs to find everybody eating breakfast already. Vespa, only wearing a skimpy looking towel over her gorgeous body, was cooking pancakes. This was new to Inu-yasha, seeing as most anything Vespa cooked aside from curry often times mutated and tried to eat them. Serenity seemed wide awake and cheerful while Randy was asleep in his cereal. Small drips of milk came out of the bowls cracks as he snored. Everybody else seemed fine.

"Mommy, why is Randy sleeping in his cereal ?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi, just ignore him and finish your breakfast. I'm going to take you to the park later." Serenity responded. Mimi giggled cutely at that.

Serenity suddenly reached down beneath the table and seized something by its tail. She hoisted up an angry Shippo from beneath.

"Have you forgotten I wear pants to bed ?" she said irritably. Shippo pouted. He was hoping for a "catch" to present to Kamatari later.

Mimi pointed and said, "Hey, Shippo has the same pajamas as me Mommy !" Mimi giggled, pointing at him.

"Oh be quiet ! Boys can wear yellow too!" Shippo whined. He and Mimi were both dressed in identical yellow pajamas with small feet on them that fit them just right.

"No they can't !" Mimi retorted.

"Yes they can !"

"No they can't !"

"Yes they can !"

"No they can't !"

"SHUT THE HELL UP !" Inu-yasha shrieked, the force of his voice shaking the house. Everybody grew silent at the sound of his voice in an instant. When Inu-yasha was angry, you did what he wanted.

"Don't be such a grouch !" Serenity said. "Do you always have to be so angry all the time ?"

"What did you say to me ?" Inu-yasha was on his feet. "You need to learn some respect !"

"Wait, I didn't mean it that way ! I just-" Serenity suddenly found herself grabbed by the wrist and flipped over Inu-yasha's lap. A moment after that, Serenity felt Inu-yasha grabbing for the waistband of her pajama pants.

"Oh, not in the morning !" Serenity wailed. Luckily, rescue came to her in the form of one Chang Ryuenja, Randy's sensei who hadn't appeared in many chapters.

"Good news everybody. I have something I want to show you !" Ryuenja said, dressed in only what looked like a bathrobe.

He entered just as Serenity's pajama pants fell.

Silence pervaded the room. Randy's head shot up and blood squirted out of his nose.

"Um...wow. Interesting pattern..." Randy said, gazing in awe at the bright pink silk of Serenity's underpants.

"You jerk ! I'm going to get you for that !" Serenity roared, already trying to break free. Randy didn't notice. He was busy counting the small blue stars on the panties. He would have continued, but Nabiki brought her plate slamming down onto his head.

"Pervert !" she snarled.

"Why are you calling me a pervert after our make-out session last night ?" Randy shouted, forgetting he was in front of every resident of the house.

Silence came again. One moment later, Randy was screaming in terror and running for dear life as Nabiki chased him down the hall with a giant mallet and Serenity (who had gotten her pajama pants back up) was chasing him along with Nabiki, only she held...a spoon ?

"Why a spoon ?" Nabiki asked. "Why not a knife or-"

"Because it's dull you twit ! It will hurt more !"

"I know I've heard that somewhere before." Sesshomaru thought as he ignored this ruckus. Turning to Ryuenja he said "Now what news do you have for us ?"

"Well," Ryuenja said, wiping the last of the blood from his nostrils, "I just got news of a martial arts tournament that's going to be held in one week. It's open to all participants, both male and female."

"Huh, women in a martial arts tournament ? We now have another sign of the apocalypse" Inu-yasha scoffed. "What do they think this is, America ?"

"Don't forget France, Germany, England and-" Randy called as he ran by.

"Shut up !" Inu-yasha shouted as Nabiki and Serenity ran by, both of them holding double bladed axes which were glowing red to show the temperature to which they had been heated.

"Inu-yasha, please calm down." Ryuenja pleaded. "It's open to everybody."

"Not interested." Inu-yasha snorted. "I don't even use martial arts, I just fight !"

"Maybe that's why you have such a bad temper and rely on your little transforming big knife !" Randy taunted as he ran past them again. Serenity and Nabiki were now carrying lit bombs.

"I'M GOING TO (BEEP)ING KILL YOU !" Inu-yasha screamed, and joined in the chasing of the American coyote kid.

"This is a great opportunity to test our skills." Ryuenja continued.

"Not interested." everybody said in unison.

"It is a chance to do something together!"

"Not interested."

Ryuenja sighed and said. "There is a cash prize of five hundred thousand yen."

"WHAT ?" everybody-except Sesshomaru-shouted. Within moments, everybody (with the exception of a few) had dashed out of the room. Randy was still running back and forth between the halls, screaming.

"Um Randy, they aren't chasing you anymore." Ryuenja said.

"Maybe they're invisible !" Randy shouted, continuing his mad dash.

"Randy, I don't think they've learned that yet."

"Maybe they read a Naruto book and copied it or something !" And suddenly Randy was grabbed by the back of his T-shirt by Ryuenja.

"How about you and I go train for a bit up in my room ?" Ryuenja said calmly, although he always seemed to speak calmly.

"Yeah I'd like that !" Randy exclaimed as he was led up the stairs. "With five hundred thousand yen I could buy all the video games I want ! I could buy a new computer for the house ! A big screen TV ! Or I could just spend it all on what I really want !"

"And what would that be ?" Ryuenja asked.

"A lifetime supply of Fudge-sicles !"

Ryuenja anime fell, carrying both him and Randy back down the stairs to land painfully at the bottom.

(That afternoon)

"Now then son," said Kamatari as he stood next to a large tree, "in order to master the art of the ninja, one must be at peace, both physically and spiritually. The way of the ninja is the shadow. You must strike quickly and when your opponent least expects it."

"That sounds like something off of a cartoon show or from an actual ninja." Shippo said.

Kamatari sighed. "Look, I know it's cheesy, but the audience eats this stuff up !"

"Audience ?" Shippo asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Um...forget I said that son !" Kamatari said quickly with a dismissive wave of his hand. "It's not like people are watching what we are doing right now !"

"Whatever you say Father..."

"Now then, observe !" said Kamatari as he closed his eyes. One moment he was standing near the tree, and the next moment he was gone. Shippo gasped and began to look around for him.

"Father, where are you ?" Shippo called. There was no answer.

"Father, are you even there ?" Suddenly Kamatari reappeared in front of Shippo, a large handful of silky unmentionables in his hands.

"You can't actually attack with that move son ! I just ripped it out of a Ranma ½ comic book ! But it sure is useful in getting into women's houses when nobody is around !"

(Inside Ryuenja's room)

"Ready Sensei ?" Randy called, already in a back stance.

"I'm ready Randy." Ryuenja said in normal stance.

Randy jumped towards him and threw a graceful series of kicks at Ryuenja's head, which were all dodged with relative ease. In the next moment, Randy was knocked to the ground with one sweep of Ryuenja's hand.

"Too slow. Try again." Ryuenja said, adjusting his Gi.

Randy somersaulted forward and launched a beautiful Jumping Back Kick at Ryuenja and the man simply stepped to the side. In a flash Randy tilted his leg to one side and sent another kick at him. Ryuenja grabbed his leg and once again Randy was hurled to the ground.

"A bit better, but you have to try not to be so aggressive when attacking me." Ryuenja said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Randy jumped to his feet and a bright red hue surrounded his body, as if some spectral outline had just covered his body.

"So you're using your demon energy now ? You really do intend to win, don't you ?" His only response was a sliding kick directed towards his legs. Ryuenja leaped over Randy and as he did, Randy reared back and slashed at him with his claws. Ryuenja dodged them, but he felt the heat of the energy they gave off. It was clear his students really wanted to win. Well he'd just have to calm him down.

Ryuenja seized Randy's hand as it came at him in the Tiger Claw formation. The demon energy should have burned his hand, but a small blue aura had surrounded his body and the heat was not felt. Ryuenja flexed the muscles in his hand and Randy's body jerked as electricity surged up it. Randy fell to the floor with a gasp, the energy aura around him fading.

"Not bad. You've gotten better since last time !" Ryuenja was positively pleased.

"Better ? Are you kidding ? I didn't land a single blow on you ! Just like always !" Randy yelled as he got up. "I mean, you're a master of martial arts ! It's the same old thing ! I train with you, I try to hit you, and you kick my- !"

Ryuenja held up his hand. "It's not that I'm a master Randy, nor is it that you lack experience. You are indeed very powerful and I think if you would focus more on just trying your best rather then winning, you might be able to score a blow on me."

Randy rolled his eyes. "As if that would really help ! And furthermore, you aren't really what I had in mind when I came to China years ago. I thought Chinese masters of martial arts wore robes, were over seventy years old, and had white hair ! I wasn't expecting a thirty something year old man who still had his boyish good looks and wore casual clothes !"

This time it was Ryuenja who rolled his eyes. "Let's see, you spend how much time in reality instead of watching movies ?"

"I spend plenty of time ! I spend gobs of time ! I spend so much time in reality I can't even force my mind to wander any- Oh look a penny !" Randy quickly bent down to get the penny and Ryuenja sighed. This was going to take some time.

(At the park)

Rokuro closed his eyes and concentrated. As he sank into a wave of relaxation his Ki began to radiate out of him, eventually forming what looked like a bright blue flame surrounded him. Across from him stood his daughter Nabiki, dressed in a white Gi, her own aura beginning to flow out of her, although hers was a tad smaller. Both of them were staring directly into each other's eyes, preparing for a move, any move, to be made.

"Try again." Rokuro said. The moment those words were uttered, Nabiki stood on one foot, holding her knee out in front of her and having one hand out while the other was above her. Her fingers were curved downwards to form a powerful formation meant to strike with the finger tips; the Crane Stance.

Rokuro had assumed a different fighting stance, balancing on his back foot while his front leg was held out a little bit away while just barely touching the ground; the Cat Stance, also called Tiger Stance in the Chinese style. Rokuro's hands were held out in front, one on top, one on the bottom. Both of them had the fingers spread out and hooked downwards at a very slight angle; the Dragon's Claw.

"I want you to fight with your full power Nabiki. I wish to see what you've learned lately." Nabiki wasted no time and sprang towards him. Just as she reached her father, Nabiki slid to the ground and rose up with a Crane Fist attack, meaning to strike Rokuro on the underside of his mouth. Rokuro hopped back, keeping his stance, and shot out his hand. Normally a claw technique would be used to tear or rip, but the Dragon Claw was different. Instead, Rokuro snatched Nabiki's arm and twisted it behind her back in one fluid movement.

"Not bad. You've sped up, but you still aren't fighting with your full potential !"

"I can't Father. You raised me ever since…" Nabiki stopped, knowing too well that mentioning her mother would bring Rokuro's emotional wall down. And if he broke down here…she didn't even let her mind venture into that region.

Nabiki twisted her leg behind her and wrapped her leg around the back of Rokuro's leg and twisted, making the man stumble. Nabiki followed it up with a jump kick to his chest, knocking him onto his back. Rokuro wasted no time and used his hand to level himself and then kicked his leg straight up, knocking Nabiki back. The man jumped to his feet and shot out his hand at her face. He stopped just short of connecting and Nabiki jumped back.

"I told you to fight me with your full potential. You are much better then this and I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it." Rokuro pointed his finger and it began to glow a bright blue. Nabiki's eyes widened and she jumped into the air just as the attack came.

"Spirit gun !" Rokuro called out and a large jet of Ki shot out of his hand, just missing. He could have easily made it a lot bigger, but this blast was only capable of stunning, not hurting or worse, killing. It would have done no serious damage, but it still meant Nabiki had to pick up the pace.

Nabiki dove at Rokuro from the air, aiming one of her feet at his head. Rokuro stepped to one side, and suddenly Nabiki's Ki flared up around her.

"Stabbing Crane's Hand !" Nabiki called out. She extended her hand, and suddenly Rokuro found himself doing his best to dodge a series of rapid fire Crane Fist stabs as Nabiki's fingers cut the air around him. So she was fighting for real now. That was good.

Rokuro raised his hands to block and suddenly he hand was cut as Nabiki's finger tips tore into the flesh of his palm. As he pulled it back with a hiss of pain, Nabiki called out "Crashing Foot of the Crane !" and her foot came straight up under Rokuro's chin with all the force of a wrecking ball. With a grunt he crashed to the ground as Nabiki stood over him, her foot straight up in the air and ready to crash onto him again should he try to attack.

"That's good for now." Rokuro said with a smile. He got up and dusted off his Gi. "You heeded my advice and you won."

Nabiki bowed. "Thank you Father. I hope you are alright."

Rokuro laughed. "Oh don't worry, I'm perfectly okay. We'll take a break now and continue later. I have a good feeling about your chance of winning the tournament."

Nabiki giggled. "You really think I can win Father ?"

"Of course you can. It's not whether a fighter is male or female, but simply how skilled and determined they are. I'm going to try my best too."

Nabiki replied "Well I'll certainly do my best in there too !"

"You always were a determined one. Your mother would have been…" Rokuro's words trailed off.

Nabiki began to look around wildly. "Father, you did remember your anti-depressant this morning, right ?"

"I think I forgot it." Rokuro said, his voice growing melancholy.

Rokuro may have forgotten his medication, but Nabiki had not forgotten the "alternative" to that as she promptly picked up a large rock and slammed it down on Rokuro's head, knocking him unconscious.

"He never stops thinking about her." Nabiki sighed as she dragged her unconscious father home.

(Back at the Inu-house)

"Serenity, do you really believe that this will benefit you in any way ?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual emotionless voice.

"I can take care of myself Sesshomaru ! I don't need your help !" Serenity said as she circled the heavy bag which had been hung from her bedroom ceiling.

"It's not that. It's just that I don't think you have nearly enough combat experience to survive a battle in a martial arts tournament. Many of these fighters have been training for years. Some of them have even been trained since being weaned."

"What do you mean by that ?" Serenity asked.

"I'll tell you what it means when you are older. Or have you been skipping health class again ?"

"Well...I don't think I have !" Serenity said as innocently as she could. "But that class doesn't teach anything worth hearing about !"

"I think you could last against most of the human fighters, but against the rest of the household-"

"I don't care, I'm entering !" Serenity roared, her head suddenly filling up the room and her eyes glowing a demonic. Sesshomaru was not frightened of this in the least.

"Even more so, do you even have the physical strength for this ?"

"Of course I do !" Serenity shouted and drove a savage punch into the bag.

It did not even jiggle.

Serenity punched it again.

Nothing.

Serenity snarled and kicked the bag, and then began to hop around the room screaming in pain while holding her foot.

"Like I said Serenity-" Sesshomaru began.

"Shut up !" Serenity shouted. She tried using her claws and ended up breaking one of them.

"Okay, I'll fix this !" Serenity shouted. She left and came back with a giant mallet and slammed it against the side of the bag. It did not budge. She left again and came back with an axe. The blade broke in two. She left again and came back with a medieval mace. The ball shattered and the chain went limp. She left yet again and jumped on top of it with a jackhammer. Two seconds after she had turned it on, the jackhammer broke. Serenity dove out the window, but she did not come back in.

"Now where is she going ?" Sesshomaru thought. Suddenly he saw what was going to happen and dashed out of the room. Randy came in, sweaty from his training session with Ryuenja.

"Hey Serenity, have you seen my yo-yo ? I'm going to try to break the record !" Just as he came into the middle of the room, a giant wrecking ball crashed through the wall and smashed him against the opposite wall. Half of the wall-and a good portion of the house-was gone.

The heavy bag however, remained intact. It hadn't even moved from its original position.

"ARGH !" Serenity roared as she jumped out of the construction crane. "I knew that guy was conning me when he offered it for ten yen !"

She failed to notice Sesshomaru coming out the front door and he was approaching her very slowly. His hands were clenched into tight fists and the ground under him was dissolving with each step.

In a few moments, people could here Serenity's screams of pain as Sesshomaru's powerful hands gave her backside a terrible lecture.

(Later that night)

Randy was propped up on his bed in a body cast which hid everything except his face and Serenity was crying and standing up.

"Don't cry for me, I'm alright !" Randy said as he tried to wiggle his fingers. This only brought more pain to his shattered body.

"I'm not crying for you ! I'm crying for what happened to me !" Serenity snarled before returning to her crying.

"You are a very selfish individual, you know that ?"

Serenity stopped crying and glared fire at him. She went downstairs, came back with a carton of milk and some cookies. "Want one ?" she offered in an awfully kind voice.

"Yes please" Randy said. Serenity then shoved a large chocolate cookie into his mouth.

"Got milk ?" she said evilly, beginning to drink the carton of milk quickly, making sure each gulp was loud and well heard.

"I HATE YOU !" Randy howled as he tried desperately to get free.

(The next morning)

"Now let me get this straight: your Sensei wants us to go to China for a special training exercise ?" Serenity asked.

"Yep. He says he's going to prepare us both for the tournament and teach us how to use Ki." Randy replied. Hank had managed to fix his body in one night, but it had not been pleasant. It had something to with Randy, Hank, and a bottle of medicine that said "Bad Tasting Medicine that Heals you in an Instant, But it Burns like Fire through Your Whole Body the Entire Night !"

"But we already have demon energy !"

"No he means, regular Ki. It's a lot stronger."

"Stronger that demonic power ? Wow..." Serenity thought.

Upon arriving at the ocean, Serenity gasped. "I can't swim ! What are we gonna do !" she cried. 

"Hang onto me, I can swim !" Randy offered.

"You first !" Serenity said, kicking Randy into the water and jumping in after him. She found herself being pulled through the water by a small black piglet. "I'm really starting to hate those springs..." Serenity, who was now a boy, sighed.

To be continued...


	41. Journey to Ryuenja's Temple

As Serenity and Randy-now in piglet form-drifted through the water, the sun was going down in the west, casting a beautiful shimmer on the waves of the sea.

"We must really be far out. We'll reach China in no time !" Serenity exclaimed. Randy gave an irritated "Oink !" and pointed behind him. Serenity turned to where he was pointing his snout.

They hadn't even gone past Japan's coastline.

"Or maybe not..."

It had been an entire day and the two had not yet even come close to their destination. Serenity, being unable to swim, wasn't of much use, and Randy's piglet form wouldn't cover much ground given how small he was. So Serenity had to settle for sitting on top of poor Randy and drifting until they could reach mainland China. However, there was a new problem...

"Food...does anybody have any food ?" Serenity moaned. She hadn't eaten since they left home. Randy grunted weakly, his stomach growling. He wasn't much better off either.

"Anything, even just a sniff of it." Serenity rolled onto her back, forgetting about the water.

(SPLASH !)

"AAAUUGH !" Serenity screamed, her voice suddenly becoming deeper as she changed into her cursed form. He splashed wildly, trying to stay afloat, but to no avail. He began to sink under the water, already feeling the pressure of the water as he sank deeper and deeper...

And suddenly he was pulled up.

"R... Randy ?" Serenity gasped, feeling arms around his waist.

"Thank goodness you're okay ! I forgot you couldn't swim!" Randy said. Somehow, he had turned back into a boy.

"How did you turn back into a boy ? We're in the water !" Serenity exclaimed.

"Simple. The water has been getting warmer and warmer, and finally it became warm enough for me to change back! Cool, huh ?" Suddenly Randy's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute, your not Serenity !"

"Of course I am! Who else do you think I would be?"

"Serenity wasn't a boy ! She acted like one, but she wasn't literally one ! And she wasn't as muscular as you are and she had a more filled out, yet still flat, chest ! Back you go !" and Randy let go of her. Serenity once again sank beneath the waves while screaming for help.

"When the real Serenity comes back, I'll rescue her !" Randy huffed.

Out of nowhere, there came the sound of people laughing.

"What the...? Where did that come from ?" The teenager began to look around, trying to locate the mysterious voices. As he looked around, seeing nothing but waves, Serenity was raised up out of the water by a shark.

"AAAAAAHHH ! SHARK !" Randy screamed, not noticing Serenity, back in girl form, on top of it. He only took notice of her when she threw a shell at his head.

"Up here you idiot ! It's safe !" Serenity yelled.

"Oh yeah, it's perfectly safe ! It's about as safe as shoving a stick of lit dynamite right up your-"

Serenity interrupted him. "This shark knew Mimi ! Since I'm her mother and you're a friend of mine, it said it will take us to China !" Serenity clenched her fist and rasped "And when I get back, I'm going to have a talk with Mimi about bringing home more dangerous animals."

"Oh, well that's different !" Randy started to climb up on the shark when he felt the sting in his leg. As he turned to regard it, he saw the shell swim off into the water.

"Uh, Serenity, what kind of shell did you throw at me ?" Randy asked, beginning to sweat nervously.

"I think it was a cone snail shell. Why do you ask ?"

Randy gave a gasp and Serenity managed to pull him on top of the shark just as he started to go into a seizure.

It took longer then they expected, but they finally reached mainland China. Randy was lucky that he was a demon. Had he been a human, the cone snail might have killed him with a single sting from its venom. Of course, demons are nowhere near as vulnerable to human poisons, so Randy only had a seizure which lasted about as long as their journey.

As Randy and Serenity stepped onto the Chinese shore, Randy asked "Where did you learn to speak shark ?"

Serenity giggled. "Oh I didn't learn to speak shark ! It said to me that Mimi taught it how to speak in dog, and then in Japanese dog !"

Randy sweat-dropped. "Uh, we're speaking Japanese and that shark lived in the eastern seas. Don't you think it would already know how to speak Japanese ?"

"I think the shark was a tourist from the west" In response, Randy anime fell.

"Anyway, where did you say your Sensei was ?"

"His temple is somewhere in a forest in Beijing. Of course it's going to take us awhile to get there too" Randy said with a sigh.

"Two things genius: First off, we can fly on my leaf there! Secondly..." Serenity turned away quickly before she could finish.

"What else did you want to say ?"

"Put some clothes on !" Serenity yelled. She had forgotten to mention earlier that Randy's clothes had disappeared into the water when he had transformed...

"MY EYES !" Serenity screamed, turning away.

A couple complaints from Randy and a few slaps to the face given by Serenity, they were "flying" through China skies towards Beijing aboard Serenity's flying leaf. Randy couldn't find any casual clothes, so he had to settle for his Gi, which was soaked with sea water.

"Um, where is Beijing ?" Serenity asked.

"It should be right...here" Randy said. He was pointing downwards to a giant sign which read: "Welcome to Beijing ! Enjoy your stay !"

"When did they make a sign that big ?" Serenity asked.

"Apparently you still need to learn a lot about the twenty first century" Randy groaned as the leaf descended over a forest. Soon they landed on the forest floor.

"So which way do we go ?" Serenity asked.

"Simple ! We got further east !" Randy turned to the _west_ and started walking in that direction.

"Randy, the east is this way !" Serenity shouted, going in the right direction herself.

"Don't question my sense of direction !" Randy yelled, continuing towards the west, and a second or two later, over a cliff.

Serenity ran to the cliff, looked over it. "Maybe that hill of sharp jagged rocks that lead into that briar patch will break his fall"

(CRASH, SCRAPE, SNAP, CRACK !)

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !" came Randy's agonized scream.

"Or not…"

After using a healing leaf on Randy after what would later be known as "The Briar Patch Incident", the two companions continued their trek through the forest, determined to find Ryuenja's temple.

"Are we there yet ?" Serenity panted.

"Don't worry, it's very close." Randy said.

"How can you be so sure ?"

"Because it's right over there !" Randy said, pointing towards a series of stone steps. As they approached, Serenity saw that the steps led further up into a large hill. She couldn't see anything at the top from how high up the summit was.

"Not more walking !" Serenity wailed.

"Oh don't worry ! I'm used to this ! When I lived here with Sensei he made me carry buckets of water up and down it twice every day ! You get used to it after a couple weeks !" This only caused Serenity to cry even harder.

Randy started up the steps and Serenity reluctantly followed. They continued up the stairs, but they didn't seem to be going anywhere. After ten straight minutes, Serenity looked down and saw with dismay that they hadn't even gone up ten steps !

"Why haven't we gone up ?" Serenity wailed, tears of frustration running down her face.

"Oh I forgot to mention that Sensei used an ancient spell on the steps to his temple. It makes any step or stair which is already long become almost endless ! Last time I was here it took me almost two hours to make it to the halfway mark !"

"HE WHAT ?" Serenity roared, her eyes turning red. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ?"

"You didn't ask !"

With a snarl, Serenity grabbed Randy and threw him up the steps and into the horizon. Just as he disappeared, suddenly he came back as though he were on TV and being rewound. He landed only a few steps in front of her.

"I told you he used a spell on it !" Randy retorted, picking himself up. Serenity started to cry again.

At long last, after a grueling three hours climbing up a seemingly endless amount of steps, the temple finally came into view. Randy stepped up towards the doors and inhaled the air. "Ah, that felt great ! Don't you feel good now Serenity !"

Serenity came up behind him, practically crawling. Her hair was tangled, her clothes were sweaty and her eyes were red. "Am I dead yet ?" she moaned.

"Not quite yet. I'm sure Sensei will be more then happy to let you rest for awhile."

"Where is he ?"

"He should be inside !" Randy went up to the temple doors and knocked. "Sensei, are you there ? I've come for a training mission !"

There was no reply. Randy knocked a few more times. "Are you there Sensei ? I've traveled with Serenity to train with you for the tournament !"

When there was still no reply, Randy turned to Serenity. "I guess he isn't here. Let's come back later"

"Oh that won't be necessary" said a familiar voice. Randy stopped in his tracks and turned around to find Ryuenja standing right in front of him.

"I forgot how sneaky you can be sometimes..." Randy sighed.

"Oh don't worry. You'll get better in time. Now come inside" Ryuenja turned towards the doors and opened them, revealing the temple interior.

"Hey Sensei !"

"Yes Randy ?"

As Ryuenja spoke these words, Randy sprang into the air and came down at him with an Axe Kick. One moment later, he was lying on the ground and Ryuenja's hand was raised in the air.

"That was very fast. However you need to work on the element of surprise" With that, Ryuenja turned around and went into the temple, followed by Randy and a weary Serenity.

Ryuenja's temple was large and spacious. It was done up in traditional Chinese style, with flat wooden floors and walls, squared windows, and decorations and paintings adorning the walls. Intermingled among the paintings and Chinese ornaments were various weapons of old time China. Swords, spears, bows and crossbows, throwing weapons, and countless other weapons which had long been abandoned.

"You teacher sure collects a lot of weapons !" Serenity exclaimed as she limped behind Randy.

"He's more then a collector. He practices with them as much as he can. It keeps his skills sharp along with the hand to hand martial arts."

"He must be pretty good then. I'm just glad that we can finally rest"

"True, you can rest, but Randy here must practice with me for a little while. Serenity on the other hand may rest for the day" Ryuenja said from behind them. Once again, Randy was caught off guard by Ryuenja's slyness and technique.

"Aw, Sensei can't I rest for a little while ? I came all this way and I think I deserve a little break !"

"Yeah and I want to train with him, too !" Serenity added, turning to face Randy's master. "Are you going easy on me because I'm a girl ? I hate it when people do that !"

Much to her surprise Ryuenja chuckled and said, "It's not that you are a girl Serenity. Apparently you have forgotten that I don't judge by sex. In my opinion a girl is just as good as any boy."

"Oh" Serenity said blandly, forgetting how many times she had been reminded of Ryuenja's gentle nature and good heart.

"I'm not asking you to rest because you are a girl. If you were a boy, or even a man, then I would still make you rest Serenity. I want you to rest because walking up the steps here has tired you out to the point of incapacitation. Nobody would be able to withstand even a single sit up in the state you are in ! So I want you to go to that room over there and rest." Ryuenja said, pointing his towards an empty room with a closet, bed and light.

Serenity smiled and limped into the bedroom. With a sigh of satisfaction she flopped onto the bed and fell asleep in an instant. Ryuenja then turned to Randy.

"Are you ready ?" Ryuenja asked.

"In here ? But we aren't even in the training ha-" Before he could finish, Randy was knocked to the ground by a strike to the stomach. In one fluid motion, Ryuenja leaped over him and landed behind him.

"When am I gonna learn ?" Randy moaned as he got to his feet.

To be continued...


End file.
